Being A Man
by Babys2245
Summary: Troy deals with the choices he has made as they lead him on the road to manhood. Oh and it's a Traylor.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's a new story…I've been sitting on this chapter for a long time wondering when to release it and I decided today would be a good time to do it. This is going to be a little more grittier than some of my other stories. This first chapter because of the content is rated ****M****. I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me what you think by reviewing…because I'm not quite sure how this story is going to go over and I would love to hear my readers' feedback so um…I hope you enjoy this new story and please remember to review to tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter One

Choices. Man let me tell you about that, and what I'm about to tell you, you can either choose to agree or disagree frankly I don't care. It's all up to you, you make the choice. Now let me tell you about choices. Choices. That's all life is about…making choices. The choices you make will affect your life there's no getting around that. As a man I've discovered that there are only two types of choices in life. The 1st is the choice that you regret and would gladly do anything to change it. The 2nd is the choice you would never go back and change no matter how bad it is at the moment cause you know deep down inside with a little time and patience it will get better. How do I know all this you ask? Well I know because I made a choice recently that fell into the choice option number 2, and so far because of the choice I made everything looks bad. But as I said above I wouldn't change it for nothing. Nothing in this entire world would make me take that choice back cause I don't regret it. That's right I, Troy Bolton will never regret the choice I've made. Because that choice I made was made in love. And when you make a choice based on love you will never regret it. So let me be the first to say this to you before someone comes along and tries to sprout lies to you. I made the choice to be with her because I love her and as far as I'm concerned that was the best choice I've made. A choice based on love is the best choice I could have made. And I will never regret loving her.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes Troy Bolton lied sprawled against his bed, as he thought about the recent events in his life. It was funny how one night of passion could change everything. He never really thought he be a teenage father, but because of recent events that was a possibility. Well that had all changed last night, and he didn't know how he felt about it. Continuing to stare up at the ceiling his mind drifted off to last night.

Last Night…

_"Taylor, you can't be serious." He exclaimed as he paced his bedroom floor back and forth not wanting to look at her for a moment as her words continued to sound in his head, Taylor lowered her head into her hands and started to cry. "You just can't be serious." He said finally stopping his pacing so he could look at her. His voice escalating as he said each word, she lifted her head her face wet with tears. _

_"This is my life too." _

_"And that's my child your carrying I have a say in what happens you can't kill my child." He yelled as he looked at her his chest rising and falling in fury. Lowering her hands she looked at him for a moment and placed her hands in her lap. _

_"Troy if I carry this child to term I'll have to push aside all my plans for college I mean my God Troy we haven't even graduated yet. We have no way we can take care of this baby no possible way." _

_"We'll find a way." He said slamming his hand into his fist. "What makes you think we won't find a way to provide for our child?" _

_"Because we haven't even graduated from highschool yet." _

_"That doesn't matter that baby isn't going to wait for us…and we need to be prepared for when it gets here. I want my child to be raised by us and I damn sure don't wait to give my child up for adoption or for my child to be aborted." He said shaking his head for a moment while looking at her. _

_"Troy, you have your whole future ahead of you…I wouldn't want to have this baby and then when we grow older you begin to resent me and our child. No I don't want that." _

_"That would never happen." _

_"Oh it wouldn't…so how are you going to feel when you're looking at college basketball games on television…how are you going feel when everyone you know is enjoying a carefree life but you're stuck with me and a baby before you turn eighteen." _

_"I've made my choice Taylor…which means I can live without basketball. You're the only one making excuses. I love you and I love that child growing inside of you and I want to be with you both." He exclaimed as he turned on her and forced her to look at him. _

_"Well I don't know, Troy I mean if we do this…if we really do this college will probably be out of the question." Troy rubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head as he looked at her. _

_"You just aren't getting it…I'm willing to make the sacrifice for my child…the question is, are you?" Taylor stood then and looked at him for a moment as she rubbed her arms. _

_"I have to make the best decision for us both." _

_"So you're going to do it…if you do don't except me to come along with you." He shouted as he went over to the bedroom door. "Well if that's what's going to happen I'm done, Taylor." _

_"What?"_

_"I am done…if you change your mind call me…and if you don't…well don't bother contacting me." He shouted ignoring Taylor's shouting his name as he stalked out of her house. _

Now…

It had been a week since that confrontation between himself and Taylor, and he hadn't heard from her. Sadly he felt as if she had done what she had been talking about doing, and knowing that, his heart seemed to break. He jumped as his cell phone went off, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. he picked up. "Yo."

"Troy…oh thank god you picked up." He frowned as he heard the panic in Taylor's voice sitting up he rubbed a hand over his face and looked up at the ceiling. "Troy?" she asked probably wondering if he had hung up on her.

"I'm here and what exactly do you want." He asked harshly not caring how she felt about hearing him talk like that to her.

"I…I couldn't do it, and I need you to come and get me."

"Where are you?"

"Downtown…I went by myself but when I got here I…I just couldn't do it." She whispering and Troy could hear the sobs in her throat. "I realized that if I did this I would never be able to forgive myself…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and you wouldn't be able to forgive me either." She said openly sobbing now. Troy felt his heart clench in his chest as he quickly got off the bed and slipped on his tennis shoes.

"Where are you?"

"Downtown at the clinic…on 3rd Street. I came on the bus and-" She whispered trailing off as her sobs finally started to calm down. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay…I'll be in the building next door, I couldn't stay there Troy I just couldn't." she whispered making Troy strain to hear her voice over the cellphone.

"I want you to calm down…all this crying isn't good for the baby alright." He whispered as he went downstairs and headed towards the garage. Once he got into the car, he pulled off as fast as he could. "Taylor baby keep talking to me alright so you can stay calm."

"Okay."

"I'm glad you decided to keep the baby…for real Taylor I'm really happy about this." He whispered to her as he drove out of his neighborhood and headed downtown. "Don't worry though we are going to work all this out I promise."

"Okay…and Troy I am so sorry I didn't listen to you I was scared and I-."  
"I'm not angry with you baby I still love you okay…that is in the past now so don't even think about it anymore. Look I'm almost there okay just hang on." He said as he pulled over and hopped out of the car. Moving quickly he scanned the street till his eyes saw Taylor peeking out of the window next door to the clinic turning off his phone he ran across the street and went into the building he was immediately wrapped in a tight hug as Taylor held him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her as well not wanting to let her go, bending his head he placed a kiss on her forehead and then as if a floodgates had opened up he began crying as well and began to rain kisses all over her face. "I love you, Tay. Baby I really love you." He whispered as capturing her lips in a hot kiss. "Thank you for not doing it."

"I couldn't do it…I just couldn't do it." She whispered as she buried her head into his chest. Troy rubbed her back and slowly began to lead her out of the building. "We'll get through this together right?"

"Together…I wouldn't dream of leaving you or our baby." He whispered kissing her forehead before helping get into the car. The ride back to her place was silent as they both thought about the baby she was carrying and how it would affect their lives. Once Troy stopped the car, Taylor turned to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come inside my parents are gone for the night so its cool." She whispered as she looked at him. Troy nodded his head for a moment and then turned his car off and followed her inside. Together they made their way up to her bedroom where all this had started several months ago. Taylor sat down on the bed and looked at Troy as he moved to sit beside her. "The baby is going to be due in April." She whispered placing her hand on her stomach. Troy watched her for a moment and nodded his head.

"Yeah…we'll become parents in April." He whispered placing his hand on top of hers; she looked up to meet his glaze. "And we're going to be the best parents in the entire world." He replied softly as he leant down and kissed her.

"Troy, when are we going to tell everyone…when are we going to tell the gang and oh god our parents." She whispered placing a hand over her mouth. He looked at her for a moment nodding his head.

"You're right we have to tell everyone…and I think we should tell the gang when Chad and Gabriella come back into town. I know that we broke up with them over the summer but we need to tell them…and then we'll tell our parents."

"Troy, what if they don't take the news well."

"If I know Chad at all…well he will probably try to kill me." Troy said with a smirk, Taylor however didn't crack a smile at his words as she continued to look at him. "I guess that wasn't funny."

"You're right it wasn't." she stated as she laid back on the bed, Troy followed suit and laid down beside her.

"Look all that you need to know is that we will get through this together…I promise you that right now. You will not regret being with me."

"I don't regret it Troy…I just never expected to be a teenage mother." She whispered as she turned her head to look at him.

"I didn't expect it either but I'm going to adjust…because I want to be that kid's father." He replied as he looked over at her as he patted her stomach gently. "Don't worry Taylor I promise you that no matter what happens I'll be here for you and our baby."

"I love you so much Troy and again I'm sorry for even considering doing what I was going to do today." She whispered as she looked up at him a lone tear falling down her cheek, reaching up he wiped it away and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." Once that was said, it seemed to calm down Taylor who immediately snuggled closer to him. Wrapping his arm around her he held her close, after a few minutes he could tell she was asleep due to her even breathing, with a sigh he pulled her closer as he thought about telling everyone. Cause it didn't take a genius to know that once the news was out it wasn't going to go over well with anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support, I was really worried about how this story would go over with you all. I want to thank all my reviewers from last week; **dreamer3097, toddntan, citgirl2004, AshleyZac4life, blueprincess972, googoogrl007, LuvTaylorfics, chaylorlover101, Sciencefreak2007, Monique coleman's lil twin, MeridianDreams, baby2ludaris**, and **CHAYLORISAWESOME312**. Thank you all for the kind words and I'm looking forward to what you and anyone else thinks about this update. I don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter, but I finally I have a chapter I'm happy with so…I hope you all enjoy it and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

I was so happy that she didn't go through with the ab- look you know what I'm talking about. I'm just glad she didn't get rid of our baby. I know she was scared…I know because when she first told me the news so was I; I mean I could barely think when the words 'Troy, I'm pregnant' came out of her mouth. But over time I accepted it…because that's my baby she's carrying and I didn't need to approach the situation like some selfish little boy I needed to approach the situation like a man who knew something about being responsible. I guess…I guess Taylor had to get to that place as well on her own time and I am so glad she did before she made the mistake of aborting our baby. Now we have to figure out what to tell our families and friends. Look I'm already expecting a punch or two from Chad. I know he's not fully over Taylor, and me being his best friend well that just makes things complicated. Then there's our parents…I'm hoping her father doesn't kill me on the spot. I've seen Mr. McKessie a few times over years. The man is huge…and I don't mean fat. I mean he's like those pictures of Greek gods that are in our history books. He's tall and very muscular…I mean he's almost like a bodybuilder. Taylor's says he one of the nicest men I'd ever meet but I'm sure that will all change once he finds out that I got his daughter his only child pregnant.

* * *

_A month ago…_

_Troy came out of his bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist and he held another towel in his hands as he dried off his chest. He smiled when he saw Taylor on his bed resting. It stilled didn't seem real, every time he saw her. The relationship that they had built over this short summer was one built on mutual love instead of lust. As if she could feel his eyes on her she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him from his bed. "Troy, what have told you about watching me while I sleep." She said before yawning. He watched silently as she lifted a delicate brown skinned hand up to cover her mouth. _

_"I can't help it you're so beautiful." He murmured as he tossed the towel to the side and crawled onto the bed with the other towel still wrapped around his waist. Pushing his wet chest to her front he smiled as she playfully pushed at him. _

_"Troy, get up you're wet." She gasped out between giggles, he smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her cheek before finally doing what he wanted to do which was capture her mouth in a kiss. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. _

_"I love you." He murmured against her mouth. _

_"I love you too." She whispered back before they finally gave into their desire for one another. _

Now…

Troy opened his eyes and groaned as he realized he was alone in his room, he jumped as he heard his ring tone that he had given to Taylor nearly a week into their relationship. Rolling over he picked up the cell phone. "Yo."

"Troy, are you almost ready…I thought we were going to Mac's Corner and tell the gang." She said quickly. "I really don't want to be here by myself when they get here." Sitting up he looked himself over and then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready."

"What are you wearing?" he rolled his eyes as he picked at his blue Sean John shirt and then at the blue Sean John jeans.

"Well, I'm wearing clothes." He said laughing as he heard the groan from Taylor. "Baby I hope you aren't rolling your eyes at me."

"Your humor is not appreciated right now…I am worrying out of my mind right now. Chad is going to snap and so is Gabriella." She stated quickly, as soon as she mentioned the reality the smile that had been on Troy's face slipped away. He cleared his throat propped the arm that was holding his cell phone on his thigh.

"I was just trying to loosen you up."

"Well I can't really loosen up, I am pregnant and only you and I know about the baby." She replied sharply. "I am worried about how my parents and yours are going to take it. And then there's the gang…don't you think they are going to look at us as the bad guys here. Hell by the end of the night we might not have any friends."

"If they can't accept that I love you and that we are going to be together than...so be it." He stated sharply as he looked at his dresser where there were pictures of him and Chad at different sporting events the ages ranging from last year all the way down till when they were five years old.

"Troy, you don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do mean that…I love them to death but they have to accept our relationship and if that can't happen then I think it would be best if we all move on." He replied softly as he took his glaze away from his dresser.

"You and Chad have been friends since forever."

"And things change." He stated simply, but he needed for Taylor to understand that he wasn't going to put anyone above her and their child. "Look I love Chad like a brother but if he's going to make being with you difficult I am going to cut him off." He heard the silence on the other end and knew Taylor was finally hearing what he was saying. "So where are?"

"I'm at Mac's Corner."

"Already...baby we aren't suppose to be there till five…it's," he glanced down at his watch and sighed. "Baby its four thirty do you have to be everywhere on time." He asked not bothering to hide the laughter in his voice.

"You know I like to be on time."

"Early…way early, I just hope our baby doesn't have your sense of time cause on time is just fine." He replied, Taylor giggled and sighed.

"You're right I hope the baby comes on time." She replied softly, Troy stood and walked over to his dresser and picked up his keys and started to head out of the bedroom.

"Look, I'm coming over there so how about you go on in and get our table…oh and be careful getting out of the car."

"Troy, you act like I have a hummer."

"Your Jeep is a little off the ground and you're pretty short so yeah I'm going to worry, and if you had a hummer well looking at the current gas prices you wouldn't be going anywhere in it anyway." He said as he went into the garage, and hopped into his truck. "Alright baby I should be there soon alright go inside and get the table." He said once he and Taylor said their 'I love yous' he closed his cell phone and headed downtown towards Mac's Corner.

Taylor carefully got out of the jeep and headed inside, she smiled when she saw Mac coming up towards her. "Hello Taylor and are you eating by yourself?" he asked as he wiped his hands on the towel in his hands.

"Oh no…the whole gang is going to be here soon."

"Alright so I'm guessing you want your regular table." He said with a smile, when Taylor nodded he raised his hand and snapped his fingers at one of the waiters that just so happened to be passing by.

"Chris, can you take Ms. McKessie to table 12."

"Sure thing boss." He replied as he smiled at Taylor and picked up a menu. "So how many are in your party." Taylor did a quick mental count of everyone who could make it and spoke.

"Beside me there will be five more people." He nodded and picked up more menus before leading her to the table. Taylor sat down. He handed her a menu and sat the others around the table before walking off. Silently Taylor flipped through the menu and thought about the news or bombshell she and Troy were about to drop on the gang. She liked to consider herself a smart person and she knew that the gang was not going to take the news well. She and Troy were more than likely going to walk out of that restaurant without any friends. She didn't want to hurt anyone; she didn't want to lose anyone's friendship. She remembered having a similar conversation with Troy when they first started their relationship.

_At the beginning of the summer…_

_"Hurt anyone? Damn Chad told me you were loyal but I had no idea you were this loyal." Troy murmured as he sat down next to her on the park bench, they had just ended a passionate kiss and Taylor had told him she feared that they were going to hurt everyone if they hooked up, and that the last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone. "I guess you must have forgotten that Chad ended things with you as soon as he found out about that basketball camp he was going to be attending this summer." _

_"And what about Gabby." _

_"She broke up with me right before she left…Taylor I wouldn't try to get with you while I was with Gabriella do you think I'm that low." He asked staring into her brown eyes with his blue ones. No longer able to hold his glaze she looked away, giving her glaze to the small children playing at the nearby playground. _

_"We're both single and we like each other…a lot. We won't hurt anyone." He replied fiercely wanting Taylor to believe him. "If they wanted to be with us they wouldn't have broken up with us." She turned and looked at him for a moment before speaking. _

_"I know you're right Troy but please what about when they come back." _

_"We're going to be happy." He replied not even bothering to really answer her question. "We are going to be happy I guarantee that." She looked up into his blue orbs and felt all her tension and fears about their developing relationship wash away. _

_"And what if we lose their friendships…what if we have one another but we have no friends." _

_"Taylor, if that happens we will have one another and I promise you will never regret being with me I promise." She looked down for a moment as if thinking about his offer before nodding her head and smiling. _

_"Alright you talk me into it." _

_"Did I?" he asked unable to keep the smile off his face. She nodded her head and he chuckled and bent his head and captured her lips with his as they kissed in the middle of the park. _

Now…

"Thinking about me?" she jumped as a deep voice broke into her thoughts turning around she was surprised to see her ex-boyfriend leaning down towards his brown eyes shining. Raising an eyebrow at him she silently pushed back her uneasiness and answered.

"I don't know what do you think." He seemed confused at first by her words before smiling and moving around her chair to the one directing in front of her. Taylor looked at him but found it difficult to look him in the eyes. "So Chad what brings you by here so early you're usually fashionably late."

"Things change Tay, besides I knew you'd be here first." He replied as he looked her over. "And you look lovely."

"Thank you…I wonder when everyone else will get here." She said mumbling the last part more to herself than to Chad. Who had picked up and menu and was casually looking through it. Not wanting to give him a reason to speak to her she lifted hers up and looked through it again even though she knew what she wanted already. She looked up as she heard the door open and breathed out a small sigh of relief when she saw Troy walk in. He quickly made his way over to the table and smile when he saw Taylor; she met his glaze and held it for a brief moment before returning her glaze to the menu.

"Hey guys what's up, and Chad I'm glad to see you're here earlier."

"Yeah, dude I knew Taylor would be here earlier and I decided to come and give her some company." Troy nodded as he moved into the sit beside Taylor. He picked up a menu and leaned back. "It's good to have to gang back…how was your summer man."

"It was fine man…I don't know why you didn't come to the camp man you would have enjoyed yourself." Chad said as he sat his menu down and gave Troy his full attention, Troy cleared his throat and looked over at Taylor briefly before shrugging.

"I'm cool. Besides I had a pretty eventful summer here."

"Sure you did man." Chad said as Sharpay, Zeke and Gabriella came over to the table. Once the greetings were all given out the gang settled in for an early dinner. No one seemed to notice that both Troy and Taylor were extremely nervous. After dinner they sat around talking, and that was when Troy decided to tell them before he lost his nerve. Reaching under the table Troy grabbed onto Taylor's hand and cleared his throat which immediately ended the current conversation at the table.

"Guys…I…I mean me and Taylor have to tell you something." He replied as he looked at each of them. Chad and Gabriella looked between the both of them with concern. Chad ruffled his wild afro before speaking.

"Yo man what is it."

"During the summer, Taylor and I decided to become involved." He stated bluntly deciding that the best thing would be to put it all out there. "And we…well."

"And I'm pregnant." She replied softly from his side. Gabriella and Sharpay gasped while Zeke just glared at Troy. However Chad produced the most surprising reaction. Shaking his head he chuckled and then started to just laugh.

"You two have got to be kidding…damn Troy how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't even funny." He said as he laughed some more. Troy just looked at him silently, and when Chad finally met his glaze he froze and then looked over at Taylor who also had a straight face on. His laughter quickly went to bitter chuckles. "Damn, Troy I thought you were supposed to be my boy."

"I am man-."

"Oh please save the bullshit you damn backstabber," Chad exclaimed as he slammed his fist down onto the table with such force that everyone at the table jumped. Sending a glare at Troy, Chad pushed his chair back from the table before looking over at a quiet Taylor. "And you," he practically growled. "I loved you, you bitch."

"Chad, you better slow your roll man I know you're mad and all but I am not going to let you talk to Taylor like that." Troy shouted as he pointed his finger at him. "You can curse me and glare at me all you want but you are not going to hurt Taylor."

"So what she can hurt us but we can't return the favor." Gabriella stated coldly from her chair as she looked at Taylor. "I think it's only fair we tell her how we feel, then maybe she might feel like we do right now."

"What in the hell are you two so mad about anyway," Troy asked as he looked between Gabriella and Chad. "You both broke up with us, we didn't cheat on you. We just discovered that we love one another after you two ended our relationships, and I don't regret loving her or being with her, we just thought that we should tell you before you found out some other way."

"Oh well thanks man for looking out for us." Chad said as he rolled his eyes, while still shooting daggers at Troy. "I feel so much better now."

"So you love her huh." Gabriella said as she took her glaze away from Taylor and gave her full attention to Troy. He looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"More than you'll ever know." She gasped at his admission, and tears immediately gathered in her eyes.

"So what about us…what did we mean?"

"I cared about you, Gabriella I really did but what I have with Taylor is different." She sniffed and looked between him and Taylor before standing up.

"I hate you…I hate you both." And with that she took off towards the exit, Sharpay who had been sitting silently beside Zeke got up sending an icy glare at Troy and Taylor she took off after Gabriella. Chad looked after them and the looked back at Troy and Taylor, before shaking his head.

"It seems that they have the right idea."

"Chad, look man I'm sorry this happened the way it did man but you have got to understand that we love one and another and-."

"I don't have to understand a damn thing." He shouted as he pointed a finger at him, before Troy could realized what had happened Chad had balled up his hand into a fist and suckered punched him right in the jaw knocking his head back. Taylor screamed as the chair and Troy crashed into the floor. As Taylor helped Troy up, she had no idea that her actions were stabbing the dagger in Chad's heart deeper and deeper. His eyes narrowed as he watched them, and then he spoke coldly, so coldly in fact that Troy wouldn't have recognize him if he didn't know it was Chad speaking. "Troy, we're no longer friends, boys, brothers…we're nothing. In fact as of right now you're dead to me." After he said that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the establishment leaving them alone with Zeke who had sat quietly throughout the entire incident. Once Troy sat back down, he massaged his jaw and looked at him, while Taylor sat down next to him.

"You gonna leave too?" Zeke jerked his head up, and rubbed a hand over his face before speaking.

"I will, after I give you both a piece of advice. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you two didn't hang out with the gang. There is just too many hurt feelings there…so just stay away from us and we'll stay away from you. Oh and by the way I hope your both happy. You just broke the hearts of two people that cared about you very much."

"That's just it Zeke, Taylor and I cared about them and they cared about us. I love Taylor and she loves me."

"Well I hope that's enough." Zeke said coldly as he stood and left. Troy watched him walk out as Taylor silently watched him leave. Once he was gone, Troy reached out and picked up his glass and took a sip of his water as he shared a look with Taylor before smirking weakly and saying.

"That went well."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: You guys are the best reviewers…man last chapter the reviews had me rolling. Oh and to address the Chad and Gabriella thing. I have seen a situation like that happen in real life. No lie. Well I just want to thank; **dreamer 3097**, **wpscannergirl2007**, **AshleyZac4life**, **Stacy, blueprincess972**, **Yellow-queen18**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **googoogrl007**, **AyaneC**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **AzMiGu**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **k, and CHAYLORISAWESOME312**. I hope you guys enjoy this update as well, and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Three

Well, the worst possible scenario happened and I can't say that I'm surprised. Taylor and I were tossed out of the group on our asses. They don't want anything to do with us and if I was in their position I can't really tell you if I wouldn't have done the same. All Taylor and I have is each other, and since that happened with our friends I won't even try to predict with will happen with our parents, but I do feel the word 'disowned' will be spoken in one of our futures. I really don't want to tell her parents or mine. My father has these plans for me and I know a baby is not in them. He will probably flip but I hope…well I just hope that he understands what I'm trying to do. I hope he understands that I'm trying to be a good man, and a good man doesn't leave the woman he loves and his child while he goes off and pursues his own interests. Because the minute Taylor said 'I'm pregnant' my interests and my personal wants practically went out the window. Now I don't want you guys to think that I'm complaining cause I'm not I'm just simply stating facts. Taylor and I have already discussed things and we've planned to live together after graduation. However I'm not quite sure if college is in the cards anymore for me and her. I know it sounds cliché but a baby changes everything. And in order for my baby to have what it needs I would have to get a full time job somewhere. I would have to sacrifice. But I'm getting ahead of myself, we still haven't told our parents and I have this feeling that things are not going to go well.

* * *

_Nearly a month ago…_

_Troy and Taylor were sitting in his room, he could tell that something was bothering her but every time he attempted to get her to talk about the subject she practically shut down. Finally unable to handle the quiet Troy groaned and turned to face Taylor who seemed to be in deep at the moment. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her, she looked up at him for a moment and sighed. _

_"I…Troy I don't know how to tell you this." She whispered, already knowing that whatever it was serious he slide towards her and grabbed her hands within his and squeezed them as he tried to offer as much support as possible. She looked down at their joined hands and immediately started crying. "Oh Troy I think we messed up." Frowning he looked at her thinking it was about some type of guilt she was feeling over Chad and Gabriella. Shaking his head he lifted her chin up so that she was facing him. _

_"We didn't mess up…we love one another, baby. They broke up with us it's not we're cheating on them." _

_"No…no, Troy you don't understand I'm not talking about that." _

_"Then what are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. She sighed and ripped her hands from his grasps and stood while wrapping her arms around her stomach and sighing. Troy studied her back for a moment before slowly getting up and cautiously approaching her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he sighed and spoke. "Taylor, you gotta tell me what's going on." _

_"I'm pregnant." His eyes widen at her admission and then he shook his head and said._

_"Excuse, me could you please say that again." _

_"I said I'm pregnant." She whispered as she turned around to look at him, Troy's mouth dropped opened as he realized that she wasn't playing. Taking a step back he inhaled deeply and rubbed a hand roughly through his hair for a moment before shaking his head. _

_"If this is a joke Taylor let me assure you it isn't a very good one cause this isn't funny." She looked at him and shook her head. _

_"You'd think I'd joke about this…my life, hell our lives are over." _

_"You're pregnant." _

_"Troy." She exclaimed brokenly, he quickly went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and the slowly lowered his right hand down to her still flat stomach and let it rest there while he looked into her eyes. _

_"I just can't believe it…how?" _

_"I'm sure you know how, Troy." Taylor sniffed as she wiped her eyes; he looked at her for a moment and slowly shook his head. _

_"I just can't believe it…I just turned eighteen and you…you aren't even seventeen." He mumbled. "And we aren't even out of highschool." _

_"I know…I know." She cried, more tears coming out of her eyes now, he reached up and wiped them away before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Still in a state of shock himself he wrapped her up in his arms and held her tightly before speaking into her hair. _

_"We're going to figure this all out." He whispered his heartbreaking as she cried even harder in his chest._

Now…

"Troy? Troy are you listening?" he jumped slightly and looked across the lunch table at Taylor and smiled weakly before shaking his head.

"Not really my mind was somewhere else." He admitted she sighed and nodded her head in understanding; they were both up in his so-called secret place. She watched him for a moment before speaking.

"I wish my mind could go somewhere else, I just can't get over not having them as my friends anymore." She whispered brokenly, Troy reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed, before moving his meal aside and pulling her to his side.

"Don't let them get to you, baby. As long as we have one another we can get through anything I promise."

"Like telling my parents."

"Right." He drawled, she looked up at him and shook her head for a moment before sighing.

"I'm tell you my father won't touch you."

"Sure he won't…you don't have touch anyone when you have a gun." he replied as she looked at him for a moment.

"Troy, my father would never do anything like that…are you going to go to basketball practice or are you coming over to my house so we can tell them right after school." Troy sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I've been meaning to discuss that with you, Tay."

"And what is that."

"About basketball…I'm thinking of quitting." She pulled away from him and shook her head in surprise while he just looked at her for a moment. "I'm serious, with a baby on the way I don't have time to play. I have to go out and get a job so when the baby gets here we will have some money to support our family."

"But basketball, Troy that…you love basketball."

"I love you and our child more." He replied softly as he touched her cheek. "I was going to start looking for a job as soon as possible."

"What are you going to tell your father?"

"We I tell him about the basketball thing, I'll tell him about us and the baby so probably tonight."

"Why so soon?"

"Cause I need to start looking for a job soon…so after we tell your parents. I'll go home and tell my parents." He said as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor's brow shot up as she looked at him.

"You don't want me there."

"No, I don't want someone to say something and hurt your feelings. I'd never forgive myself." He replied as he looked at her. She could tell he was serious and slowly she nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay well I guess I can accept that."

"Good I'm glad come on let's get to class, I know how you are about being late for class." She just smiled as he stood and tossed his lunch into the trashcan, before taking hers and doing the same. Brushing his hands on his jeans, he reached out for her hand and together they walked back inside headed towards their class.

Troy stepped into the gym reluctantly, he was suppose to meet Taylor out in the parking lot in fifteen minutes but he had to tell his father that he wouldn't be at the practice. As he walked further into the gym he saw his old friends already dressed out and ready to practice. He locked eyes with Chad for a brief moment before the other boy sneered and gave him his back. Jack Bolton came out of his office and headed over to Troy. "Son, why aren't you dressed out practice starts in about fifteen minutes."

"I'm not coming." Troy stated bluntly as he looked at his father for a moment fearing the instant look that seemed to cloud his eyes by the time he finished his sentence.

"Son, this isn't the time to play games."

"I'm not playing, I'm not coming to practice…in fact I quit." Troy stated boldly as he looked at his father, whose eyes had narrowed dangerous. Unfortunately their conversation had gathered the attention of the other players who were now coming closer to hear the heated conversation between Troy and his father.

"You wanna tell me why you chose your senior year to quit."

"I'll tell you later I gotta go." Troy said as he moved to leave, Jack however was not having that, and reached out grabbing his son's upper arm.

"No, I think you're going to tell me now."

"NO…I'll tell you later like when I get home." Troy said as he ripped his arm out of his father's grasps and turned on his heel walking out. Almost immediately he heard the team begin to question his father on what was happening. Walking quickly outside, he made his way to his car and opened the driver side door and got in. Once inside he lowered his head onto the steering wheel and closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. Taylor looked at him silently for a minute before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her arms. Troy clung to her as best as he could to her as he tried to calm his emotions down. Finally after a few minutes he lifted his head and took an exhaled slowly.

"Alright let's go." He said as he looked forward, reaching over she placed a hand on his before he could turn the keys.

"Troy?"

"Taylor, I really don't want to talk about it alright." He whispered as he started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. "I just want to get this over with alright." She looked at him one last time before looking out the window. The rest of the way to Taylor house was driven in silence.

Troy slowly his car, down outside of Taylor's house and then parked. Turning the car off, he looked over at Taylor as she sat silently in the passenger seat wringing her hands together. Reaching over he placed a hand on hers and gave her reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay." He replied as he looked at her for a moment.

"I hope so."

"Come on let's go inside alright." He whispered as he got out the car, and then went to the other side to help Taylor. Reaching down he grabbed her to hand to give her support and to also give himself support. Together they slowly walked into her house. They were immediately greeted by Taylor's mom Michelle McKessie.

"Taylor, baby what are you doing home so early." Taylor fidgeted for a moment by Troy's side before speaking.

"Mom is daddy here."

"Yes he is." She said with concern, "He's down in the basement." Taylor and Troy shared a look before Troy spoke.

"Well, could you go get him ma'am because Taylor and I have some news we would like to share with you both." She eyed her daughter and the young man beside her before nodding her head and walking off towards the basement. Taylor sighed once she was gone and the started to walk into the living, tugging on Troy as she did so. He slowly followed, and once they were in the living they sat together on the loveseat. "You ready?" Troy asked softly as he looked at her for a moment, she slowly nodded her head. Soon they heard footsteps and Michelle entered followed by a giant of a man with a towel wrapped around his neck. Troy's eyes widen as he took in Taylor's father. He was huge; he was even bigger than he remembered. Roland McKessie was a giant of a man.

"So what is this news you had to share with the both of us?" Roland said, his deep voice shocking Troy's senses. Jumping slightly he cleared his throat and looked at Taylor and then back at Roland.

"Well sir…me and Taylor…I mean Taylor and I are involved."

"I figured as much during the summer. You were either here or she was over at your place." Roland said with a smirk. "Is this the news you wanted to share."

"Daddy, just listen." Taylor said

"Fine what is it." He said as he moved over towards his wife, and sat down beside her on the sofa. Troy nervously cleared his throat and looked at Taylor's parents.

"Well, recently me and Taylor…" he trailed off nervously and shared a look with Taylor who sighed and spoke.

"Mom…Dad, I'm pregnant." She said bluntly, Troy watched as Mrs. McKessie closed her eyes and shook her head while Mr. McKessie looked at them both. Roland stood and Troy flinched thinking that the older man was about to hit him. Roland however didn't notice because all his attention was on Taylor.

"Please tell me you're joking, babygirl."

"I can't say that daddy." He closed his eyes and stumbled back away from her, Mrs. McKessie looked between the two of them for a moment, and sadness was the only emotion in her eyes as she looked at both teenagers.

"Taylor, why…why would you do this to yourself?" Mrs. McKessie asked, Troy looked between her and Mr. McKessie. "This isn't all her fault…we both got into this together." He said speaking up. Roland finally gave him his attention and frowned.

"Our babygirl just ruined her life."

"It's not ruined daddy…mom…it's not ruin. I'm going to have a baby, and Troy and I are going to be together and raise it. My life isn't ruin." Roland just shook his head and turned on his heel walking away. Troy watched him, for a moment before releasing Taylor's hand and looking over at Mrs. McKessie who had stood to go after him.

"Please ma'am let me go talk to him." He said, Mrs. McKessie just nodded her head, and Troy went off in search of Taylor's father. Michelle sat back down on the sofa and looked at her daughter.

"I can't believe this."

"I couldn't either mom when I found out." Taylor admitted hoping her mother and father wouldn't disown her for her actions.

"Have you been to the doctor? You know got your first check-up." Taylor shook her head, and her mother sighed softly.

"Well we better get that handedly…I want my grandchild to come into this world in good health." Taylor nodded and looked at her mother for a moment before speaking.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I disappointed you and daddy."

"Well we would be lying if we didn't say that this caught us totally by surprise." Her mother replied calmly. "We never wanted this to happen to you."

"I know and I'm sorry." Taylor whispered.

"That Troy sure is brave…I remember your last boyfriend being quite scared of Roland." Taylor nodded her head for a moment wondering where her mother was going to go with this. "He seems like a good man."

"He is."

Troy found Mr. McKessie down in the basement sitting on his exercise bench; he stopped in the doorway and looked at the older man carefully. "Sir."

"You got my babygirl pregnant." He stated not bothering to turn and look at him. Troy gulped and walked further into the room. Slowly he made his way over to the work bench directly in front of Mr. McKessie.

"Yes sir." Mr. McKessie looked up at him for a moment and sighed before shaking his head. Troy clasped his hands together and looked at the older man for a moment, as Mr. McKessie looked him over.

"What are you going to do? How are you going to provide for my daughter and your child." He asked slowly, Troy looked stunned by his questions but cleared his throat and spoke clearly.

"I plan on getting a job as soon as possible and hopefully by the end of this year Taylor and I will have enough money to get a place somewhere."

"And until then what's going to happen…you going to stay with your parents and she's going to stay here."

"I haven't told my parents yet sir, so I don't really know what's going to happen to me." Troy admitted as he remembered the anger in his father's eyes when he had told him that he was quitting basketball earlier that afternoon. He and Mr. McKessie sat in silence for a little while before Roland broke the silence.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes, sir I love her with everything I am." Troy replied strongly, Mr. McKessie looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Well that's a good thing." Troy didn't say anything, as Mr. McKessie sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I hope you know I never wanted this for my little girl…I never wanted her to get pregnant and become a teenage mother. I never wanted that for Taylor."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Will you love her enough to stay with her even when everything gets rough…cause believe me as young as you both are it's getting to get worst before it gets better."

"I'm never going to leave Taylor…only death can take me away from her and our child." Troy stated boldly. Mr. McKessie nodded his head for a moment before sighing and standing, Troy stood as well.

"I'll hold you to that, Troy."

After saying good-bye to Taylor and her parents he drove home trying to make sure he was ready to tell his parents. Pulling into his driveway he noticed that it was night, slowly he got out of his car and froze as he saw the front door open and the shadow of his father stood in the doorway. Gulping he slowly walked towards the front door, and stood there looking at his father who looked down at him with anger. "You mind telling what that stunt you pulled earlier today was." Troy looked at his father for a moment and then spoke.

"Can I come inside?" Jack slowly stepped aside and Troy entered he immediately saw his mother standing in the hallway watching him with concern. Once he heard the door close he spoke. "Mom, Dad can I talk to you in the living room."

"No…here is just fine." Jack replied crossing his arms and looking at his son. Troy closed his eyes and spoke.

"I really think we should move this into the living."

"You think? Really, I would have never guessed that." His father bit out bitterly. "I mean you quit basketball, now what in the hell possessed you to do something so stupid."

"Dad, I…well in April I'm going to be a father and I have to quit basketball in order to take care of my child." Jack chuckled bitterly for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Troy shouted. "Taylor's pregnant and I'm quitting so I can get a job and take care of my baby and her." Jack frowned at his words and then he spoke.

"Taylor McKessie you mean Chad's girlfriend."

"No, she's my girlfriend and the mother of my child." Jack frowned at him for a moment before speaking.

"Wait she pregnant and you mean to tell me that you two didn't discuss abortion or adoption." Jack asked, Troy turned and looked at his father as if he had lost his mind. "You have so much going for you; son and you're going to throw all that away."

"So you want me to throw away my child."

"YES!" Jack shouted as he looked at his son, "I want you to realize what you're going to be giving up. There were schools all over America that want you to play for them and you pull this."

"I didn't pull anything it just happened but I don't regret it. I love Taylor and I'll love our child."

"You're a damn fool." Jack stated as he looked at his son. "You're a damn fool…and if you do this I don't want anything to do with you."

"What you're going to disown me because I'm doing the right thing…by being there for Taylor and my child." Jack crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his only child. Jane Bolton watched silently, tears streaming down her face.

"You're damn right I am…I want you to wake up, and I know what I may be doing is harsh but it's necessary."

"Nothing about what you're doing is necessary cause I'm not going to change my mind." Troy said as he looked at his father and then over at his mother. "Mom, you aren't going to tell him he's wrong. Taylor's pregnant with your first grandchild and you aren't going to say anything."

"That's cause she knows I'm right."

"The hell you are."

"Troy, you had everything going for you and then you go and mess it up over some girl and a bas-." Troy's fist slammed into his father's face before he could even finish forming the words. Jack stumbled back and then crashed into the floor, reaching up he touched his jaw and then glared at his son. "Get out."

"Fine."

"Jack, no…he doesn't have to go." His mother cried as she rushed over to Troy and stopped him from going up the stairs. "Please Troy just stay for a little while and talk to your father…you're both just high on emotions."

"I know what I'm saying Jane…if he's not going to do what say then he needs to leave." Jack shouted as he stood, Troy looked at his father for a minute. As he thought about all the wonderful memories he had with his father and then slowly lowered his head. Jack smiled thinking that Troy was finally giving into his demands. "See Jane, he knows what the right thing is."

"Your right dad I do…I do know what the right thing is." He replied slowly as he started towards the stairs. "I'm leaving." Jack's smile fell from his face, as his son slowly descended up the stairs.

"What and where will you go."

"I don't know but I won't be here anymore." Troy said. Jane gasped and rushed upstairs while Jack just wandered into the living and sat down giving up on his son. Entering Troy's room she looked at her son for a moment before speaking.

"Troy please don't leave I-."

"Look, mom he doesn't want me here and I'm leaving." She looked at her son, and wondered silently when he had become a man. Reaching out she placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"He's just angry…you two can work this out."

"No…no we can't look mom I gotta okay." Troy replied as he finished throwing his clothes into his suitcase. She watched silently and then spoke.

"Troy, just wait alright." He nodded and she rushed from the room and downstairs, once she found her purse she searched through it and pulled out her money and then quickly made her way back upstairs, and handed it to her son. "Here I want you to have this…I don't want you leaving here broke." She whispered, he smiled weakly at his mother and leaned forward kissing her cheek.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too." She whispered as he zipped up his suitcase and then left his room, she didn't move to follow him all she did was sit down on his bed and silently start crying already missing her son.

Roland and Michelle were in the kitchen silently talking when they saw a flash of headlights. Roland raised an eyebrow and slowly peeked out the window. "Who is it, Ro."

"I don't know…I'm going to go out there and see." He replied as he opened the kitchen and walked outside. He saw the car was parked in his driveway slowly he walked over to it and realized it was Troy in the front seat with his head on the steering wheel. Frowning he knocked on the glass making Troy jump. Motioning with his hands that he should roll the window door, he waited for Troy do as he said. Once that was done he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"I had no where else to go." He replied softly. "My father kicked me out and I have no where to go."

"No friends."

"They don't talk to me and Taylor anymore." He whispered softly. "They were angry about our relationship and they don't associate with us anymore." He admitted, Roland felt sorry for the young man and spoke.

"You're father will come around."

"No he won't…you didn't hear him." Roland didn't speak; he just opened the door of the car and looked at Troy.

"Get out of the car; you can stay here…hell you're family now." Roland said softly as he looked at Troy who looked up at him in surprise, before scrambling out of the car and grabbing the gym bag that was in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry you're father kicked you out, Troy." He said as he closed the door once Troy was out. Troy sighed and shook his head.

"I can't say I'm surprised…I'm just hurt." Troy replied softly as he looked up at Roland who was looking down at him with concern.

"Come on let's get you inside…and I'm going to go ahead and assume that you know where Taylor's room is." Roland said.

"You're going to let me stay in there."

"The damage is already done." Roland said with a shake of his head, as they entered the house; Michelle looked at them and knew what had happened with one look from Roland. "Go ahead you look like you need to rest." Troy didn't wait a second longer he quickly made his way upstairs and to Taylor's room. Opening the door, he saw that she was sleeping. Setting his suitcase down he closed the door and walked over to the bed, kicking off his shoes he climbed in and laid down. Resting his head on her chest right over her heart and his hand rested gently on her belly where their baby was, Taylor jumped as she felt movement in her bed. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Troy in her bedroom with tears in his eyes.

"Troy baby what's going on?" Troy just shook his head as he buried himself deeper into her chest and squeezed her tighter. Taylor slowly moved so her hand was soothingly rubbing his back as Troy finally allowed himself to cry.

**Please go and see my new one-shot "I Can't Stop Loving" and tell me what you think about it. **

**Baby S **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright, I'm back again with another installment, and I just want to give some props to my reviewers last week cause you guys were great I really enjoyed reading them so thank you; **dreamer 3097**, **AshleyZac4life**, **look at the stars**, **melako17, K, allyxocorbin**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **AyaneC**, **toddntan**, **googoogrl007**, **Yellow-queen18**, and **baby2ludaris**. Thank you guys for the great reviews. I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

Disowned. My father disowned me. I don't know if I've ever felt so low before in my entire life. The only thing or person that kept me from falling into depression was Taylor. She comforted me that night and made me feel better she pulled me away from the darkness that had become my life at that moment. I just couldn't believe that my father was more concerned about basketball than me and his future grandchild. And he almost called my child a bastard. What in the hell? I don't think I've ever seen him like that. He was rude and cruel… and I would have never described my father like that. Ever. I don't know how I feel about my mother, I think she should have spoken up and said something, done something other than waiting till after the fact to say something. Disowned. I still can't believe it. I guess the only surprise of the night was that Taylor's father didn't kill me. He really ended up being like she said. I've been living with the McKessies for a month and a half now and I guess I'm happy. Taylor's worried about me, she thinks I need to talk to someone, but there's no one to talk too. Then she suggested her father. Mr. McKessie seems like a cool guy but I don't think he wants to know about my problems.

Nervous was one word that Troy thought of as he made his way downstairs, to Mr. McKessie's makeshift gym. Pushing the door open slightly he saw Mr. McKessie lifted leg weights. Roland barely lifted his head before he called out to the younger man. "What is it that you need, Troy?" Stepping fully into the room, Troy cleared his throat and closed the door behind himself.

"I…well Taylor told me to come and talk to you, sir…she basically said that our situations are the same." Roland paused momentarily as he looked over at Troy who had moved over to one of the work benches facing him. Roland chuckled and then started lifting again.

"Our situations are the same huh…I can't believe my daughter told you that." He mumbled as he looked at Troy for a moment before shaking his head. "Well, I guess when you think about it, we are alike well maybe a little." Roland said more to himself than to Troy who continued to sit down there watching the older man silently. Roland lowered his legs carefully and then looked at Troy before reaching towards the handle bar and picking up a hand towel.

"I'll say this to start off, Troy…Taylor's mother and I basically started off the same way you and Taylor are starting off except for one minor detail…I am not going to disown my daughter." Troy flinched at his words. Roland sighed and cursed silently under his breath before speaking. "I'm sorry Troy…I should have thought about my words before I said them."

"No…no it's alright Mr. McKessie I should get used to it sooner or later."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it at all." Roland countered back, "Taylor's mother and I were disowned at the age of eighteen…because we eloped. Michelle wasn't pregnant, but her parents didn't like me and well my parents thought I could have done better." Troy looked at him in awe for a moment before Roland continued speaking. "Michelle and I basically lived by measly paycheck after paycheck…till I got a job with a buddy of mine, and we started working in construction and our construction company became McKessie and Jones Construction." Troy looked at the man before him in a new light. He had been where he is currently and he had pulled himself up literally by his bootstrap. Roland sighed and looked at his left hand where his wedding ring was. The golden band shone brightly and brought a smile to his face. "If it wasn't for Michelle loving me like she did I don't know where I'd be right now."

"So we're alike because we were disowned."

"That fact to me doesn't matter…however I think…no I know our characters are the same. You could have walked away, you could have left my daughter pregnant and alone but you did not. I could have left Michelle, believe me my parents gave me plenty of opportunities."

"Dang, Mr. McKessie."

"Call me Roland." The older man said with a smile as he looked at him for a moment.

"That doesn't sound right, me walking around calling you Roland." Troy said as he rubbed a hand over the back of his knee. Roland laughed aloud at that moment slapping his large hand across his knee he chuckled and leaned back on the bench.

"Fine that son, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable how about you call me Poppa Ro."

"Poppa Ro?"

"Oh that's just an old highschool name…and I loved it." He said with a smile, "And you can call Michelle…um how about Mama Elle." Troy chuckled as he watched Taylor's father think of nicknames, smiled he listened as he older man continued to name off crazier and crazier nicknames. Troy smiled; Roland was certainly making him feel better. He loved the older man's humor, and considering his state of depression before he ventured down here. The humor was welcome.

"Okay okay…Poppa Ro and Mama Elle it is." He said laughing for the first time in two weeks. Roland smiled and looked at Troy for a moment, before leaning back and smiling.

"So what are you going to do?" Troy sighed and leaned back on the bench as well.

"I really don't know I have some jobs interviews lined up…I'm looking for a night job and hopefully some hours during the weekend." Roland nodded as he listened to his words for a moment before speaking.

"What type of jobs?" Troy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I have two warehouse jobs interviews and one with wal-mart." Roland nodded his head and rubbed a hand over his chin twisting his short goatee between his fingers.

"The first two sound good but the wal-mart job isn't going to give you the money you're looking for Troy." Roland said, and then he said. "What exactly are you going to do with the money you make?"

"Well, I haven't told Taylor this yet, but after we graduate I was thinking Taylor and I could go and buy us an apartment somewhere."

"Oh, so you aren't planning on marrying my daughter." Roland asked his voice suddenly colder than it's been since Troy walked into the room.

"I plan on it, sir. There's nothing I want more than to marry Taylor before our child gets here." Roland smiled and stood walking over to Troy he patted the younger man on the back and said.

"Good, good."

"You don't have to worry about me doing right by Taylor sir…all I want to do, is do right by her and our baby." Roland nodded his head and walked over to the treadmill in the far corner of the room.

"That's good to hear."

"Well, thanks for talking to me." Troy said feeling much better than he had before he came down here. Getting up he headed towards the door, Roland looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Oh and Troy, Michelle and I are real sorry about what happened with your parents." Troy just nodded his head and sighed.

"Thanks…Poppa Ro." He said with a weak smile as he exited the room; Roland smiled as Troy used the nickname and shook his head.

Troy wandered back upstairs, and saw Taylor sitting on the sofa talking watching television. Walking over to the sofa, he laid down on his back with his head in her lap and his legs daggling over the edge of the sofa. She looked down at him and started to brush his hair out of his face. "So, how was the talk?" Troy smiled and looked up at her his blue eyes bright.

"It went okay...and you were right we do have some things in common." He said as he looked up at her. She smiled and bent over and kissed him softly on the lips. "And I feel better." He whispered when she pulled away from him. He turned his head and looked out the window. It was a bright day, sunny and from what he remembered from the forecast earlier that morning it was rather cool out. "You wanna go to the park?"

"What you wanna go to the park." She asked rising an eyebrow at Troy, he nodded his head and moved to sit up.

"Yeah, let's talk in walk to the park…we could both use the fresh air." He replied, as he looked at her. Taylor sat the remote down on the coffee table and sighed for a moment. "Oh come on baby."

"I'll go if you push me on the swings." She said poking out her bottom lip, Troy just laughed and stood pulling her up with him.

"Fine, Tay I'll push you on the swings now let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the house, glancing down at his watch he realized that it was almost three o'clock. Know that the sun would be high at this time he looked over at Taylor. "If you get to hot you make sure to tell me alright baby."

"I will Troy believe I will." She said as they got in his truck and headed towards the park, that only a good fifteen minutes away. Once they reached the park, he parked his truck near the basketball courts and sighed as he turned the car off. "You okay, sweetie." Taylor asked, he looked over at her and flashing her a bright smile.

"Yeah, baby…come on let's head out to those swings." She smiled and waited for him to help her out of his truck. She knew by experience that when she was with Troy to let him help her out of the car, last time she had just out of the truck he had fussed at her for nearly an hour before he finally calmed down. Once Troy had her on the ground, he grabbed her hand and together they started walking across the park.

"You know after we have the baby we can come here." She said as she looked around, East Side Park was one of the cleanest parks in New Mexico, in Taylor's opinion. Troy smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yeah, and then I can push our baby on the swing."

"What you aren't going to push me anymore." She said laughing, he rolled his eyes at her words and chuckled for a moment shaking his head he leaned down and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"Of course I'll push you on the swings." He reassured, as they looked around the park. He saw a young family over by the playground, laughing and playing with their young daughter. Smiling at the sight he couldn't help but think that sometime next year he and Taylor could be out here doing the same exact thing. When we finally made it over to the swings, Taylor sat down and her started pushing her. They both were not trying to make her go high, no over the summer during their short courtship, they had discovered that they liked the intimacy of being alone on the swings. Where he would push her and she would swing and they would talk about anything that came into their mind. Troy continued to push Taylor as his mind drifted off to the conversation he had had with Poppa Ro earlier. "Did you know that your father said I could call him and your mother Poppa Ro and Mama Elle." Taylor giggled and shook her head.

"No he didn't do that did he?" she asked with a bright smile on her face, Troy just nodded his head trying his best not to laugh. "I told you my father was silly."

"Yeah, but he's a cool man, Taylor…he's a cool guy."

"I know…so what else did you talk about." Troy paused and wondered if he should say anything about the marriage part of their conversation, truth was he didn't have any money at all. He couldn't give Taylor a ring, and he damn sure couldn't afford a wedding. A wedding he knew that all girls wanted.

"We didn't really talk about much else." He said hoping she'd buy his answer, Taylor nodded her head and looked back him. "Oh and we talked about jobs?"

"What type of jobs?"

"Taylor, you know I'm trying to get a job." She frowned at my words and slowly shook her head.

"I still think you need to focus on your school work."

"And how will that help us in the end…knowing Chemistry and AP English isn't going to help put money in our pockets nor will it help us get our own place in May." He said firmly, Taylor stopped the movement of the swing and looked at him.

"And what about college are you just going to skip that too."

"I have too, and we already had this conversation."

"I…Troy I don't want you to resent being with me or our baby…I still don't fully agree with you quitting basketball."

"That would take up to much of my time…how can I be there for you if I'm constantly putting basketball before you and our family." Troy asked, Taylor sighed and sat down on the swing.

"I just don't like the fact that you're sacrificing so much."

"I know, but I have to do this so that we can have a good life." Troy whispered as he reached out and lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Playing basketball isn't going to pay for diapers now when we need them."

"Troy, I just…I just think you really need to think about all you're doing…and then make a decision." She murmured as she clasped her hands together in her lap. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"If I'm doing this for you and our baby than I'm sure." He replied calmly.

"Okay, so you have your resumes and everything right?" Taylor asked as she helped Troy with his suit tie. Troy smiled down at her and nodded his head for a moment before winking at her.

"Everything is going to be fine." He assured her as he looked at her for a moment, reaching up he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "I'm going to go out there and get a job I promise."

"Troy, you really don't have to work…my parent's will be happy with you just going to school…believe me I know them." Troy shook his head and then said.

"What would I look like if our baby gets here and I have no job and hardly any money?" Taylor looked away as he spoke. Reaching out he lifting her chin and answered his own question. "I'll be a deadbeat father."

"No you wouldn't."

"Well to me I would be…I'd feel that way and that's not how I want to feel when I welcome our baby into his world." Taylor sighed as he realized his point and slowly nodded her head.

"Good I'm glad you understand." He murmured as he looked at her for a brief moment, bending down he kissed her. Pulling away he glanced over at the clock on her desk and sighed.

"I gotta go."

"Okay, but you better come home and tell me everything." She said firmly, Troy smiled and shook his head as he bounded down the stairs, almost running into Roland who was making his way upstairs.

"Whoa! Where you going in such a hurry, son." Roland asked as he stepped aside so he and Troy wouldn't collide. Troy looked at him for a moment, and slowly shook his head.

"Sorry Poppa Ro…I'm just headed to those jobs interviews I told you about." Roland nodded his head and patted Troy on the shoulder.

"Well go luck with that," he said as Troy started down the steps "Oh and Troy."

"Yes."

"Don't let those men out there tell you they don't want you…if you have to you tell and then show him what you can do." Troy looked at him for a moment before nodding his head and heading out. His first stop was the warehouse at the airport, driving there quickly he got there and in record time. He sat in the cab of his truck for a few minutes before heading inside. Opening the door to the main office, a young African American male came out and looked him over before speaking.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here about the job opening." The man frowned and then tapped his hand against his thigh before speaking.

"Well, I sorry I have to tell you this but the position was filled yesterday." Troy's shoulders instantly dropped with a sigh, he nodded and turned and headed towards the door. Silently cursing himself for having school yesterday, he headed back towards his truck. Climbing the truck, he sat there for a while and then started the truck. His next stop for the day was Wal-mart.

Troy pulled into the packed parking lot of Wal-mart, and sighed when he saw the masses of people going and out of the building, he grabbed his folder where his resumes were and headed inside the building. He quickly made his way towards customer service. Thankfully there wasn't a line, so he talked to the attendant. "Excuse me, but where do I go if I want to apply for a job." The woman looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I could call the manager for you."

"Would you please," he said, when she picked up the phone to call he sighed while saying "Thank you." He barely had to wait five minutes before an older white male walked over to him.

"Denise, did you call me?"

"Um, yes sir…he wants to apply for a job, Steve." She said pointing over at Troy, Steve turned and looked at him for a moment.

"You're here for a job."

"Yes sir I am." Troy said, Steve nodded his head and then started to walk away from the desk.

"Well, if you will follow me we will talk in my office about the job opening." Troy nodded thanks towards Denise and then hurried up and followed Steve. Once they entered his office Steve moved to sit down at his desk, while Troy took a seat in front of it. "Do you have a resume?"

"Oh um, here it is." He said as he reached into his folder and took one out, handing it to Steve. They sat there for a few minutes, Troy nervously tapping his foot as Steve slowly went over his resume. Steve lowered the resume and looked at Troy.

"So you want to work here…how many hours are you hoping to work here."

"Forty."

"Sorry, Troy…that isn't going too happened."

"But sir I really need forty hours." Steve leaned back in his chair and shook his head for a moment before answering.

"Well, then I guess this job isn't for you then is it." He replied sharply, Troy slowly nodded his head and stood grabbing his folder.

"You're right, it isn't." Troy left the office with his head held high, he knew that he couldn't talk that job for work there for less than forty hours. Once he made it back to his truck he prayed that his last job interview went well.

Troy paused outside of the Sears warehouse downtown, looking down at his suit he pulled on the jacket making sure it was straight before opening the door and walking inside. A bell above the door rang when he made his entry, and an older man came out of the back with a huge belly, that was barely held up by his pants. He looked at Troy, in his suit and smiled. "May I help you?"

"Um, I hear about the job." The man smiled and looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this son, but you're about to you're a bit to young for this type of job." He said with a shake of his head as he walked over to the door, and opened it. Troy looked at him for a moment and then sighed.

"I don't even get an interview."

"Sorry, I just don't want someone as young as you on the job." Troy looked down at his suit and then back at the man before nodding his head and walking out of the warehouse. As he headed back towards his truck, he loosen his tie in angry and threw his folder that held his resume into the passenger seat. With a broken sigh he laid his head on the steering wheel, everywhere he went it seemed they didn't want anything to do with him. He had already went to Wal-mart, where they had plainly told him that he wasn't going to get a 40 hour work week like he knew he needed. The other warehouse had already, hired a new worker. This place was his last hope. Lifting his head up off the steering wheel he looked back at the warehouse, and took a deep breath. Opening the door of his truck, he grabbed his resume and headed back inside. Opening the door to the office again, the man came out once the bell sounded and sighed when he saw Troy standing there looking quite determined. "What are you doing back in here?"

"I came back in here to tell you that you are wrong."

"Oh I'm wrong." Troy clenched his jaw and nodded, the older man smirked in amusement as Troy continued to speak.

"Yes, you're wrong…not taking me because I'm young. I'm eighteen years old, and last time I checked that meant I was a legal adult in this country. So the excuse I'm to young just doesn't fly with me."

"Right you are, but why are you so adamant about this job."

"Because it's my last opinion…I have a woman I would like to make my wife and a baby on the way." He snapped, the man rocked back and forth on his heels and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, most of the men here are grown…and you well you're just a skinny young man…I'm not even sure you could handle the work load in the warehouse."

"I guarantee you I could handle the work load in the warehouse…I can handle it I promise." The man nodded his head and looked at the young man for a moment before saying.

"I want to see it."

"What!"

"If you want the job…show me what you got." He said as he turned and opened the doorway that led into the warehouse, Troy quickly followed him into the warehouse. The man came over to an empty section and pointed at a large platform with boxes on it beside it. "Unload that make it neat…labels facing the front…come get me when you're done and then we'll talk about a job." Troy nodded and loosens his tie completely and got to work. He noticed mid-way through the job that there was a steady group of guys that were standing around watching his progress, however he just focus and got the job done trying to make sure he did this right so he could get job. Once he finished he glanced down at his watch and saw that it had only taken him thirty minutes to unload the platform. Turning around, he saw the men and the boss standing looking at him in awe.

"Damn, son I don't think anyone here has ever unloaded a platform that quickly before." He said in awe. Troy wiped his forehead with his hands and sighed.

"Well like I told you before I want this job."

"Well, you have it. You got the job." Troy pumped his fist and smiled as he picked up his suit jacket that he had discarded during the work. "Come on let's head to my office so I can give you the details." Troy nodded and followed the man. Once they entered his office the man turned to look at him and spoke again. "I just have to say it again…you were amazing out there."

"Thanks."

"Okay so let's talk details you said you had a baby on the way…well you get paid here every two weeks…the salary is 6.75 an hour…and how much time you thinking about."

"Forty hours."

"We can't give you that here but we can give you a maximum of thirty-two hours and that's pretty good cause each pay check will be around four hundred dollars."

"That great."

"Alright than um, what hours do you want…here at the warehouse we let the workers choose their hours."

"Um, how about from four to nine on weekdays and then all day Saturday."

"Sounds good and judging by the way you unloaded that platform…I think you're be getting off a lot earlier than others. Okay and by the way my name's Abraham…so if you have any problems please tell me and I'll handle it." He said reaching across the table; Troy accepted the proffered hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you sir and I promise you, you will not regret hiring me." Troy said he quickly made his way outside, a smile on his face as he moved towards his truck. Chuckling to himself he realized that Poppa Ro's words had come in handy, and now because he had listened he had a job, making good money. Driving home he could hardly keep the smile off his face. Finally something good was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: You guys are in for a special treat this week. You know why, cause this week I receive my second invite to the honors convocation at my college…yeah got I've got that GPA of 3.4. so to celebrate this achievement. Thank you all for reading the last chapter and I want to take this time to thank my reviewers; **k, toddntan**, **dreamer 3097**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **allyxocorbin**, **googoogrl007**, **look at the stars**, **baby2ludaris**, **Monique coleman's lil twin**, **AshleyZac4life**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **KE, kittyKay and CuteANDSexxxy17**. Thank you all for reading the last chapter and telling me what you thought. I hope you all like it…and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Five

Man, things are going good. That's all I can say. I've got a job; Taylor and the baby are doing well. There isn't much more I can ask for except maybe my parents coming back into my life but that ship has sailed. Now I have Poppa Ro and Mama Elle. Oh and if you don't remember that's Taylor's parents…they told me to call them that, um well Taylor's dad actually said I could call them that. Well um I bet you're wondering how things are going at the job. All I have to say is that I'm a star. I can unload a platform like nobody's business…and if you're wondering what's on a platform well, there's electronics, clothes…sporting goods, all things that haven't been unpacked and put out in the store. I've been making good money too. Shit, I'm racking in da dough. I bet you can see how excited I am right now…and the main reason for that is because Taylor and I are going to the doctor for her check-up and today we finally get to find out what the sex of our baby is going to be. I am hoping for a boy…a mini Troy, but a mini Taylor with her momma's smile would be just fine with me. You should see Taylor's stomach, I mean its growing everyday, and recently we felt the baby move for the first time. We felt our baby move for the first time. I'm also happy that I found a way to manage my time so I could be with Taylor some. I mean working right after school and all day Saturday is quite tiring but I know I'm doing it for the right reasons so I do it. Well all I know is that Taylor's birthday is coming up and I have to get her something good…something special, but as of right now I really don't know what that could be.

"Okay…okay, how about Adia…I always liked that musical." Taylor said as she looked up from her position on the bed. Troy paused in his pacing and looked at Taylor for a moment and frowned.

"We are not naming our baby after some character from a musical." He stated firmly with a quick shake of his head. "Oh no…we are not doing that."

"And why not you were part of a musical." She asked smirking at him from over the top of the book. He rolled his head at her for a moment before chuckling and moved to sit down on the bed. Picking up her feet he placed them on his lap as he sat down.

"You just think you're so funny…okay well how about Adonis."

"You're joking." Taylor said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Troy who was grinning as if it was the best name in the entire world. His blue eyes sparkled with merriment as he looked at her before nodding his head.

"Very serious…you're having a boy, believe I know because a girl couldn't kick that hard." He said as he rubbed his lower back from where the baby had kicked him last night waking both Taylor and himself. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before speaking.

"That sounds real sexist Mr. Bolton."

"You're looking real sexy." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully. Taylor giggled and then pointed to her stomach.

"That type of talk is what got us into this problem." She said as he sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, well it was fun making that so-called problem." He said laughing as Taylor picked up a pillow to hit him with. After a few moments of playful fighting Taylor leaned back against the bed while Troy moved up to sit down beside her.

"Okay so how about we just look at a common theme with the names." She said as she glanced down at the name she had just opened the door too. Troy hoisted himself up more and looked over at Taylor curiously.

"What do you have in mind baby?"

"I think I just found the girl's name." she whispered as she looked down at the name her eyes watering up a bit. Troy noticed the look on her face and reached out and looked at her briefly before taking the book from her hand. Glancing it over he looked back at Taylor who had placed her hands on her stomach and was staring at it intently.

"Aisha...," he said as he began reading the entry. "Alive…she who lives." He said finishing the entry and looking over at Taylor who was silently nodding her head. His mind went back to the moment they had almost lost their child. Feeling his heart clench in his chest he reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Taylor, if we have a baby girl that's her name…we aren't going to consider anything else." He whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." She whispered back as she lifted her head to look at him. He smiled and then looked down at the book again his eyes running over the name of Aisha. Suddenly he knew without a second thought that his first child was going to be a girl one he would name Aisha Bolton.

"Geez, what in the world is taking the guy so long?" Troy said nervously as he looked at Taylor who was looking over at him smiling. "What?"

"Baby, everything's going to okay…I promise so please stop being so nervous." She said as Troy looked down at her with a small smile on his face. Shaking his head he leaned over the bed and kissed her softly on the lips just as the doctor walked into the room. The older man smiled at the couple as he cleared his throat. Both teenagers jumped apart and looked at the man who was standing in the doorway with a white coat on.

"I'm sorry to be interrupt…but that type of behavior is not allow here." He said barely able to hide his grin, as the young man gulped and rubbed a hand over his neck. "Oh I am just joking…it's nice to see couples so in love." Troy relaxed and stood holding out his hand.

"Hello, Doc I'm Troy Bolton…I'm the father of the baby." He said with a smile as the doctor shifted the clipboard in his hands so he could shake Troy's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor has told me a lot about you when she visited last time."

"I'm sorry about that, sir. I work a lot and never really get any days off." Troy said suddenly feeling awful about missing Taylor's last check-up. The doctor just smiled and shook his head.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Bolton…at least you're involved oh and by the way call me Dr. Hawkins." He said with a bright smile. Troy nodded and the moved back over to Taylor's side while Dr. Hawkins started getting things together while keeping up light conversation. "So Taylor how has everything been going for you since we last spoke."

"Well the baby's been moving around a lot more."

"Any extreme pain?" Troy looked over at Taylor while she answered the question.

"No." she replied as she looked at him for a moment, "I haven't felt any pain at all when the baby kicks." She said exchanging a look with Troy who was watching her like a hawk. He caught her glaze and winked at her as he reached down and squeezed her hand.

"Well that's good…today I'm just going to check up on the on baby, and maybe if you both want to know I'll tell you the sex of the child as well." Taylor and Troy exchanged a look and then Troy looked up at the doctor.

"We want to you."

"Do you want a sonogram of the baby as well…believe me most parents love these new photos we can take." He said with a grin, as he snapped on his gloves.

"Yes, we want a picture." Taylor said her face brightening into a huge smile, while Troy smiled in agreement. He smiled and lifted Taylor's shirt exposing her stomach, Taylor almost laughed aloud at the look that flashed across Troy's face as Dr. Hawkins lifted her shirt. She squeezed his hand and winked at him; he looked down at her and sighed but barely took his eyes off Dr. Hawkins, who was chuckling in amusement.

"Don't worry Mr. Bolton I assure you that I am happily married." He said his light brown eyes twinkling with laughter. Troy nodded his head silently and sat back in his seat while Dr. Hawkins continued. Picking up a tube of gel, he carefully put it on Taylor's stomach.

"Ohh, that's cold."

"There isn't much I can do about that." He replied with a small smile as he looked at her and then over at Troy. "Now are you two ready to see your baby." He asked. Taylor and Troy nodded in unison as he picked up part of the machine and placed it on Taylor's stomach almost immediately the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. Troy could barely keep the huge smile off his face as he heard for the first time the heartbeat of his child. His first born, smiling brightly he leaned up and kissed Taylor on the mouth, right before Dr. Hawkins cleared his throat.

"Alright…you both will just look at the screen, right there is your child." He said pointing to the black and white screen. "The baby seems to be growing quite nicely now are you ready to know what the sex of the baby is."

"Um, yeah." Troy said hoarsely, while he continued to look at the screen. Dr. Hawkins nodded and studied the screen for a moment before smiling.

"Well, it seems like in April you two will be the proud parents of a baby girl." Troy and Taylor immediately started smiling. Dr. Hawkins smiled; he loved this about his job. He loved to see couples celebrating about their children. Smiling he turned off the television and looked down at Taylor while setting the equipment aside. "Alright now…let me just go ahead and look you over and then you both can go."

Troy had been on a natural high the entire week, after the visit to Dr. Hawkins. Troy lightly whistled as he lifted box after box off the platform and over to the area he was currently filling. Glancing over his shoulder he saw one of his friends walking over. Ellis Rawls was one of the men who had been working in the warehouse for the longest. Troy stopped whistling as Ellis came and sat down on the platform. "So, man how was the doctor visit?" he asked, Troy just smiled and picked up another box before stopping and looking over at him.

"I'm going to have me a little girl…shoot I'm telling you right now I am going to spoil her to death." He said his eyes twinkling with merriment. "Man, I can't wait till April."

"Oh believe me man…you can wait." Ellis said with chuckle as he thought about his own children. "Cause once they're here they are going to grow up and then they want be you're baby no more." He said with a shake of his head. "Heck, then you'll going to have to deal with hardheaded teenagers."

"Naw, my kids won't be hardheaded."

"Spoken like a true first time father." Ellis said with a chuckle, "So have you gotten the right yet for your girl."

"I picked it out…the sears attendant told me that she would keep the store open for me so I can buy it." He said with a smile. "Taylor is going to love it, I can't wait to see her face." Troy said as he sat the box down and wiped his forehead of sweat. "I love her so much, and I can't wait to make her my wife." Ellis smiled at the young man, as he thought about to the time when he first met his wife.

"Well, you make sure you tell you her, that I said she is a very lucky woman."

"No, man you got it wrong I'm the lucky one…cause she didn't have to be with me, she could have chosen to be with someone else but she chose to be with me." Troy said as he hoisted another box into the air and headed over to the area to set it down. "You done with your platform?"

"Been done…you know I come to work like an hour early, right now I'm on break."

"Oh yeah how could I forget." Troy replied with a playful roll of his eyes as he looked at him. "But um, back to the matter at hand…I'm going to propose to Taylor on her birthday this Saturday night after I get off work."

"Sounds good."

"And then on Sunday we're going to go downtown and find a judge and get married that way." He said, Ellis looked at him for a moment and chuckled.

"What did your parents say about this?"

"I…I haven't talked to them in months, Ellis. And frankly I don't really care what they say. I'm out of their life and that means I am no longer their concern." He said coldly as he picked up another box and set it down.

"Geez, I guess I touched a sore spot."

"You did…but I'm not going to let it bother me." Troy said pausing for a moment. "I'm happy and if they can't get with that…oh well." He said, before getting back to work. Troy said as he looked over at Ellis who was nodding his head in agreement.

"You're right," he said standing up. "Oh and keep me posted on how things go."

"Well do…hey by the time I come back next week I'm going to be a married man with a child on the way." Troy said with a bright smile. Ellis just smiled and walked away over towards his work station, leaving Troy alone as he finished up for the night so he could go and pick up Taylor's ring.

Roland looked up from his work as Troy poked his head inside of his home office later on that night. Pushing his chair away from the desk he motioned for Troy to enter. Moving quickly Troy opened the door, and gently closed it behind him. "Troy, is something wrong?" Roland asked in concern, as Troy silently walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the desk. Roland eyed him for a moment before gently pushing him off. "Boy, this desk cost to much for that." He said with a smile showing Troy that he was only joking. "So what's going on?"

"I picked up the ring today." Roland's eyes brighten and he looked up at Troy for a moment before clasping his hands together and smiling. "So you wanna see it." Roland nodded and Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box, handing it to Roland he watched as the older man lifted the ring out and looked it over.

"How much this cost you, son."

"Five hundred dollars." Troy said with a shrug. "Sears gave me a discount though…but hey it's worth it…you know just to see Taylor happy." He said with a bright smile, as he looked Roland who just nodded his head and smiled.

"Well, everything is good on my end…I talked to Judge Williams earlier, he said that he could make a house call on Sunday that way we don't have head downtown to the court." Roland said with a smile as Troy nodded his head unable to keep the smile on his face from spreading even bigger. "Well I guess you're happy."

"You bet I am…and then I can take Taylor to the hotel for-."

"That's enough right there, I do not want to hear all that." Roland said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "All I want and need to know is that by the end of week you and Taylor will be married."

"I know…so do you think you can keep this safe till, this weekend."

"Of course, now go and get some sleep…you still have to go to school in the morning." Troy nodded and headed out of the room, and up to his and Taylor's room. Opening the door to the bedroom, he closed it as quietly as he could once he saw Taylor was asleep. Taking off his shirt, he quickly moved about the room as quickly as he could getting ready for bed. He picked up some gray sweat pants and crawled into bed. He looked over Taylor for a moment, before placing a kiss on her cheek and then resting his hand on her extended stomach before lying down next to her falling asleep as well.

Taylor stood in the science lab by herself quietly going over some work for the decathlon that was suppose to happen in a week. "Okay so one gram of sodium and-." She looked up as the door opened; Troy leaned against the door frame and then glanced down at his watch. "Troy, I'm working on something."

"I know." He said as he stepped inside. "I was just wondering where you were, you know with the pep-rally going on and everything." He moving towards her, she watched him for a moment before speaking.

"I just didn't want to go." He came over to the table and leaned against it, and smiled at her before looking at the experiment she was conducting. Picking up the sheet of paper he read over it for a moment before speaking. "Are you sure that safe?" he asked rising an eyebrow at Taylor. She rolled her eyes and snatched the paper back.

"You really are going to be an overprotective father aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm going to be the best overprotective father in the world…no one is going to hurt my little girl." Taylor just rolled her eyes and looked at him for a moment. "What?"

"You know you're crazy right." She murmured as she picked up the material she was using and disposed of it. "Come on let's go to the pep-rally before we get into trouble." She replied softly, Troy nodded his head in agreement and grabbed her hand. Together they headed for the gym. The closer and closer they got the louder the noise was, Troy pushed open the door and they discreetly made their way to the bleachers. Tonight was supposed to be the first game against West High, and of course the students were extra rowdy.

"Well, it looks like their ready for the game." Troy mumbled as he leaned back against the bleachers, unable to keep his glaze off the gym floor as he felt an instance pang in his heart. Taylor watched him for a moment before reaching over and squeezing his hand firmly. Looking over at her he smiled weakly and sighed. "I'm okay." He reassured her as he looked at her for a moment before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then returned his glaze to the court and watched as his friends put on a scrimmage for the school. Glancing over at the bench, he locked glazes with his father who was silently watching him and Taylor. Troy looked at him for a moment his anger at his father making his mouth curl up into a sneer. Taylor watched him and then glanced across the court and sighed.

"You wanna leave?"

"Taylor, he's not going to scare me out of here." He whispered back barely taking his eyes off of his father who was now watching him with a clenched jaw. "He's not going to make look like some punk."

"But you wouldn't be looking like a punk, you'd be looking like a man above all of this petty fighting." She said, he looked over at her and smiled for a moment leaning over he gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat back.

"You're right." He murmured. "I just well, I just get a little angry when I see him."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it…you've moved on."

"You're right…I've moved on and I'm happy." He whispered as he looked back towards the court. "And I won't mess with anyone who isn't happy for me or us. I won't waste the energy." He said softly, as he reached down and grabbed Taylor's hand. She smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and just patted her thigh as they continued to watch the scrimmage.

School had finally ended and Troy was currently at his locker packing up, when he saw Chad, Zeke and Jason making their way towards him. Glancing up he closed the locker and looked at them hoping that they would just walk past him and go about their business. Chad looked at him for a moment before speaking. "We're playing West High tonight." He said, Troy zipped up his book bag and looked at them both for a moment before replying.

"I know isn't that why you have the pep-rally?"

"Look, we just wanted to let you know that if we lose it's your fault." Chad said coldly, Troy raised and eyebrow at him for a moment before speaking. Smiling he put on his book bag and pointed at himself.

"I'm sorry did you just say if you lost it would be my fault."

"Yeah, you broke apart the team…if we lose it's your fault."

"It's not like I just quit…I haven't been with the team the whole year so if you lose it's your fault…don't blame me because you suck." He snapped, Chad moved forward as did Troy. Both ex-best friends were ready to fight. Troy sighed and took a step back. "I'm not going to fight you."

"What!"

"I said I'm not going to fight you…look I have other things and other people to think about. I don't have time for this petty shit." He said as he turned to walk away, Chad watched him for a moment before calling out.

"So that's it."

"Yeah, that's it…I'm done. I promised Taylor that I wouldn't waste my time on haters like you." Troy left leaving, Chad and the others stun by his words. Troy headed out towards the parking lot and smiled when he saw Taylor waiting by the car. Smiling he bend and kissed her, before pulling away and whispering let's go home.

Saturday night came quicker than Troy had thought it would, he couldn't believe that in a few hours he would be down on his knees getting ready to propose to Taylor. Troy glanced over at Taylor who was quietly talking to her mother. Roland looked at him from the grill and chuckled. "Troy, boy come over here and learn the secret to barbequing." Roland shouted taking Troy's attention away from Taylor and his wife. "Come on over here." Troy sighed and stood up walking over to Roland who was currently grilling some ribs. Troy came to his side and Roland looked at him. "Well, first of all stop looking at Taylor like that or the surprise won't be much of a surprise." Roland said, "And secondly I want you to pay close attention cause I'm about to give you a lesson in how to barbeque…if you going to be my son-in-law you need to know how to grill." He said chuckling as he turned one slab of ribs over. Troy looked him for a moment before smiling.

"I know how to barbeque."

"Well, you don't know how too the McKessie way son…and frankly that is the only way to barbeque." He replied with a chuckled as he looked at Troy who just rolled his head and watched him flip some of the turkey burgers over.

"Shoot let me try." Roland looked at him for a moment and smiled as he raised his hands and stepped back giving the utensils to Troy so he could fix some of the food.

"Do I have to make some of the food so we all know you cooked it?"

"Naw, by the time I get finished cooking some of this food, they're going to have to mark your food so they know to avoid it."

"Oh I hope you can back that talk up, son." Roland said with a booming laugh.

"That I can do, Poppa Ro that I can do." Troy said as he started watching over the turkey burgers and ribs. Roland watched him silently as he continued. Troy looked up at him and smiled.

"See there's absolutely nothing to this."

"I agree that's how it may seem but truthfully barbequing is an art form and it's-." he was cut off by wife and Taylor walking over. Taylor moved to stand beside Troy while her mother went to her husband.

"Troy is my father preaching about the wonderful art form of barbequing." Taylor asked as she placing a kiss on Troy's cheek. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, he sure was."

"Roland!" Michelle exclaimed as she smacked her husband lightly on the arm, he chuckled and rolled his eyes at the woman by his side.

"I was just teaching the boy something…what's wrong with that." Roland said with a bright smile on his face. Taylor laughed at her father and mother before returning her glaze to Troy who was silently watching her.

"You alright?" he asked, not knowing how she felt about not having her old friends at the birthday party. She shook her head and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine…just thinking about things." She whispered as she looked back at her parents. Troy watched to for a moment before removing some of the turkey burgers from the grill and lowering two more down.

"Don't think…just have fun, this is after all your birthday…don't over think everything." She looked at him for a moment before speaking up.

"How'd you get to be so smart?"

"I guess you rubbed off on me, now give me a kiss, and smile cause it's your birthday." He said with a wink before leaning down and getting the requested kiss from Taylor who was all too happy to give him the kiss that he asked for. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Geez, I hope that wasn't my gift."

"Naw, I got something special planned for later." He murmured as he looked over at Taylor's parents who were watching them closely.

"Troy let me take over grilling again." Roland said as he stepped forward. "You and Taylor should go ahead and relax for a little while." Troy nodded and grabbed Taylor's hand pulling her away from the watchful eyes of her parents. Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Today certainly is a good day." He murmured as he fell back against a lawn chair pulling her down with him. Taylor rested her head on his chest, silently listening to his heart beating. Troy traced lazy circles on her arms while he held her. They laid there for a while just relaxing before he spoke again. "I'm sorry that…" he trailed off knowing that she understood what he was saying. Nodding her head she spoke while snuggling deeper into his chest.

"I wouldn't trade you for all my friends in the world."

"Wow, you certainly know how to make a man feel loved." He whispered while looking at her. "So you're really happy."

"Yes, now stop asking me that." She countered back with a shake of her head. "So what is this great surprise that you have for me."

"You're just going to have to wait." He replied

"But baby."

"Oh no you don't…I'm not going to fall for that I'm stronger than that, Taylor. No amount of whining and pouting from you is going to make me change my mind on this. You get the present when I say." He replied with a smile as he looked at her.

"Fine."

"Oh you big baby." He said playfully as he kissed her head and held her tighter. "Just wait I promise you, that you're like it."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He said with a smile as he looked at her for a moment. "I think you're going to jump for joy at this gift." He said softly.

"Oh I can't wait." She said snuggling deeper into his embrace. Troy smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky. He couldn't wait either, he just wanted to make Taylor his wife and nothing else, and he wanted to make this happy before their baby came into their lives.

It wasn't until later on that night that Troy went into Roland's office and got the ring. Now he felt as if the ring was burning a hole in his pocket. Troy watched as Taylor opened up the gifts that her parents had given her silently smiling as she gushed over the different gifts. The McKessies even surprised him and Taylor by providing several gifts for their baby girl. Roland had even gotten the baby a little pink shirt that read 'Daddy's baby girl.' "Thanks Poppa Ro and Mama Elle." He said as he folded the pink shirt up and placed it back into the box. Roland then stood and pulled Michelle up with him.

"Baby I need your help in the kitchen." He said not waiting for her to respond he pulled her into the house. Taylor watched them for a moment before chuckling and looking over at Troy who was watching her silently.

"My parents are a trip." She said with a smile as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, but they're good people." He said softly as he reached his hand into his pocket. Taylor looked at the table for a moment and saw that there was a gift from Troy on the table. Glancing over at him she smiled and said.

"So where's my surprise."

"Close your eyes and give me your hand." He said reaching out for her left one, Taylor closed her eyes and he pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her small finger. She opened her eyes almost immediately when she felt the cold metal touch her skin. Looking down at her hand and then back up at him she gasped.

"Troy?"

"Well, you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He asked her softly, she looked at him for a moment tears filling her eyes. He had been right she loved the surprise. Nodding her head she leaned over and kissed him. Pulling away she finally was able to answer the question verbally.

"Yes and a thousand times yes." She declared happily as he smiled at her his blue eyes brightening with happiness. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her soundly on the lips and held her.

"I'm so glad you said yes."

"What makes you think I wouldn't." she asked pulling away and looking up at him curiously. He shrugged but he really didn't have an answer for her question.

"Now I have something else I want to ask you."

"Oh really and what is that."

"How do you feel about getting married tomorrow." He whispered, she looked at him for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I have a judge coming down here to perform the ceremony…do you want to get married tomorrow and become Mrs. Taylor Bolton." He asked hoarsely, she looked at him for a moment before nodding her head. "And we can have our honeymoon at this cool suite downtown, you're father rented it for us for three days." He said with a smile as he looked at her. Smiling she leaned up and kissed him again putting all her passion into the kiss.

"Troy, I'd love too…this is the best gift I've ever gotten." He smiled at her and kissed her again. "Yes, let's get married tomorrow." She whispered as he held her close. Gently rubbing her back as they held one another.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hello again, it's time for yet another installment of 'Being A Man'. So right now I want to take this time to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097**, **k, AshleyZac4life**, **baby2ludaris**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **awesome-super-special**, **kimmy, CuteANDSexxxy17**, **look at the stars**, **Monique coleman's lil twin**, and **AyaneC. **Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you and my other readers enjoy this new update. So please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Six

I'm a married man…a married man, and I couldn't be happier. I mean everything is going well for me and Taylor. The baby's happy, we're happy, hell everyone's happy. But I still sometimes find myself waiting around for the other shoe to drop. Cause believe me I know all this goodness can't last forever. I mean this entire situation has made me into a realist. I know the only thing that probably won't change is how Taylor and I feel about one another. However there are outsiders, people who aren't happy for us. My parents and our old friends are some of those people. But you don't want to hear about that do you. You want an update right? Well here it is, and before you ask no I won't tell you about the three day honeymoon, that's real private and frankly none of your business. Well anyway, Taylor and I have been married for about a month. She's getting bigger and bigger everyday. And let me tell you something right now, seeing her stomach grow with my child instead of it makes her seem even more beautiful than I ever thought possible. I guess it's true what they say, pregnant women glow, and Taylor's glowing so much she's blinded me with her beauty. Damn, I love that girl so much. Well nothing has really happened lately which was why I'm so nervous that something is going to happen. But I guess I'm just making myself worry for no reason, nothing else can happen. Right?

* * *

Troy looked down at Taylor who was silently lying in his arms sleeping peacefully. It was slowly becoming morning, but Troy found it difficult to go to sleep. He was worried about Taylor and their baby. During the night thoughts of uneasiness had settled into his gut, and as of right now he didn't know what to make of it. So instead of trying to sleep through he woke up and looked down at the only person who could calm him down with just her presence. Leaning down slightly he kissed her forehead while rubbing his hand over her protruding stomach. Taylor started to stir, and moments later she blinked her eyes open. "What have I told you about watching me while I sleep?" she murmured as she turned over onto her back and looked up at him.

"And what do I say every time you tell me that." He whispered back as he looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head towards her. Troy maneuvered his body quickly so he wouldn't put any weight on her stomach and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Taylor smiled and looked up at him and brushed some of his wayward brown curls out of his face. "I think I could use to morning like this?" he whispered as he looked down at her.

"Well, you have the rest of your life to wake up like this if you chose." She whispered back with a small smile. He smiled back and shook his head at her as he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him.

"I know baby, and thank God you said yes."

"I wouldn't have said anything else…Troy, is everything okay." She asked as she watched him bite down on the bottom of his lip. "You look a little worried." She whispered as she turned onto her side to look at him more closely. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm just worried about you and the baby…I guess things have been going good as of later and I'm just waiting for something to happen." He said as she laid her head on his chest. "It's nothing." He mumbled not wanting to worry Taylor at all with his problems. Pushing her self up so she could look at him, she frowned and touched his cheek.

"Troy, don't ever say that…you're feelings are something. Don't ever just check it up to nothing."

"I'm just worrying to much…I didn't mean to upset you baby." He replied with sigh as he looked up into her brown eyes. "Besides you need to be relaxed you shouldn't worry in your condition."

"Troy, I'm pregnant not sick."

"Yeah, but the doctor said you shouldn't be stressed out because it would be bad for you and the baby…that being said…you need to be relaxed because like I said a minute ago you shouldn't worry in your condition." He said with a smile as he looked over at Taylor who had just rolled her eyes at him. Smiling he as she smacked his shoulder.

"Oh you make so mad." Taylor playfully said while pouting, Troy just smiled and pulled her into his arms. "No, don't look at me like that I'm mad at you." She murmured as Troy sent her his best puppy dog look. Lifting his head up and off the pillows he gave Taylor a kiss and then released her as he looked over at the clock.

"Man, I'm going to tell you right now I do not feel like going to school today…it's just not in me baby." He said as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. Taylor looked at him for a brief moment and smiled. Sitting up as well, she hugged his back as best as she could while resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with school?"

"Nothing…other than I just don't want to be there…when I could be working." He said as he sighed. Taylor hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"You have a few more months stick in there baby…we're almost through." She replied as she rubbed his chest and stomach knowing that, that would calm Troy before anything else. She smiled as he moaned softly under her ministrations and tilted his head back.

"You do that so well." He murmured softly.

"I know…now let's get ready for school." She replied as she moved away from him, Troy playfully fell back against the bed and groaned as Taylor escaped his reached and made a dash for the bathroom closing the door behind herself after hollering that he should let her freshen up first.

Nearly an hour later Troy finally was dressed and wandered downstairs; walking into the kitchen he smiled and greeted Taylor's parents. "Good morning Mama Elle…Poppa Ro." He said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Michelle turned around and looked at her son-in-law before speaking.

"We're having pancakes this morning…is that okay."

"It's fine…I'm sure Taylor will like it." He replied with a smile as Michelle sat a plate down in front of him. Roland came over to the table with a cup of coffee and sat down beside Troy and spoke.

"How's everything going for you, son…you doing alright in school and at your job?" Swallowing the pancakes' bits in his mouth, Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine…just can't wait for this school year to end." He replied softly as looked at Roland who nodded his head.

"Troy, I know you probably want this year to end…but don't rush it alright, you're a senior and there is no going back to highschool alright so just enjoy it alright." He said, as he looked at Troy.

"Alright Poppa Ro." Roland smiled as Troy said the nickname and leaned back in his chair a bright smile on his face.

"Michelle baby, can I have some pancakes please, you always feeding Troy…why don't you feed me your husband for a change." He exclaimed playfully, Michelle sent him a look over her shoulder.

"Well, Troy is so skinny and well you honey, you aren't." she stated bluntly with a smile, Troy choked on his water as he looked at Roland he had playfully laid a hand over his heart and leaned back in his chair as if Michelle had wounded him. Michelle laughed at his actions and walked over to her husband placing a plate full of steaming hot pancakes in front of him. "But I like feeding you cause I love you." She replied as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her back and began to dig into this meal. Around this time, Taylor wondered into the kitchen looking well refreshed. Bending down she kissed Troy's cheek and then greeted her parents.

"Sweetie, do you want some pancakes?" Michelle asked as Taylor nodded her head and sat down with Troy helping her into her seat. Walking over to the table she sat a plate down in front of Taylor who started eating, after a few more minutes both Troy and Taylor were finished with their meal. Standing up, Troy helped Taylor up and then led her out to his car so they could head to school. As he was driving he looked over at Taylor and smiled and grabbed her hand.

"What are you going to do today…are you leaving early." He asked, Taylor looked at him for a moment and then nodded her head.

"I think so…I'm so happy that I don't have a seventh period class…believe me I would be tired everyday if I did." She said with smile, he nodded his head and turned into the school parking lot.

"Come on let's go…I'll drop you off at your classroom…and I'll come and pick you up right before seventh period so I can drive you home okay." He said softly, she nodded her head and looked at him for a moment as he got out of the truck and went to her side. Opening her door he reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her out of his truck and down to the ground. Together they entered the school, after dropping her off at her classroom he headed towards his own class.

Taylor sat all her things down and slowly maneuvered herself into her desk, trying her best to avoid the daily glare from Chad who sat directly beside. With a sigh she finally seated herself and relaxed, however she continued to feel the open hostile glare from Chad. Opening her eyes she realized that there was nearly five minutes left before the late bell rang and class started. Looking over at Chad, she frowned and looked him up and down before speaking. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not really I was just wondering what happened to the Taylor I used to know." He hissed back as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes for a brief moment before picking up her pencil and tapping it on the desk in front of her.

"I'm still here…you're just mad because I'm not with you anymore." He looked at her for a brief moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"I'm not mad…hell I'm happy I'm not tied down in a hopeless relationship during my senior year." He snapped back, Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too, I'm happy I'm no longer in a hopeless relationship with you during my senior year…besides I love my relationship with Troy its…its so hopeful." She said looking at Chad who just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's what you think…he's eighteen years old what makes you think he wants to be with you forever…what makes you think that wants to be tied down before he's even gotten his diploma."

"We love each other, Chad. I know you don't understand the concept."

"I loved you."

"Then why did you break up with me when you left for Camp, why would you do that…if you loved me as much as you claimed you did, you would have never broke up with me, Chad."

"Well, it was mistake but I never thought you hook up with my best friend…besides you two have absolutely nothing in common."

"We're driven…we support those closes to us, we both have a sense of duty, and we love one another. Sorry, but that sounds like we both have a lot in common." He snorted at her response and looked away.

"So you're happy."

"Yes I am, Chad…am I." she said as she looked at her left hand where the ring was. Chad sighed and looked down at his notebook and rubbed a tired hand through his afro.

"I guess I can accept that, but we aren't cool. I guess I just understand where you're coming from a little bit more." He replied softly as he looked at her. Taylor watched him as the warning bell sounded before saying.

"Well, I can accept that." His only response was a nod of his head as the teacher walked into the room.

Troy was pretty happy that his teacher allowed the class a free period inside of the library. Almost immediately he found himself a secluded corner in the back and took out the book he had brought from home. Truth was he felt real stupid, he didn't know how do anything when it came to raising a child and being eighteen himself, the thought of raising and being responsible for another human being scared the crap out of him. He hadn't told anyone this, because he didn't want to look at him as if he was a punk. No that wasn't his intention, so during his private time he read the book he had rented from the library entitled 'Rearing up your child the right way.' Opening the book to the next chapter he started reading totally zoning out as he began to get more in depth into the book.

Gabriella entered the library on a mission; she had to talk to Troy. There was absolutely nothing that could change her mind. She had to talk to him, because not really knowing why he chose Taylor over her was bugging her to no end. It was true, she did end their relationship, however she was naïve enough to believe that he would wait for her. Walking deeper into the library, she began her search for her ex-boyfriend. Finally she spotted him near the back reading a book. Walking up to the table she cleared her throat making Troy tear his attention away from the book he was reading to look at her. He studied her for a brief moment before closing the door and slipping it back into his book bag.

"Yes?"

"May I sit down." She asked, Troy nodded as he zipped his book bag back up. Gabriella watched him for a brief moment and noticed the golden band around his ring finger. Gasping she covered her mouth with her hands and looked up at Troy who was watching her intently.

"What?"

"Are you and Taylor married." She whispered as she felt the last rays of hope for her and Troy disappearing.

"Yes we are," he said as he looked at her for a moment before sighing and looking around before saying. "Is that a problem?" Gabriella looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Why her?" Clearing his throat, Troy looked at her for a moment and shook his head before leaning back in his seat.

"Should have known you'd start in on this." He replied as he looked at her, shaking his head he picked up his book bag only to have Gabriella reach across the table and grab his hand. He looked down at her for a moment, as she looked back up at him.

"Can you answer the question?"

"From where I'm standing that isn't much of a question, Gabriella." He replied quickly as he looked at her for a moment before slowly moving back into his seat. "I didn't choose, Taylor over you…besides I'm not going to minimize what Taylor and I have. It wasn't something I chose. We fell in love. End of story."

"What about me?"

"What about you? I remember when you told me that our relationship needed to end for the summer. It ended and I fell in love with Taylor." He said calmly. "Look, I'm sorry if our actions hurt you, but let me be totally truthful right now…I would do it all over again." He replied calmly as he looked at her. Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Troy for a brief moment before shaking her head.

"You don't mean that?"

"You're joking right…of course I mean it." He said as he saw Principal Wall walking towards them. Gabriella turned and followed his glaze as Principal Wall came to stand beside their table.

"Mr. Bolton, I would like to speak with you in my office immediately." Troy's eyes widen in shock but he slowly shook his head and stood.

"Yes, sir." He said grabbing his book bag; Principal Wall gave Gabriella a brief nod before walking away with Troy following close behind. They slowly made their way to his office, Principal Wall opened the door and Troy immediately saw Taylor sitting in his office looking terrified. Rushing inside, Troy knelt in front of Taylor grabbing her hands while looking over his shoulder and sending Principal Wall a death glare. "Why is she so upset what did you do?" he demanded as the older man maneuvered himself behind his desk. Once he was seated he crossed his arms over his chest and spoke.

"It has been brought to my attention that Ms. McKessie was pregnant and that you are the father." He stated calmly, Troy looked at him for a brief moment before shaking his head and looking away.

"This was brought to your attention by who?" Troy asked as he reached down and grabbed Taylor's hand. Taylor sat silently holding his head while tears raced down her cheeks. Troy however was becoming angrier and angrier as more tears escaped Taylor's eyes. "Who brought this to your attention?"

"It doesn't matter what matters is what I was told…Taylor are you pregnant?" Before Taylor could speak, Troy cut in shooting daggers at Principal Wall he spoke again.

"What does it matter?"

"We can allow Ms. McKessie to stay here if she is?"

"Her name is Mrs. Bolton." Troy snapped letting his temper get the better of him, as he glared at Taylor.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Mrs. Bolton…and I would like it if you would address her properly." Principal Wall looked at Troy and then looked over at Taylor would looked like she was about to die.

"We can not allow her to stay here…this school has a reputation to uphold and when are not one of the schools here in this area that will allow our students to walk around pregnant." Troy's blue eyes darken considerably as he looked at the man before him. The only thing that kept him from beating the man senseless was Taylor tightening her hold on his hand. Glancing back briefly at Taylor, he looked at Principal Wall.

"So you're going to kick her out of school?" Principal Wall looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"I believe that this conversation should wait until Taylor's parents are here." He replied calmly dispute how coldly Troy looked at him. Shaking his head, Troy pointed at the man and then at Taylor.

"She's the smartest person in the whole school and you're kicking her out."

"There will be arrangements made…we want Taylor to graduate."

"Then why are you kicking her out."

"Troy, baby please just wait till my parents get here." Taylor said speaking for the first time. Troy looked at her for a moment before sighing and sitting down crossing his arms over his chest in anger. Troy and Taylor continued to hold hands as he propped his head up with his free hand and frowned. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe that something else happened to them. It was like a constant battle with the world ever since they hooked up. Shaking his head he looked away from Taylor and focused his glaze on the wall clock by the door. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. Not when he knew she was going to be punished because of him and he had no way to protect her.

It nearly took an hour before Taylor's parents showed him both equally anger over what they had been told over the phone before their arrival. Roland entered the office on a mission while Michelle followed behind hoping that her husband wouldn't start a fight with anyone. Roland crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at Troy and Taylor and then back at Principal Wall. "Mr. Wall, what did you want to talk about?" he asked coldly, Principal Wall looked over at Taylor and Troy and then looked back at Roland.

"Is your daughter pregnant and married?" he asked bluntly.

"What does her private life have to do with this school?" Roland said raising an eyebrow. "Last time I checked Taylor was one of your star students. She's a model student…she hasn't had a GPA lower than 4.0."

"This isn't a matter of how good well she's done here at East High; it's a matter of her being pregnant. Do you understand that?"

"So you're kicking our daughter out of the school." Michelle asked in shock as she made her way over to her daughter who had silently starting crying again.

"Yes, I am…however there is something we can work out. She can finish her senior year at home and walk with her class…I won't talk that away from her."

"And what about the valedictorian thing? I know she's valedictorian of the class." Troy said as he spoke up for the first type in over an hour. "Are you just going to take that from her too?"

"No, Troy we aren't going to take that from her."

"But you're kicking me out of the school." Taylor said from Troy's side. Principal Wall nodded his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry but we have no other choice."

"Then I want the same deal." Troy replied as everyone looked at him in shock, Taylor shook her head and making Troy look over at her. "Baby, I'm serious," he whispered to her before turning his attention back to Principal Wall. "If you going to kick Taylor out I want the same deal let me finish out this year at home."

"Troy, do you understand what you're saying."

"Of course I do Principal Wall…if I didn't understand what I was saying I wouldn't have said it." Troy said as he looked at Principal Wall, the older man sighed and nodded his head as he looked at Troy.

"Fine, Mr. Bolton I will allow you to do the same." Roland frowned as he looked at Principal Wall for a brief moment taking a cautious step forward; he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Mr. Wall his coldest stare.

"Let's go…do they need to clean out their lockers."

"It's best if we do not cause a scene…I will have the janitor clean their lockers out and when they come by for their assignments I will give them their things." Roland nodded and then turned around to look at Troy, Taylor and Michelle.

"Let's go." He murmured hoping he could get out of there before he really snapped, Troy got out his seat silently fuming while Michelle and Taylor slowly followed. Once they were outside Roland laid a hand on Troy's shoulder stopping him from walking away. Michelle realizing that they both needed to talk led Taylor over to Roland's car. "You alright, son."

"NO, no I'm not alright. Taylor just got kicked out of school because of me." He exclaimed no longer trying to hide his anger. "Up there talking about the school has a reputation to uphold." He spat with a vicious shake of his head. "That is bullshit…Taylor had the best grades in the entire school, and they kicked her out what type of since does that make."

"None, but things happen, Troy and-."

"Well, Taylor getting kicked out of the school shouldn't have happened…none of it should have happened." Troy exclaimed furiously, before he forced himself to take a deep breath calming himself down. "Look, can you please take Taylor home."

"Where are you going, Troy?" Roland asked slowly as he looked at Troy who had lowered his head.

"I just need sometime right now…I feel like such a punk I let Taylor down and I couldn't protect her from this…you have no idea how low I feel right now." He said as he turned on his heel and walked back towards his truck. Roland watched him for a moment before sighing and heading over to his car. Getting inside he was met with concern looks from both Taylor and Michelle.

"Daddy, where is he going?"

"I…he's upset Taylor…he's really upset and he needs sometime to himself alright." Roland said as he started the car, Taylor nodded and sat back, silently watching out the back window as Troy got into his car and drove away. Roland and Michelle watched as well, after he had left the parking lot Roland started his car and headed home.

"Where is here, Ronnie?" Michelle asked softly from her position on the sofa later on that afternoon, Roland looked over at her and shook his head.

"I really don't know." He murmured as he sat down beside her on the sofa, when they had returned home Taylor had went upstairs claiming that she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. Roland knew it was deeper than that, but decided against pressing his daughter for further details. "He said he needed time to think…I guess he's doing that."

"Well, I'm worried, Roland…you need to go and-." Both adults looked up as the front door opened as Troy came in. They both watched him silently looked up at them. Troy eyed them both for a moment before lowering his head and whispering.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Troy?" Roland said as he stood, Troy sighed and looked up at Roland and then over at Michelle.

"I shouldn't have left." He replied as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Where's Taylor?" he asked, Roland sighed and motioned to Michelle to leave him alone with his son-in-law. Troy watched as Michelle walked out of the room leaving him alone with his father-in-law. Roland waited till they were alone before speaking.

"Taylor's fine…however I'm concerned about you, Troy. What was going through your mind earlier when you left the school. Talk to me, son." Roland said gently, Troy looked up at him for a moment and sighed before speaking.

"I just needed to clear my head, Ro." Roland nodded his head for a moment before speaking.

"We were worried about you…what set you off?" he asked again, Troy looked up at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Troy, you need to tell me?" Sighing, Troy moved to the sofa and sat down and bowed his head for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I feel horrible…I just…I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't protect her and she got hurt because of me." He whispered, Roland's expression soften even more as he realized what Troy had just said. It still amazed him, how Troy constantly continued to put Taylor and her needs ahead of himself. Troy was one of the unselfish young men he had ever met. Roland moved to the sofa and sat down, trying to think of something to say. Reaching over he placed a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"It isn't your fault…you can always protect her from other people and-."

"But I'm her husband, and I'm supposed to protect her." He said as he looked up at Roland who looked back at him for a brief moment and then shook his head.

"I couldn't always protect Michelle…do you know how much pain she went through because of her parents. There was no way I could protect her from that…however I did the best to provide her the comfort that she needed. That's what Taylor needs…she doesn't need your protect at this time…she needs you, and only the love and comfort that you can provide." Troy sighed and leaned back against the sofa.

"I wandered through the park just trying to think about how I could have handled the situation directly…I tried to go back and figure out if I had said or done something differently would the outcome be different."

"Troy, listen to me son…I'm going to talk to you man to man right now. Troy what happened today wasn't your fault. It was just a nasty turn of fate, do you hear me." He said as he looked at Troy who reluctantly nodded his head.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good, that's the first thing I want you to understand, and believe when you do something that is your fault I'll let you know." He said with a chuckle, Troy cracked a small smile at his words. "Believe I will."

"Alright, alright…thanks Ro."

"Ro?"

"Papa Ro." Troy said with a chuckle as he stood and looked towards the stairs. "Is she upstairs?"

"Yes, she is but I'm not finished talking to you." Troy looked down at Roland who was looking up at him patiently slowly Troy sat back down and looked at the older man. "Why did you get yourself kicked out of school as well?"

"What's the point of being there if Taylor isn't." Roland sighed as he looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Are you serious?"

"Very." Troy replied quickly as he looked at Roland. "Besides this way I can work early and get home earlier as well. It works out better for me this way." He replied as he looked at Roland who was slowly nodding his head.

"I suppose so…if you sure about your decision."

"Like I said before I'm very sure about my decision." Troy replied softly as he looked Roland. Nodding his head, Roland leaned back and looked at Troy and sighed.

"Well, then you better go on upstairs." He said, as Troy quickly bounded up the stairs in record time, Michelle poked her head back into the room after she heard Troy head upstairs.

"Is everything okay, Ronnie." She asked softly, he nodded his head and graced his wife with a bright smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine…I'm just thinking about how lucky Taylor got in getting a man like Troy…he really loves that girl." He replied as he glanced towards the stairs.

Troy slowly pushed to the door opened to Taylor's bedroom, and entered quietly. He paused in the doorway when he saw her lying on bed with her back facing the door. Turning around he pushed the door closed as gently and as quickly as he could. Turning around he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that Taylor had rolled on to her back and was watching him silently. "Where have you been, Troy…I was worried." She whispered as he slowly made his way over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he let his arms dangle between his legs as he looked at her.

"I had to clear my mind…I'm sorry I walked away." He whispered as he looked at her, Taylor moved to sit up and Troy immediately helped her up. "I'm sorry, Taylor…I shouldn't have left like that."

"You just said you have to clear your mind…what were you clearing it of?"

"Thoughts of me failing you…I felt like I failed you back at school today. I felt like because of me you were suffering." Taylor sighed and wrapped her arms around Troy and held him tightly as she rested her head against his chest.

"Failed me? Troy that is something that you could never do." She whispered as she listened to his heart beat. Troy sighed and wrapped his arms around her holder her tightly against him. They sat together like that silently. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, Taylor closed her eyes in contentment and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tay." He whispered as he held her and laid back against the bed pulling her with him. Soon they were they both asleep holding one another.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: This is another chapter for Being A Man. Luckily I was able to update both my stories this week. So I want to take this time to thank my reviewers from last week; **k, dreamer 3097**, **AshleyZac4life**,** baby2ludaris**, **kuropie**, **look at the stars**, **Sciencefreak2007**, and **xoSuperstarletxo**. Thank you all for reviewing and I would like to thank my readers as well. I'm sorry this update is a little short, but I still hope you enjoy. So I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seven

Man, what did I tell you guys…damn I knew something was going to happen. Shoot, whoever snitched on us better be glad that Principal Wall didn't tell me who they were, and I'm serious about that. Okay…let me give you a little update cause it's been a while since I talked to you guys. Okay more like some months but seriously I've been busy taking care of my family and stuff. Well, it's almost time for Taylor to have the baby, I mean it's literally around the corner and I can't wait. My little girl…my little Aisha is almost here, can you believe it cause let me assure you I can't, and neither can Taylor. Papa Ro and Mama Elle are anxious, I guess they are both ready to meet their first grandchild. Hell I'm anxious to meet my first child. Oh and the job has been going real well. Since me and Taylor decided to just do our school work at home it's given me a lot more time at the job which of course meant better pay and hours. Shoot, now I'm coming home at seven instead of nine which means I get to spend more and more time with my wife. Even though it may not look like it let me tell you something these last few months have been the most peaceful of my entire life. Now believe me I'm not naïve enough to believe that Taylor and I can live off love, but I'll be the first to tell you that without love life isn't worth living. She is literally my driving force, and when my daughter gets here she will be my driving force too. I really don't have much to complain about…I mean I could complain about some things but when I look at Taylor all of my complaints leave my mind. She brings me that much peace…I'm not lying here. She that good for me, and because of that I find myself thanking God everyday for her and our future child.

* * *

"Okay, so how's everything looking, Doc." Troy said from Taylor's side as Doctor Hawkins looked Taylor over. Glancing up at the anxious young man, Dr. Hawkins cracked a smile and nodded his head for a moment before answering.

"Everything is looking fine…your wife and daughter both look healthy." He said with a smile as he stood and looked at them for a moment before going over to the table in the room and picking up a clipboard. Looking it over them looked back at them both and smiled. "Everything looks good, Mr. Bolton…I'm going to go ahead and say that your wife will probably go into labor on April 11th."

"Alright, and we come here right…you're going to help her deliver the baby." Dr. Hawkins looked at them for a moment before giving them both a reassuring smile and nodded his head for a moment before going over to the stool and sitting down.

"I'm try my best to help her deliver the baby, however if I am busy then I can't Mr. Bolton." Troy looked at him for a moment and then slowly nodded his head before sighing and looking away and focusing on Taylor who was silently laying back and watching the conversation. Reaching up, he grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly before sighing and looking at Dr. Hawkins.

"Dr. Hawkins, I would feel so much better if there was a familiar face in the delivery room with me." Taylor said speaking up, Dr. Hawkins looked at her for a moment and smiled as he looked at her.

"Fine, Mrs. Bolton…I will try with all my power to be there with you when you deliver." He said with a bright smile. Troy smiled and extended his hand towards Dr. Hawkins who shook it.

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome…call me if you have any problems alright and I will see you immediately however I don't believe I will see you until Taylor goes into labor." He said, Troy nodded his head as moved to help Taylor off the examining table. Once her feet were planted firmly on the floor, Troy removed his hands from her waist and grabbed a hold of her hand. Giving Dr. Hawkins a nod, Troy led Taylor out of the room. They made their way outside to Troy's car. After helping Taylor into his car, Troy quickly went around to his side and climbed into the car. Starting it up, he glanced over at Taylor and spoke.

"You need to go anywhere?"

"No, not today…I was just going to help my mother with some cleaning." Troy looked over at her for a moment, and reached out touching her stomach.

"Are you sure, you should be doing that…especially now."

"Troy, I'm pregnant not handicap." She said with a smile, as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. He looked over at her and cracked a small smile before shaking his head at her and smiling.

"I know you're not handicap, but with a stomach like that-." He broke off laughing as Taylor gasped in shock and playfully smacked his arm.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." She said with a pout as he chuckled shaking his head.

"Well, you better believe it baby…shoot you're lucky I didn't get you a wheel-chair." He said finishing his statement with a loud laugh; Taylor rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I hope you're enjoying this because I can see a couch in your future." Troy's smile immediately dropped off his face as he looked over at Taylor who was looking at him with a smirk on her face. They drove down the road silently for a moment before Troy asked her a question.

"Tay, are you serious?"

"Very."

"For real." She smiled at him and patted his thigh before answering his question.

"Not…baby I just want you to stop picking on me." She said with a smile, as they came to a stop light. Troy nodded his head and leaned over capturing Taylor's lips in a quick.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered to her, she smiled and kissed him back quickly as the light turned green.

"It's alright I accept your apology. So are you going to work today?" he looked over at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I gotta go in tonight…there's this big shipment coming in and I was asked to come in and help unload it…shoot I gotta head in an hour early." He said with a shake of his head.

"You still coming home at seven?"

"I really don't know…this is probably one of those jobs that you stay at until the job is done you understand right Taylor." He asked as he looked at her, she nodded but he could tell something was wrong. Reaching over he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Well I was going to cook you dinner tonight." He looked at her for a moment and the squeezed her hand as he spoke.

"I'll be home before nine…and then we can eat dinner, I promise." He replied as he looked at her for a moment, Taylor looked at him for a moment and smiled as he spoke. Her face brightens as Troy was taken in by her beauty. Both of them smiled at one another, until the blowing of a car horn broke the moment. Chuckling, Troy pulled off and turned down the street that led to Taylor's house. Parking he quickly got out of the car, and headed into her side of the car to help her down. Once inside the house, Troy went to go change into his work clothes, and quickly kissed Taylor on the cheek before heading out to go to his job. Michelle came into the living where she found her daughter silently sitting, and walked over to the girl and spoke.

"So, did Troy just leave?" Taylor looked at her mother for a second before nodding her head, Michelle sighed and moved over to the sofa to sit next to her daughter. Rubbing the young girl's back, she pulled Taylor to her side. "Well, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I just really want Troy to come back early…remember you said you were going to help me cook dinner for him today."

"I did didn't I." Michelle said with a bright smile as she looked at her daughter. "And don't worry I'm sure he'll like the dinner, cause I'm not going to let you burn it to the ground…that just wouldn't be right if I did something like that." Her mother said laughing, as Taylor just smiled and allowed her mother to pull her up and led her into the kitchen, so they could start cooking.

Troy parked his car, and quickly headed inside the warehouse smiling he greeted some o his co-workers and immediately got to work after getting his assignment. Trying his best to make good on his promise to Taylor he worked at a quick pace, only struggling on occasion with some of the larger boxes. Glancing down at his watch he was happy to see that it was only seven o'clock, and he only had one more platform to unload. Looking up he saw Ellis walking over, not bothering to stay and discuss anything he made his way of to the platform and lifted two boxes and walked over to his area and sat them down. Ellis jumped onto the platform silently watching Troy as he moved about unloading the rest of the platform. "Yo, Troy how are you and your girl." He asked, Troy looked at him over his shoulder and smiled for a moment before answering.

"Taylor is doing fine…we just got back from the doctor's office today. The baby is gonna be due any day now…shoot I can't wait, for my little girl to get here." He replied as he looked at Ellis who just smiled and nodded his head for a moment before speaking.

"I feel you man…I felt the same way when I had my son. It's hard to believe that the hardheaded teenage boy who eats me and my wife out of house and home was once some innocent little baby." He said laughing; Troy smiled and shook his head at Ellis' words before replying.

"Look man my little won't get like that." Troy said confidently, Ellis' smiled and hopped off the platform as Troy lifted the last box up. As Troy sat the boxes down, Ellis saw their boss Steve walking towards them. Troy picked up a hand towel and wiped his face as Steve came over to them and pointed at Troy.

"Troy, I need to speak with you right now." Troy looked over at Ellis who just shrugged his shoulders, before nodding his head and following Steve to his office. Once they entered Steve pointed to one of the two chairs in his office, and waited till Troy had seated himself before moving behind his desk.

"What's this all about, Steve." The older man looked at Troy for a moment before shaking his head and sighing for a moment before answering the question.

"There have been some problems that no one could have foreseen, Troy and it pains me greatly to tell you this, but the company is laying off workers." Troy's body immediately tensed up as the words fell from Steve's mouth.

"So what does that mean for me?" Troy asked his hands clenching in fists, Steve watched him for a moment before leaning back against his chair and shaking his head for a brief moment before answering.

"It means that we are going to have to lay you off." Troy felt his heart drop, closing his eyes he leaned back against his chair and let out a wounded sound, that made Steve feel even worst for what he was doing. "I'm so sorry…I fought for you, Troy believe I did. I told them how great of a worker you were…I told them about your situation, but none of it matter…all they said was that the workers here first get to stay and new workers had to go." He replied, Troy leaned forward and covered his face with his hands for a moment before shaking his head in shock.

"I don't believe this…I don't believe this." Troy mumbled to himself as he continued to hold his head in his hands. Steve sighed and looked at him for a moment before replying.

"This was one of the reasons I asked you in today…so that you could pick up some more money…I really wish I could have helped you more, Troy." Steve said softly, Troy nodded and lifted his head for a moment.

"I know you did the best you could, Steve…so what do I do now leave, I finished unloading my platform." He asked rubbing his shaking hands over his face. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say to Taylor, and the scary thing was he didn't know if he was going to be able to get another job before the baby came.

"Well, Troy…me and guys gathered some money for you and your family…it's about seven hundred dollars, and then there's your last pay check…it should tide you over until you get another job." Steve said as he held out two checks for Troy. Reaching out, Troy picked up both of them and looked them over for a moment before glancing back up at Steve and nodding his head at his friend.

"Thank you, Steve you don't know how much this means to me." Steve smiled and nodded his head towards Troy.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea about how you feel about it…look man if there's ever another opening and you don't have a good job I'm going to give you call alright." Steve said as Troy nodded and moved towards the door. Opening it up, Troy paused for a brief moment and looked back at Steve before looking down at the two checks in his hands.

"Thank you Steve for everything."

"It was my pleasure, Troy and I'm sorry things didn't work out here…I really regret that, Troy." Nodding his head, Troy opened the door and headed out of the office, he quickly made his way out to the parking lot and got into his car. Once inside he lowered his head to the steering wheel and sighed brokenly as he thought about Taylor and his daughter. He had no idea how to fix this but he would. He needed a job, and a good one. He started his car, and began the journey home trying his best to push the thoughts about his job out of his mind. Once he made it home he climbed out of the car and headed inside. As he opened the door, he was practically jumped by a beaming Taylor who wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh my goodness, Troy you made it." She said practically jumping up and down as best as she could in her condition in excitement. Placing his hands on her hips, he forced a bright smile on his face as he looked at her for a brief moment.

"Baby, calm down…of course I'd make it didn't I tell you I would." He replied with a chuckle as he looked down at her. Reaching down, Taylor grabbed his hands and pulled him inside. They only paused in the hallway long enough so she could lock the door, and then Taylor led him into the kitchen. When they entered, Troy was surprised to see the meal that Taylor had cooked. Taylor walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, Troy however shook his head and led Taylor over to her chair and pulled it out for her. "Baby you need to sit down." He said as helped Taylor sit down, and then he moved to his chair and sat down. "Goodness baby you cooked all this?"

"Yeah, are you surprised?"

"Very, but it's a good surprise baby…all of this looks good." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment before he reached out and started putting some food on his plate, and then helped do the same. Soon they both were quietly eating and enjoying the well cooked meal. However, Troy couldn't shake the feeling deep in his gut. He couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that had now found its way into his soul.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's another update I hope you all enjoy this update and right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **look at the stars**, **dreamer 3097**, **HelloLish**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **kuropie**, **Angel, k, xoSuperstarletxo**, **baby2ludaris**, and **AyaneC**. Thank you guys for reviewing and I hope you all and everyone else who readers enjoys this new update. So I hope you all enjoy this new update and please drop a Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

Okay, so my child is about to be born and I do not have a job at all. I mean Taylor and I can't live off my savings for long. Shoot, right now I'm thanking God that her parents are still helping us or I would be even more stressed out. I haven't told Taylor yet, and I really don't know if I should. I mean I'm looking it's just that nothing is panning out right now, and there is nothing I can do about it. I've been to nearly a dozen interviews and nothing has worked out yet. I mean that lay-off couldn't have come at a worst time. Around this time during Taylor's pregnancy I wanted to be focused on her and our child. Not on trying to find another job. I would go and talk to Papa Ro or Mama Elle, but than I again I don't want to look like a disappointment to them. No that isn't something I want to do. I never wanted to seem like a disappointment to Taylor or her parents, and unfortunately I am starting to think that is exactly what I'm going to look like if I don't get a job and soon. Shoot, I have nothing else to tell you guys other than I need to find a job and quick before Taylor finds out.

* * *

"Troy, you've been quiet for the last few days, is everything alright?" Taylor asked as she entered the bedroom, Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and lying back on the bed.

"I'm fine Tay, just a little stressed out about the school work I have to turn in tomorrow." He mumbled only being slightly truthful about the situation. The truth was he was stressed out just not about his school work. Taylor slowly climbed into bed beside him and looked into his eyes while slowly stroking his cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that, you've been doing fine Troy…you don't need to stress out about these things alright." She said with a smile as she looked at him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Troy closed his eyes and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm always stressed out about you and this baby…the due date is literally around the corner, and to be real with you Tay I'm worrying myself sick about that."

"Troy as long as you're there with me when I bring our daughter into the world nothing is going to go wrong…the rest of the things you're worried about will come to you over time alright." She whispered as she snuggled against him and closed her eyes, Troy bent and kissed her shoulder for a moment as he silently thought about finding a job because he knew that waiting for a job to come to him over time wasn't going to help him or his family.

"Thanks baby, but I guess I'm just a little worked up that's all." He replied softly as he lowered his head on his pillow to show her just how exhausted he really was. Taylor watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Why don't you take the day off?"

"I can't."

"And why not?" she asked again, Troy lowered his head and sighed. 'Because I have to find a job first before I take a day off' he thought to himself before forcing himself to answer.

"Because I need to work as much as I can before the baby gets here…who knows how many days I'm going to have to take off then." He said hoping that she would drop the subject altogether. Taylor looked at him for a brief moment before speaking.

"I still think you need to take some days off…I mean you've been working literally non-stop since you found out I was pregnant." He closed his eyes for a moment trying to decide whether or not to answer her. Taylor during this time grabbed a hold of his shoulder and rolled him over onto his back so that she was looking down at him. Placing her hands on her hips she looked down at him and spoke. "Take some days off, Troy."

"Fine, I'll do it when I can." He replied softly as he up at her, she shook her head and sighed.

"Troy, I'm serious take a day off."

"I will Taylor…when the time is right," he said firmly, she looked at him for a moment before moving her mouth to speak again. "Taylor…I'm serious, just drop it okay. I'll take a day off when I can and not a moment before alright." He said sharply, Taylor looked at him for a brief moment before turning on her side with her back facing him. Troy laid there for a few moments after the brief confrontation staring up at the ceiling. He had to be blind not to have seen the way Taylor had look after he had told her to drop the conversation. With a groan, he turned onto his side and moved behind Taylor so that he was holding her tightly. Bending down he kissed her neck and sighed. "I'm sorry." When she didn't answer, he frowned and leaned his head back on the pillow. "Tay, I'm serious baby I'm serious…I'm just really stressed out and I didn't mean to take it out on you, baby…I swear I didn't mean to do it." Still not receiving an answer, he spoke again.

"Baby, I'm serious…but please don't give me the silent treatment you know what that does to me." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment, slowly Taylor turned around and looked at him.

"Fine, I won't give you the silent treatment."

"And don't give me the look either, baby." He said with a small smile, she looked at him for a second and rolled her eyes before giggling.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Forgive me." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, Troy shifted so that he was lying on her stomach.

"I forgive you…but you need to take a day off cause you snap at me like that again and it's going to be the sofa for you. For like a week…and don't give me that puppy dog face, Troy…that won't get you out of trouble."

"Alright, baby…I'm sorry for snapping and it won't happen again," he said looking down at Taylor who sent him a heated look, sighing he bowed his head and said. "And I will take a day off soon."

"Soon?"

"Baby that's all I got right now." He replied softly, she looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"Okay, Troy I'll take that." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed him. "Now let's get some sleep." Troy nodded and laid down pulled her into his arms. A few minutes later both of them were sleeping peacefully.

She knew Troy would enjoy this surprise; she would simply go into the Sears warehouse and talk his boss into giving her husband the day off. She knew he was stressing out and beside the baby and his impending fatherhood she knew that his job was giving him some added stress. Pulling her car into a parking space, she slowly got out of her car and headed inside. Walking inside she spied an older man behind the desk going over some paper work. He looked up at her for a moment and spoke. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see my husband…I was wondering if you could give him the day off, he's been real stressed out lately and I think he needs a break." The man looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"You're husband…sorry to tell you sweetie but I really don't believe any guy in there is married to someone as young as you."

"Troy Bolton…that's my husband, now can he have the day off?" she asked getting tired of the way the man was talking, he watched her for a moment before answering.

"Troy?"  
"Yeah, Troy." She said as she braced a hand on her back, the man's face paled, he stood up and looked at her for a moment, before sighing and rubbing a nervous hand through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Well, to be truthful…Troy um…well there were some cut backs about two weeks ago, Troy was let go." He said softly, Taylor gasped at the news and shook her head in shock for a few moments as the man looked at her in worry.

"He's been let go for two weeks."

"Um, yeah…I-." he didn't get to finish the statement as Taylor turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the office. Taylor walked over to her car, and got in. Once inside she lowered her head to the steering wheel and took several deep calming breaths. She couldn't believe that Troy had kept something like this from her; she just couldn't believe that he would do something like this. After she calmed her down, she started the car and headed home trying to decide whether or not to confront Troy about his recent unemployment. As she continued to drive the answer became quite clear.

Later on that day Troy pulled into the driveway feeling quite down, he had been to seven job interviews and not one would hire him. He was starting to feel absolutely miserable, looking up at the house he tried his best to smile however it only came out as a grimace. Getting out, he headed to the front door, and was quite surprise to see Taylor open it before he even got fully up the driveway. Smiling, he looked at her and spoke. "Wow, baby I was expecting you to be waiting on me like this."

"That's because we have to talk." She snapped as she looked at him for a brief moment, before turning on her heels and heading into the house leaving the front door open. Troy frowned at her attitude and cautiously entered the house. He sincerely hoped that Taylor was going to start having mood swings now. He had read about pregnant women having mood swings, and so far Taylor had proved to be one of those dream women that men wish for when pregnant. Walking into the den he saw Taylor furiously tapping her foot on the floor.

"Baby what is it?"

"How was work?" Troy forehead crinkled at her sentence for a moment before he answered cautiously.

"It was…it was alright."

"I can't believe you." She snapped looking over at him. "I can't believe you just stood and lied to me." She yelled Troy looked at her in surprise; Taylor took in his look and nodded her head. "That's right I know you got fired…and you just stood there and lied to me."

"Oh damn." He mumbled softly.

"That's right….I know Troy, and when were you going to tell or were you ever." She asked crossing her arms over her chest; Troy eyed her for a moment before taking a step towards her. Taylor immediately shook her head and frowned at him for a moment before continuing. "Troy, I can't believe you."

"I didn't want to worry you." He said looking away from her. She looked at him as he lowered his head and sighed. "You're in your last month of pregnancy…did you think I wanted to worry you about my job…hell I leave out here everyday looking for something, I haven't been able to find anything, and believe me I've tried."

"You could have told me Troy…inside you've been lying to me and stressing yourself out. I've been worried about for the last few days…you haven't been yourself and I've noticed."

"I thought I could handle it."

"Handle it…Troy, we're a unit…we're married and that means your problem is my problem and vice versa…you don't have to handle anything on your own anymore not while I'm here." She said, Troy sighed and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're pregnant, Taylor and I was not going to burden you with my problems it just wasn't going to happen alright." He snapped as he looked up at her "You have to keep up you health for yourself and our baby."

"Troy, telling me that you lost your job was not going to make me lost this baby do you hear me." She snapped as she looked at him. "You need to stop being so protective…so protective that you keep things from me alright…look I'm going upstairs to our room, I need to calm down…I am so mad at you."

"Taylor I did it to protect you."

"I'm not going to be in a relationship where you keep things from me it's just not going to happen you hear me." She said as she stood and went upstairs, Troy watched her leave the room and bowed his head sighing brokenly as he heard the bedroom door slam.

Roland entered the backyard, and paused at the patio silently watching Troy as he threw up some shots on the basketball goal. When Troy missed, the ball rolled past him and over to Roland who picked it up, and tossed it back to him. Troy caught and watched Roland wearily for a moment. "Did you come out to fuss at me too?"

"Naw, I don't think so." He said as he came over to Troy and stood beside him for a moment watching as he spoke up shot after shot. Rebounding one missed shot, Roland held the ball and looked at Troy. "Michelle told me what happened…do you want to talk about it."

"No offense Papa Ro unless you have a job…I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's funny you should mention me having a job for you…cause I do." He said raising an eyebrow at Troy who was watching him silently. "That is if you want it."

"What are you talking about of course I want it…I need a job to help provide for my family." Troy said trying his best to keep his emotions hidden. Roland watched him for a moment before shaking his head.

"You wouldn't want it Troy." He said as he turned around and fired up a shot, making it with ease. Troy came over to him and grabbed the rebound tucking it under his arm; Roland looked him at him for a moment before speaking. "Do you want it?"

"I do actually what is it?"

"It's with my construction company…you would be working as a construction worker at first but I…well let me say it like this Troy…even though you've only been here for close to nine months I see you as the son I've never had…and I love you like a son, and I know Taylor isn't going to take over my company so I was wondering if you would want to come into the family business with me. I'd groom you as my heir to McKessie Construction, and when I retire I can rest easy knowing the company is in good hands. That it'll be in family hands. So what do you say?"

"I don't know what to say…wow Papa Ro you really think of me like that."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think so. Besides I don't think construction work is something that Taylor wants to do." Roland said with a smile, Troy looked at the older man for a moment and dropped the basketball, and hugged Roland. Roland laughed out loud and returned the hug. Troy pulled away from him and sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much, Papa Ro."

"It's my pleasure Troy…now when you come to work with me tomorrow you are going to have start off as a worker just like everyone else. I want to get the feeling for the job just like I did when I was your age." He said with a smile.

"Okay…I'll be the best worker you've ever had." Troy said excitedly, as he nodded his head. "I promise you won't be upset with my work effort."

"I know…now I believe you need to get upstairs and talk to your wife." Troy looked at him for a moment and nodded his head.

"Right…I'm going to go right now." Troy said as he headed towards the patio door, he paused however as Roland called his name. "Yeah."

"Troy, and next time this happens don't lie alright…its best that you just tell these McKessie women believe me I know from experience." He said with a wink as Troy nodded and headed inside. Roland smiled and picked up the basketball and bounced it a few times before taking a shot and smiling as he made it. Going to pick up the ball, he heard the patio door, turning around he smiled when he saw Michelle coming outside.

"So did you fix it?"

"Yeah, baby I fixed it…he's probably talking to her right now." Roland said as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly. "Don't worry; my boy Troy will handle himself just fine up there."

Troy cautiously walked upstairs towards the bedroom that he shared with Taylor. Pausing outside the room, he knocked and then pushed the door opened and saw Taylor sitting by the window silently reading her science book. He smiled at the sight, while closing the door. "I'm not sure if you should be reading the dynamics of physics to our child this earlier."

"Jokes aren't going to help you here, Troy." She said closing the book and putting it down, he watched her for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"Well, I was just hoping they'd lighten the mood," he said with a nervous smile when Taylor didn't return it he sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. "You were right…I should have told you…but I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you, I swear that's what I thought I was doing." He replied as he looked at her, however she was still not looking at him instead her glaze was focus out the window. "I know you're upset, and I swear I will never-."

"Lie."

"I will never lie to you again…I'll tell you alright" he said as he moved from the bed and over to where she was sitting, kneeling down in front of her he placed his head on her stomach while grabbing her hands tightly. "I'm sorry Tay, for real I'm sorry." He said softly and then he started whispering to Taylor's belly. "Aisha, you need to tell your mother to forgive me…come on baby girl tell your mother to forgive." He said whispering to Taylor's pregnant belly. Taylor just giggled at his antics before shaking her head.

"I forgive you, Troy." She said, he looked up at her for a second, before cracking a smile.

"Say it again." He whispered as he moved so that he was facing her, Taylor reached up and stroked his cheek for a moment before leaning forward and pecking him softly on the lips.

"I forgive you, Troy." She said with a small smile, he grinned and stood up pulling her up as well. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her as close to his body as he could. Looking down at her he spoke.

"Baby, guess what?  
"What?" she asked looking up at him and getting lost in his eyes, he bent down and kissed her cheek

"I got a job?"

"That fast." She asked in confusion.

"Your father, he gave me a job at his construction company…I start work tomorrow isn't that great." He said with a bright smile. "He says he wants to groom me to take over his company."

"Good, cause to be truthful I wasn't really looking forward to taking over the construction company." She said, Troy chuckled and nodded his head as he looked at her for a brief moment.

"Your father said something like that." She smiled at him and then took the time to look him over before raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can handle the work load at a construction, baby. I mean I love you to death, but you are a little on the skinny side." She said laughing at the face Troy gave her.

"On the skinny side…I thought you liked my size." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes as she blushed at this words.

"That wasn't the size I was talking about." She said with a laugh as Troy, just pulled her closer. "So you think you're going to do fine."

"Hey it can't be that hard…the warehouse job was supposed to be hard and look at how I did down there." He said with a sigh. "So construction work couldn't be that hard right."

"I hope you're right Troy."

Struggling wasn't one of the words Troy would have used to describe himself at the Sears warehouse, but he was certainly struggling at the McKessie construction site. Roland McKessie looked up as one of his site leaders came over to him; both men focused their attentions on Troy and watched as he tried his best with some of the things he was carrying. "Your son-in-law is really have a tough time out there, Roland…maybe this job isn't right for him." Roland never took his eyes off of Troy as he answered the question.

"He's doing fine for his first day…just give him some time and he'll be doing what he needs to do alright."

"You have a lot of fate in him huh."

"He's family, and besides that he also has a lot of heart. I know he can do this job." Roland said as he turned around to look at his site manager. "All he needs is someone to help guide him."

"I guess that's where you come in huh, Ro…well now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get the guys ready for the framework…where should I put Troy."

"With the newbies…um let him and that other newbie Sheldon carry the steel beams over to the guys...and then I'll tell you what to do from there." Roland said as he looked down at the blue print in front of him. "Come get me if there are any problems." The other man nodded and walked away.

Troy looked up as the site manager came out and called everyone over, putting down his stuff he walked over to the growing group for his new assignment. The site manager tapped his clipboard with his pen before speaking. "Alright guys we're going to start working on the framework for this building…um, Troy and Sheldon you guys are going to bring the steel beams over to the other guys…go you guys get started while I give the other guys their assignments." Troy nodded and walked over to the pile of steel beams, looking around he spied a young Hispanic man walking over towards him. The guy appeared to be his age or maybe a year or two older. Walking over he held his hand out for Troy who immediately shook it.

"Hey, you must be Troy."

"Yeah, and you're Sheldon."

"Yeah, I'm Sheldon Arroyo…but everyone including my wife Jasmine calls me Shells." He said smiling brightly, as he moved one of the steel beams off the pile; Troy did the same while speaking.

"I really don't have a nickname it's just Troy." He said as they walked over to the group of guys and laid down the steel beams. Sheldon looked at him for a moment and then shook his head for a moment before answering.

"Well, leave it up to me…I'll fine you nickname soon enough."

"Alright man, I'll let you do that okay…now let's get this pile over there so we can have a break while they continue to work." Troy said picking up another steel beam; Sheldon looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Shoot, I like the way you think." Sheldon said with chuckled as he followed Troy's lead. After nearly thirty minutes of moving the steel beams, both Sheldon and Troy were done. The site manager told them they could take a break until it was time for them to move on to something else. So Sheldon and Troy went over to Troy's truck and sat in the bed silently talking and getting to know one another better. "So let me get this straight you're living with Mr. McKessie cause you married to his daughter."

"Yeah man I'm the son-in-law."

"Ha! Guess who's coming to dinner." Sheldon shouted in laughter, Troy looked at him and chuckled for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He said with a small smile, it had been so long since he had talked to a guy his own age that he had almost forgotten what to say.

"Man, you need to loosen up…hell me and Jasmine went through the same time…accept that her family disowned her…I guess they were too happy about there little girl marrying a Hispanic guy." He said finishing off his statement with a sigh, "Besides we just had a little boy."

"What did you name him?"

"We named him J.R. He's named after his grandfathers, my father Jose and her father Richard."

"How old is your son."

"Four months…we moved out here to New Mexico because I heard from a very good source that the McKessie construction paid good money."

"I guess man." Troy said as he looked out towards the other men who were currently setting up the framework. Rubbing a hand over his neck, he looked at Sheldon and the said. "So where are you and Jasmine staying?"

"In some apartment on the West side of town…it's nice but small." Sheldon said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hey, but it's home man…me and my lady love it…besides there is this park like right across the street and I take little man out there all the time and show him to play soccer and basketball."

"Well, me and Tay are about to have a little girl, but hopefully when we're ready for another child it will be a boy." He said with a smile at the thought, Sheldon smiled and patted him on the back.

"Shoot, there is nothing like seeing your child for the first time…I'm telling you that from experience man…I love J.R. so much." Sheldon said as he looked back towards the work site. "Come on man, let's head back over there and get something else to do." Together they walked back over to the site manager who immediately gave them another assignment.

Later on that day after everything was finished, Troy and Sheldon made their way out to the parking. Sheldon walked beside Troy, and then asked him a question. "So um, you wanna hang out sometime…I haven't really made any friends down here in New Mexico yet, and I know Jasmine would like the company."

"I'll talk to Taylor and I'll see… maybe we can cook out at that park you were talking about earlier." Sheldon nodded his head as he opened the door to his car.

"Yeah man that sounds like a plan right there."

"Alright cool man I'll see you later alright."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Sheldon said as he got into his car and pulled off, Troy watched him leave for a moment before stopping and glancing over his shoulder as his name was called, turning around fully he saw his father-in-law coming over towards him. Roland came to a stop directly in front of Troy and smiled.

"So how was your first day?"

"It was alright, Papa Ro…I was just struggling all day, shoot now I know why you work out so much." Roland chuckled at his words and nodded his head as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I should tell you to start working out, so you can handle the work load here, but I assure you it'll seem all worth it once you get that paycheck." He said with a chuckle. "And I see you made friend."

"Oh you mean Sheldon?"

"Yeah, Sheldon, you guys keep working like you are right now and I promise you will move up through the ranks here, hell you two might even become site managers before it's all said and done…but that won't happen for some time."

"Yeah, it shouldn't I should probably learn how to do the easy work first…I'm headed home what should I tell Mama Elle." Troy said opening his car door; Roland looked down at his watch and then spoke.

"Tell Michelle I'll be home around seven thirty…I have a few things to go over before I head alright." He said with a smile, Troy nodded and Roland patted him on the back. "I'll see you home later."

"Alright, Papa Ro I'll see you later." Troy said as he climbed into his truck and drove off, it took him nearly thirty minutes to get home and when he did, he was surprised to see Taylor sitting on the porch. Getting out of the car, he walked over to her and smiled as she jumped up and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling he placed his hands on her waist her and held her close to him for a moment, looking over her shoulder he saw Mama Elle closing the curtain to give them so privacy.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was just anxious to see you…I wanted to know how your first day of work went with my father." Troy smiled and hooked an arm around her waist.

"Well, my first day went by just fine…I made a friend." He said with smile, Taylor looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"That's good, Troy."

"Yeah, and he wants us to hang out with him and his family. Come on let's go inside I've been outside all day I want to feel some air conditioning." He said as he smacked Taylor on the butt playfully then led her inside.

"You keep doing stuff like that and I'm going to have to punish you." She said with giggle as they walked into the house.

"You promise?" he asked with a chuckle as he followed her inside laughing along with her, for the first time in weeks Troy felt like everything was going to finally be alright. Now the only thing he was waiting on was the birth of his child.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's another chapter of 'Being A Man'. I just want to take this time to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097**, **HelloLish**, **k, kuropie**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **Yellow-queen18**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **look at the stars**, **AyaneC**, **Angel and baby2ludaris**. On a side note I am so glad you guys like Roland. When I started writing this story I realized that in my past stories Taylor's father wasn't always the best guy and I wanted to change that with this story so I'm happy I achieve that. So with that said I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nine

Alright so the big B-day is coming. Taylor and I are so nervous right now, but we both know that it'll be okay once little Aisha gets here. Man I tell you how excited I am right now. I'm hopefully going to be a daddy by the weeks end. Papa Ro said there isn't a better feeling in the entire world other than marrying the love of your life. So far I think I'm going to have to agree with him. Well, I finally made a new friend…Sheldon is a trip. The guy is cool, funny, and a great friend. Me and him have become unofficial partners at work. We handle a lot of things together down there. The site manager claims it because we're rookies, but I think he sees how well we work together. I mean we get the job done in record time. Taylor and I finally met his wife, and to be truthful I don't understand why her parents were so against them marrying. Jasmine is mixed by the way, so I don't understand how her parents could be prejudice against Sheldon but hey that's their lost. Sometimes when I talk to Jasmine I can't help but think that our daughter is going to look like her. It's like looking into the future sometimes you know. Oh and another thing, Taylor and I have finally finished our senior work load…so now we're both free to do whatever it is we want. We are just waiting for the results to the senior test to make sure that we graduate, but I really don't have anything to worry about because my baby Taylor is the smartest girl in New Mexico and probably the entire West coast. So in other words we passed, cause she certainly wasn't going to let hubby fail the test. Well, I'm sure you're all wondering about my parents, and well all I can say is your guess is as good as mine. I haven't spoken to them since that night really. I guess I should be upset but I'm not…well I haven't really allowed myself to become upset about it. You know what I mean. I'm not naïve enough to believe that I don't need them…I do, it's just that if they can't accept the way my life is going and who is in my life then they don't need to worry themselves about me, and I don't need to worry about them.

* * *

"Okay so that's all our work for the rest of the year…is there anything else you need." Troy asked Principal Wall as he started packing up his bag. Principal Wall sighed and shook his head before answering.

"No that's quite alright…I guess I'll be seeing you both for the gown fittings and the graduation. Tell your…wife to prepare her speech, she's been named Valedictorian." Troy smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay I'll tell her." Troy said as he looked at him, and opened the door. Moments later he was headed outside towards the parking lot. As he passed the gym his father came out and paused when he saw his son. Jack looked at his son for a moment before speaking.

"Troy, what are you doing here."

"Um, just had some work to turn in Dad." He said as he started to move pass him, Jack quickly reached out and grabbed his son's arm. Troy stopped and turned around to look at his father. "Is there a problem?" he asked, instead of his father answering, Jack just continued to stare down at his son's left hand.

"My god you married her." He mumbled more to himself than to Troy, snatching his hand away from him. Troy sent his father a cold glare.

"Of course I married her."

"Son, look I think we need to talk alright…now I know a couple of months ago things got a little tense and I'm sorry about that alright really I am. It's just that I'm your father and down want to see you throwing your entire life away over this girl okay."

"I'm not throwing my life away."

"Aren't you…you had several offers to big name colleges for playing basketball son…and you throwing that all away for-."

"My family comes first" Troy replied calmly. "I'm not going to toss them aside. Taylor needs me and my daughter, your first grandchild needs me as well." Jack sighed and shook his head.

"What will it take to make you understand that you're making a mistake," he asked quickly "What will it take son to make you see what you're doing to your life." Troy looked at him for a moment and placed his hands on his hips.

"What will it take? There's nothing I need to see, if I left Taylor pregnant and alone I'd wouldn't be a man…I'd be some punk ass child running away from my responsibilities. Is that what you want…I thought you raised me better than that?"

"Troy."

"No, Dad…when you're finally able to accept my decision…when you're finally able to realize that I am not going to be playing basketball in college because I will be taking care of my family call me. Cause guess what…because you're being so stubborn you're going to mess out on your first grandchild…is that what you want to miss out on her life because you're angry with me." Troy snapped, Jack sighed and looked down at his hands. "Look, um tell Mom that I miss her and that I'm alright." Troy said as he brushed by his father and exited the school. Jack watched his son leave and sighed before heading back into the gym.

"Wow, so your dad still hasn't come around huh?" Sheldon said as he took of his helmet and sat down in the bed of Troy's truck. Nodding his head Troy took a bite out of his sandwich and sighed. "Damn, well at least he just doesn't approve…I swear sometimes for Jasmine sake that her parents just didn't approve."

"Sheldon I was disowned by my parents."

"Well, your father still seems to care otherwise he wouldn't waste his time talking to you…now Jasmine's parents well once she got pregnant they disowned her and we haven't seen them in since. "

"Wow!"

"So, when's the baby due…it looks like that baby is about to drop anytime now you know." He said with a chuckle. "Taylor's just waddling around the house." He said finishing his statement off with a laugh, rolling his eyes, Troy watched him for a second before shaking his head.

"Remind me to knock some sense into you later on alright."

"Whatever man so do you want some friends there for the big day…I mean other than her parents."

"I don't know, Shells…you always cracking jokes and stuff." Troy said as he rubbed the bottom of his chin in thought. "And the birth of my first child isn't a joke."

"That it isn't…I'll be there for moral support and I'll bring an ice pack."

"Ice pack…what for."

"Your hand…hell if she's anything like Jasmine, you hand ain't going be right for weeks." Troy laughed and shook his head as he spied Roland walking over towards them. Sheldon quieted down as well as Roland came to the truck and leaned against its side.

"Hey boys."

"Hey." Troy and Sheldon said in unison, Roland cracked a smile at them immediately putting them at ease.

"I just receive word that McKessie construction got the go on helping build the new subdivision over on the West side of town…you two want to come with me and help me survey the site."

"That sounds great." Troy said beaming; Sheldon nodded his head and pointed a finger at Troy before replying.

"Yeah what he said."

Fifteen minutes later, they were headed towards the site. Roland glanced at Troy and Sheldon silently for a minute before speaking. "You two have been doing some good work together lately…the site managers have been telling me that you two have become some sort of team."

"Yes sir, Troy and I work well together." Sheldon said from the backseat. Roland nodded his head and smiled.

"I know…and I was wondering just what type of team you two would be if you worked together from now on…the building is almost done and this subdivision will become top priority…now I know you both are new at this but I'm willing to take a chance with you both because I like you're work ethic…so how would you like it if I made you both co-site managers."

"Sir that would be great."

"Yeah Roland, that would be great."

"But you guys haven't even heard the benefits yet." Roland said chuckling at how quickly they accepted the job. Sheldon shook his head and sat back in his chair looking at Roland with a bright smile on his face.

"If it has better benefits than my last position then I'm in."

"Well that being said I guess I should welcome you to your new job…what about you Troy?" he asked looking at his son-in-law who was still sitting quietly in the passenger seat. Pulling over he motioned for Sheldon to get out of the car, and then he turned to Troy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to give me things, Ro." Troy stated bluntly. "I want to earn them…I want to earn promotions and other things…don't just give them to me." Roland sighed and shook his head for a moment before replying.

"This is my business Troy…I wouldn't do that not to you and not to Sheldon. I am giving you both this opportunity…this isn't a hand out because you both earned it. Now accepted it." Roland said finishing with a smile; Troy looked at him for a moment before nodding his head slowly and sighing.

"Okay fine Papa Ro." Roland laughed and patted Troy on the back while saying.

"That's right son, old Papa Ro got ya back." He said while exiting the car, Troy followed suit. Once they were all ready, Roland led them around the site marking off direction things as he went. Troy and Sheldon followed paying close attention to everything that Roland told them

"I saw my father today." Troy said as he took off his shirt, Taylor looked up from the desk and watched him silently trying to gage his mood. He turned around and looked at her for a moment before replying.

"I'm okay though…he's was just saying the same old stuff. Besides I'm not trying to hear that noise." He said with a shake of his head. "Oh and your father gave me and Shells a promotion."

"That's wonderful, Troy…but are you sure you're okay with what happened with your father."

"What he's not saying anything new…he still thinks I made or that I'm making a mistake." He replied softly. "Like it's he's decision, hell I'm my own man and I know what to do for myself and my family. I can't be a father and a husband as well as a college student and student athlete."

"Troy baby it's okay let's just drop the conversation."

"You're right I should drop it. I mean it doesn't do me any good to sit here agonizing over every detail about the conversation me and my father had today right." He said as pulled off his pants and picked up a pair of loose fitting sweats. Deciding to forgo a shirt, he moved over to the bed and flopped down on it. With a sigh, he looked at Taylor. Smiling she rolled her eyes and got up moving as best as she could over to him.

"You are such a baby." She murmured as he rolled onto his back and pulled her down next to him.

"Why is it wrong that I want to hold my wife?"

"No, it isn't but you were pouting."

"And I know you can't resist the pout." He said as he looked at her, she giggled and laid her head down on his chest. Snuggling deeper into his embrace she held him tightly and smiled.

"I love you." She murmured softly

"I love you too." He said as he placed a kiss on her temple, "Now this is much better." He said with a groan. "Shoot I've been wanting to hold you all day…you dad ran me and Sheldon ragged out there on that site."

"Well, you're the one that's going to be nineteen soon…would have hoped that my father would have been ran ragged by you and Sheldon." She said with a giggled, shaking his head he continued to look at the ceiling.

"Your father is on another planet."

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Shoot, he's the one that told me and Sheldon that." He said with a sigh, sitting up he looked down at Taylor for a moment and smiled. Reaching out he placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. Not taking his eyes off her stomach he spoke. "Sheldon thinks it's time for the baby to drop." He said with a chuckle as he looked at her for a moment just shaking his head.

"Remind to smack him next time I see him." She grumbled with a smile, "He's so crazy."

"I know…but he's like a stress reliever, baby." He said with a small smile, she rolled her eyes and touched his shoulder.

"Now you sound like him…what did he tell us last weekend."

"Um," he thought for a moment before smiling. "If you believe in the S you'll be relieving your stress." He said finishing with a chuckle.

"See crazy."

"Yeah, but he's a good guy. Shoot, Sheldon is probably the only friend I have in the entire world right now besides you." He finished as he looked at her with a smile. Glancing over at the nightstand he froze and moved into the bed. "Baby, we have got to go to sleep."

"Okay…I'm tired anyway." Taylor replied softly as Troy helped her maneuver around in the bed. Soon both of them were lying down fast asleep.

Taylor awoke in a jolt of pain, gasping she placed her hand over her stomach. It was at that time she felt the wet spot underneath her. Suddenly she realized exactly what was underneath her. Reaching over she shook Troy's shoulder violently, groaning he rolled over away from her. Moaning in pain, Taylor shook him again. "Troy, get up…GET UP." He jumped then and pushed himself up.

"What is it, baby."

"It's time Troy." She said bluntly, he looked at her in confusion for a moment before answering.

"Time for what?"

"Troy, I'm having the baby we have to get the hospital." She exclaimed, she watched as his eyes widen in shock, jumping up quickly he moved to her side of the bed and looked her over before asking in panic.

"What do I do?"

"Get the bag out of the closet and put on a shirt and…" she trailed off as she looked him over making sure that his sweat pants weren't wet. When she saw that they weren't she continued. "And get my parents." He nodded and rushed over to the closet pulling out a shirt and pulling it over his head. Then he knelt down and pulled out a black duffle bag, and then going over to Taylor he helped her into some shoes.

"Stay here I'm going to get your parents." He said as he ran out of the room, and down the hallway towards her parents' room. Opening the door, he flipped on the lights eliciting moans from them both. Roland lifted his head up and looked at the younger man for a moment before speaking.

"Troy what is it?"

"Taylor…she's having the baby." He watched as both parents jumped out of the bed. Roland looked at Troy as he moved to grab some of his clothes.

"Alright son, you go ahead and take Taylor to the hospital we'll meet you both there."

"Okay and Papa Ro make sure you call Sheldon, he and Jasmine wanted to come and give us there support."

"Alright alright now go, Troy." Not needing to be told again, Troy took off back towards the room where Taylor was. Picking up the duffle bag he slung it over his shoulder and hoisted Taylor up in his arms and quickly made his way downstairs towards the car.

Roland ran into the hospital with Michelle on his heels going over to the nurses' desk, he slammed his hands down on the counter top and looked at the woman behind it. "Where is Taylor Bolton." He asked quickly, the woman looked at him for a brief moment before picking up clipboard and looking it over.

"Are you family?"

"Yes."

"She's in room 234 its right down this-." she didn't finish the rest of her statement seeing as how the couple took off in the direction that she pointed. Roland was practically dragging Michelle throughout the hospital in search of his daughter and son-in-law.

"Roland, just calm down alright…she's fine."

"My little girl is having a baby, Michelle I have to be there for her." He said as he finally saw the room, pushing the door opened he and Michelle entered and saw Troy holding Taylor's hand trying his best to hide the grimaces that were passing over his face every few seconds. Michelle rushed over to Taylor's other said and ran a soothing hand over her face.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she asked softly, Taylor looked over at her mom and sighed as Troy picked up a damp cloth with his free hand and gently wiped her forehead off.

"I don't know how I'm doing…I'm still alive though." She said with a wince, Troy looked up and then over at the doctor.

"There's another contraction." He exclaimed as he looked at the doctor and then back at Taylor. "Baby just hang in there our little girl is almost here." He replied as he bent down and kissed her forehead gently. She nodded her head and looked at the doctor. Roland came over to stand behind his wife as he looked at his daughter. For the second time in his life he felt utterly helpless…the first time he had ever felt that way was when Michelle was giving birth to Taylor and now his little girl was going through the same pain. If only he could help take away her pain. The doctor looked up at Taylor, and spoke.

"Okay Taylor on the count of three, I'm going to need you to push okay," he waited for Taylor to nod her head before moving forward. "Okay here we go….1….2…3," Taylor groaned as she pushed with all her might, Troy continued to hold her as she gasped in pain. "Good job, the baby is crowning."

"Baby, you're doing wondering. You're doing fine…our little girl is almost here." Troy whispered as he kissed Taylor's forehead.

"Alright Taylor I'm going to need you push one more time okay." The doctor said as he looked up at her. Weakly nodding her, Taylor bit her bottom lip. "Okay push." Once again groaning in pain, Taylor pushed with all her might. Soon the room was filled the sound of a newborn baby crying. Taylor laid back in the bed exhausted, the doctor lifting a small infant in the arm; he looked at Troy and then motion to the umbilical cord.

"Would the father like to come here and cut the umbilical cord?" Troy nodded and walked over to the doctor and his child. Taking the scissors from the nurse he cut the cord and looked at his daughter as she tested her lungs.

"She's beautiful." He whispered as he looked her over counting each finger and each toe. The doctor smiled and handed the child off the nurse.

"Let her clean your daughter up and then you and your wife can meet her." He said with a smile. Troy nodded his head and walked over to the bed and brushed Taylor's hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"You did it baby…she's here and she's beautiful just like her mother." Troy whispered as looked into Taylor's eyes; she smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss. Her parents just stood by the bed looking over the kissing couple at the flailing arms over their first grandchild. Once their daughter was cleaned off, the nurse brought her over to Taylor and Troy, placing her in her mother's arms the nurse smiled and took a step back allowing the family to welcome their newest member. Troy couldn't help but smile as the little girl opened her eyes and looked up at him and Taylor for the first time in her life. Waving her tiny fist in the air, and blinking her eyes up at him and Taylor. Troy realized for the first time in his life what it meant to fall in love at first sight.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed last week's chapter. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097**, **kuropie**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **AyaneC**, **Yellow-queen18**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **HelloLish**, **look at the stars**, **baby2ludaris**, **k, melako17, and Imagination is freedom. **Thank you guys for the reviews, and I hope you and everyone else who reads this chapter likes it. So…please read and remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

My daughter is finally here…my Aisha is finally here and couldn't be any happier. I mean Taylor and Aisha are healthy which is basically all I was hoping for. Even though I hated seeing Taylor in the pain she was in I knew it was necessary it just messed me up that I couldn't do anything to take the pain away. Papa Ro said that he felt the same when Mama Elle had Taylor so I guess my feelings at the time were normal. Papa Ro gave me a month and a half off from the job to help out Taylor with Aisha and to get ready for graduation. Being at home with my wife and child I great, I mean I help her out, I get to spend time with Aisha and Taylor and most importantly I am taking a much needed break from work. I mean ever since I got that job at the warehouse I've been practically working none stop. Taylor thinks she should get a job being a tutor to make us some extra money, but to real with you guys I really don't want her to do that. I mean it would help but Aisha's too small. One of us needs to be with our daughter right now. Well other than a few spats about that subject, things have been going better well.

* * *

_Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Taylor, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love

Troy continued singing along with Stevie Wonder, as he gave his daughter a bath, he couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his daughter who looked back up at him curiously. Grinning he gently dapped the washcloth against her chin and smiled even brighter. "That's right sweetie I'm singing about you." He said with a chuckled. "Isn't she lovely…made from love." He sang as he reached over and picked up a towel draping it over his towel he lifted her out of the baby bath tub and placed her against his shoulder and wrapped the towel around her. "Come on…let's get you ready for bed." He murmured as he entered the nursery. Walking over to the basinet he saw that Taylor had sat everything out for him, before she headed downstairs to help her mother cook dinner. "Aw, look mommy lift you the Tigger suit your favorite." He said as he laid her down and started getting her ready. Putting a small amount of baby powder on his hands he gently massaged it into her legs, arms, stomach, and back. When he was finished with that he then put a fresh diaper on her and then slipped her into the Tigger nightgown. Reaching down he picked up the small Tigger that had fallen to the floor earlier that day. Brushing it off he placed that in the crib beside his daughter and watched her for a while as she tried to fight off sleep. He jumped slightly as two slender brown arms wrapped his waist.

"She's so beautiful." Reaching down he laced his fingers with her and spoke while never taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Just like her mother." He said with a chuckle. "So I take it that dinner is finished." He felt her nod against his back before answering.

"Yeah, I just came up here to check on you and Aisha." He looked down at his daughter as she tried to blink back her heavy eyelids so she could continue to look at her parents. She raised one tiny fist and waved it back and forth in the air while she unleash one big yawn and closed her eyes finally surrendering to sleep, Troy chuckled as her tiny fist unclenched and fell limply by her side. Stepping from behind her husband, Taylor moved up to the crib and reached down and brushed her hand gently through the soft curls on her daughter's head.

"So how was daughter and mother time?" Troy asked as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, while looking down at her.

"It was fine," she said with a shrug, "I finally got through a session without burning any food." Troy grinned and patted his stomach.

"Thank God…I didn't know how much more I could take and I really want to be here when Aisha grows up so I can scare all her boyfriends away." He said laughing softly as Taylor smacked his chest. He watched in amusement as she rubbed her hand after hitting him. "That's right, you can't smack me no more I've been working out." He exclaimed flexing, while Taylor just looked at him for a moment before reaching up and smacking upside the head.

"Bet you haven't worked out that big head of yours." She said Troy glared at her for a moment before taking a step forward; Taylor gasped and took a step back.

"Oh you're going pay for that…like right now." He said as he took off after her, Taylor turned and ran out of the room, with Troy right on her heels, before she could make it to the safety of the kitchen Troy had wrapped his arms around her waist and slung her on the sofa, and then he got on top of her. They were both laughing when Michelle came into the room wondering what all the noise was about. Once she entered the living room, she placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me…but none of that in my living room." Both Taylor and Troy jumped apart and looked at Michelle sheepishly.

"Sorry Mama."

"Yeah, sorry Mama Elle." She looked at them with a raised eyebrow and then looked at the stairs.

"I hope one of you has the baby monitor." Troy nodded and patted his pocket which was bugling out with the baby monitor in it. Michelle smiled and then turned and headed into the kitchen. Taylor and Troy immediately followed her. Sitting down at the table, Michelle looked at them both for a moment before glancing down at her watch. "Roland should be here soon, and then we'll eat."

"Okay mama." Taylor said as Troy fiddled with the baby monitor, soon the sounds of Aisha soft breathing filled the kitchen. Turning the sound down slightly Troy sat the monitor on the table and leaned back in his chair. Resting easier knowing that he could hear his little girl if there just so happened to be a problem.

"Graduation is coming up soon…are you two ready?"

"Yes." Troy and Taylor said in unison, before they both started laughing aloud. Michelle grinned at them and shook her head.

"Well, I guess I got the answer to my question." She said with a bright smile as she looked at them. Just as she finished saying that Roland came inside the house. Peeking his head into the kitchen he saw them all sitting down around the table. Frowning he sighed and spoke.

"Sorry I have you guys waiting…um give me five minutes and then I'll be ready to go alright." He said with a smile as he winked at Michelle before disappearing. Exactly five minutes later, Roland sat down in his chair and looked over the food and then smile. "Looks good…now lets eat." He said reaching out and picking up a roll. Michelle quickly reached out and smacked his head.

"Not before you give grace we won't."

"Sorry," he mumbled as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Um…bow your heads," he said looking at Troy and Taylor who were silently giggling at the interaction between Roland and his wife. "Alright, um God we just want to thank you for all the good food we're about to eat and," the pray was broken up by Roland's loud stomach as it growled. Taylor and Troy laughed chuckled immediately at the sound. "Excuse me Lord…and please bless this food in Jesus name Amen." He said finishing the pray, he grinned sheepishly across the table at Michelle.

"I can't believe your stomach just growled during-." Roland cut her off with his laughter as he nodded his head in amusement.

"Well baby what else can I say I'm hungry." He said with a wink as he started to dig in, everyone else quickly followed. Halfway during the meal, Roland looked over at Troy and shook his head. "Man, Troy we sho are missing you down at the construction site."

"Really."

"Yeah…Sheldon's doing just fine but as he was saying today it just isn't the same with you."

"Aww." Taylor said patting Troy on the back.

"Man, he is so crazy," he mumbled "So is everything alright." Roland took a bite of his food before nodding his head.

"It's fine…I just like to have both my site managers there with me…but you're handling family so I'll just get over it." He said with a shrug. Troy chuckled at his father-in-laws words and continued to eat. "So how is that lovely grandbaby of my doing?"

"She is doing fine…her daddy here hardly let's her out of his sight." Taylor replied with a smirk as she looked at her husband. Troy smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm not ashamed…my little girl needs to know that I'm going to be here for her no matter what." He replied with a chuckle. "Besides I think she likes having me around."

"Sure, and what about her mother."

"You carried her for nine months…its daddy's turn now." He stated smugly as he grinned at Taylor who was currently shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Leaning over he draped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Oh baby you know I'm playing." He replied as he held her to his side.

"So have you two decided on what you're going to do once you're out highschool?" he asked, Troy and Taylor shared a look before Troy spoke up.

"Well I was thinking about staying on and working with you and…," he trailed off for a moment looking at Taylor who was watching him expectedly. "And I'm thinking about taking some courses online at AlbuquerqueState." Roland raised his eyebrows in surprise before nodding his head.

"What course are you planning on taking?"

"Business." Troy stated with a smile. "I figured if I'm going to be taking over McKessie Construction I need to have a degree in business right."

"Well, you don't…I guess that's right." Roland stated with a chuckle, he then looked over at Taylor. "Sweetie, what about you?"

"I was planning on doing the same thing but I was planning on majoring in Education. I would be taking the online courses as well."

"That's great baby…and that goes for you too Troy." Michelle said as she looked at them both. Troy nodded his head and spooned some more food into his mouth, before sighing.

"Thanks Mama Elle." He said with a grin, "I'm just hoping I can handle it all you know." Roland reached over and patted Troy on the back and nodded his head for a moment before replying.

"Of course you can, Troy. You're a smart young man you're going to figure it out."

"I hope so." He said as a small whimper came from the baby monitor, Troy moved to reach for it but Taylor reached out and grabbed it before he could.

"Don't worry about it honey…I got this, you just sit here and relax." Troy sighed and sat back as Taylor hurried out of the kitchen to go take care of their daughter. Roland watched him for a few moments before chuckling and shaking his head at the younger.

"Oh don't worry Troy you have a lot of years ahead of you with that little girl." He replied with a smile, Troy smile and nodded his head as well before frowning.

"Well…I do until she reaches sixteen, and then I'll have to be on the porch with a shotgun just to keep the guys away." Roland chuckled and slapped Troy's back proudly.

"See now that's what I'm talking about and just incase you want your pick of one I have several in the garage."

"Roland." Michelle exclaimed

"Just kidding, baby." He said flashing a bright smile.

After dinner Troy and Roland volunteered to wash the dishes so that Michelle could relax. Rolling up his sleeves Roland looked over at his son-in-law and cleared his throat gathering Troy's attention away from dish he was currently washing. "I wanted to tell you this in private…um Taylor's ex-boyfriend came up to me today…he was looking for you." He watched as Troy's shoulders tensed up. Sitting the dish back down into the sink he turned and looked at Roland before shrugging his shoulders.

"So what did he want?"

"I'm not sure…he said something about wanting to see you and Taylor other than that he was kind of secretive, which made me think that he just wanted to talk to you and Taylor alone which is something that I can understand you know…besides he looked sincere."

"Looking and being sincere are two different things..." Troy trailed off as he rinsed off the dish and handed it to Roland. Still looking at him, Roland took the dish out of his hand and dried it off.

"I think he was sincere."

"Well, I don't and I don't want to bring Taylor around him or the others…it wouldn't sit well with me if I turned out to be right about this and they trash us again to our faces…I wouldn't like it and Taylor doesn't need the added stress."

"Well, just call him Troy…find out for yourself alright…I know you want to talk to him, from what I've been told you and him used to be like brothers." Troy snorted and shook his head as he furiously washed off another dish.

"Brothers don't abandon one another…they might get mad but brothers would never abandon one another." Roland looked at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"True, but then again didn't you and Taylor get together behind his back." Troy lowered his head and nodded. "Look, I'm not judging you or anything but I sincerely think you should talk to him…give him and yourself a chance to make things right between the two of you." Troy handed him the dish and leaned against the sink.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"At least you tried…then you could never look back on the failed relationship with regret…you tried but it didn't work out…what's wrong with trying huh." Nodding his head in agreement Troy sighed.

"You're right."

"I always am unless Michelle says I'm not…cause the wife is always right." He said with a chuckle. Troy smile and soon joined him laughing as well.

After finishing up downstairs, Troy went to the nursery and found Taylor silently rocking their daughter in the rocking chair near the window, walking over he took a seat on the window ledge and watched her silently. "What?" she asked softly jerking his head up he just smiled and looked her over before speaking.

"Motherhood suits you well, baby…I mean you look so beautiful…peaceful." He supplied as he searched for a better way to describe what he was feeling. Taylor watched him silently before shaking her head.

"It's okay…I get it."

"Good." He replied as he looked from her to their daughter. "I have something to tell you or rather ask you." He said softly. Taylor looked at him and smiled.

"Go ahead baby."

"Well…your father said that Chad came to see him at the job today…now nothing bad happened," he quickly reassured her as she tensed up at his words. "Chad just wants to see us and came to your father to ask."

"See us what for?"

"I guess to work out what happened…and after talking it out with your father I think we should go."

"Troy, I don't know…when we told them they were pissed…Chad even hit you."

"Taylor look…the decision is up to you alright. If you don't want to go than we won't. You're my wife and I'm not going to go against you. We do this together or not at all." He said as he looked at her. "But for real I think we should go." Lowering her glaze she looked down at Aisha before looking back up at him.

"I guess we can go." He smiled and stood up go he could kiss her quickly on the mouth.

"You won't regret this baby I promise…besides I don't really think they would try to contact us unless they actually wanted to work this out."

"I believe you, Troy." She said as he helped up from the rocking chair, together they walked over to the crib, after laying her daughter down Troy wrapped an arm around her waist and gently led her out of the room after taking the baby monitor. Once they entered the bedroom, they both changed into their nightclothes and climbed into bed. As usual Taylor turned with her back facing Troy as he moved up behind her draping an arm around her waist and pulling her tight against his body. "Good night Troy…I love you." Taylor said as she snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I love you too, Tay." He replied as he place a kiss along the nape of her neck before falling asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well here I am with yet another chapter right now I want to thank my reviewers; **dreamer 3097**, **Yellow-queen18**, **HelloLish**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **Angel, k, look at the stars**, **RubyRedMorena**, and **AyaneC**. Well I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter, and please go and read my new story Conquests. So enjoy the new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

I just don't know about this…I mean what if something goes wrong. What if Chad and the gang only get us there to call us names and stuff? I mean there are so many ifs and well I just don't feel like subjecting myself or my family to something like that. Taylor thinks everything well be okay. I know I should think the same way, but now that we have Aisha my mind is wired a bit differently. I want to protect my wife and child, and I damn sure don't want to put them in harm's way, be it emotional or physical that's just something I'm not going to let happen. Moving on, my time at home with Taylor and Aisha is almost up, and to be truthful I'm not happy about it. But I know I have to go and work so we can have money especially now cause I've been doing a lot of thinking, you know. Taylor and I are both about to graduate, and in a few months I'm going be nineteen. So I was thinking about moving out of her parents' house. I mean…I don't want to become a burden, and knowing her parents if our family was one, they wouldn't say anything at all you know. I still don't know how to break it to Taylor, but I'm working on it. In the meantime I need to focus on this Chad thing, maybe by the end of the summer I can have my old friend back.

* * *

Taylor came downstairs and paused in the doorway of the living room smiling she looked at her husband and their daughter resting quietly on the living room sofa. Walking over she brushed her hand along her daughter's back before picking her up. Almost immediately Troy's eyes shot opened and he looked up at her. "Hey baby." He mumbled hoarsely, as he moved to sit up allowing Taylor room on the sofa to sit down. Moving to sit beside him, Taylor carefully lowered herself down with Aisha still in her arms.

"Sorry I woke you up?"

"No…it's okay I needed to wake up anyway so…um…I called Chad earlier this morning before he headed off to school you know so I could tell him that we wanted to talk too, and he said that everyone wanted to talk to us." Troy said as he looked at Taylor who had bit the inside of her cheek. "They are coming by after school."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were tired…and then you fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you so you could spend all day worrying," he said. "Oh don't look at me like that cause we both know that is exactly what you were going to do." He stated knowingly. She smiled and looked down at Aisha for a moment before replying.

"You're right."

"Of course." He replied with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "They're coming here by the way…I wanted it to be here because if things got a little out of control…I can just kick them out." He said with a snap of his fingers.

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Where's Mama Elle."

"She had to go to the store, so we have the house to ourselves." Troy wiggling his eyebrows at her and Taylor shook her head and stood up. "No…no and again no, the doctor said six to eight weeks…it's only been five." She replied with a smile as Troy groaned and laid back against the sofa trying his best to look wounded.

"Well he wouldn't know how I'm feeling right now…I mean I don't remember seeing a ring on his finger so he doesn't know what I'm through."

"You are so nasty, Troy." Taylor replied as she headed up the stairs, "You better try so lotion or something cause I'm going to do what the doctor said ring or not."

A little while later after Taylor had put Aisha in her crib; she went looking for Troy and found him sitting on the patio in the backyard. Opening the sliding door, she walked out there and moved behind his chair and started to massage his shoulders. Troy allowed his head to drop as she continued to massage him. "Did you get the monitor?" he asked.

"Of course I did." She said with a chuckle as Troy pulled her from behind and then pulled her into his lap. Smiling Taylor laid her head on his shoulder, as he gently rocked the two of them.

"You know I was thinking about something earlier?"

"Oh really and what would that be?" she asked not moving her head from his shoulder. Troy sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"I was thinking about moving out…getting a place of our own." He stated bluntly, Taylor lifted her head up and looked at Troy silently for a moment before shaking her head and looking away from him. "Are you even going to listen to my reasons?"

"No…we don't have enough money, and we just had Aisha."

"I don't want to move now at least not immediately but I wanted to have our place by August." He replied softly as he continued to hold her. "We have a family now and I do not want us to become a burden to your parents Taylor."

"We aren't…my Mom and Dad would have said something if it was the other way around." She said as she looked down at her hands. Troy sighed and rubbed her back, while looking at her.

"Taylor, I just think that's the next step for us…I know you might be scared but I promise I can take care of you alright." He replied as he looked at her. "I want to do this alright, I was thinking about moving into a three bedroom apartment…I know it isn't a house but it would be our own place." He replied softly as he looked at her, Taylor pushed herself up from his lap and went over to the other chair.

"Don't you like it here?"

"You're parents have been great…wonderful, but Taylor I will not be comfortable living under your parents roof twenty-four seven for the rest of my life. I want a place of my own to raise my family and to be with my wife." After he finished his statement Taylor looked down at her hands and nodded her head in understanding.

"I get it, Troy…I really do alright." She whispered as she looked at him, "Fine we will make the move…we just have to find a place."

"Good. Taylor I'm telling you right now baby you won't regret doing this." He said softly as he looked at her for a moment. "Taylor…come here." He said as he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her up out of the seat and back towards him. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the temple. "I love you baby…and I promise you won't regret this."

"I love you too, Troy." She said as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"They should be here by now shouldn't they?" Taylor asked as she tapped her foot on the floor as she sat on the sofa, Troy who was causally flipping through the television channels paused and looked over at her for a moment before replying.

"Well, if Chad's driving you know how that can be?" Troy said with a shrug, "besides…I'm sure you don't want them here now. I mean you're all nervous and what not. And I know that can't be good for your nerves."

"Well I can't help it; I mean they've been hating us for nearly the entire school year. Of course I'm nervous." She replied as she wrung her hands together. "I just don't understand how you can sit there all calm."

"Because I know I'm not really in a position to lose anything…I mean look at it this way, things will either get better or remain the same with all of us. I mean before today they have like you said hated us. But things can change…I mean they can either come here we sort out our differences and then try to fix our broken friendships or things just remain the same. I really can't get worked up about something like that."

"You're right."

"As usual." Troy said laughing as Taylor threw a pillow at his head, "Hey!"

"You better watch yourself…my parents aren't here and I can beat you up and they aren't here to stop me." She said playfully as she waved another pillow in his direction. Rising his hands in surrender, he chuckled and pointed upstairs.

"My little girl won't let you beat up her daddy."

"Oh yeah you want to see well let's just-." Taylor's comment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. They both looked at one another; Troy stood up and headed towards the front door with Taylor on his heels. Opening the door, he paused as he saw Chad, Gabriella, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason. Stepping aside he motioned for them all to come inside. He and Chad shared a look, before the afro headed boy stepped inside.

"Let's talk in the living room?" Troy said as Taylor led them towards the room. Once everyone was seat, Troy and Taylor took a seat in the armchair by the stairs. Troy sat in the seat while Taylor sat perched on the arm of the chair. "So Chad why did you guys want to talk to us?"

"We all thought we should try to move on from what happened…we are about to go off to college and move on with our lives so we wanted to come here and talk to you guys." He replied as he looked from Troy to Taylor and back again.

"We all used to be friends…and well we miss you guys…even after everything that happened." Kelsi said softly from her position at Jason's side. Troy looked at the others who remained silent and sighed.

"Is that how you all feel?"

"Yes." Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Jason said together. However Gabriella remained stubbornly quiet, as she continued to look down at her hands. Finally looking up she caught Troy's glaze and nodded her head.

"Yes, that how we all feel?"

"Are you all sure?" Taylor asked. "I mean I hate to be like this…but I'm certainly not in the mood to be dogged out again, and I'm sure Troy isn't either. I know how we got together was foul, but we're together. There's nothing that can change that and I really want all of you to be sure because I would really like to be friends with you guys again."

"That takes time, Taylor." Chad blurted out, as he looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"And nearly the entire school year wasn't enough time for that." She snapped back, Troy looked up at her and shook his head before looking back at Chad.

"We aren't going to fight here alright…so let's just steer this conversation in another direction." Gabriella looked at him for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine…um is there-."

"I told on you guys." Chad said as he looked at Troy and Taylor. "I told on you, and got Taylor kicked out of school." He said as he looked at the shocked expression on his ex-girlfriend's face. Troy felt fury rise up in him immediately; he remembered the pain Taylor felt at being kicked out of East High. Jumping up to his feet, he looked at Chad and pointed a finger at him.

"What did you say?" Chad stood up as well, and looked at Troy before replying.

"I said I told…alright…I told Principal Wall. I was angry. I was hurt. And I wanted a why to get back at you both." Troy moved to take a step forward, but was restrained by Taylor who had grabbed his hand and forced him to standstill.

"So this is why you asked to meet us." Taylor asked after realizing that Troy was now in no mood to talk.

"Cause the guilt has been eating me up. Since half the year wishing forcing myself not to care and the other half of the year I was wishing the guilt would just go away." He stated simply, Troy chuckled humorously at his words and sat down.

"So you want us to sooth your guilty conscience?"

"Look, I just want to get that off my chest…I'm not looking for you to sooth nothing alright." Chad said as he looked at Troy and then over at Taylor who was watching him silently.

"Then why even bring it up." Taylor finally said unable to keep silent any longer. "What was the point in that, Chad? You knew it would upset us…and the only reason I can think of that would make you even say anything is because you were hoping we would forgive you."

"Taylor, I really wish you would stop trying to read my mind okay." Chad exclaimed as he looked at her for a brief moment. "I really would like it if you would just stop it. I told you and that's it. There's nothing else…no hidden agendas nothing."

"You do realize the problems you've caused me and Taylor don't you." Troy snapped as he looked at him. "But we overcame them…so you're little chance at revenge failed." Chad sneered at him for a moment before Gabriella broke into the conversation.

"This is not why we're here…we didn't come here to fight alright. We came here to hopefully fix our broken relationships. We were all such good friends before this happened. And that is why we're here. To see if we can save those friendships." Closing his eyes, Troy nodded his head and spoke.

"Gabriella's right…you guys didn't come here fight…you came here to see if we could fix our friendships."

"So you're not mad." Chad asked from his spot on the sofa. Troy looked at him and chuckled for a moment before nodding his head.

"Of course I'm mad…I'm livid, but I'm just going to set those feelings aside for the greater good of this visit or do you want to come over there." Troy stated coldly, Chad held his glaze for a moment before looking away and shaking his head. "Good, so um…what else do you want to talk about?"

"Are you guys going to come to the graduation?" Sharpay asked. Troy and Taylor both nodded their heads.

"We were planning on it." Troy answered. "Principal said we could walk, and you know Taylor is the Valedictorian." Troy exclaimed proudly as he looked at Taylor who was smiling. Shaking his head he leaned back against the seat. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause we were wondering if you and Taylor wanted to come to a party with all of us."

"I don't think that would be a good idea…I mean we just had Aisha, we shouldn't be leaving her alone." Taylor said softly.

"What about your parents can't they watch her?"

"We're Aisha's parents." Troy said calming even though his voice left little room for argument. They all looked at him for a moment. Zeke cleared his throat and looked at them for a moment before speaking.

"Well if you can come we would really like to see you there." He replied, softly as he looked at them. "Just let us know alright."

"Sure we will, but as of now the answer is no." Troy said as a small cry came from upstairs; Taylor didn't even wait for anyone to say anything she just went upstairs soon her voice could be heard on the baby monitor as she soothed her daughter. Troy rubbed a hand over his chin and looked at them for a moment before speaking.

"Is there anything else you guys want to talk about?" he asked looking at all of them; Chad and Gabriella met his glaze, but didn't shake their heads. He sighed and looked at them for a moment before standing. "So I guess this conversation is over?"

"Are our friendships?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy whose glaze was shifting between them and upstairs where Taylor and his daughter currently were. At her voice, he turned around and shook his head.

"No…our friendships aren't over. We're just gonna have to work on them." He said flashing her familiar smile that immediately relaxed her mind. "We're just gonna have to work on them a…lot." He said. "So um, let me show you guys out alright." He said as he made his way towards the front door. Opening the door, he said good-bye to everyone and even hugged Gabriella who asked if she could go upstairs and see Taylor. After she headed back into the house Troy watched as Chad came up both men looked at one another uneasily.

"I don't know how else to say it…but I really am sorry for telling, and you can tell Taylor she was right about everything she said…she could always read me." He said with a small smile. Troy looked at him for a moment not cracking a smile. Chad's face fell at that and with a sigh he moved towards the door. "I hope one day you can forgive me for telling, Troy…I really hope you can do that."

"So do I, Chad…but if you're willing to work on forgiving me for doing what I did to you this summer than I can work on forgiving you for what you did to Taylor." He replied calmly as he looked over at Chad who had his head bowed in thought.

"I'd really like that, Troy…I mean I would really like that. Maybe after all that's done we can be friends again."

"Well, I was hoping we could be brothers again man." Chad looked at Troy in surprise and then a bright smile went across his face immediately, and before Troy could blink he was being hugged tightly by Chad.

"Man, that's what I want to man…shoot I missed ya man. No matter how many times I acted like I didn't I still missed you." Troy smiled and returned the hug, when Chad stepped back they quickly acted out the handshake they made up all those years ago when they were in elementary school, and Troy knew as he finished the handshake that he and Chad were finally patching up their relationship. He smiled and continued to talk with Chad as they patiently waited for Gabriella to return from talking to Taylor.

It didn't take long before Gabriella found Taylor in the nursery silently rocking her daughter to sleep. Knocking softly on the door, she waited for Taylor to look up at her. "Hey, Gabriella." She said acknowledging her as she moved deeper into the room.

"I just came up here to see, your baby and hopefully talk to you." Taylor nodded her head and looked and then motioned to the sit by the window. Gabriella quickly moved and sat down.

"Her name is Aisha by the way." Taylor replied softly as she looked at Gabriella. Smiling and nodding her head, she watched Taylor rock Aisha for a few more minutes before speaking.

"She's beautiful, Taylor really."

"Thanks…so what brings you up here." She asked as she looked at Gabriella for a moment who was still looking at her daughter. "Is everything okay?"

"No it isn't…I haven't spoken to my best friend in months." Gabriella stated bluntly. "I'm tired of holding grudges Tay," she said using Taylor's nickname. "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"That can never happen, Gabby…I mean I'm married to Troy. I've had his daughter…so things can never go back to the way they were."

"I didn't mean that, Tay. I meant when things were cool between us. When I could call you to talk and you could do the same. I really miss that, Tay." She stated truthfully. "I want my best friend back cause frankly me and Sharpay sometimes don't even speak the same language." She said with a giggle, Taylor soon joined in. They both stopped when they saw the little girl stir and then snuggle deeper into her mother's arms.

"I think, I'd like that a lot, Gabby…and maybe I can introduce you to Jasmine Arroyo. Her husband works with Troy and we've all become good friends." Gabriella smiled brightly and nodded her head as well.

"You still have the same number?"

"I never changed it…I guess I was hoping you'd call." Taylor answered truthfully as she looked at Gabriella who sighed and nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, I guess I better go if, but I will be calling you soon." She said with a chuckle as she looked at Taylor. Standing up she walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug being careful of Aisha who was still sleeping soundly. "Alright girl I gotta go, but I will be calling."

"And I'll be answering." Taylor said as she looked at Gabriella, soon she walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Taylor stood up and placed Aisha in her crib reaching down she picked up the stuff Tigger that her daughter seemed to be attached too, and set in the crib beside her. Smiling she looked down at her daughter as the door reopened. Not bothering to turn around she spoke. "Is everything okay with you and Chad?"

"We'll be working on that." He said as he came up behind her, smiling he looked at her for a brief moment and came to stand beside her. Reaching down, he brushed his daughter's hair back smiling he leaned over and kissed Taylor's cheek. "How was your conversation with Gabriella?"

"She and I want things to be like they were between us before you and I got together." She said softly as she looked at him for a moment before continuing. "And to be truthful I'm glad…I really missed having her as a friend."

"I missed having Chad as a friend as well." He said as he looked down at her. "I'm glad your father talked me talking to them."

"So am I…," she trailed off as she looked down at her daughter. "So are you serious about moving out."

"Yeah, I am…I mean I really am thankful that you're family took us in you know, but I think in order for us both to grow we need to move out." Taylor turned around and looked up at Troy as he circled her waist with his arms. "So what do you say?"

"I guess I say," she paused as she looked down while playing with his collar. "I guess I say… when are we going apartment shopping."

**A/N: Please remember to Review and go and check out my new story ****Conquests****. **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Here's another update for you guys but first I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **xoSuperstarletxo**, **dreamer 3097**, **k, HelloLish**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **Angel, RubyRedMorena**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **November Leaving**, and **AyaneC**. I hope everyone enjoys this update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twelve

Well the conversation with Chad and the gang with surprisingly well…except for the fact that I found out that Chad was the snitch that ratted on Taylor. But I'm man enough to let that go only because she didn't let that stop her. Man graduation is right around the corner, and I'm happy as happy as I can be with my family and in-laws but there just one thing missing and that's my parents. I haven't spoken to them in months and it feels like years. If I didn't know I had parents I would have sworn I was an orphan especially with the way my father has been treating me after I rejected his suggestions last thing we spoke. It's like I don't even know the man you know. I mean I can't even think about missing out on Aisha's life or my grandchildren's life. That just isn't me and I could never do that to them. I know my mother probably wants to see me and the baby but she won't just to keep peace with my father, and that makes me sad. Cause I was just as much a momma's boy as I was a daddy's boy. Being an only child granted me that luxury. But I can't dwell on that…I have to focus on the good instead of the bad, which for me means I have to focus on my wife and daughter and if my parents can see that I'm happy oh well.

* * *

"Baby how does this tie look with this suit?" Troy said holding up what he thought was a black tie. Taylor looked up from changing table where she was currently getting Aisha ready and shook her head.

"Honey you want a black tie…not a navy one." Troy looked at her puzzled for a moment before glancing at the tie.

"But its black….right."

"No it's navy." She replied returning her attention to Aisha who was waving her fist around in the air. Troy moved to leave when Roland came in. Glancing down at his watch he looked between the two of them and sighed.

"What's taking you so long you have to be at the school in an hour."

"Daddy, I'm trying to get Aisha dressed and," she looked over at Troy and flashed him an innocent smile. "And my husband doesn't know the differences between black and navy."

"Shoot neither do I…your momma is always telling me to go and change my tie or my suit jacket…something." He replied with a chuckle as he looked over at Troy. "Come on we'll go and ask Elle which one is black." He said dragging Troy out of the room. Taylor smiled and looked down her daughter who was looking back up at her with hazel eyes.

"Daddy and Papa are silly aren't they." She said as she reached down and picked her daughter up off the changing table. "Come on let's go downstairs so we can go. This is a very important day for both mommy and daddy…but not more important than the day you were born." She cooed as she looked at daughter who was watching her curiously. Once Taylor entered the living room, her mother stood up and came over to her.

"Did you go over your speech sweetie?"

"Yes, mom…and both Troy and Dad think it's good." She said as she shifted Aisha in her arms so that her daughter's head was resting on her chest.

"Well that's good so where are they?"

"Um, Dad is showing Troy how to tell the difference between black and navy." She said with a smile on her face.

"That man…he doesn't even know how to tell the difference…he'll probably have that boy wearing navy again." She said as she walked upstairs, Taylor smiled and headed over to the sofa and sat down on it and rocked Aisha quietly as she heard her mother telling her father that he had picked out another navy tie.

After the whole "tie color" had been sorted out, they arrived at the school with forty minutes to spare. Troy sighed and tugged at his tie for a moment as he stood behind Taylor who was currently discussing some of Aisha's habits with her mother. Reaching out he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Taylor, she knows what to do."

"I know I've just never been away from her this long, Troy." She looking up at him, he smiled and brushed a hand across her cheek before bending down and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Aisha will be fine…now come on."

"Yo Troy." A voice called out from the crowd, Troy turned and smiled as he saw Sheldon, his wife Jasmine and their son walking towards them. Smiling he walked over towards Sheldon and gave his friend manly hug before hugging Jasmine who had just go finished greeting Taylor.

"Hey, Shells I didn't think you'd make it."

"What, I know you didn't think I'd miss my friend's graduation…of course we came, Taylor you look lovely."

"In this white graduation gown?" Taylor asked with an amused smile on her face. She had come to enjoy Sheldon and Jasmine's company and had grown quite accustomed to Sheldon's weird and something humorous way of thinking.

"Hey…don't knock it…I still remember when my baby graduation…and she looked sexy too." He said snaking his arm around Jasmine's waist to prove his point.

"Well Taylor looks sexy all the time, Shells."

"And so does my Jasmine." He countered as he kissed her cheek. Troy playfully rolled his eyes and pointed to Taylor's parents. Sheldon's eyes lit up and he nodded his head at them both.

"Hey Mr. McKessie…Mrs. McKessie."

"How are you doing, Sheldon."

"Just fine sir…just fine…Well Troy we're going to go sit with them…see you afterwards." He said giving Troy a pat on the back before he and his family walked away with the McKessies. Taylor noticed how Troy was looking throughout the crowd and sighed she knew who he was looking for. She slowly slipped her hand inside of his and squeezed his hand. Without even looking at her he spoke.

"Do you think their here."

"Of course I do." She whispered even though she wasn't quite sure. She knew how angry Troy's father had been. She remembered that night Troy came to her with tears in his eyes needing to be held after his father rejected him. She remembered that night all to well. Troy seemed to calm down at her words and looked over at her.

"Yeah, of course they are…come on let's go catch up with the class." He said pulling her towards where they class was suppose to meet.

Jack Bolton and Jane Bolton sat in there designated row, Jack frowned and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "I still don't see why we're here…he's not going to do anything…he's not going to go to college or play basketball on scholarship. So much potential wasted on-." Lois slapped his thigh soundly and looked at him.

"Jack our son is graduating from highschool…and you are not going to mess this day up. I came here to see him receive his diploma and that's just want I'm going to do alright you are not going to ruin this day with your fussing." She replied as she looked at him her blue eyes suddenly as cold as ice. Jack grunted and nodded his head as he continued to look at the bleachers where this year's graduates were going to be. Jane sighed and started to flip through the program she was given when she had Jack had entered over an hour ago. Suddenly she saw a tall dark skinned man along with a smaller dark skinned woman who was currently carrying a light skinned baby following by a light skinned woman, a Hispanic man and a small baby boy. Once they sat down in the McKessie family designated seats she knew who they were. She couldn't help but smile as the older woman rocked the baby gently, but as she continued to look that smile turned into a frown as she realized that, that was her first grandchild and she didn't know them…and had never gotten a chance to meet them. When the principal started to speak, she reluctantly took her attention away from the McKessies so she could focus on her son's graduation. Calmly she glanced over at Jack who was still sitting quietly beside her. Leaning over she spoke quickly in Jack's ear.

"I can't believe you're so stubborn. Just ask Troy to forgive you already."

"He's making a mistake…and…" he trailed off with a shake of his head as he grunted something under his breath and returned his attention to the principal as he started the ceremony.

As the ceremony pushed on, Jane found herself looking over at the McKessies from time to time and watching as the woman she assumed was Taylor's mother rocked her grandchild. Jack looked over at her and then at what she was looking at. "So that's Taylor's parents."

"Jack not now."

"I know I know…its Troy's graduation he grumbled as he looked at them for a bit more and then returned his attention to the front. Jack sat silently in his seat as the graduation ceremony moved forward. He even applauded as Taylor finished her speech and clapped loudly when his son's name was called out to receive his diploma. After everything that had happened he still loved his son, he was just furious with his decisions.

After the ceremony, Troy and Taylor waded their way through the crowd of people looking for her parents. Troy smiled as he noticed her parents quietly talking with Sheldon and his family. Grinning Troy and Taylor walked over waving their diplomas. "We did it, Papa Ro." Troy said as he shook Roland's hand, Roland just pulled the younger man into a hug and patted his back.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered into Troy's ear before speaking louder. "I'm proud of both of you. My little girl the Valedictorian." He said as he moved towards Taylor and hugged her tightly slightly lifting her off her feet. She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully at her father who sat her down and kissed the top of her head. "Congrats, baby girl."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Well doesn't the mother get any love here…I carried her for nine months." Michelle said still holding Aisha who was wide awake and watching quietly. Troy walked over to Michelle and took Aisha out of her arms.

"Did you see daddy and mommy up there." He said as he brushed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled as the little girl snuggled deeply into his arms. He looked up as Sheldon walked over towards him. Patting his friend on the back, Sheldon smiled and shook his head.

"I bet your proud your woman was the valedictorian." He replied with a bright smile, Troy nodded his head as he locked eyes with Taylor.

"I'm always proud of Taylor." He said softly as he looked down at his daughter who yawned while clenching part of his shirt in her small fist. Sheldon nodded his head as Taylor walked over and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Come on…we're going out for dinner."

"Alright baby." He said as he allowed her to grab his free hand and lead him over to where her parents were. Sheldon, Jasmine and their son followed behind. Soon they were all headed out to celebrate Troy and Taylor's graduation in style.

Later on that night, Troy was sitting outside of the house looking over his diploma when Roland came outside. Troy looked up at him for a brief moment before looking back down at his diploma. "You alright."

"I just needed some time to myself, Papa Ro." Troy replied softly as he sat his diploma down beside him. "And I didn't want to wake Taylor up…she tends to worry to much sometimes." He replied softly as he looked at Roland who nodded his head and sat beside him.

"Yeah, she got that from her mother…so what seems to be bothering you."

"Nothing."

"Well, excuse me for saying this but if it was nothing…you'd be upstairs with Taylor and my wife wouldn't have told me to come out here and check on you." He replied as he looked at Troy. "Now tell me what seems to be wrong."

"Well, my parents…I sort of missed them today, that's all." Troy replied as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"Troy…it's alright to miss them."

"No…no it isn't," Troy stated harshly his voice catching. "They didn't want me to stay with Taylor…they kicked me out of the house and…and…" he trailed off, Roland looked at him cautiously. "They kicked me out and I can't get over how I still care about them." He said as he took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be…"

"No you should let this out, Troy…keeping these type of feelings inside does not help you." He said as he looked at Troy for a moment. Troy nodded his head and sighed.

"I know I know." He replied softly, Roland watched him as he calmed himself down. Troy sighed and looked at him for a brief moment speaking.

"I'm glad you came out here, Ro…I have something to talk to you about anyway."

"Aside from this." Roland said with a chuckle as he looked at the younger man, Troy flashed him a weak smile and nodded his head.

"I was talking to Taylor, and I sort of suggested that we look for our own place now. I think I have enough money to put up rent and well I just think it's for the best." Roland looked at him for a moment before answering.

"So you want to move out and what did Taylor say about this."

"She's okay with it…look Ro I appreciate everything you and Mama Elle have done for me and Taylor…you don't know how much I appreciate it alright, but this is something I've had a hard time with, you know deciding if I…we should leave or stay here…and I think it would be best for my family if we move out." Troy said finally taking a deep calming sigh.

"Wow, seems like you worked all this out huh." Roland said as he looked at Troy, who just nodded his head nervously. "So you and Taylor want to move out…have you guys gone apartment shopping yet."

"No…I thought I should tell you first."

"Troy…you don't have to check in with me. You're a grown man and I know you'll make the right decision for your family." He replied as he looked at Troy, who barely nodded his head.

"So do you have any suggestions?"

"I may have a few…besides I've been planning for this day. I knew you'd want to move out and I was hoping you'd talk to me about this."

"Um how did you know I was going to do this?"

"You're like me, Troy…you're independent and you want to provide for your family…I was the same way…that's why I started the construction company to provide for my wife and eventually my family. So I could put a roof over their heads as well as put food on the table."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't say anything yet until you see this great apartment I found it's perfect for you and Taylor I promise you're going to love it."

"I don't know man."

"What…did you really think I wouldn't help you with this…I mean I want to help. Just look at it that's all I'm asking. I mean I want you and Taylor to live well. I mean I care for both of you and since you came here I've come to love you like a son…I mean I know you're my son-in-law, but I love you like a son, Troy." Roland replied with a small smile, as Troy nodded his head.

"I understand."

"Good…so how about I take you to the apartment tomorrow so you and Taylor can look at it. I think you're going to like it." Roland said as he stood up, Troy stood as well after grabbing his diploma.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He said as they reentered the house, Roland smiled and nodded his head as he looked at Troy. Setting his diploma down on the table, he looked at Roland who was watching him silently. "Ro," he began "I just want to thank you for everything cause you certainly didn't have to take me in…and for just being there for me. I really appreciate that more than you'll ever know." Troy replied softly as he looked at Roland who just nodded his head.

"I understand, Troy…when I went through this with Michelle we had no one, and I am just glad I was able to help, son." He replied softly as he looked at Troy who gave him a small smile.

"Well then thanks for being there."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Roland said with a bright smile as he looked at his son-in-law. "Now let's get upstairs before our wives send out a search party." Roland said before he and Troy headed upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's the next chapter in 'Being A Man' at this time I just want to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097**, **PhantomGroupie91**, **Angel, k, xoSuperstarletxo**, **kuropie**, **AyaneC**, **RubyRedMorena**, **HelloLish**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, and **Dragonneva**. I hope everyone likes this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Thirteen

Wow! I can't believe I haven't talked to you guys in a year and a half. I guess I've been busy, but than again that's no excuse for not speaking to your friends…besides I like you guys you listen to me and allow me to tell my story. Well, um I bet you guys want an update. Taylor and I along with my lovely daughter Aisha moved into a pretty nice apartment. Man, Papa Ro gave us the hook up for real. The apartment has four bedrooms, a full kitchen, dining room, living room, two bathrooms, and patio. The laundry room is pretty nice too. Taylor loves it and Aisha is pretty happy with the place as well. I just wish I could afford a house. That's what Taylor deserves a house and I know she would love it. Oh and Taylor and I have been doing pretty good in school. I've majored in business and Taylor in teaching. Currently I'm Roland's right hand man and Sheldon for all his craziness is Roland's left hand man. We are working on a new subdivision over on the West side and it's coming along pretty well. Taylor has started her own business, but it's one that she can do at home. She's started a tutoring service and she's really bringing in money and I can tell that's happy. My daughter is just being her. The mischievous one year whose about to turn two. She knows she has me wrapped around her finger, and frankly I don't care. Saturdays are our days together. Aisha likes to be called Ms. Tigger. It's really funny, one day last year her and Tay were watching cartoons and 'Winnie the Pooh' comes on and my daughter fell in love with Tigger but since he's the only she claims that she's the only female Tigger hence the name Ms. Tigger. I still haven't talk to my parents and at this point I really don't care if I ever do…I love my life and if they can't see that. If they aren't happy for me than forget them.

* * *

Troy groaned playfully as two small hands shook his shoulder as hard as they could. Moaning he rolled over a bit and the hands shook him again followed by a little voice "Dadee!"

"Huh!" the sound of small giggled reached his ears as he rolled over again. Opening his eyes he looked at the pint size Taylor that standing at his side of the bed. Making a face at her, he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her causing her to giggle again.

"Dadee its Saturday come." She said grabbing his hand, pushing the covers off Troy got up and followed her. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and accidentally ran into the door. Aisha giggled up at him and tilted her head back and smiled up at him her eyes twinkling up at him. "You silly dadee."

"Oh really huh…well let me show you just how silly daddy is." He said with a growl as he looked down at her. A small shriek came from her as she took off as fast as her legs could carry her. Troy followed and soon both of them ended up in the living. Reaching down he lifted her up and kissed her all over the face as she giggled.

"Cooties dadee cooties." She said as she pounded her little fists on his shoulder.

"I'm your daddy…you don't get cooties from me." He said with a laugh as he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the kitchen, standing still he moved her around so that she was sitting on top of his shoulders. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes and Syrup."

"Babygirl that goes together so you want something else."

"Eggs." She exclaimed, Troy nodded and moved around the kitchen as carefully as possible with his little girl perch on his shoulders. He chuckled with a smile as she started to babble on and on about what she was going to do today at the park with Taylor.

"Dadee…what are you going to do today…mama said you gonna go with Uncle Shells and play baskball."

"It's basketball honey."

"Oh right basketball dadee." She as she played with his hair, once they were finished cooking he carried her over to the table and sat her down in her high chair and then walked back into the kitchen for their food. Once he was done, they started eating. "Dadee why is mommy so sleepy today."

"Oh well mommy worked hard yesterday and she's tired."

"Oh okay." She said as Troy cut off a piece of her pancake. He watched as she picked it up as best as she could with her fork and then ate it. She smiled at him and rubbed her little stomach. "Dadee these are good."

"Of course baby girl I cooked it."

"Cooked what?" They both turned around as Taylor came into the dining room. Aisha grinned up at her mother and waved.

"Hi, momma."

"Good morning sweetie you and daddy having fun."

"Yep…did you know he can cook pancakes?" Aisha exclaimed as she looked between her mother and father. "And there good right daddy?"

"Well I'm not one to brag but yes baby girl they are good." Taylor smiled and bent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek and then went over to Troy to give him a quick peck on the lips that had Aisha giggling and saying that Taylor would catch Troy's cooties.

"Baby you want something eat." Troy said as he motioned to plate of pancakes sitting on the table, shaking her head she sighed.

"No, I gotta run out of here and pick up some things from the store."

"Well I can do that after me and Shells get done playing basketball down at the park." He said. Shaking her head she went over to the counter and picked up her keys.

"No that's okay sweetie…you don't have to go I'm going to head out right now okay." He nodded his head and as she walked by him he grabbed her hand forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Be careful and I love you." He said

"I love you too." She said being down and kissing his cheek.

"What about me momma."

"Oh I love you too…sweetie." Taylor said as she placed kissed on both of Aisha's cheek. Once she was done saying good-bye to them she headed out. Once the door closed, Troy looked over at his daughter and pointed at her plate.

"Finish up, cause when we're done we can go and watch Winnie the Pooh."

"Tigger daddy…he's going to be on…I'm Ms. Tigger cause I'm bouncy bouncy…and fun like Tigger." She said as she bounced as best she could in her highchair. Troy chuckled and nodded his head.

"That you are."

"J.J. always says I'm not fun cause I'm a girl." Troy raised an eyebrow at the mention of Sheldon's son. That boy was always messing with his daughter, and as a father he could see what J.J. and his daughter would probably become and he didn't like it one bit.

"J.J. doesn't know what he's taking about cause I have fun with you." He said as he brushed a curl out of her face. "Now finish up your breakfast so that you and I can go and watch Winnie the Pooh before I leave, and you have to get dressed so you can go to the park."

Later on that day, Taylor and Aisha were at the park with Jasmine and J.J. they were all looking towards the playground where their children were playing. "Did you get the test?" Jasmine asked taking Taylor away from her thoughts, looking up at her friend she nodded and opened up her purse.

"Yeah, I just haven't taken it yet, Jazz." Taylor replied back with a sigh. "I mean Aisha hasn't even turned two yet and I'm not so sure that Troy ready for another child." She admitted softly, Jasmine sighed and moved closer to her wrapping her arm around her and giving her a one armed hug.

"Girl that boy loves you…and I'm sure you two can handle having another baby." She replied softly Taylor nodded her head and sighed brokenly for moment before speaking.

"Yeah we can handle it but that doesn't mean that he's ready for it." She replied as she looked out towards the playground again to check on Aisha and J.J. "I mean we are really just getting on our feet."

"You've been on your feet for a year and a half…if there is a baby you and Troy can handle it." She replied back, but just as she looked up. "Who is that?" Taylor looked up as well and her eyes focused on an older white lady sitting on a bench near the playground.

"What's wrong with her sitting there?"

"Well first of all she's watching our children…and there aren't any white children out here. Now I know Aisha and J.J. are mixed but they still have some color to them." She said which made Taylor laugh. Before her eyes really recognize who was sitting there.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What…what is it?"

"That's Troy's mother um stay here I'm going to go over there." Taylor replied as she stood up. Jasmine watched as she walked across the playground over to the bench that the older woman was currently sitting on. Taylor watched her for a brief moment before moving to sit down. When she did, Lois jumped and looked at her.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton." Taylor said gracing her with a smile. Lois watched her for a brief moment before replying.

"Hello, Taylor…um I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Of course not I just wondered why you were here." Lois looked out towards the playground and started talking.

"I had to see here her." Taylor leaned back and nodded her head as she followed Lois glaze that was currently on Aisha. "I just knew it was her when I was walking by, and I couldn't walk away."

"Mrs. Bolton excuse me if I'm a little to forward, but this didn't have happen." Taylor said, Lois looked over at her and just frowned.

"I never wanted Troy to leave…I didn't want to lose my son." She said brokenly as she wiped a tear from her eye. "But I know that he's happy and that makes me happy."

"Well at least you're different from Mr. Bolton."

"Jack is just a stubborn mule…he misses Troy just as much as me if not more." She replied softly unable to look up at Taylor who was watching her silently.

"I wish you guys would have reached out towards him even more…he needed you both." Taylor said as she looked at Aisha swinging with little J.J. pushing her.

"Who's that with her?"

"That's J.J. he's our friend's son…her husband works with Troy."

"Where does Troy work?" Lois asked, Taylor looked at her in surprise, as she realized just how little Lois knew about her son.

"He um…he's working with my father at McKessie Construction, and he's doing a pretty good job. My father is really taking him under his wing; you know showing him the ropes." Lois nodded her head and clenched her hands together.

"I can already tell that you two have done a wonderful job on her. She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Can I meet her?" Lois asked Taylor looked at her for a moment before nodding her head.

"Um sure." She looked out towards the playground and then called out for her daughter. "Aisha baby come here there is someone I want you to meet." Aisha stopped swinging and looked over.

"Okay mama can J.J come too."

"Sure sweetie." Aisha tugged on the older boy's hand and led him over to her mother and the older woman who was looking at her with unshed tears in her eyes. Taylor watched silently as Lois quickly reached up and wiped a tear away just as Aisha and J.J. came over to them.

"Mama who is this." Aisha said as she looked over at Lois who was trying to calm her nerves. Taylor looked at Lois and then back at her daughter.

"Why don't you let her tell you." Caught off guard, Lois looked up at Taylor who was watching her silently, and then she looked back at her granddaughter who was looking up at her curiously.

"I am…I am a friend of your daddy."

"My daddy." Aisha asked.

"Yes, I am and what is your name." the little girl beamed up at her.

"My name is Aisha Bolton and I'm almost two years old."

"That means she's one." J.J. said from her side.

"No…I'm almost two."

"No that means-."

"J.J." Jasmine said as she walked over. He sheepishly looked back at his mother and sent her a smile that usually melted her on the spot. "Yes mama."

"You either stop picking on Aisha or come over here with me." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. He looked at her for a moment before looking over at Aisha.

"Sorry."

"It's okay J.J." she replied as she looked back up at Lois who was looking her over. Aisha smiled and looked at Taylor.

"She has daddy's eyes." Lois gasped at how the little girl pointed it out; she quickly looked up at Taylor who was silently watching the interaction between granddaughter and grandmother. "Don't she mommy? It's just like daddy's their blue and sparkly."

"You're right sweetie she does…that is something huh."

"Yeah it is…" she looked over at J.J. who was becoming quite bored at the moment and then back at her mother and the woman named Lois. "Can me and J.J. go back and play." Taylor looked over at Jasmine.

"I'll watch them Taylor." And with that Aisha and J.J. took off back towards the playground with Jasmine following behind them. Both women sat silently watching the children playing. Taylor looked at Lois and then spoke.

"So."

"She's precious and I'm can't believe I missed so much." Lois replied softly as she sniffled. "Taylor I'm sorry."

"You should be saying that to Troy. He hasn't seen you guys in nearly two years actually I think it's been two years. Even though he doesn't say it…I know he was hurt by you and his father's rejection."

"I never rejected him."

"Then why hasn't he seen you in two years…and why was this the first time you've met your granddaughter…you know I'm going to have Troy about this."

"What…why?"

"Because he's my husband and I don't keep things from him…nothing at all." Taylor said as she stood up and looked down at Lois who still sat on the bench watching her silently. "Bye."

"Taylor wait." Taylor stopped walking and turned around to face, Lois who was now walking towards her quickly. The older woman grabbed her hands and held them tightly within her own as she looked into Taylor's eyes. "I just want to…to thank you for being there for him…I'm glad he had you there for him." Taylor looked at her silently for a moment before carefully taking her hands from her.

"I love him…where else would I be." Lois nodded her head and looked down at her hands.

"I know I have no right to ask you this but do you think it's possible that I could see him," when Taylor just stared at her she continued on stuttering over her words. "I mean I know it's been…been two whole years practically but I want to see him and tell him how sorry I am." She replied as she Taylor bit her bottom lip and looked at her.

"I'm not so sure he wants to meet you."

"Please could you just try…I can't go on like this. I'm missing so much of my son and granddaughter's life. I…I just can't keep this up, please I love my son."

"I'll see cause I really believe that Troy needs you in his life no matter what he says…but I'm only going to ask him once if he says no than that's it. I'll call you if he says yes. The home number hasn't changed has it."

"Please call my cell phone." Lois said as she quickly fished around inside her purse for one of her business cards. Taylor took it and put it in her pocket.

"I'll call if he says yes Mrs. Bolton." She replied as she walked back towards the playground where Aisha was currently playing tag with J.J. and a few new kids who had just shown up.

Troy entered the house later on that afternoon, almost immediately Aisha hopped towards him. "Dadee…dadee." He smiled and bent down picking her, the little girl giggled and kissed his cheek. "Did you have fun…me and J.J. had fun." She said he nodded his head and went towards the kitchen and saw Taylor cooking.

"Hey baby." He said still holding Aisha as he bent and gave her a kiss, Taylor smiled and returned but as usual with Aisha in the room the kiss was end abruptly by her squealing about cooties. "Well excuse us Ms. Tigger." He said as he twirled his little girl around, before setting her on the ground. "Good sit down and watch television while I talk to your mama."

"Okay." The little bounced away as Troy leaned against the counter looking at his wife. "Man you will not believe what happen today while me and Shells were at the park." She stopped stirring the sauce and turned to look at him.

"What happened?"

"A job offer."

"You're already working for my father and going to school online…Troy we don't need extra money, besides my tutoring is picking up." Troy sighed and pushed off the counter and came over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Baby…I got offered a job a West High, they've been looking for a new head coach, and well one of the school's teachers was at the park and I got the hook up."

"Oh and when are you going to be home?"

"Baby, it's only two hours and the practices start at three…I already get off at two so it's no problem."

"That's what you think?" she replied, he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I thought you'd be happy." She sighed and nodded her head.

"I am…it's just that well my mind's somewhere else right now, baby…but if that's what you want to be then go ahead." Sucking his teeth, Troy placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from walking away.

'"What's on your mind…and don't lie to me cause you know I can tell when you do." She looked up at him and sighed.

"Fine, Aisha and I saw your mother at the park today."

"What!"

"She was there watching Aisha…I could tell she felt really bad about what happened and she wants to meet you." Troy was silent for a moment, as he released his hold on Taylor and took two steps back. As thoughts and feelings rushed through him, his mother was finally trying to reach out to him after nearly two years of silence.

"And what did you tell her."

"She gave me her business card and I told her I would call her back if you said yes." Shaking his head he leaned over the counter with his head down.

"I don't know if I want to meet her."

"You don't have too…but Troy I know how you feel about your parents not speaking to you since we've gotten together…I know that it hurt you baby…and I think…I think it's good that your mother is reaching out to you."

"Yeah after two years."

"It's better than her never reaching out to you." She countered, as he nodded his head in agreement. Troy sighed and turned to look at Taylor who was watching him curiously. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to think about it. That's the best I can do." She walked over to him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Running her hands up and down his back she kissed his cheek as he held her tightly to him. Troy took a few deep calming breaths and then reluctantly pulled out of Taylor's arms.

"I'm going to go watch Aisha."

"Okay sweetie." As he moved to leave the kitchen he paused in the doorway and looked back at Taylor. "Oh and I'm seriously thinking about taking that job…baby I wanna get back into basketball you how much I love that sport and maybe coaching is what I need to do."

"Then do it Troy…no matter what you do I'm always going to be proud of you." Troy smiled.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you as my wife?"

"A time or two yes." She said with a bright smile as he winked at her and walked out of the kitchen calling Aisha's name. Shaking her head she went back to cooking dinner while silently hoping that Troy decided to call his mother because she knew deep down inside he needed to talk to her and get everything out in the open, and hopefully repair his broken relationship with his mother.

After putting Aisha into bed, Troy came into the master bedroom; closing the door silently he saw that Taylor was already in bed. Stripping off his shirt and pants he walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Climbing into bed, he draped one arm over her and pulled her to him. "I've thought about and I'll see her." He said softly, Taylor rolled over so that she was looking at him before saying.

"What made you say yes?" Troy looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then back down at Taylor.

"Aisha."

"Aisha what did she say?"

"It's not what she said, Tay…it's who she is. She's my daughter and I was thinking about what if I made the same mistake my parents made…what if I disown her," he looked down at Taylor who was watching him silently. "I was thinking about how much I would want her to give me a second chance."

"Well, I think you made the right decision…I'm glad you're going to talk to your mother I think it'll make you both feel better plus you'll have your mother to confide in." he smirked as he bent over her and gave her a brief kiss.

"I like confiding in you."

"Well then let me just say that I don't want to hear about all your problems…so when you pat things up with your mother talk to her about them." She said with a giggled as Troy gave her his best pouting face.

"That hurt my heart, baby." He replied with a chuckle as he looked down at her, she smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. Just as they were about to kiss a scream from Aisha broke them apart.

"Daddy there's a monster in my room." The little girl shouted from her bedroom, Troy groaned and settled his head on Taylor's.

"Next weekend she's going to your parent's house we need sometime alone." He said with a sigh as he climbed out of bed and left to go sooth his daughter.

"So where's Troy?" Jasmine asked as she and Taylor sat in Taylor's bedroom anxiously awaiting the results of Taylor's pregnancy test. Taylor jerked her head up and looked at Jasmine and sighed.

"He called his mother they're suppose to meet at the park today…which of course gave me some time to take this test with Aisha at her grandparents house and all." Jasmine sighed and patted Taylor on the back. She knew her friend was nervous about the results however there was nothing she could do to calm Taylor's nerves. "Where's J.J.?"

"Oh he and Sheldon went to his t-ball game…for being a little two year my son is quite the athlete."

"Yeah, he is…um what time is it now."

"Tay…it's only been a minute since the last time you asked now you have three minutes left please calm down, you're making me nervous."

"I'm just so worried…now even more things are going on, you know Troy's going to take that job at West High and things are going so well you know…I just don't know how he's going to be able to handle this pregnancy."

"Taylor you have one of the best men in the world…he's probably going to hope it's a boy."

"I hope you're right…and maybe he can be a mama's boy cause everyone knows Aisha is a daddy's girl." Taylor replied softly as she fingered her wedding ring. Jasmine and Taylor sat there silently for a few more minutes, glancing down at her watch Jasmine looked over at Taylor.

"Girl times up." Taylor got up and went to the bathroom to go look at the test, coming back out Jasmine looked at her silently and then asked. "So."

"It's positive I'm pregnant."

It didn't take him long to see his mother sitting down over by the basketball court. Walking over he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked down at her. "Hello." Lois looked up and smiled spread across her face as she saw her son.

"Troy, oh you look wonderful…I'm so glad you said yes to meeting me." She whispered as he nodded his head and moved to sit down beside her on the bench. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face for a moment before looking at her.

"It's nice to see you to mom," he choked as he looked her over, giving her a weak smile he leaned back on the bench and sighed.

"Troy is everything okay."

"I'm…I don't know how to feel about this, mom. I'm glad you're here I really am but what about dad…what about him."

"He's a stubborn old fool…I think you may have to reach out to him." Troy shook his head as he chuckled bitterly at his mother's suggestion.

"I don't think it would work so well…the man doesn't want me with Taylor hell he doesn't even want to meet his granddaughter…I'm not going to reach out to a man like that who hates my family."

"He doesn't your father just didn't know how to express his disappointment in your decisions so he attacked them…I'm not saying he's right but those were his reasons Troy." Troy shook his head and turned to look at his mother for a moment before speaking.

"Enough talk about my father I want to talk about you let's just work on us right now alright." She looked at her son and nodded her head. That was why she wanted to meet him. She wanted to fix her broken relationship with him, not discuss his father and his reasons for disowning their only child.

"Okay that sounds fine so how are you, Taylor and your daughter?" she asked taking the conversation in another direction. It didn't surprise her at when Troy's eyes lit up as he began to tell her about his family.

**A/N: Please go and check out my new story 'Conquests' **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well, here's another update that I hope you all enjoy. First off I want to thank my reviewers; **dreamer 3097**, **HelloLish**, **k, xoSuperstarletxo**, **look at the stars**, **PhantomGroupie91**, **Angel, RubyRedMorena**, **Sciencefreak2007**, and **Yellow-queen18**. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fourteen

Well, something has finally happened with my parents. My mother finally came and talked to me, and we're patching up our relationship. You guys have no idea how happy I am about that. I mean that's my mother and I loved her to death and I'm glad she's back in my life. Now Taylor's been acting strangely, now I know I'm a man and can be at times clueless about what women. But I know my baby and she hasn't been right since I returned back from the meeting with my mother. She's been distance, and she constantly looks like something is bugging her. I catch her sometimes staring off into nothing, biting down on her bottom lip with a very intense look on her face, and when she finally notices that I'm looking at her she just smiles and goes about her business. Now I don't have to tell that I'm worried about her, beside I'm sure you can tell.

Two weeks later…

"So your mother finally came to her sense, huh." Roland said as Troy entered the office that Monday. Nodding his head, Troy sat his work hat down and stretched his arms over his head.

"Yeah, she wants to try and rebuild her relationship with me…and she wants to get to know her granddaughter." Roland walked from behind his desk till he was directly in front of Troy and smiled down at the younger man.

"Well I'm happy for you…I know you wish your father would come to his senses as well but it's best to take things one at a thing." He said, "Besides with your mother on your side that man will probably calling you sooner or later." Roland admitted with a smile as he looked at Troy.

"Now I don't know about that my father can be quite stubborn, and he was never okay with the pregnancy…I just don't know about that Papa Ro." Roland shook his head and sighed.

"You're his son…and from what I seen over the last two years he raised you to be a damn good man… instead of being angry with you he should have been proud that you know how to take care of your responsibilities."

"Yeah well in a perfect world he might have felt that way…but here on this planet he didn't." Roland sighed as he looked at Troy for a moment before glancing at his watch.

"Where's Sheldon…he should have-." He was cut off as Sheldon rushed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late had to drop J.J. at the daycare center and drop Jasmine off so she could pick up her car at the auto shop." Roland nodded his head and sighed.

"It's fine…now that both of you are here I can tell you this. Today we're building the foundation so there's going to be a lot of heavy machinery on the work site today. Watch out for your men and let's all have a safe day no accidences."

"You got it boss." Sheldon said

"We'll do our best to watch out for everybody, Ro." Troy said as he and Sheldon exited the room, and headed out to the work site. As they walked Sheldon started talking.

"Heard that you had a heart to heart with your mother how did that go." Sheldon said as they got into Troy's truck. Getting into the car, Troy looked over at him and smiled.

"It went really well…she wants to be back in my life. I'm glad Taylor saw her at the park man."

"I'm glad for you I know how much you miss your parents…so do you think your father is ever going to come around."

"Not unless hell freezes over…I mean after I told him about the pregnancy and what I was going to do he just snapped and we haven't been cool since it's sad I know."

"Man, shoot I bet since your momma came around he'll be asking you to forgive him and let him back into your life too."

"I guess." Troy said with a shrug as he pulled into a parking space, getting out of the car he and Sheldon went over to their crew and started their day of work.

"So have you told him yet." Michelle asked her daughter who was sitting at the kitchen counter cutting up some carrots for Aisha's snack. Shaking her head, Taylor looked up from what she was doing and sighed.

"So much is going on in our lives right now…I mean he just got his mother back and then there's this new job as West High where's he coaching the basketball team. I'm just afraid he might not like the news and if that's true I really don't want to see his face when I tell him."

"Taylor, he' your husband…secondly if you don't want to fight with him, because knowing Troy he will be upset with you for keeping this a secret than you need to tell him immediately and I mean soon like tonight."

"And if he isn't happy about the news." Taylor asked as she sat her carrot down and looked at her mother who just sighed and walked over to her.

"That boy loves you so much…and he loves his daughter too. What makes you think that he won't be happy about this? Besides I'm willing to bet he'll be so happy and he'll probably be hoping it's a boy. Don't you want another baby?"

"I do it's just that the timing is all off and stuff." She replied softly as she looked at her mother. "We're still living in the apartment and I know Troy said he wanted to be able to move into a house before we add to our family."

"Well maybe God is giving you both a little push."

"No mama this is more like a shove." Taylor said as Aisha walked into the room holding her stomach. Taylor and Michelle instantly gasped and rushed over to the little girl who looked up at them.

"Mama, my tummy monster is awake and he's growling." The little said with a smile as she looked at her mother and grandmother. Just then a low growl was heard throughout the kitchen. "See mama and grandma I told you." She said, Taylor smiled and picked her up tickling her Aisha laughed loudly as her mother placed her on her hip and walked over to the counter sitting her daughter on top she picked up a carrot stick and gave it to her. The little girl took it and munched on it happily. "Tank you mama."

"You're welcome sweetie." Taylor said as she picked her up again and sat her down on the floor. Michelle and Taylor watched as she wandered back out of the room.

"Tummy monster?"

"Oh it's something her and Troy came up with to basically bug me when I'm cooking at home. You should see Troy, he plays it up so much…Aisha loves it."

"I bet she does…that little girl has Troy wrapped around her finger. He was a goner as soon as they laid her in his arms."

"No I think he was a goner the minute he learned that our baby was going to be a girl." Taylor said with a smile at the memory.

"Was that before or after he glared at the doctor for touching you." Michelle said laughing

"After." Taylor said joining in on the laughter as well. Michelle walked over to her and patted her on the back.

"See that boy loves you so much…I find it hard to believe that he would be upset about this baby…I know and so do you that he would embrace it just like he did Aisha and he would be the best father that child could ever ask for from day one…so tell him and stop stalling cause I want to have a baby shower for you. Hopefully this time it will be a boy."

"Yeah so he can be a mama's boy…Aisha is in ever since of the word a daddy's girl." Taylor said with a small smile as her mother put her at ease about her pregnancy and telling Troy. Her parents always seemed to be able to do that, when she was worried about something. They just seemed to possess the ability to put her at ease. Troy had that ability too, but he could only do it when she what she was worried about didn't involve him.

"So are you going to tell him, Taylor?" Michelle asked her daughter while looking at her, Taylor smiled and nodded her head. After talking to her mother it was clear to her that her thoughts of Troy storming out of the house angry that she was pregnant was going to happen.

"Yeah I'll tell him mom."

"Good cause you know it isn't good to keep this from him."

"Well I'm not going to keep it from him mom…I'll tell him tonight after we put Aisha to bed. That way we can talk and we won't get interrupted."

"Yeah cause I'm sure Aisha doesn't like to share her father when she's awake." Michelle said with a bright smile as she thought about her granddaughter. Taylor couldn't help but laugh at her mother's statement while nodding her head in agreement.

"So what is this I hear about Troy's mother wanting to see him?" Michelle asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. Taylor followed but seated herself in such a way that she could see Aisha on the sofa in the living room.

"Yeah, his mother came to the park to watch Aisha and when I confronted her she asked to see Troy…they patched things up and he's really happy about that. I know he didn't show it but not having them in his life was really messing with him."

"I know he's happy…when he came home that night after he had gotten disowned I felt so bad for him…and your father did as well. I couldn't imagine kicking you out of my life, Taylor." Michelle said as she reached across the table and grabbed a hold of Taylor's hand.

"Neither can I momma…but Troy's mom seemed really tortured. I mean she wants to be there for her son and she wants to get to know Aisha. Troy thinks it's a good idea to let Aisha know his mother."

"And it is…she needs to know his side of the family, well the side that wants him backing their life."

"I'm not sure his father is going to come around though…I know Troy doesn't talk about it but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that his father probably blames me for ruining his son's life. Truth is if I hadn't gotten pregnant Troy would be off in college studying and playing basketball." Taylor said with a sigh.

"Troy, doesn't resent you for getting pregnant…he's happy with you as his wife and he's happy with Aisha."

"I know and Troy would probably kill me for talking like that."

"I knew I liked my son-in-law." Michelle said with a smile. "Now are you going to help me cook lunch or are you going to sit there cause my 'tummy monster' is starting to wake up as well." Michelle said quoting her granddaughter as she stood up. Taylor rolled her eyes and stood as well.

"Oh I guess I can."

Troy and Sheldon took turns patrolling the work site and making sure everything was in order. Troy looked across the way at the crane that was lifting the steel pipes up to the men on the second floor frame work, and that was when he notices the cable on the crane. Looking down he saw Sheldon directing the men on the second floor to take the pipes. Looking again at the cable Troy saw that it was starting to unravel right before his eyes. He looked back at Sheldon who still hadn't moved. "Sheldon." He called out, but knew his voice wasn't going to carry over to his friend. Not with all the work noise surrounding them, moving quickly he took off running towards Sheldon hoping that he would get there in time. He saw that the grouped of steel pipes buckle and forced himself to run even faster. "Sheldon." He screamed as he continued to run towards his friend. As Troy screamed again, Sheldon looked up just as the cable snapped and the steel pipes fell down on them. Moving quickly he pushed Sheldon out of the way, Sheldon landed on his back several feet away from Troy as the steel pipes fell all around his friend. The last thing Troy heard was Sheldon screaming out his name, just before his world went black.

**A/N: I forgot to warn that the drama was coming. I hoped you liked the ending. **


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter…first off I want to tell you guys that I'm going to be putting out another story either next week or the week after so I hope you guys check that out. Now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Yellow-queen18**, **HelloLish**, **dreamer 3097**, **look at the stars**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **PhantomGroupie91**, **Niki, xoSuperstarletxo**, **AyaneC**, and **Spiggi**. I hope you guys enjoy this new update and I'm sorry that I didn't warn you guys last chapter…so enjoy the chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fifteen

Time seemed to stand still as Sheldon screamed out Troy's name, he watched helplessly as the steel pipes feel all around his friend. Moving quickly he ran over to the pile calling out Troy's name. "Someone call 911 and someone get Mr. McKessie…NOW." He screamed as he fell to his knees and started lifting the pipes off Troy. "Damn man why'd you have to go and do something so stupid?" he mumbled to himself as he threw off one of the steel pipes to the side. Looking up, he saw Roland McKessie running towards him his tie lying across his shoulder. Roland looked at the pile in horror and then over at Sheldon who was still franticly trying to get the pipes off of Troy. Roland immediately started helping as did several other men, while Roland was lifting steel pipe after steel pipe he gave orders to some of the men nearby. Looking across at Sheldon Roland shook his head in disbelief as he finally saw Troy.

"He's gotta be alright…he's got to be alright." He whispered as he and Sheldon removed the last pipe. Roland moved to Troy quickly and looked him over. Sheldon knelt on the other side of Troy looking at Mr. McKessie as he checked his son-in-law over. "He's breathing…it's shallow but he's doing it." Roland exclaimed, Sheldon bowed his head in thanks and looked at Roland who was staring over Troy with concern, and then he noticed it as well. One of the pipes had cut Troy's side and his blood was slowly pooling around him.

"Mr. McKessie we gotta stop the bleeding before the paramedics get him." He said, Roland looked at him and nodded his head.

"Okay well we gotta turn him over onto his back…and we have to be careful with his head we don't want to injure him anymore than he already is alright." Sheldon nodded and together they turned Troy over onto his back. Sheldon immediately wrapped off his top shirt leaving him in his black wifebeater and jeans. Balling up the shirt he immediately pressed it into Troy's wound. The pressure immediately made Troy open his eyes and groan in pain. Looking up he saw Roland and Sheldon plus a number of his co-workers standing over him, and he could hear the faint sound of sirens.

"Papa Ro-." He began but Roland shook his head and grabbed his hand. Troy gripped it tightly as he looked up at the man who over the last few years had treated him not only as a son-in-law but as his son as well.

"Don't talk, Troy conserve your energy alright." Troy weakly nodded and looked over Sheldon, who looked back down at him.

"I'm alright Troy and by the way don't you ever do something stupid like that again." Troy gave Sheldon a small smile but he winced again. Roland looked up as the ambulance pulled out. Almost immediately the paramedics ran over. Not loosing his grip on Troy's hand he looked at Sheldon who was still pressure on Troy's wound.

"Sheldon I need you to call Taylor…she's over at my house today…call her and tell her to meet me at the hospital alright…what hospital are you taking him too." Roland asked as the paramedics came to Troy's side. One looked at him, as the others worked on Troy.

"New Mexico General." He said quickly. As he finished his statement Troy grip on Roland's hand loosened. Roland looked over at Troy and saw that his eyes had rolled up into his head. The paramedics started moving quickly. "We have to get him to the hospital right now…let's move it."

"I'm coming with you." Roland said, his voice not giving them any room to argue. The lead paramedic nodded his head and they quickly loaded Troy up on a stretcher, Roland stayed by his side the entire time gripping Troy's weak hand tightly, looking over his shoulder he saw Sheldon on his cell phone as he raced towards his car in the parking lot. Looking down at Troy he just hoped and prayed that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Maybe me and Troy can drop off Aisha over here this weekend and so we can enjoy some alone time." Taylor said as her and mother continued to talk in the kitchen. Michelle smiled and just shook her head at her daughter, before taking a sip of her water.

"Sure I'd love for my granddaughter to spend the night." She said nodding her head, Taylor just smiled and looked into the living room where her daughter was currently watching one of her favorite cartoons. With her being a daddy's girl the channel was currently on boomerang. Troy had made it a point to show her all the shows he used to watch when he was her age, and she just fell in love with them.

"So how's school going for you and Troy?"

"Great we both are doing well…Troy says he's actually enjoying his business classes, but I really don't know how he'll do once this second job at West High starts…he says everything will remain the same but I'm not so sure." Taylor said, Michelle sighed and reached across the table to pat her daughter's hand.

"Troy, knows how to take care you and Aisha…he isn't going to let a job change that. Truth is he probably took it so he could provide more for you two. He's so responsible and he wants you and Aisha to want for nothing…and I'm sure once you tell him about your new bundle of joy he'll try even harder to provide for you guys."

"See that's what I'm talking about I don't want to put added pressure on him."

"Sweetie, I guarantee that you won't be doing that and I'm more than positive that-." She was cut off by Taylor's cell phone going off. Giving her mother a sheepish look she reached down and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Tay…Taylor…thank god you answered. I need you to get to New Mexico General now."

"Who is this?" she exclaim the alarm in her voice made her mother sit up even more.

"Shit…Taylor it's Sheldon there was an accident at work and-." Taylor dropped the phone as tears immediately clouded her vision. Gasping for breath she bent over at the waist clutching her stomach trying to calm herself down. Michelle immediately picked up the phone, looking at her daughter in worry she spoke.

"Hello…Taylor I need you to get to New Mexico General Troy needs you and-." Michelle hung up the grabbed Taylor's hand as she continued to cry.

"Taylor…Troy's fine, he's just hurt but we need to get to New Mexico General now okay." Michelle as she called out for Aisha who came into the room concerned on her face as she looked at her mother who was still silently crying. Walking over to her mother, Aisha wrapped her small arms around Taylor's legs and hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry mama." She said, her voice becoming shaky as well with tears. Michelle bent down and picked up Aisha who in a state of shock at seeing her mother cry hugged her grandmother's neck tightly. Grabbing Taylor's arm, Michelle pulled her daughter close and whispered in her ear.

"You have to be strong for both you and Aisha…she needs you right now and you're scaring her." Michelle said firmly, Taylor sniffled a few more times and then wiped her eyes and looked at Aisha who was peaking at her from Michelle's arms.

"Mommy, not sad anymore."

"No sweetie come here." She said, as she looked at Michelle who was currently grabbing her purse along with Taylor's purse and phone.

"Mom, you need to call Troy's mother she's in my phonebook alright." Michelle looked over at her daughter as they rushed out of the house.

"I'm driving…you are in no state to drive so you calm down Aisha and call…I'm going to get us there okay." Taylor nodded knowing her mother was right. Climbing into the backseat she put Aisha in her car seat and buckled up her seat belt as her mother climbed in and started the car, pulling out into the street. Michelle McKessie sped off down the road. After calming down Aisha and herself, Taylor pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mrs. Bolton's number and silently hoped that the older woman would pick up.

Lois Bolton looked up as her cell phone rang in the living room, she was currently elbow deep in the sink washing dishes. "Jack, can you pick that up for me." She called out.

"Sure baby." Jack called back from the living getting up out of his favorite chair, Jack walked over to the sofa where Lois' purse was and picked it reaching inside he pulled out her cell phone and spoke. "Hello?"

"Lois it's me, Taylor." Taylor replied out of breath, Jack's eyes narrowed as the voice of the woman who ruined his son's life came through the speaker. He didn't know that Lois was speaking to Troy and her. Shaking his head, he looked back towards the kitchen now knowing why it took so long for her to shop on Saturday mornings.

"What is it?" he said

"It's Troy there was…oh god there was an work accident and-."

"Where is he?" Jack bellowed as he felt his heartbeat sped up, Taylor's voice paused on the other end of the phone for a brief moment before speaking.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Taylor, what happened to my son." He exclaimed getting more and more upset as the time of the phone call lengthens. By this time, Lois had made her way into the living and was watching with worry on her face. Rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, Jack didn't know how to feel. He had been the one to push his son away and now his son was injured and he didn't know how bad it was. All the memories of son flooded his mind back to back as his knees buckled.

"He was injured on the job and we was rushed to New Mexico General…I'm on my way right now…I was calling to tell Lois please tell her for me." Jack pulled back as the phone went dead. Did she honestly think he wouldn't come to his son's side? It was true that they hardly got along anymore but that didn't mean he didn't care about his son. Looking up at Lois, his eyes glassy with tears he cleared his throat and told her the news. Walking across the room, he enveloped Lois in a tight hug and grabbed his keys. He was going to New Mexico General with his wife, and he was going to be there for his son.

Taylor and Aisha were embraced by Roland McKessie as soon as they entered the waiting room. Roland held them tightly and rubbed his daughter's back. Looking over her shoulder he caught Michelle's eyes and was instantly comforted by her presence. "Dad, how is he?" Aisha asked as Michelle came over taking Aisha out of her Taylor's arm. Roland looked down at his daughter and sighed. Taking her by the arm he pulled her away from Michelle and Aisha so he could talk to her privately. "Dad you're scaring me?"

"I'm sorry sweetie…I just didn't want Aisha to overhear that little girl too smart for her own good." He said looking over at his granddaughter who had tucked her head into Michelle neck. "Troy is…well he was hurt pretty bad baby. There was a cable that snapped and he pushed Sheldon out of the way and he got buried under some steel pipes, and one even cut his side pretty bad…he um…he had a lot of blood lost and some head trauma." Taylor covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head as more tears gathered in her eyes. Roland pulled her close and held her tightly. "He's in surgery right now…that had to stop the internal bleeding."

"Oh Daddy… I didn't even get a chance to tell him." Roland looked down at his daughter.

"Tell him what?"

"That I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant again and I didn't even get to tell him I was so scared that he'd be upset and now…" she trailed off as she started to cry again. Roland pulled her to him and held her tightly as she cried in his embrace. He looked over towards Michelle who was gently rocking Aisha in her arms.

"Everything is going to be fine…Troy's going to come out of surgery and you're going to tell him about the pregnancy and everything will be fine you'll see. Troy's a fighter and one of the strongest men I know he'll be fine." He whispered into his daughter's ear as he continued to hold her tightly.

Michelle watched them quietly from her seat where she was trying her best to calm Aisha down, but the little girl knew something was wrong. Even at the age of two Aisha was one bright little girl she knew something was wrong because her mother kept crying. Rocking the little girl in her arms, she looked down at Aisha who looked back up at her. "Grandmama I want daddy." She whispered as she looked over to where Taylor and Roland were. Michelle felt her heart clench up as her granddaughter as for Troy.

"Your daddy isn't here right now, sweetie and-." Aisha clapped her hands together loudly and shook her head.

"Mama is crying and daddy won't let mama cry please I want daddy." She said getting more and more agitated as she realized her daddy was coming. Michelle looked down at her granddaughter and shook her head.

"Your daddy isn't here, but look G-daddy Ro is not letting mama cry." She said using the name Aisha had given Roland. Aisha looked over at her mother who had whose shoulders where shaking as Roland held her and shook her head furiously.

"I want daddy." She cried out, Taylor looked up as her daughter started crying and calling for her father. Rushing over to her mother who was trying her best to calm down Aisha she picked Aisha and held her close to her chest. Michelle and Roland followed her as she made her way over to a chair and sat down so she could calm Aisha down. The little girl was still calling for her daddy but the pleas were getting quieter and quieter as Taylor rocked her exhausted daughter to sleep. With Aisha clinging to Taylor tightly, Roland left to go and find out what was happening in the surgery while Michelle sat beside her daughter offering words of comfort. Nearly fifteen minutes passed before Sheldon and Jasmine along with J.J. came running in. Michelle got up immediately and filled them in on what was happening and how Troy was doing. As soon as she finished telling them everything she knew the doors to the waiting room busted open and Jack and Lois Bolton came in.

"Where's Troy Bolton?" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed a passing nurse, she looked at him and pointed over to where Taylor, her mother, Sheldon, and Jasmine were all seated.

"Wait over there…he's in surgery right now." She said as she pulled her arm free and walked away. Jack looked over at them and then squared back his shoulders and walked over followed by Lois who looked as if she had stopped crying since Taylor had called earlier. Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Where is my son?" Jack said as he came to a stop in front of Taylor who cradled Aisha closer to her. Jack looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Taylor where is he?" he demanded not caring if he was scaring Taylor or his granddaughter. His only concern was getting to his son and making sure he was alright.

"You got the nerve to call him your son after everything you've done and said." Roland yelled as he reentered the waiting room. Jack turned around and stared at Taylor's father. "Last time I checked you had disowned him…doesn't that mean you don't have a son." He said walking closer. Jack stood his ground and looked Roland up and down.

"He's still my son no matter what mistakes he's made." Quicker than he had expected Roland reached out and grabbed Jack's collar pulling the shorter man to him. Looking down at him, he moved his fist up but stopped when he felt Michelle by his side. With a sigh he let Jack go and stepped back.

"If all you're going to do is cause problems and harass your son's wife then I suggest you leave cause I may have stopped this time from whipping your ass but I can't guarantee that I will stop next time."

"I'm not scare of you."

"Good…cause I didn't say I was going to scare you…all I said was I was going to beat your ass." He snapped back, as he turned and looked at Michelle and then over at Taylor and Aisha who was now wide away and looking up at Jack with curious eyes.

"Jack let's go sit down over there okay." Lois said wanting to avoid a big confrontation between her husband and Mr. McKessie. Jack looked at her for a moment before glaring back at Roland who was still staring at him in angry. With a subtle nod of his head he allowed Lois to lean him over to some chairs so that they could patiently awaited news on Troy.

It was eight o'clock later on that night when a doctor finally came out to talk to them. Taylor, Roland and Michelle rushed up with everyone following close behind them. "How's my husband?" Taylor said as she looked at the doctor. He looked down at Taylor who was holding Aisha tightly.

"Your husband made it through the surgery and he's been moved to a private room and he's asking to see his family." Taylor smiled brightly as she kissed Aisha's forehead. Roland seemed a bit choked up as he nodded his head a small smile on his face as his eyes glistened with tears.

"So we can see him."

"Of course but please make sure not to stress him out…he needs his rest." The doctor said with a small sigh. "Now if you all would follow me I'll take you to his room." He said turning on his hell and heading towards him room. Everyone immediately followed intent on seeing Troy and how he was doing. Once they reached the room Taylor, Aisha, Roland and Michelle entered first. Taylor walked into the cautiously not sure of what she would see.

"Hey baby." Troy grunted out from his bed. Aisha's little face perked up as she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly, he looked at her and smiled lifting his arms slightly Taylor shook her head and walked over to the bed and then gently lowered Aisha onto the bed by his side. Aisha snuggled into her daddy's side, and Troy thank god she wasn't on his other side or he'd be wincing in pain.

"Hey, baby girl…how you doing." He said rubbing her back, "I hope I didn't scare you." He mumbled softly as he looked up meeting Taylor's glaze. She sighed and looked down at her hands for a moment before shaking her head.

"I think you scared just about everyone." She stated truthfully.

"I didn't mean too." He said softly as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "You know I would never want to scare you or anyone else baby."

"Next time you want to be a hero please keep safety in mind." Taylor admonished as she looked at her husband. Troy chuckled but immediately started to cough, which made Aisha lift her head up off his chest and look him over with concern.

"Daddy you okay?"

"I'm fine baby girl." Satisfied with his answer, Aisha lowered her head back down to his chest and draped her small around him while Taylor lovely brushed her hair out of her face. Roland and Michelle who had been watching quietly came forward at that time. Troy lifted his glaze towards them and smiled.

"I'm alright Mama Elle and Papa Ro." He said flashing them one of his best smiles, Michelle just covered her mouth and ran forward pulled Troy into a hug while Roland walked over and gripped his hand. Troy squeezed back.

"Thanks for bringing Taylor and Aisha…I know my baby wasn't in the state of mind to drive here and Papa Ro…that's for digging me out of that pile."

"Boy, don't you ever scare me like that again." Roland said with a soft chuckle. "I swear you've put more gray hairs in my head then my own child." He said as Michelle stepped back so he could hug Troy.

"Sorry about that man…but as you can see I'm fine."

"Not laying up in this hospital bed you aren't." Taylor said as she gave Troy's hand a tight squeeze he chuckled and looked over at her.

"I guess I'm not fine than." He mumbled as he looked at Taylor who was still watching him intently. Roland laughed and patted Troy on the shoulder, while Michelle reached down and touched Troy's hand.

"We'll take Aisha home with us…she shouldn't spend the night in the hospital." Michelle said, Troy looked over at his little girl, and sighed. He felt so at peace holding her, and he knew why. Before he had blacked out the last things he had thought about were Taylor and Aisha and if he would ever see them again. Slowly he nodded his head, as Roland bent down to pick his granddaughter up.

"We'll be back tomorrow get your rest son." Roland said as he moved towards the door. Michelle gave Troy a kiss on the cheek and followed her husband out. Once alone, Troy reached over and grabbed Taylor's hand.

"I'm so sorry I scared you baby." He whispered, Taylor slowly nodded her head and looked at him.

"I'm going to let Sheldon and Jasmine visit you and then your mother and…and your father. After that we have to talk baby…I mean we seriously have to talk." Troy looked at her and slowly nodded his head before Taylor released his hand and stood up. "I'll going to go and get some coffee."

"Wait…you just said my father was here."

"I did…he's here Troy, and even though he tried not to show it he was really worried about you…now I'm going to go I'll be back soon." She whispered as she bent and kissed him on the lips. Troy was barely alone for a minute before Sheldon and his family came in. Sheldon didn't waste anytime. He crossed the room quickly and hugged Troy tightly.

"Man why you'd have to do something like that…I was so worried about you…and thank you man." Troy chuckled as he patted Sheldon on the back.

"You're my friend…like I wouldn't protect you…what would you want me to stand there and let a pile of pipes to fall on you." He asked as Sheldon pulled away from him.

"Well how you feel man?" Sheldon asked.

"Like a bunch of steel pipes fell on me, Shells." Troy said with a shake of his head. Jasmine came over to him and hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you so much for what you did…thank you Troy." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him. Troy rubbed her back in understanding and looked over at J.J. who was standing quietly by his father.

"You okay J.J.?" he asked the little boy nodded and continued to stay close to his father. Sheldon reached out and placed a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"So when do you think you'll be able to get out of here…cause I know I'm going to miss playing basketball with you every Saturday." Shrugging his shoulders he looked at Sheldon and shook his head.

"Knowing Taylor and Mama Elle I probably won't be doing much for weeks to come." He said, Sheldon nodded his head in understanding.

"Well look at it this way you get some time off from work."

"Yeah, Shells I guess you're right." Troy replied with a smile.

"Look man it's getting late and we gotta get J.J. home and in the bed…we'll be back tomorrow though I promise." Sheldon said as he hoisted up his son who was currently yawning. Jasmine gave him another kiss on the forehead while he and Sheldon gave one another dap. Soon he was alone in his room again. He looked up as he heard voices outside his room, moving to sit up even more he watched as Taylor slipped into the room with a glass of water.

"Your parents want to see you…but I was wondering do you want me to stay or leave?" she asked, Troy looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"Stay for now…but you might have to leave later some things I want to say to them in private." He said softly as she nodded her head and went back to the door. Opening it she watched as Jack and Lois made their way inside. Lois rushed over to her son, while Jack stayed back a bit just staring at the son he hadn't seen in nearly two years.

"Oh my goodness, Troy are you alright…I was so worried about you." Lois said as she kissed her son's cheeks and forehead. Troy took his glaze off his father and hugged his mother tightly.

"I'm fine mama…see just some scratches and bruises, but its stuff that can be healed." He said softly, Taylor moved to a seat near the bed as Lois took the seat on the opposite side.

"Well, it shouldn't have happened."

"I saved my friend mom of course it had to happen otherwise he could be here in my position or worst." He said slowly, Lois tensed up and nodded her head.

"Well all I have to say is please don't play superhero for at least a year." Troy chuckled at her words while Jack continued to silently look at his son. Troy every so often would glance up and catch his father's eye, but when he did so Jack would just look away with his jaw clenched.

"I promise I won't play hero for awhile, you're just like Taylor she said the same thing." He said reaching out and grabbing Taylor's hand. Jack narrowed his eyes at the movement but didn't say anything. Lois looked back at her husband and frowned.

"Aren't you going to say something to our son…aren't you glad he isn't hurt."

"Of course I'm glad, Lois." Jack said finally speaking for the first time. Troy and Taylor looked at him as he rubbed a hand through his hair. "I just think this whole situation could have been avoided."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Troy shouted from the bed at his father. Jack looked at him for a moment and shook his head.

"If you had been in college playing basketball like we had planned none of this would have happened. You would have never gotten hurt and your mother and I would have never been scared. Like I said this whole situation could have been avoided." Troy looked at his father for a moment clenching his jaw in anger.

"Mom could you and Taylor please go outside…Jack and I have some things to talk about." He said, Lois stood as did Taylor and both women quickly exited the room leaving the two Bolton men to themselves. Troy waited till the door was closed before speaking. "You couldn't just hold your tongue for one night huh…you just had to say something like that."

"Just because you almost killed yourself doesn't mean I will hold my tongue."

"Well you should…it's been nearly three years. My decision to raise a family with Taylor instead of abandoning her like you wanted in the name of basketball is never going to happen so get over it."

"If you had listened to me you wouldn't be here today."

"You're right I would be at college miserable thinking about my child that abandoned and the woman that I love who I abandoned as well. Yeah your solution sounds so much better." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now Troy I know we might have had our disagreements but you're still my son and I love you."

"Do you love my daughter, your granddaughter…she's an extension of me, and if what you say is true than you love your granddaughter…then there's my wife. I love her with all of my heart…you don't have to love her but you have to respect her and my decision to be with her."

"That doesn't matter…you're my son."

"Aisha…my daughter has your blood running through her veins. She is your flesh and blood…so yes it matters…cause my daughter matters. You pushed me away for three years and when my life is on the line you rush here. But I see that doesn't mean anything cause you're the same selfish prick of a man that disowned me three years ago."

"Troy-."

"No, you done all the talking your going to do now it's my turn…my wife and daughter they love me unconditionally…her parents treat me like their own, but you, you disowned me because I went against you once and I made the right decision. I was responsible for my family from day one, and you know why I made that decision."

"Why?"

"Because of you…you taught me right from wrong. You taught me about honor and responsibility and when I make a decision based upon the values that you taught me…you disowned me."

"But-."

"What you wanted me to do was to be a coward…you wanted me to run away from my responsibilities as a man and go play basketball. Well let me tell you something father you didn't raise a coward you raised a man and when I made my decision to be there for Taylor. To help raise my child when I made that decision I was being a man." Jack looked at his son in shock for a moment; slowly he moved to the other side of the room to a chair and sat down heavily. Lowering his head, he let his hands dangle between his legs.

"You're right…I was…still am wrong." He whispered. Looking back up at Troy he spoke. "But I wanted you to go to college and be better than me. I wanted the college highlights and NBA draft for you…that's what I wanted, and you could have had all of that. Every last single thing but instead you got Taylor pregnant and decided to throw your basketball dreams away."

"I didn't throw them away I just traded them in for family. My family."

"But are you happy?"

"Of course…I have a little girl who's my pride and joy, and I have a wife who I love more than anything else in this world. There is nothing in this world that can compare to the love that Taylor gives me on a daily basis. Taylor is the reason I wake up…she's everything to me." Jack nodded his head in understanding and sighed.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Do you mean that?" Nodding his head Jack whispered yes. "Cause I'm not into games…if you're sorry than that means you accept my life. The good and the bad. You accept Taylor and my daughter. Her family. You accept everything; there can be no compromise with this."

"I'm sorry, son. These past years have been hell, you know I love you son." Jack said softly as he looked at Troy. "I was just so angry about your life and where it was headed that I thought if I gave you some really tough love you would bend to my will."

"Will instead you just pushed me away." Troy said.

"And I'm sorry about that…I never…I never wanted to disown you, but I felt like that would make you snap out of it and do what I wanted instead you left."

"Let's not rehash the past…I've accepted your apology. Now we're going to have to rebuild our relationship from the ground up. You're going to have to gain my trust again, and maybe we can be like we used to be."

"I would like that son…I would like that a lot." Jack said as he gave his son a small smile. Troy nodded but didn't smile back at his father. To him it was just too soon for that. "So how about I see you tomorrow."

"That sounds fine." Jack nodded and stood; he moved to go to his son but thought better of it. He gave Troy a nod and then exited the room. Troy watched him silently as he left and then looked up as Taylor entered the room.

"Everything okay in here."

"Its great baby…so what is it that we have to talk about." When Taylor looked at him, he moved over as best as he could in his hospital bed and patted the space beside him. "Come here, I need to hold you in my arms." Troy said softly as he motioned for Taylor to come to him. Once Taylor was beside his bed, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Troy I don't know if I should…" she trailed off as she received a rather pointed look from Troy who shook his head and pulled her again.

"Nonsense, you're my wife now come on…I need to hold you." He said, looking into her eyes. Taylor smiled and climbed into the bed snuggling into Troy's side. She laid her head on his chest and silently listened to his heartbeat as he stroked her back. "Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked softly as he looked at her. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Baby I never get mad at you." Taylor lifted her head and looked at him which made him sigh. "Fine, I promise I won't get mad." He said softly as he looked down at her.

"Okay…Troy, I'm pregnant." She whispered as she looked up at him. Troy eyes widened in shock as he looked down at her in disbelief.

"Really…um how far along are you?" he asked.

"About three weeks…Troy are you happy about this."

"Happy? No, I'm ecstatic." He said as he hugged her as tight as he could and kissed her forehead. "Damn, well now I'm feeling real good now…shoot they should just go ahead and release me now…we're having another baby." He said shouting the last part. Taylor giggled and shook her head at him for a moment before giving him a kiss.

"I thought you'd be so angry."

"Baby, I'm not…we're married and I told you I want a family with you, and I said I wanted a lot of children and-."

"How many children are we talking about here?" Taylor asked cutting him off and raising an eyebrow in his direction. He chuckled and shook his head.

"As many as you're willing to give me."

"Good answer." She whispered as she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. Troy smiled against her lips as he circled his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoy the last chapter, now I just want to take this time to thank all my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097**, **k, HelloLish**, **AyaneC**, **anon, Angel, RubyRedMorena**, **Spiggi**, **kuropie**, **Yellow-queen18**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, and **sarah.symmonds**. Thank you guys, and I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Sixteen

Whew! Talk about a brush with death, there's nothing like a life and death experience to make you appreciate everything in your life more. When I opened my eyes after being unconscious for so long all I could think about was my wife and daughter. All I could think about was holding them again in my arms. That was the only thing in head when I woke up. When they came into the room it took everything in me not to break down crying at the sight of them. I mean I'm not a punk but seeing them when my last thoughts were that I would never see them again really did something to me emotionally. I'm also happy that I was able to save Sheldon, who knows what would have happened if I hadn't. Now I know you may think what I did was foolish, but he's my best friend and I wasn't going to let him die. Now I'm sure you guys are wondering what happened after I left the hospital. Well it's been about three weeks; Papa Ro gave me a three month leave which should end right after Christmas. My father and I are working on our relationship. He's even working on his relationship with Taylor and Aisha. Even though Taylor seems a little standoffish, she and Aisha are slowly starting to warm up to him. In other news, I am extremely happy about Taylor being pregnant. I can't wait for my child to get here. I can't wait to extend my family. To put it simply I'm happy and nothing is going to change that.

* * *

"Baby I'm fine." Troy exclaimed as Taylor rushed over to his side. Groaning Troy rolled his eyes playfully as Taylor helped him sat down on the sofa. "Baby, for real it's just a busted leg. I'm fine…plus I was walking with my crutches nothing was going to happened."

"Yeah, well the doctor said that you needed to stay off that leg and that's what I'm going to do, since you aren't going to listen to him." She said as she shifted him around till he was laying length wise on the sofa. Picking up some of the pillows she quickly propped his leg up.

"I can't wait till I get this dumb case off."

"That doesn't mean you get to go all crazy, Troy. You'll still have to take it easy."

"Yeah, yeah like the doctor said." He replied with a shake of his head. "Hey have you heard from the gang lately...I mean their Christmas break should be coming up real soon. I wonder when they'll call."

"Probably when you stop being so hardheaded and do what Dr. Jones told you." She said as she walked out of the living room.

"Yeah, well I love you too honey." He shouted back with a chuckle as Aisha wondered into the room. The little girl bounced over to the sofa and placed her small hands on her father's arm.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"When you gonna play again." He looked at his daughter, and reached down to pick her up. Hoisting her into the air, he quickly sat her on his lap and shrugged his shoulders.

"When I get this stinky cast off my leg." He said pointing to the offending object, Aisha covered her mouth and giggled and shook her head.

"It's stinky…ewww!" she exclaimed squirming so that she could get down. He chuckled and allowed her to get to the floor.

"But it's making daddy better, sweetie. It's that what you want." He asked. Aisha nodded her head as she continued to smile up at him.

"J.J. said you look like a mommy."

"A mommy…wait you mean mummy." He said with a smile. "Those are in museums, maybe one day mommy and I can take you to see one."

"I want to see a…a mummy." She said stated finally getting the word right, just as the doorbell rang. Aisha looked at her father and took off into the kitchen to get her mother. Troy quickly maneuvered his body around so that he was sitting up on the sofa with his foot propped up by a pillow on the floor.

"I guess they just decided to show up." He said to himself as he heard the greetings coming from the front door. Soon the entire gang was in the living room looking him over one by one.

"Geez, man I go away to school and you get all superman on us." Chad said as he patted Troy on the shoulder. Zeke and Ryan laughed with him at his statement and nodding their heads in agreement.

"That's man…so if I'm superman that makes Taylor my Lois Lane right, and you guys my justice league." He said laughing.

"Whatever man…I'm just glad you're alright. I mean I can't take no more late night phone calls like that." Zeke said as he sat down on the sofa, as everyone followed suit. Troy smiled at him and sighed.

"I know you got your hands full with that thing over there." He said with a smile as Sharpay looked up at him and frowned.

"Oh no you didn't, Troy Alexander Bolton." She said moving to get up only to be pulled down into Zeke's lap. Zeke held her tightly as she playfully struggled against him.

"So how's life treating you now that you recovering from being a hero." Chad asked as Taylor came into the room with Aisha. As Troy was about to answer, Taylor sat down next to him with Aisha in her lap. The little girl shyly buried her head into her mother's shoulder while the adults continued to talk.

"Hey, sweetie don't you want to come and say hello to auntie Sharpay." Aisha looked up from her mother at that request and nodded her head before scrambling down and running over ot Sharpay who picked her up and moved to sit beside Zeke on the sofa. Troy watched for a moment before mumbling.

"I don't know if that was even wise…she'll have my little girl all girly before the night is up Tay…and then she will want pink this and pink that." He said with a chuckle as Taylor just rolled her eyes at him.

"I heard that Bolton." Sharpay said from her seat. Troy laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't whisper, Sharpay." He said with a smile.

"Zeke, I don't know what we're going to do…he and Sharpay are always fussing with one another."

"I know, I'm at a lost too."

"Hey, man is it true I heard you were going to start coaching West High are you crazy." Chad asked from his spot on the sofa. Troy looked over at him and smiled for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I'm not in crazy."

"Then why are you helping West High…do you know what will happen when you start coaching…they'll probably start winning and then where will that leave East High."

"Chad, it's all good competition, besides my father is still coaching East High."

"So."

"You know he's secrets and plays that ain't right man."

"My man isn't going to do anything underhanded, Chad."

"She's right I'm not going to win underhandedly…I'm going to make my legacy without foul play."

"I guess I'm alright with that." Chad said with a smile. They continued to talk for a little while longer until most of the gang had decided to leave. The only people left were Chad and Gabriella. Taylor was rocking Aisha in her arms when she and Troy looked at one another. Slowly she stood and held Aisha close to her.

"I'm going to go and put Aisha to bed…Gabby you want to come with me."

"Sure...Taylor, I'll come." She said with a smile, as she too stood up and followed Taylor out of the room. Troy watched as Taylor and Gabriella left before turning to look Chad who was watching him quietly.

"How's school, Chad…I saw your game the other night you did good man."

"Thanks…it isn't the same but I try." He said with a nod of his head. "So on the real how are you doing."

"I'm doing good man, real good…I know Taylor wants to wait before she tells you guys but I can't keep it to myself. Taylor's pregnant again."

"For real man, you just trying to extend that family huh."

"Man, when Taylor told I was so happy and I mean happy. I love my family." Chad nodded his head for a moment and sighed.

"That's good."

"You alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine…and I'm glad you and Taylor are doing well."

"So are there anyone in your life, Chad." Smiling Chad nodded his head and looked at Troy for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, man and I'm happy."

"For real so who is she?"

"Gabriella." He said softly as he looked at Troy. "So what do you think?"

"If you're happy I really don't care…I hope you and Gabriella are happy together." Chad nodded his head and smiled brightly.

"We are man we are."

"Then I'm happy for you." He said with a smile as he extended his hand, Chad looked at it for a moment before shaking his hand.

"She's so beautiful." Gabriella said as Taylor tucked Aisha into her bed. Standing up, Taylor looked over at Gabriella and nodded her head.

"She is, Gabby…I already know there's going to be problems when she gets older. She has an overprotective father, grandfather…that spend their time taking about what shotgun would be best to scare off her possible suitors." She said laughing along with Gabriella who shook her head and sighed.

"That sounds like Troy…well Aisha is certainly going to have a hard time when she gets older."

"I know I'm just worried about what Troy will do when J.J. comes calling."

"J.J."

"He's Sheldon's son…and he and Aisha are basically inseparable it's so cute, and Troy thinks so too, however I'm willing to bet that will change when J.J. and Aisha become teenagers." She said with a laugh.

"Um, Taylor there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh really and what would that be."

"Well, I'm dating again…and I just wanted to tell you." Taylor smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Gabby that's great I'm so happy for you…so who's the lucky guy." She asked pulling away from her.

"Well, it's Chad. You aren't upset are you?"

"I'm a married woman…I'm not going to get upset cause you're dating my ex-boyfriend…I'm happy for both."

"You are?"

"Of course I am…so how long have you guys been involved."

"Since the beginning of the school, we waited to tell you after we were sure we were serious about one another."

"Well, I'm happy for you both Chad needs someone like you in his life. It will help keep him grounded and focused." She said with a smile. "Come on let's leave so we won't wake up Aisha." She said leading her out of the room. When they entered the living room, they saw Troy and Chad shaking hands. "I guess Chad told you."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you guys." He stated truthfully, the two couples continued to talk for another hour before Gabriella and Chad headed home. Once they were gone, Taylor helped Troy into the bedroom against his protests that he could do it himself. Once she had gotten him into bed, she changed and got in with him. Troy grunted as he rolled on his side, so that he could hold her tightly.

"Love you." He whispered

"Love you too." She whispered back softly as they both drifted off to sleep.

Christmas Eve…

Troy had finally gotten his cast off a week earlier, and was very happy about it even though Taylor continued to follow him around making sure that he was alright and that he wasn't pushing himself to hard. He and Aisha were currently sitting down and watching the story of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, with Taylor coming in periodically to watch as well. "Daddy, I think it's cute that he's nose is so red." Aisha said with a smile as she pointed at the character on the television.

"I know sweetie…you've told Daddy that already." He replied with a smile.

"Is Santa coming here…does he know where this town is."

"Of course the question is have you been a good girl." He said looking down at her. Aisha clasped her hands together and nodded her head.

"I have."

"I don't know…we should probably ask your mother that as well." He said with a chuckle as Aisha hopped off the sofa and rushed into the kitchen. He could hear her calling her mother's name and then Taylor answered. With a sigh he leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment but the rest was short lived as Taylor came in and smacked him upside the head.

"Troy, you know this girl has been good…don't play with her like that."

"Yeah daddy." Aisha said from her mother's hip. Troy looked over at them and sheepishly grinned for a moment before shaking his head.

"Just wanted to be certain baby girl…come here." He said, Aisha barely hesitated as she allowed her father to take her from her mother's arm. Taylor moved to leave but Troy reached out and grabbed her hand. "Baby sit down and relax for awhile…Aisha don't you want mommy to watch the movie with us." He asked looking down at Aisha.

"Yes…mommy please." the little girl asked sending her mother a pout. Taylor laughed and looked over at Troy who was giving her a pout as well.

"Fine…I'll be in here in two minutes okay…just stop the pouting." She said with sigh as she bent down and kissed Troy and Aisha before heading back into the kitchen. Two minutes later she was in the living watching the movie with her family.

Troy looked down at Aisha who was sleeping against him, smiling he looked up at Taylor and placed a hand to his lips. Shifting quickly he stood and picked Aisha up and headed towards her bedroom. Aisha picked up as he left; as she was bending down to pick up some of the pillows that had fallen down on the floor she felt two strong arms circle her waist. "Well baby this is going to be the first Christmas that our baby girl will remember." He said with a smile.

"I told you not to buy so many toys last year."

"Yeah you did…all she did was play with the boxes." He said with a chuckled as he fell back on the sofa taking her with him.

"I got a present for you." He said as he brushed his lips up and down her neck.

"Ohh a present give it to me now."

"Nope I don't think so…you're just have to wait till tomorrow." He said as he rubbed his hand up and down her stomach. Taylor leaned against him and sighed.

"Well I have a present for you as well."

"You're the only present I need."

"Good answer, but you're going to have to wait till tomorrow too." She said with a chuckle he looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Fine I have no problem with that." He said. "Come on we better set everything up for Aisha I can't wait for her to see that Santa came…I'm going to predict right now that she be waking you up early in the morning."

"Well on that point I'm going to have to respectfully disagree…cause Aisha is a daddy's girl and you and I both know you will be the one she'll wake up tomorrow morning." She said with a giggle. As she and Troy started getting ready for Christmas.

The next morning, Aisha yawned as she slowly climbed out of her bed. Once her feet touched the floor, she quickly went to the living where the Christmas tree was and gasped as she saw all the presents and toys on the floor. Hopping up and down she clasped her hands together and ran over to the tree. Picking up one of the Bratz dolls on the floor she looked it over and then stood up holding the doll in her hand and went to her parents' room. Opening the door, she wandered over to her father's side of the bed and shook him. Troy groaned and blinked his eyes opened. "Daddy, Santa came?" she exclaimed as she looked up at him her eyes bright with joy.

"Of course he would, you're a good girl." He said as he sat up, Aisha stepped back as Troy slowly got out of the bed. "Tay?" When she didn't answer he leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Taylor moaned out.

"I'm going to go with Aisha to go and look at her toys alright." He said as he stood and reached down and grabbed his daughter's hand. Together they walked out of the room, once they made it to the living room Aisha went back to her toys while Troy laid on the sofa watching her as she looked at her toys and sometimes showed them to him. Nearly an hour later, Taylor came out of the bedroom and sat down on the sofa lifting Troy's head so that it was lying in her lap.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Troy said as he looked up at her.

"Merry Christmas." She said as she bent and kissed his forehead. They sat there quietly while Aisha went through her presents suddenly she stopped and looked up at them.

"Mommy, daddy you two got presents." She said picking up two small boxes.

"Bring them over here baby." Taylor said as she brushed her hand over Troy's hair. Aisha stood up and gave her mother the gifts. Taylor lifted her arms so Troy could sit up and then handed him his gift while she opened her. Troy opened his gift first and glanced down at the gift for a moment before grinning. Inside there was blue strip of paper that said it's a boy, and the looked at the cigars on it that had proud father on them.

"You sure baby." He said looking over at her with a smile on face. She nodded and Troy leaned over and gave her a kiss. Aisha watched them and then went over to Troy.

"What did you get daddy?"

"Well, now we know whose in mommy's tummy." He said with a smile as he picked up his daughter.

"Who?"

"Your little brother." He said as he reached down and grabbed Taylor's hand. "Baby how about you open up your gift."

"Okay." Taylor said as she started to unwrap the gift. As she opened the gift she stared down at it and then looked over at Troy who was looking at her with a big grin on his face. "Keys?"

"Yeah, baby keys."

"Keys to what?" she asked as she picked them up and looked them over. Troy smiled at her and answered.

"Keys to our first house?"

"Our…house." He grinned at her and nodded his head as he looked at her. "Troy…oh my god…are you serious?"

"Does five bedroom, three baths and a fully furnished kitchen sound serious too you." He asked smugly as he looked at her. Taylor smiled brightly and leaned over and kissed him on lips and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh my goodness when can we go see it." She asked

"Right before we head over to your parents house for dinner." He said standing up with Aisha in his arms. "So how about we go ahead and get dressed so I can give you ladies a very detailed tour."

"Okay you're on," Taylor said as she stood up holding out her hands for her daughter. "Come on sweetie let's go get ready so daddy can show us our new house." She said as Aisha nodded her head and went into her mother's arms.

"Well here it is?" he said with a smile as he pulled up into the driveway of a three story house. Taylor looked at him and then got out of the car with Aisha. Troy watched for a few moments as both Aisha and Taylor looked over the house in excitement. Getting out of the car he called out to Taylor. "So what do you think?"

"Troy, it's…it's…it's wonderful. I can't believe you got this house." She exclaimed as she looked at him. Shaking her head she looked down at Aisha and asked. "What do you think about it sweetie."

"It's really really really big, momma." She said as she looked up at Taylor who smiled back at her daughter with a shake of her head.

"Well then how about we go inside." Troy said dangling the keys in the air.

"Okay."

"Well, these are yours right…so how about you open the front door to your gift." He said with a smile. He said as he walked over to her holding the keys out to her. Taylor came over to him and he hoisted the keys above his head. "But first you gotta give Big Poppa a kiss." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Taylor blushed and then stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss as she grabbed the keys. Once they finished kissing, Troy released her and laughed as she skipped over to Aisha and picked up the little girl.

"Come on sweetie let's go see our new house." She said as Aisha cheered. Walking up to the front door Taylor turned the key and pushed the door opened. Taylor sat Aisha down who looked at the house in awe. Troy came up behind Taylor and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

"Merry Christmas baby," he whispered before saying. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Now how about that tour."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

**A/N: First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **HelloLish**, **AyaneC**, **melako17, Angel, look at the stars**, **RubyRedMorena**, and **Sciencefreak2007**. I hope you all enjoy this update and please remember to Review…it keeps me going. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seventeen

Man I haven't talked to you guys in months…or since Christmas which ever one you feel like saying. A lot has happened since the holidays…my little girl turned three and my son well he isn't here yet but his due date is practically around the corner in fact he should be here by the end of the week. Oh and there is one more thing. I love our house…I mean Papa Ro helped me pick it and get this, Sheldon moved in down the street. Now I'm sure you're all wondering 'how was he able to afford that house' well all I have to say is bonus. Roland gave me and Sheldon and promotion and bonuses, and that bonus gave me the money I needed to buy the house that both me and Taylor wanted. And boy is that house something. Nothing much is going on…well at least nothing much has happened since the last time I talked to you all.

"Baby, hurry up are we're going late." Troy said as he picked up Aisha and placed her on his hip. After a few minutes and still no Taylor he lowered Aisha down and then headed towards their bedroom, pushing the door open he saw Taylor standing in the mirror cautiously going over her. "What's wrong?"

"I look awful." She murmured brokenly as she looked at him through the mirror. Moving so that he was behind her, Troy shook his head while placed his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm your wife, Troy…I know you wouldn't tell me the truth." She replied as she looked herself over again. "I'm all big…bigger than I was with Aisha and then there's the dizzy spells…I feel miserable Troy…and I look awful."

"No…no you don't," he replied as he spoke softly to her yet his voice held a firm tone within it. "Don't ever say that about yourself. You're the sexy woman I've ever seen, and you look beautiful pregnant."

"Why are we going out again?"

"Because your father…my father-in-law asked us to come to the ceremony…he wants his whole family there…besides it's not every year someone gets the award for business man of the year." Troy said with a bright smile. "Now your father would be upset if his beautiful daughter wasn't there when he got his award so you're coming."

"Don't I get a say after all it's my body."

"No…not when you're not making the right decisions." He said with a sigh, as he picked up her shawl that was laid out of the bed. Draping it over her shoulders he kissed her cheek. "Now come on let's go before we're late."

"Okay, Troy okay." She said as she leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. Together the two of them headed downstairs, Aisha ran over to the couple with a smile on her face as she reached out for Troy's hand.

"Daddy, are we ready to go now."

"Yeah sweetie."

"What's wrong with mommy?" the little girl asked as she looked over at her mother who was still leaning on Troy. Smirking Troy looked down at his daughter and shrugged.

"She likes to hug on me." He whispered loudly, as Taylor smacked his arm lightly as they headed outside and went towards the car. Nearly twenty minutes later they were headed into the ballroom where the ceremony was suppose to take place. As soon as they entered, Sheldon came over with his wife and son.

"So you guys finally showed up huh."

"Hey, man it's only seven thirty…the ceremony isn't until eight thirty or something like that he said as he glanced down at his watch. "So where's the man of the hour?" Troy said keeping an arm around Taylor's waist while Aisha left his side to go talk to J.J.

"Over there mingling…he told me to come and get you as soon as you came in…so go on over…I'll look after Aisha don't worry besides her and J.J. will be fine." He said as he and Jasmine headed off with Aisha and J.J. with them. Troy led Taylor through the crowd over towards Roland who was laughing at something an older short round man had said. As soon as Roland saw them his smile brightened and he motioned for them to come over.

"Wilson, allow me to introduce to you my daughter and her husband Troy Bolton." He said with a smile. Wilson looked them over and shook both their hands.

"So is he the other young man you're always talking about."

"Yes it is…he and Sheldon are…well I view them both as sons. They are good men and someday they are going to running McKessie Construction, and hopefully make it better than it already is."

"I don't know if that is possible, Roland…McKessie Construction is pretty big on the West Coast…it's a powerhouse actually."

"Well, if anyone can expand my company it's Troy and Sheldon."

"Thanks, Roland." Troy said with a smile as he looked over at his father-in-law who was beaming at him with pride. Wilson talked for a few more minutes and then wandered off leaving Roland alone with Troy and Taylor.

"Is everything okay?" Roland asked as he looked his daughter over.

"She's just feeling down."

"Daddy, I'm just not liking my appearance today." She mumbled from Troy's side. "I feel like a whale."

"Nonsense…you're pregnant nothing is wrong with that…I mean that probably just means that when that little guy comes out he's probably going to be one big baby…but you know they say that happens with boys."

"Where's Mom." She said with a sigh, as she looked around.

"Well she went to bathroom…so I'm not sure but she should be returning soon unless there was a line to use the restroom. Come on let me show you to our table. I'm guessing since Aisha isn't here she went with Sheldon and Jasmine…well it's a good thing that they're at our table as well." He said with a smile a she headed off towards the dining area. As came up to their table, Roland smiled as he saw his wife with Aisha on her lap. "Hey, I was looking for you?"

"Well, you should know by now that if my little grandbaby is in the room that's exactly where I'll be." She said laughing as looked at her husband. Aisha looked up from whatever J.J. was saying next to her and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Granddaddy."

"Hey, sweetie." He said with a wink and a wave as he gave her a kiss on the forehead as he settled down in a chair next to wife. "I see you over there with grandmamma." He said with a bright smile. As Troy helped Taylor sit down and then sat down next to her. Taking her hand, he watched as Roland talked to their daughter and then he looked over at Taylor.

"You okay sweetie."

"I'm feeling a little better, Troy…I'm sorry I've been so annoying."

"Baby, please your reasons are justified…I won't pretend I understand, but I think I have some idea of what you're going through alright."

"Thank you for understanding baby." She whispered to him as she looked him for a split second and then placed a hand on her stomach. "Wow, your son is really kicking up a storm in there."

"Must be all the noise." Troy said with a smirk as he looked down at Taylor and rubbed her stomach with his free hand. The dinner went by smoothly, and before they knew it was time for the presentation. Troy could see Roland smile as many of his business friends got up to say a few words about his business and his great character. Soon the chairman of the committee stood up and smiled.

"Now to present Roland McKessie with the award for business man of the year…Troy Bolton." He said, bending over Troy kissed Taylor's cheek and walked up to the podium and took out the speech he had written up earlier that week.

"I'm not sure most of you know me, but I'm Roland's son-in-law and I work with him at McKessie Construction. Roland is one of the best men I've ever met. He took me in when I had no one, when I felt utterly alone and he helped me become basically the man that I am today. He helped me become the best man, husband, and father that I can be, and for doing that I believe he deserves all the awards in the world. After he took me in, he eventually got me to work at his construction company. He saw that me and my friend Sheldon had potential and took us under his wing. Working with Roland for the past two and a half years I've learned lots of things. I've learned how to run a business and I've learned how to bring the best out of my workers by showing them respect. All characteristics that Roland showed me, and with that said it is my pleasure…no excuse me my honor to present Roland McKessie with the award for business man of the year." He said clapping as Roland made his way up to the podium. Pulling Troy into a hug he held the younger man for a brief moment and released him with a smile. Troy smiled and clapped his hands together as Roland looked over the award and wiped a stray tear from his eye. Once the applause died down he looked at the award one last time before speaking.

"Thank you Troy…and you are the best son-in-law a man could ever ask for…wow; I never thought I'd be here in front you guys with this award. I mean I was just content with taking care of my family and running my business, but I want to take this time to thank each and everyone of you that voted for me." He said with a smile as he sat the award on the podium. "And I want to thank my family for supporting me all these years. I could have never this without the support of my wife and family. I'm never good at these things," he said pausing for a moment. "I do however have one announcement that I'm sure my wife will love. Affective immediately I will be retiring," he said with was met by many gasps. "I will be retiring to spend more time with my family and I will be leaving my company in the capable hands of Troy Bolton and Sheldon Arroyo who are basically my sons. Also the title of my company will change from McKessie Construction to McKessie and Sons Construction…so thank you for giving me the perfect opportunity to retire and hand over the reins to my Troy and Sheldon." He said with a smile as he held up his award. Together he and Troy returned to their table. Both Troy and Sheldon had a look of shock on their faces as Roland sat down besides his shock wife, who he kissed quickly and smiled at her before saying. "Surprise."

It had been a couple of weeks since the award ceremony, Taylor was in the kitchen making dinner with Troy's help when Aisha wandered in with her sip it cup. "Mommy, can I have some water."

"Sure baby." She said as she wiped her hands off and headed over to the refrigerator, just as she was about to reach her daughter, Taylor doubled over in pain. Aisha seeing the look of pain on her mother's face immediately screamed for Troy who was currently cutting up some vegetables to go into the salad. Turning around he saw his wife bend over at the waist and his daughter about to burst into tears. Rushing over he quickly picked up Taylor and looked her over. "Troy, it's time we have got to get to hospital." She moaned, he nodded and looked down at Aisha who was looking up at her parents in tears.

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"Nothing, sweetie…your baby brother is on the way though." He said, reaching onto the kitchen counter he picked up his keys and spoke quickly. "Aisha, follow me out to the car alright." The little girl nodded and immediately followed Troy out to the garage. Troy opened the door and placed Taylor into the passenger seat then picked up Aisha and put her into her car seat. Looking back at his wife, he said. "I'm going to run inside and get your overnight bag…I'll be right back." He said and then took off, nearly two minutes later Troy came back out locking the doors and then got into the car. Taking out his cell phone he called Taylor's mother and told her what was happening. She told him to just focus on Taylor and that she would call everyone she needed to call. Once they reached the hospital Troy was surprised to see the McKessies already there, he didn't think about very longer as the nurses helped him put Taylor in a wheel chair and then took her to a room, while Aisha stayed with her grandparents. Once they entered the room, he lifted Taylor and placed her on the bed just as another contraction hit her body full force. Gripping Troy's hand, Taylor squeezed it tightly and let her head rest on the pillows behind her.

"Baby it's going to be okay?" he said with a sighed

"I thought I'd be use to it after Aisha but baby it hurts." She moaned out. Troy wiped her forehead just as the doctor came into the room.

"I see the new addition to the Bolton family is ready to arrive." The doctor said as he looked at Troy and Taylor. Moving down to the edge of the bed, he looked at Taylor trying to see just how dilated she was. "Well it seems birth will be immediate." He said as the nurse came over to help him. "Mrs. Bolton you are fully dilated…nurse how far apart are her contractions?"

"About five minutes about." The doctor nodded while Troy kissed Taylor brow and wiped her forehead with a damp cloth that one of the other nurses had given him earlier.

"The next one is one minute away."

"Okay, Mrs. Bolton I need you to push when I count to five, okay."

"Okay." Taylor whimpered gripping Troy's hand tighter as the contraction raked through her body.

"One, two, three, four, five…push." The doctor said, Taylor groaned and pushed with all her might. "That was good I can see the head…I'm going to need two more pushes." He said looking up at Taylor who weakly nodded. Troy held her as best as he could in the hospital as the doctor starting counting off again, Taylor groaned and pushed again. Soon the cries of their son filled the room. Taylor leaned back against the bed exhausted as Troy went to the doctor to cut the umbilical cord. Just as he finished cutting the cord, Taylor's body clenched up as she cried out in pain. Troy handed off his son to the nurse and rushed to Taylor's side.

"What's wrong, doc." He said as he looked over his wife, the doctor looked down and then back up at Troy and Taylor in surprise. "What's wrong?" Troy exclaimed angry that the doctor hadn't said anything yet.

"There's a….there's another child." He said looking up at Troy and Taylor. Taylor lifted her head up and shouted.

"What!"

"There's another baby…and he's coming so on the count of five push." The doctor said quickly as he went back down between Taylor's legs. As soon as Taylor heard push she did the push she could. Troy looked over his wife with worry as he also glanced back at the doctor who was quickly trying to bring his other son into the world. When the doctor shouted push again, Taylor did so and soon there was another baby crying his heart out. Troy went over and cut the umbilical cord for his newest son. Then went back to Taylor who was completely exhausted now, the doctor came over to them and sighed.

"What just happened here…you didn't tell us we had a second baby."

"Sometimes the machines are faulty…there's nothing either one of us can do about it. So congratulations on your two new sons and I will be back soon for a check on Mrs. Bolton alright." The doctor said as he patted Troy on the back and headed out the door. The nurses came over with both of the baby boys and headed one to Troy and the other to Taylor. They both looked down at the identical twin boys. Troy couldn't believe that he had two sons…he was angry he was just surprised.

"Troy they're so handsome…just like you." She said with a smile as she brushed her hand over her son's cheek. It was at that moment that both children blinked their eyes opened and looked at their parents. Troy looked them over and smiled.

"Thanks baby."

"How are we going to be able to tell them apart." She said as she looked at her son and then over at Troy who was holding the other baby boy.

"I think I know…look baby," he said lowering his arms so she could look at the baby he was holding. "Their eyes are the only thing that different. Look his eyes are hazel," Troy said pointing to the boy that Taylor was holding "and his eyes are bluish gray." He said as he looked down at the boy in his arms.

"They are so precious…what are we going to name them."

"I…you got any ideas."

"A few." She said with a smile.

"Okay let's here them."

"Well how about Sean for the baby I'm holding and you name the baby in your arms." She said looking at Troy with a small smile, he looked down at his son and smiled for a second as his mind quickly searched for a name.

"How about Jaxon? I saw that in one of the baby books you forced me to look at." He said with a chuckle. Taylor looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I like it…so I'm holding hazel eyed Sean and you're holding bluish gray eyed Jaxon." She said with a laugh as Troy just nodded as he looked over his sons. "Well now that we've named them are you going to get Aisha so she can see her little brothers?"

"Thought you'd like to rest for a bit before I brought her in here cause we both know she isn't going to let you rest."

"You're right…she's going to be talking non-stop about her new little brothers." She said with a smile as she looked at her son, Sean while Troy continued to rock Jaxon in his arms. "Now I know why you picked out such a big house."

"For the family baby…for the family." He said with a bright smile as Jaxon yawned and placed his fist near his mouth as he struggled not to go to sleep, Troy smiled down at his son and held him closer. Once the little guy was asleep, he moved over to a chair and pulled it up beside Taylor's bed. Together they rocked their sons' to sleep, happily talking about the new additions to their small family.

**A/N: Just wanted to say that this can happened it's rare but it can happen. It happened to my cousin she thought she was only having one girl but when she went into labor she had twins. **

**Please Review. **


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last week, right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **sarah.symmonds**, **xoSuperstarletxo**,** dreamer 3097**, **Yellow-queen18**, **blueprincess972**, **HelloLish**, **look at the stars**, **RubyRedMorena**, **kuropie**, **AyaneC**, **Sciencefreak2007**, and **Angel. **I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, so please remember to tell me what you think by Reviewing. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eighteen

Well, I know you guys are angry that I haven't said a word to in over a year. But believe me if you had two baby boys and a little girl you probably couldn't talk to anyone else either. So now that my apology is out of the way let's talk about what's been going on in my life lately. It's pretty good by the way. I've been running McKessie and Sons construction for a year and things are going great. Taylor and I both graduated. Taylor with a degree in teaching and me a degree in architecture and business, and I'm using that degree to make a home development branch at McKessie and Sons. That means soon enough we are going to start making subdivision designed by yours truly as well as condo and apartment complexes. Papa Ro and Mama Elle are doing fine too. In fact they went on a summer cruise, and I mean they were gone the whole summer and at every stop they sent us a postcard. Me and Taylor joked around saying that they were mocking us, since we were at home with three young energetic children. Which reminds me…my twin baby boys…Jaxon and Sean, well since a talked to you last they had just entered the world and the only why to tell them apart was by looking at their eye color while unfortunately Taylor and I have found another way to tell them apart. You want to know how? Alright I'll tell you…their attitudes…or let me phrase it like this…how they act. Sean is a momma's boy through and through…I mean he's always around Taylor hugging her leg and protecting from the heat in the kitchen. But he is always a very well behaved guy. Quiet and well-mannered…that why I say he takes after Taylor while on the other hand…Jaxon is…well he's different. Now I don't mean that in a bad way…all I'm saying is that Jaxon is in a different league. That boy is bad. He's a mama boy too, but he shows it in a different way. Like for example…no one and I mean no one except me, Grandpa Ro and Jack, and Uncle Sheldon can even speak to Taylor. Or he will get very protective. Now that's all I'm gonna say…I think it's funny though, Taylor doesn't. Well at least that's what she says. Oh and now we're going to move on to baby girl. She just entered daycare and boy did me and Taylor have a hard time letting her go. I mean Taylor was crying up a storm and so was Aisha while I was trying to remain strong for my girls. However Aisha's fear of daycare didn't last too long, especially when she found out that J.J. was there. Which is way I am seriously thinking about home school…J.J. just looks to dangerous at the age of four, and Papa Ro agrees he's already lent me his favorite shotgun. Just kidding…well sort of.

* * *

"Daddy, it's time to go pick up grandma and grandpa." Aisha said walking into the room looking at her Tigger watch that Troy had brought her that Christmas. Groaning, Troy sat up and glanced at Aisha for a moment.

"Oh really and what time is?"

"Four o'clock…on da dot." She said with a smile, Troy smiled and grabbed her and hoisted her into his lap.

"That's my girl…you're getting pretty good at telling time and stuff, next thing I know you're going to be asking for money for a shopping trip to the mall." Aisha smiled up at her daddy and nodded her head.

"Uh huh…J.J. said that when we turn five we're going to go to the mall to play video games…he says cause then we'll be big kids."

"J.J. said what?" Troy exclaimed, as he looked down at his little girl, while slowly putting a reminder in his head that he would have to have a talk with J.J. soon. He didn't care if he shared a four almost five year old boy. He would be doing so for his daughter.

"Troy get that look off your face…J.J. isn't so hormonal teenage boy…he's Aisha's friend and your best friend's son. So whatever evil scare tactic you're thinking about you better forget it mister." Taylor said as she entered the room holding Sean while Jaxon held on to her shirt tail walking slowly behind her.

"Are they ready to go?"

"Yes they are." She said as Sean buried his head into her neck, Troy chuckled and stood carrying Aisha as well until she squirm out of his arms exclaiming that she was a big girl now and that she could walk.

Soon the family was pulling into the airport parking space; Troy picked up Sean and grabbed Aisha's hand while they waited for Taylor to get finished giving Jaxon his usual talk before they entered a public place. They didn't want any man who was simply be courtesy to Taylor to get hurt. "Now, Jaxon we are going to go and pick up Gram Elle and Gram Pa Ro…no hitting okay." She replied softly as she unbuckled him from his car seat. Jaxon immediately latched his arms around her neck, and soon they were inside. Troy opened the doors as quickly as he could be one man beat him to the last door. With a sigh he, Sean and Aisha walked through, and waited till Taylor came through. As usual the man sent Taylor a smile, and Jaxon swatted at him, while exclaiming in a clearly agitated baby voice 'My mama.' As Taylor exited the doorway after apologizing to the man about Jaxon she narrowed her eyes at Troy who was trying his best to hold his laughter in. "That is not funny Troy."

"I know I shouldn't laugh but it's so funny…at least I know no man can ever hit on you as long as Jaxon is around." He said with a laugh as he bent and kissed her cheek. Together they started walking to the area where they told Taylor's parents they would meet them. Minutes later they saw Roland and Michelle walking in their direction. Aisha broke free of Troy's hold and ran over to them greeting them with a big hug. Roland picked her up, and gave her kiss and then handed her over to Michelle who immediately starting kissing and hugging Aisha and telling her how much she had missed her. Roland walked over to Troy and shook his head as Sean lifted his head and waved at his grandfather before moving from his arms from around Troy's neck so that his grandfather could hold him. Walking over to Taylor he smiled and kissed her cheek, glancing back at Troy who had just taken Aisha from Michelle.

"So how has Jaxon been…he hasn't smacked anyone lately has he." He said with a chuckled as he brushed a finger over his grandson's curls. Jaxon looked up from his mother's arms but didn't move to leave her embrace.

"Yeah…some guy tried to hold the door open for Taylor a little while ago and you know with Jaxon that's a no no." Troy said with a bright smile. "Shoot, I love it…at least I know Jaxon is never going to let anyone hit on his mother."

"True." Roland said with a smile, as he looked down at Jaxon. "You're doing the right thing…don't let any stranger get next to your mother." Roland said with a smile as he watched Taylor frowned at his words.

"You shouldn't be encouraging that behavior, right mom." Taylor exclaimed, Michelle nodded her and walked over to the group.

"That's right sweetie they shouldn't be encouraging that behavior." She said as she came over to kiss Jaxon cheek. "But you have to admit it is cute." Taylor just rolled her eyes and looked down at Jaxon who still made no move to leave her arm.

"You guys just don't understand." Troy just kissed her cheek and clapped his hands together.

"Well we better be getting back, Chad is coming over and we're going to discuss his house." Roland nodded his head and took a bag from Michelle so that her hands were free so that she could hold Sean and Aisha's hand while Troy went to get the rest of their bags. They arrived back to the car with no incidences which made Taylor extremely happy. Nearly twenty minutes later they had dropped off her parents after making them promise to come over tomorrow for a barbeque. Once they got home, Troy went to take a sleeping Sean up to his room, while Taylor sat with Jaxon and Aisha. Coming down stairs, he looked at his wife and children and smiled walking over to the sofa he sat down and looked at her.

"Chad's going to be here soon…we're going to head to my office okay." He said brushing his lips against her cheeks. "Do you want me to take Jaxon upstairs?"

"No…you know he's not going to go to sleep unless I'm holding him…." Troy nodded his head and sighed for a moment and reached over brushing his daughter's curly hair and smiling when she wiggled away from him giggling.

"Stop it daddy." She exclaimed with a bright smile. Rolling his eyes he looked at Taylor and acted as if his feelings were hurt.

"See my baby girl don't want nothing to do with me." He said placing a hand on is heart. Aisha stood up and walked over to him and placed her hands on his knees while looking up at him.

"I love you daddy." She replied back with a soft smile, he chuckled and picked her up.

"I love you too, baby girl…daddy was just playing, he knows you love him." He said hugging her. Just as the doorbell rang, looking at his watch he sat Aisha down and headed towards the door while saying. "That must be Chad." Heading into the hallway, he opened the door and saw Chad standing there. Smiling he extended his hand towards his friend. "What's up, how's NBA life treating you?"

"Great…it's going great, I mean the team isn't going to make the playoffs but we're doing better than we used to do." He said with a smile as he stepped in.

"Where's Gabriella?"

"She went to see her parents…she'll be here tomorrow just like everyone else for the barbeque." He said with a shrug. "So where's the wife and kids?"

"Taylor, Aisha and Jaxon are in the living room watching television, and Sean is asleep." He said with a smile as he stepped aside to let Chad in. Both men headed into the living, Aisha smiled and went over to Chad and hugged and then went to Taylor. Troy moved to say something but stopped as Chad placed a kiss on Taylor's cheek.

"Hey Tay." He replied. Almost immediately Jaxon sat up in his mother's arms and swatted at Chad who jumped back and raised an eyebrow in shock. Jaxon then lifted his little hand and brushed off Taylor's cheek. At that gesture, Troy started laughing as did Taylor while Jaxon whined.

"My momma." Chad turned around and looked at Troy for a moment before shaking his head.

"You could have given me a heads up, what's wrong with him is he teething." Chad asked in confusion. Troy just shook his head and gave Chad a pat on the back as they started to leave for his office.

"No, my son isn't teething…instead he's rather protective of his mother…and since you aren't Uncle Sheldon, or the grandparents or me…well you can't get close to Taylor…believe me it isn't going to happen."

"Um, well that's something I've never heard of before…Gabriella is always laughing about how Taylor says Jaxon is so hard to handle…I just didn't know Jaxon had it like that." He said as he sat down on the sofa that was facing Troy's desk. Nodding his head Troy sat down as well and picked up Chad's file folder that he had been working on earlier that week. Chad stood up and grabbed and opened it up. Glancing over it, he looked up at Troy. "What's this?"

"The floor plans to your house…duh…look me and Sheldon went over everything you wanted and this is what we came up with."

"This look likes a mansion from heaven."

"Well the best for a friend." Troy explained as he leaned back in his chair and watched as Chad went over everything.

"This looks great man…I mean for real…this is great." He said with a smile as he closed the file. "So are you going to come out with me and the guys…we're thinking about going clubbing, you can bring Sheldon too if you want." Troy shook his head and sighed.

"Now what would I look like if I went out clubbing while Taylor stayed him taking care of three toddlers." He said with a shake of his head.

"Don't you go out man?" Chad said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah with my wife, or with Sheldon to the park every Saturday morning to play basketball, look I'm a married man and what I do outside of the house needs to reflect that. Going out with you and the guys to a club…without my wife…is out of the question. I'm not going to put myself in a position where it could cause problems for myself and Taylor."

"Okay point taken."

"Good…cause I don't feel like tell you again." He said crossing his arms over his chest; Chad nodded his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry man…I just wish we could hang out like we used too."

"Well clubbin' isn't going to fix that problem alright." He said with a sigh. Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright man I'm sorry about that alright."

"It's alright." Troy replied with a shake of his head. "Come on let's go out to the backyard…I got a basketball goal set up…let's go shoot some hoops come on" Troy said standing up. Chad followed him and they went outside to shoot hoops and talk about the different things that were going on in both their lives at the time.

As usual when Troy was finished with his work at McKessie and Sons he headed over to West High where he conducted basketball practice for the West High Knights. Entering the gym he saw one of his star players Wesley Tiller shooting. Closing the door to the gym he looked at him for a moment and spoke. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked Wesley jumped and dropped his ball on the gym floor. Smiling he looked at Troy and shook his head.

"Hey coach, I was just shooting."

"I know but you should be in class so tell me why aren't you there." Wesley looked at him for a moment and rubbed a hand through his blonde hair before looking at Troy who ad his arms crossed over his chest studying him quietly.

"I was just thinking…besides the class I skipped was just study help, you know nothing serious."

"Nothing serious…if I can remember correctly you're having problems in school…so I think you need to be in study help." Wesley sighed and shook is head for a moment as he kicked his basketball away from his feet.

"Look, coach…I just need to clear my head."

"Oh of course…and you had to skip class to do so. Look Wesley I know you're just a sophomore but you really have a future ahead of yourself. You truly do…but in order to get that ticket into college your grades have to be good too. The days of just being good in basketball are long gone, son."

"Look I don't need a lecture alright…I just came here to think that's all I wanted to do." Wesley said firmly as he looked at Troy who crossed his arms over his chest. Shaking his head Troy walked over to the younger man and looked him over.

"Are there in problems at home?" Wesley scoffed at the question and shook his head.

"There can't be any problems when you don't have a home." He mumbled, Troy's eyes widen in shock at Wesley's words. Shaking his head in disbelief he asked another question.

"What do you mean you don't have a home?"

"I don't have a home coach."

"Are you and your mother…are you having problems paying the rent what's going on, Wesley." Troy said his face full of worry, when Wesley tore away from his grasped. Troy followed Wesley over to the bleachers, and sat down besides him.

"If it's money just tell me how much…I have enough to spare." He said, this had happened before and Troy had helped Wesley and his mother out before last year. Shaking his head Wesley looked down at his hands.

"That isn't going to help, Coach…I've got to figure this out on my own."

"You're to young for that…so why don't you tell me what's going on." He said with a sigh. Wesley nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Alright then…I've been jumping from house to house every night you know what I mean. I spend one night a week at a teammates' house." He whispered not bothering to look up to see how Troy was taking his words.

"Why and where's your mother?"

"She…," Wesley bit his bottom lip and looked away as if he was trying his best not to cry, and then sighed. "She kicked me out…said I was grown now and that she wasn't going to take care of me anymore." He whispered brokenly as he finally looked up at Troy who seemed shocked at what he said. "Now you don't have to worry about me alright…I'm handling this the best I can okay." He replied with a sigh as he looked at Troy who was sitting there in a state of shock. "The team knows and they are helping me out."

"You should have came to me…I would have helped."

"I can handle this all by myself." Wesley said stubbornly, Troy shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No…no you can't look where are you things."

"Their in Jacob's car…I spent the night at his place last night."

"Okay look this is what we're going to do alright. You're going to come and stay with me and my family okay. And tomorrow I will go and talk to your mother, maybe this whole thing can get sorted out. She has to be confused.

"She says I can in her life too early and ruined it…I don't think she's confused." Wesley stated bitterly as he looked at Troy and then hopped off the bleachers. "It's no use you can't talk her out of her decisions…I'm homeless at the age of fifteen and my own mother doesn't care."

"I care." Troy stated firmly. "I care and I'm not going to let you be homeless alright, Wesley."

"Okay…okay, Coach Troy." Troy nodded his head for a moment and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Look how about we go on…I'll cancel practice and you can come home with me and we will talk some more there."

"Okay." Wesley said softly, as Troy stood up. After making sure that it was announce that practice was cancel Troy and Wesley got his things from Jacob and then headed out to Troy's house. As they were driving Troy silently thought about how Taylor would feel about this.

Troy opened the door and smiled as he heard the small sound of feet resting to the door soon he was picking up Aisha who came to greet him at the door. "Hiya, Daddy." She exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Hey, baby girl how was school?"

"Fun…J.J. got in trouble though, some boy was messing with me and he hit him like this." She said as she demonstrated by waving her small fist in the air. However once she noticed that her father wasn't alone she stopped and looked at Wesley curiously. "Who's that daddy?"

"Well this is Wesley Tiller; he plays for the basketball team daddy coaches and he's going to spend the night with us." He said as he walked further into the house with Aisha, Wesley cautiously followed them inside and closed the door. "Baby, I'm home." Troy exclaimed as he walked into the living where his two sons were watching cartoons. Taylor came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. Placing Aisha down on the ground, he walked over to Taylor and gave her a kiss. "Hey baby."

"Hey." She whispered back with a small smile, glancing over his shoulder she saw Wesley standing there looking quite nervous. Pushing Troy back she looked at the younger man and smiled. "Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Bolton." He replied, Taylor glanced over at Jaxon who was watching the interaction. She then noticed the bags in his hands. Glancing from Wesley's bags to Troy and back again she sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Taylor let me talk to you in the kitchen." Troy said as he motioned for Wesley to sit down and watch the children while they went to go and discuss things in the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen, Taylor looked at Troy.

"What's going on?" she asked again. Troy looked at her for a moment before answering.

"He needs our help…his mother for some crazy as reason kicked him out and he's only fifteen, Tay. He's only fifteen…he has no place to go and I couldn't…I couldn't let him continue to do what he was doing after what he told me."

"What was he doing?"

"Sleeping at one house one night and another the next…a child needs a stable home…and he's not getting one…we have to take care of him, Tay at least for the night." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him for a moment.

"And what about his mother?"

"She kicked him out, Taylor."

"Are you going to go and talk to her…he is a minor, we can't just take him in. I mean what if she wants to claim him and we… could get us into trouble and that is one thing we don't need especially since we have such young children."

"Look, Taylor after everything I've been through in life I just wouldn't feel right about letting live out there on his own like he is."

"I know, Troy and believe me I understand alright but we have to go and talk to his mother."

"I was planning on doing that tomorrow." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment. "And I was hoping you'd come."

"Troy, you know I will always support your decisions…but we have to go about this the right way alright." She said softly as she reached out and touched his cheek. Troy caught her hand with his and kissed her palm.

"Thank you baby…I don't know what I would do with out you supporting me." He whispered "So what do you say, can he stay here tonight."

"You know I'm not going to say no." she whispered back. "He looks so nervous and troubled…of course he can stay here tonight and then tomorrow we will go and talk to his mother."

"And then what?"

"After that I'm not so sure…we'll just play it by ear." She whispered. "Now come on let's go back out there and tell him he's staying for the night." Troy nodded his head and looked at her for a minute.

"Okay let's go." He replied softly as he led her out of the room. They walked back into the living room and looked at Wesley who was currently asking any question that Aisha threw at him. Clearing her throat, Wesley looked up at them.

"Wesley, how about you come with me, and I'll show you to the guest room." She said softly, nodding his head Wesley stood up and followed her out of the room. While they were gone Aisha turned to look at her father.

"Is Wesley staying here, Daddy…I like him he's nice."

"For tonight baby girl." He said with a smile as he walked over to his sons and picked them both up placing them on his lap. Jaxon and Sean looked up at their father briefly before returning their attentions back to the cartoon that was currently playing on the television, while Aisha went back to playing with her dolls they were scattered over in the corner. After looking over all his children, he silently made a promise to himself like he had done when his father had kicked him out of the house over Taylor's pregnancy. That no matter what his children did or how he felt he would never abandon them they Wesley's mother had abandoned him.

The next day Troy, Taylor and Wesley drove over to Wesley's home on the other side of town. Getting out they could hear a lot of screams and shouts coming from the inside. Troy sent Wesley a questionable look. "It's probably my mother's boyfriend." He supplied with a sigh as he looked at them for a moment. Nodding his head he placed a hand on the small of her back and then motioned for Wesley to follow. Going up to the door, he knocked and almost immediately the screaming and shouting died down.

"Who is it?"

"It's Troy Bolton…I'm Wesley's basketball coach from West High." He said quickly, there was a quiet moment before the door opened. Troy looked inside and saw Wesley mother standing there, a older pot-bellied man stood behind her looking at them with disapproving eyes. Wesley's mother didn't move back to really let them inside. Instead she stood blocking the doorway forcing them to talk on her doorstep.

"What do you want?"

"I've come by here because of so very deserving news…did you know that Wesley spent the night at our place last night or that for the past week and a half he's been spending the night at various teammates houses. He says you kicked him out."

"I did…no point in him staying…he's grown."

"He's fifteen." Troy exclaimed in shock, pointing over his shoulder at Wesley he replied. "He's still a minor and he's your son."

"Look, I don't have the time or the money to take care of him. Now he's of legal working age and he can take care of himself…he's no longer my problem."

"You're only kicking me out because that boyfriend of yours told you too." Wesley snapped, but was instantly quieted by Taylor who soothingly rubbed his back.

"And so what if he did." She spat out. "Do you know how hard it is to raise you by myself…do you know how many men lost interest in me the moment they saw you. You've been nothing but trouble for me and Tyler…you'll always fighting with him."

"I'm your son…"

"Look will you people please leave…Tyler and I were having a discussion before you showed up."

"We heard." Taylor said coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest, Wesley's mother eyed her for a moment before moving to close the door. Troy placed his hand in the way and forced it opened.

"You're his mother and…"

"And I don't want him no more…just go."

"Fine…we'll go but I want to ask something of you." He said slowly as he looked over at Taylor hoping she would be okay with what he was about to propose. "You say you don't want him…well how about you sign him over to us, um you'd be making us his legal guardians and e would have a home." She looked at Troy for a moment and then slowly nodded her head.

"Fine you bring the paper work and I'll sign."

"Alright then." Troy said stepping back as the door slammed closed. He looked over at Wesley who looked absolutely depressed over what happened. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he guided him and Taylor back to the car.

"I told you she didn't want me." Wesley said brokenly as he opened up the backdoor to Troy's car. Troy looked at him and then over at Taylor, who nodded her head urging him to go on.

"Wesley, you're going to stay with us…I'm not going to let you be homeless and once your mother signs those papers. We're going to adopt you." He said firmly, as Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

Later on that night after everyone in the house was asleep, Taylor looked up as Troy exited the bathroom clad in only a towel. "I never thought we would be raising teenagers this early." She said with a soft smile as Troy picked out some underwear and but it on. Walking over to the bed he sat down and looked at him.

"I know it isn't what we were expecting but I wouldn't feel right now helping him in anyway I can. I mean our situations are similar but different. I mean if it wasn't for your father I would have been homeless too."

"Okay I think I understand that…but do you think we can support him and our family." She asked, Troy stood up off the foot of the bed and walked around towards her. Climbing into the bed, he leaned back on his pillows.

"I know we can…and you know it…so are you for this, cause I'm not going to do this without your support." He said as he looked at her, Taylor sighed brokenly for a brief moment before nodding her head.

"You should have seen his face, when she said what she said…I could never imagine doing that to Aisha, Jaxon or Sean. It just wouldn't seem right, Troy and I felt so sorry for him. He seems like a good kid."

"He is…I just wish I had seen the signs before hand…maybe I would have been able to prevent what had happened."

"I don't know about that…it didn't seem like there was anything that would make her change her mind…she looked set on kicking him out of her life. I don't think even with your help that he would still be there."

"Well, then I guess…we're doing the right thing."

"Of course we are…we're just going to have to get used to having a teenager in the house…we'll have to make an adjustment."

"Adjustments…well I think I can handle that, what about you?" he asked as he pulled Taylor into his embrace, she snuggled closer to him and draped an arm around his waist.

"I think I can handle the adjustments as well." She whispered back softly, Troy leaned back and kissed her temple and then laid back so that he could go to sleep, almost immediately Taylor could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept beside her. Placing her cheek on over his heart, she silently thanked God that she had fallen in love with a kind, caring, and loving man.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, and please remember to Review…and please go check out my new story "East Meets West." **


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I'm glad you all like the chapter from last week and right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Angel, dreamer 3097**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **Aipom4**, **Yellow-queen18**, **AyaneC**, **HelloLish**, **kuropie**, **look at the stars**, **Angel, Sciencefreak2007**, **Spiggi**, and **Ani Thompson**. Well, I believe it's time for some drama, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to Review. Oh and please excuse any errors. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nineteen

I still can not believe what Wesley mother did to him, I mean I was actually shocked by the way she acted and judging from his demeanor when we got back home that night he was shocked as well. I'm sure you understand why I did what I did. I just couldn't let him continue to do what he was doing in good conscience not when I had been rescued years ago from the same fate. When I learned about what Wesley was going through it was at that moment that I decided to be Wesley's 'Papa Ro,' and with Taylor's support I know we can do this. I know we can give Wesley the love and support that he needs, we can become the family that he needs. Ironically, both of our parents are supporting us, and as well as our friends. We've already gotten the adoption papers written up as well as the papers for Wesley's mother so that she can sign her rights away as his mother. Our family lawyer drew that up immediately once I told him of our situation. On the other hand our children are starting to warm up to Wesley and him living with us. Aisha is happy to have an older brother, however I don't know how long that will last especially when she becomes a teenager herself, and Sean really likes Wesley. However Jaxon…Jaxon hasn't really warmed up to him at him and every time he tries to hug Taylor and shake her hand, Jaxon is there to stop it immediately. Wesley thinks it's funny, but Taylor doesn't…as usual. Well other than that nothing else has been going on.

* * *

"Everything seems in order; however there is a question of child support and-." Everyone looked up as Mrs. Tiller stood up and looked around the small courtroom angrily.

"I have to pay child support."

"You're lucky that you haven't been arrested for abandoning your son. Endangering a minor ma'am is a crime even if the child is fifteen." He said coldly as he looked at her before looking over towards Troy and Taylor and their lawyer. "You both will receive child support for the minor Wesley Tiller at the first of every month…any questions." Troy leaned over and spoke briefly with their lawyer who nodded his head.

"Um, yes your honor we have a question." Troy said from his seat. "We know that we don't need Mrs. Tiller's money," he paused as he looked over at the woman who had the nerve to call herself Wesley's mother. "However we believe it would be best if the child support is put into a trust fund for Wesley. It would benefit him more than us." He said. The judge nodded his head in thought and smiled.

"I like that idea Mr. Bolton, so Mrs. Tiller it has been determine that the money you give as child support is put into a trust fund for your son…the details of this agreement will be discussed at a later date. Court is adjourn." He said banging his gravel down. Wesley watched silently as his mother stalked out of the courtroom with her boyfriend. He continued watching until he felt a small tug on his hand. Looking down he smiled at Aisha who was looking up at him curiously.

"Yes, Ms. Aisha." He said, smiling as she looked up at him with an equally large smile on her face.

"Does this mean you're my brother?" she asked softly. Wesley looked up and finally noticed that everyone was watching and listening to his current conversation with Aisha.

"Um, yeah this means I'm your brother." He said, she looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay…does that mean you will play with me…cause Mommy and Daddy say that Jaxon and Sean are to small to play with me."

"I'm your big brother right," he stated rather than asked when Aisha nodded he continued. "Well then of course I'll play with you alright all you have to do is ask." He stated with a smile. She nodded her head and released his hand skipping over to J.J. to tell him about her newest big brother. Wesley watched her go over to J.J. and then looked up as Troy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, Wesley?" he asked gently, Wesley looked at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks again Mr. Bolton for taking me in like you did I really appreciate it." He said softly as he turned to face him fully. "I mean really thank you for everything."

"It was no problem…come on let's go home." He said, as he spied Taylor gathering up their children. Wesley gave him a weak smile and together the McKessie, Bolton clan walked out of the court room and headed home.

Troy looked up as Sheldon entered his office early that Monday morning, shaking his head Sheldon walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. Noticing his friend's attitude Troy pushed his papers aside and looked at Sheldon curiously for a moment before asking, "What's wrong?"

"I just got the reviews back on our houses…they say they aren't that great or something like that…man what the hell is that about." He declared angrily as he looked at him. "We worked hard on those designs and they just shot them down like that." He said with a shake of his head. Troy looked at him for a moment and then picked up the papers as well and looked them over for a moment before shaking his head.

"Damn, they really gave us a hard review."

"The only thing that can save us now is to make sure we are the ones that make Chad Danforth's house…that should put some good news about us in the minds of the public. Man right now I'm so angry."

"Yeah me too." Troy mumbled as he tossed the papers back on his desk. "So are the site managers about though with the new office building." Sheldon nodded his head for a moment and then sighed.

"Devon called me yesterday and told me that they would be finished by the next week." Troy nodded his head and glanced at his watch.

"That sounds good…I'm going to call Chad and make sure he's still going to have us working on his house."

"He's your friend of course he is."

"Yeah, and while I make sure of that, I want you to get in contact with some people in Atlanta, Georgia. I was talking with Papa Ro and he was telling how he thinks that Atlanta would be the perfect place for us to start with our housing projects…I'm think about three well made subdivisions should be enough to get us in the consumers minds. After that I'm sure everyone will be talking about getting a home by McKessie and Sons."

"Did I ever tell you I like the way you think?"

"All the time…come on let's get to work." He said with a smile, Sheldon nodded and got up and headed out of the room back towards his office. Once he was gone, Troy settled back down in his seat. Picking up the paper one last time he glanced over it and sucked his teeth in annoyance before tossing it into the trashcan beside his desk.

Taylor McKessie was never a fool, so she noticed almost immediately when Wesley seemed too distant himself from the family. He never was rude, and he played with Aisha and Sean when he could but other than that he was extremely distant. It was Saturday and for the second time in a month Troy was at work. Wesley was in his room, and her kids were over at her parent's house with J.J. It barely took a minute, before Taylor decided to go ahead and address the issue by herself inside of waiting for Troy to get home so they could do it together. Walking upstairs, she heard some low rap playing, going to his room she knocked on the door and heard some scrambling a faint voice that said "Just a minute." Seconds later the door opened and she looked up at Wesley with a small smile. "Mrs. Bolton, hey what can help you with?"

"I just want to talk with you, Wesley that's all." She said with a reassuring smile, Wesley looked at her for a brief moment before nodding his head and stepping aside letting her into his room. She looked around and then turned to look back at him with surprise. Wesley knew exactly what she was surprised about and chuckled.

"I guess not every guy has a messy room." He said as he moved to his desk and pulled out then chair. "Here please have a seat?"

"Oh Wesley you are such a gentleman." Taylor said sitting down, Wesley went over to his bed and sat down as well. Once he sat down he spoke.

"Is there a problem?" she graced him with a smile and shook her head as she looked at him for a moment.

"No not really, I was just wondering why you've been so distant." She stated bluntly, Wesley looked at her for a moment in shock before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid you've got things wrong Mrs. Bolton I'm not distant…I-."

"I've been noticing it…I mean you play with Aisha and Sean but you avoid me and Troy like the plague now I really would like to know what's going on…please just tell me what's wrong." Wesley looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm not being distant, Mrs. Bolton…I guess I'm just being cautious." He said softly as he finally looked at her his blue eyes showing a hurt and confused young man. Taylor looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Cautious, Wesley there's no need for you to be cautious."

"If I want to stay here there is." He said with a sigh, Taylor looked at him with surprise and got off the bed and walked over towards him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Cautious or not…Wesley this is your home we aren't going to kick you out…matter of fact you'll probably have to convince us to let you leave." She said, Wesley looked at her for a moment and gave her a weak smile.

"I know I shouldn't be worried but I am, and I'm not quite sure that anyone would understand it." He said softly as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder forcing him to look at her.

"Try me. I'm sure I can understand it." Wesley looked at her and then away before nodding.

"Fine…I'm worried that you and Mr. Bolton will see me as a problem just like my mother and then where will I be." He said as he looked at her for a moment. "I mean something has to be wrong with me if my mother didn't want me."

"No…you're wrong Wesley. Nothing is wrong with you. Nothing is wrong with you at all. It was your mother who was wrong, she didn't treat you right and she threw away one of the best things in her life." Wesley just shook his head and stood up.

"You know, Mrs. Bolton when I see you with your kids. It really makes me wonder what's wrong with me. I mean my mother is probably never going to speak to me again and that's by her choosing. I never did anything wrong, I went to school and came home. I made good grades but she was never happy with me."

"Wesley, some parents weren't meant to be parents and I am so sorry that your mother was one of those parents…but Troy and I we are far from being like that. We care about you. We adopted you and took you into our family. You are now apart of the McKessie Bolton clan and we take care of our own." She said with a smile.

"But how can I be sure?"

"Because I'm telling you, Wesley…and I don't lie." She said with a sigh, he looked at her with tears in his eyes and she could tell that he was fighting his hardest not to cry. She stood up and walked over towards him. "My husband and I don't want you to be distant…you're our family now…you're our son and we love you and you're as much apart of this family as everyone else so don't distant yourself from us alright." She said as she pulled him into a tight hug, Wesley sighed and hugged her back.

"Thanks I really needed this talk, Taylor."

"Oh you're welcome, and for the record I'm glad we had this talk as well." She said with a smile as she looked at him.

Later on that night, Troy and Taylor were lying in bed with Taylor's head resting on Troy's chest and his arms wrapped around her. "Wesley seemed I don't know…um a little more interactive today with everyone maybe he's warming up to us." He said with a smile as he looked down at her. Taylor just nodded her head and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I'm happy that he is…I didn't like seeing him all sad like he was before." She said with a smile, Troy nodded his head and rubbed her back.

"How about you guys come to the game tomorrow, I'm sure he would like it." He said with a smile as he looked at him. Taylor looked down in thought for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"I guess that would be okay. Jaxon seems to like basketball so he should be easy to handle at the game." Troy just nodded his head for a moment and smiled.

"Just make sure that none of the male patrons get smacked around by our son." He said with a laugh. "I'd hate to explain to some poor soul why a child barely over the age of one smacked him silly during a basketball game."

"Whatever you'd probably just laugh."

"Baby you have to admit it's funny. He's such a momma's boy and he's so protective of you. It's really sweet when you think about."

"Aisha never acted liked this and she's a daddy's girl."

"Boys are different baby…that's my only answer…boys are just different." He mumbled with a sigh as he moved so that he was now lying on the bed. Taylor moved with him and laid down as well.

"Well you make sure to tell who ever Jaxon hits that 'boys are just different' I'm positive they'll understand." Troy shook his head and looked down at Taylor for a moment before rolling them over so that he was up top of her. He nestled himself between her legs and then propped himself up on his elbows so that he was looking down at her.

"Are you getting smart with me, woman?" he playfully asked, Taylor squirmed for a moment underneath him and then wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"And if I am."

"Punishment…and you know what type of punishment I like to give out." He said as he shifted his hips forward pressing himself against her. She giggled and rose up a little to steal a kiss from him and then laid back down with a smile on her.

"I like your punishments." She said barely able to get it out as his lips crashed down on hers in a passionate kiss.

"Okay, this all looks good…I need you to call Sheldon he's at the work site and tell him about the modifications alright." Troy said as he hung on his phone, just as a knock sounded at his door. Barely looking up as he shuffled the papers on his desk into a stack he called, "Come in." The door immediately opened and in walked Chad Danforth. Troy looked at him for a moment and then smile. "Hey, man what are you doing here? I thought you were in California, you know training camp for the Lakers." He said as he motioned for Chad to sit down. He watched as his old friend did so nervously. Leaning back in his chair he watched him curiously before asking. "Is everything alright?"

"No, man…I messed up…I messed up, Troy." He said with a shake of his head. Troy looked at him for a moment before running a hand on his chin.

"What did you do?"

"I cheated…I cheated on Gabby during the road trip man…I swear it meant nothing but I did it, Troy. I slept with someone else." Troy looked at him in shock for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me. How could you do something so stupid?" Troy exclaimed as he stood up. Chad just lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. Leaning against the front of his desk, Troy watched him for a moment before asking the question that was at the forefront of his mind. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I…you just don't understand the temptations that are out there, Troy." He said looking up at him. "Girls throw themselves at you left and right and you know you just get so tired of fending them off that-."

"That you'd go to bed with them." Troy said dryly as he looked at Chad who seemed to have gotten paler at his words. "Or I'm I getting this wrong?"

"You are…you're wrong, Troy…I didn't take them to my bedroom. It was my teammates…they sent the girl up to my room after we had celebrated our win. I was drunk…and I mean drunk. So when I opened the door, well…" he trailed off and Troy shook his head.

"So you mean to tell me that the reason you didn't send this girl off was because you were drunk."

"Look man I know it doesn't look good but come on man I came here cause I knew no one else would understand."

"Chad, man I don't understand…were you so drunk you couldn't tell that you were having sex with a groupie…if that's the story you plan on telling Gabriella then you need to know that my sofa will probably be off limits, especially when Taylor finds out."

"Troy, man you'll suppose to be my boy…you got to help me man."

"Help you…I am helping you by telling that that story isn't going to fly with anyone…maybe if you were with some gold digging girl it would cause she wouldn't care, but damnit Chad…Gabriella isn't like that and you'll be lucky if she doesn't break up with you over this." He exclaimed hotly.

"Well, then how about you help me out…tell me what to do."

"Why would I do something like that…once Taylor finds out and I know she will, my ass would be grass. She'd kill me and I have a family now. I have to be there for my children." Troy said meaning every word. "And I'm not going to keep secrets from my wife."

"I'm not asking you to do that…I'm asking you to help me out. How can it be a secret anyway…I'm the one that messed up. She shouldn't get mad at you about that." He replied with a shake of his head. "Come on…you know I love Gabby, and I don't want to lose her okay."

"I know you do man but what do you expect me to do."

"Help me out; I don't really know what to do. Should I keep it from her?" he asked softly as he looked at Troy for a moment. "Should I just let it pass and not say a word?"

"I don't know, could you even live with the guilt." Troy asked him for a moment before shaking his head. "I know I couldn't if I cheated on Taylor."

"I can't live with the guilt, but I know I won't survive without Gabby so I guess I can as long as I have her." He replied with a sigh. Troy crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh and looked at him for a moment.

"Alright then…I guess I understand that reasoning. Look I will keep your secret alright but you have to tell Gabby. Cause I'm not entirely comfortable keeping this from my wife."

"Look man you don't have to worry about that, I'm sure it won't come out." He replied with a shake of his head. Troy bit his lip and looked away from Chad for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Chad watched him and stood up placing a hand on his shoulder he smiled.

"Thanks man."

"Whatever, man." He said with a shake of his head, Chad watched him for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, but thanks Troy…I'll see you later." He said, Troy waited till he left to sigh, shaking his head he looked away and just frowned. Turning around to head back to his chair he couldn't help but feel as if his decision to keep Chad's secret was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well here's another update for all you lovely readers at this time I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097**, **Yellow-queen18**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **HelloLish**, **chaylorlover101**, **EndlessDreamer1024**, **Spiggi**, **look at the stars**, **Aipom4**, **RubyRedMorena**, **AyaneC**, **Angel and Ani Thompson**. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty

I know you all are thinking that I was stupid for keeping Chad's secret and to tell you the truth; now that I've really thought it over I believe that I was stupid for doing it too. However you guys have got to understand that he is my friend and I just wanted to help him out. Now I know it doesn't excuse what I did but at least now you guys should understand where I'm coming from. I've been keeping this secret for about two weeks now and I've never felt so guilty in my life. I mean every since me and Taylor hooked up back in highschool I've never kept a secret from her and that's why now I feel awful. I find myself sometimes waking up in the middle of the night usually from a pretty bad dream about Taylor leaving me once she finds out about this secret I've been keeping. Now I hate those dreams the most, it usually involves Taylor screaming at me for lying and keeping Chad's dirty little secret and then ends with her leaving with my children. I mean I can't take that real or unreal. I mean the simple thought of Taylor leaving me…and taking our children sends chills up and down my spine. Usually those chills continued until I shudder awake. This is really messing with me, and I don't know what do. I mean should I tell Taylor or wait and see what happens, and until I figure it out…well I think you get the picture.

* * *

Taylor yawned and glanced over at the nightstand where the alarm clock was, really over onto her back she looked at Troy silently as he paced the bedroom floor. "Troy?" she whispered huskily which caused him to jump and looked over at the bed. "Troy what's wrong?" she asked as she moved to sit up, Troy quickly moved back to the bed and sat down.

"Nothing baby…I'm just thinking about this new job the company going to be taking on in a few weeks. I've been really worried about it, and I was just up thinking things over in my mind you know while we have some peace and quiet." She eyed him suspiciously as he nervously avoided her eyes. Deciding not to call him out just yet she nodded her head and watched as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay." She said as he lifted a hand and traced her finger along his cheek and strong jaw line. Troy as usually closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Taylor giggled at his expression and wondered how she was able to make the big strong Troy Bolton seem like putty in her hands just by the mere touch of her fingertip. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well it's my day off…I was going to go and visit Papa Ro and Mama Elle, you know check in and see how they're doing. Are you still going out with Jasmine and…" he trailed off and Taylor spoke.

"Yes, I'm still going out with Jasmine and Gabriella, are you sure you're okay." She said as she moved a hand up to his forehead. Troy nodded and bite into his bottom lip before moving back away from her hand as if she burned him.

"Yeah, I just think its funny how Gabriella is going to go out with you and Jasmine and the rugrats." Troy said with a chuckle while Taylor sent him look that screamed 'don't call our children that.' Smiling he just brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"I think she's coming because as she told me that she wants to talk with me about her and Chad. Troy I think she might be pregnant." Taylor said beaming as she looked at Troy who instantly became paler at the news. Looking her husband over she touched the bottom of his chin forcing him to look at her. "I hate to ask again but Troy are you sure you're okay?" she whispered

"I'm fine…look I'm going down to my office okay…I really need to look some things over alright I'll be back soon okay." He said as he leaned over her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Taylor sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him to her body tightly before smiling and releasing him reluctantly.

"Okay baby…but you better be back soon cause you know I can't sleep without you holding me in your arms."

"I'll be back I just need to look over some papers okay." He said climbing off the bed; Taylor nodded with a sigh and then laid back down pulling the covers back over her. Troy looked at her one last time and then headed downstairs. Once inside his office, he looked at the clock and then picked up his cell phone. Thankfully Chad was on a road trip with his team so he knew Gabriella wasn't going to pick it up by accident. After making sure his door was closed he called and waited. After the fifth ring, Chad picked up the phone sounding exhausted.

"Troy man what is it?"

"You need to tell Gabriella man…I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret, matter of fact I'm not going to keep it much longer." Troy snapped into the phone, his nerves finally breaking.

"Yo, man calm down."

"You need to tell her, I'm serious Chad."

"Man, its two o'clock in the morning…let's talk about this later, how about when I come down there next week." Chad said with a yawn. "Cause dude frankly I don't have the mindset to discuss this right now."

"I'm lying to my wife because of you…and I'm not going to lose her because you don't know how to keep it in your pants."

"Wow, that was a low blow…I told you what happen."

"Whatever man…because that excuse doesn't fly with me. I mean no matter how tired, or drunk I could be. There isn't a girl in this world that would make me cheat on Taylor." He said angrily.

"What are you trying to say…I told you it was a mistake?"

"And I'm saying it was a mistake for me to tell you that I would keep your secret. I should have never done it and now I want you to tell Gabriella…believe me man it will be better if she finds out from you instead of someone or something else."

"Like you're an expert on this."

"I am…I was the one that didn't want to keep my relationship with Taylor a secret so we told you guys remember that. I mean you guys were angry…for a while but look at us now. We're friends again and-."

"I don't want to lose Gabriella for any amount of time…look some of the players think I should keep it to myself. They say it causes less drama and stuff."

"Look man the right thing to do is to tell her. I mean there's going to be some drama but it will work out in the end I promise."

"I'm not going to do it."

"Okay then well here …if you don't tell her when you get back I will alright." He could hear Chad suck his teeth in annoyance over the phone line.

"Should have known I couldn't trust you…not even with my own secret."

"Look, man I'm looking out for you alright this is the best advice I can give you. You should tell Gabriella before she finds out some other way."

"Fine…I'll tell her when I get back to New Mexico, now get the hell off my phone." Chad exclaimed, Troy sighed and turned his phone off and sat in on his desk. Moving over to the sofa he picked up a folder and starting going through it, hoping that it would keep his mind off his current predicament.

Taylor awoke the next morning feeling very alone, rolling over she rubbed her hand through Troy's spot and then looked towards the clock on the nightstand. It was almost time for the kids to wake up. Getting out of the bed, she grabbed her robe and slipped it on before heading towards Troy's office. Pushing the door open she saw Troy sprawled out on the sofa sleeping with papers all around him. Smiling she walked over to him and started picking them up. As she reached down to remove the folder from his chest, Troy opened his eyes and reached out grabbing her arm. She gave a little shriek of surprise as he looked up at her. "Good morning, baby." He said as he pulled her down on top of him. She giggled and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Good morning…I know you didn't spend the entire night down here, you should have come back to bed."

"I had some work to finish."

"Well did you finish?" she asked lifting her head up and looking at him, he chuckled and shook his head and sighed.

"Nope, I fell asleep but I swear, I was only suppose to rest my eyes for a minute." He said chuckling at the face she gave him.

"You know who you just sounded like." She said as she looked at him, he gave her look as if to say that he didn't know. "You sound just like your daughter…I think she told me something similar last week."

"Well, that's my baby girl." He said grinning proudly. Taylor just rolled her eyes and moved off Troy well aware that in five minutes all her children would be up and looking for either her or Troy.

"She had you wrapped around her finger since before she was born." Taylor said with a shake of her head.

"I know…our father daughter relationship seems to remind me of someone else." He said with a smirk as he looked over at her.

"Oh really and who would that be."

"Why you and your father…I still remember when we were living there. All you had to do was either ask for something or pout and you got it." She gasped and smacked his shoulder as he smiled at her.

"I did not."

"You did too." He said laughing just as they heard the sounds of small feet in the hallway. Soon they heard the voice of Jaxon as he called out for Taylor.

"Ma." The little boy yelled, Taylor bowed her head as Troy just laughed and rubbed her back.

"Well, you told me that you wanted a mama's boy…and there he is." Troy said just as Jaxon wandered into the office, smiling when he saw his mother and father hurrying over to them as fast as his legs could carry him. He placed himself in front of his mother and raised his arms while shouting, "Up."

"Okay baby." Taylor said as she picked her son up, once he was safely in her lap, he lowered his head and sighed while wrapping his small arms around her as best he could. Troy just smiled and stood up helping Taylor as well. "You know he got this mama boy's attitude from you." She said as they headed out of the office.

"Me! Taylor baby…there isn't a person I know that hits random men when they were little because they were talking to their mother, and that group includes me as well. Nope, Mrs. Bolton your son is in a whole league of his own, and I think that's just the way he likes it." He said he ruffled his son's curly hair. They both looked up as Wesley came downstairs yawning. He jumped when he saw them all standing in the hallway talking. Taylor saw him and walked over and gave him a one armed hug, while Jaxon just watched him closely.

"Good morning, Wesley I hoped you slept well."

"Yes, ma'am I did." He said as he made a face at Jaxon who was still watching him from his mother's arms. "Hey Jaxon."

"Hi." Jaxon replied and then buried his head back into his mother's neck; Wesley looked at Troy and Taylor and smiled.

"I think he likes me…so I guess that means he won't be hitting me no more." He said as he looked at Jaxon. "So who's dropping me off at school?"

"I am," Troy said before Taylor could speak up. "It's my day off anyway baby and besides I know you, Jasmine and Gabriella want to get started on your day. Besides I'm still trying to figure out how you guys can go shopping with the kids and all."

"Troy, we're women we can't go giving out all our secrets." She said as she turned and headed down the next flight of stairs, heading towards the kitchen. Troy looked after and shook his head.

"Well, those types of secrets are the ones you should share with the men in your life. You know help us out a bit." He said, but all he got in return was Taylor shaking her head and laughing. He mumbled something under his breath while Wesley watched them with amusement plastered all over his face. "And no laughing from you…because believe me I'll remember this and when you call me complaining about your wife doing this to you, and I won't help you." He said Wesley just smiled and headed off in the same direction that Taylor went. Troy just rolled his eyes and went upstairs to wake Aisha up so that he could get her ready for pre-school and also so he could get Sean up.

Troy arrived at the McKessie household around eleven o'clock that morning, Roland let him in after greeting him with his standard hug. "How you doing, son?" Roland said as he ushered him into the house. Both men went into the living and sat down.

"I'm doing fine, I just came to see you and Mama Elle on my day off." He replied with a sigh, "So how have you been?"

"Retirement is treating me well." Roland said with a bright smile. "I absolutely love being off and having the days to myself. I'm golfing now and you know me and Elle or planning our next trip."

"That's good." Roland studied Troy for a brief moment, which quickly unnerved Troy and made him fidget around in his seat. "What?"

"I should be asking you that…what's wrong son…and don't lie to me." Roland said crossing his arms over his chest. "You haven't done something stupid to Taylor have you." He exclaimed his voice louder than normal. Troy shook his head and sighed, and decided to tell him what was going on.

"I don't know…I'm keeping something from her and-."

"Keeping something from her…oh god, please tell me that you didn't cheat on her." Roland exclaimed as he stood up and started pacing, Troy watched him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I would never do that to Taylor…I…one of our friends did however and he told me to keep it a secret. Now I've never kept anything from Taylor and this is tearing me up inside. Cause I know if she finds out she'll be angry with me." Troy said with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Roland sighed and sat down; shaking his head he looked at him and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Alright alright just calm down."

"I think I should tell her."

"I think you should to, you don't want her to find out on her own, believe me if she's anything like her mother…" Roland trailed off and let Troy finished the sentence for himself. "Keeping secrets from your wife," he paused for a moment and shook his head. "Keeping secrets from your wife never ends good, unless that secret is a birthday or anniversary surprise."

"I know but I was just trying to help this friend of mine out, but now I think his fiancée is pregnant and well now this secret has turned from being a landmine to a-bomb."

"I don't know what to tell you, Troy…other than tell Taylor before the shit hits the fan, and believe me it will eventually and if Taylor finds out that you've been keeping secrets from her like this…well than her trust for you may break." Troy sighed and lowered his head into his hands and sighed.

"I know and you're right…I should probably tell her tonight before we go to sleep." He said with a sigh. Roland patted him on the back and nodded his head.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." He said with a small smile. "Don't worry Troy it will work out alright."

Taylor watched Gabriella closely and sighed. It was rather usually for Gabriella to act as distant as she was. Looking over at Jasmine she receive a nudge and a discreet head nod. Slowly Taylor moved closer to Gabriella and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gabby, what's wrong?" she asked softly, shaking her head Gabriella continued to look out towards the playground where the kids were currently playing.

"Nothing."

"Gabby, you know you can't lie to me so what's going on." She said, Gabriella looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"It's funny you should mention that because it seems like everyone can lie to me but I can't do the same." She whispered softly as she looked away from her. Jasmine and Taylor shared a look before Taylor pressed onward.

"Gabby what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Chad…and how he cheated on me, and now he's lying to me." Gabriella whispered with a shake of her head. "I'm pregnant and the man I love cheated on me." She continued finally breaking down. Taylor pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back, while Jasmine looked on with concern.

"I'm sure there's a misunderstanding, Gabriella. I mean there has to be. Chad wouldn't do that. He loves you."

"That's not what his mistress said…no she practically gloated about it over the phone when she called me, and get this she called me after she and Chad had…had." Taylor pulled her to her and shook her head.

"You don't have to finish that sentence."

"That is so low." Jasmine said softly from where she was currently sitting. Taylor briefly nodded as she continued to console Gabriella.

"You've known about this for awhile haven't you," when Gabriella shook her head Taylor continued. "Then why when you were on the phone talking to me you never said anything."

"Because Chad was there and I didn't want to let on that I knew…I mean I wanted him to tell me. I wanted him to come on out and tell me what happen. Believe me I wanted to confront him but I was hoping that the woman was lying and that it was a one time thing…and if it was believe me he would have said something, Chad's not that good with guilt."

"Okay so you think he's been cheating on you for awhile."

"Yes, I mean if it was once and he really loved me the guilt would have eaten away at him and he would have said something…anything."

"Well, maybe he's afraid to tell you."

"Yeah, of course he is…after all he's cheating me on me." She exclaimed hotly as she shook her head. "And to think I was going to marry him."

"Now wait…we all know that Chad can be a little slow, and maybe just maybe he's waiting on the right time to tell you. I mean you're pregnant and everything. So maybe Chad's worried about you and the baby and he doesn't want to jeopardize you or the baby's health."

"Yeah and finding out about this is so much better, I mean every time I'm alone I cry, and that's not good for the baby." She whispered as she shook her head.

"How about we call him and put this whole ordeal to rest." Taylor suggested not really sure what to think. With a sigh, Gabriella looked at her and slowly nodded her head as she opened her purse and reached inside. Taylor and Jasmine watched as she pulled out her cell phone, and handed it to Taylor.

"You call him…I don't think I can take hearing his voice right now." Taylor looked at the phone and then dialed the number. She waited silently beside Gabriella and Jasmine. On the third ring Chad answered the phone.

"Baby, what are you doing calling me…you know I'm headed to the late afternoon workout what's wrong?"

"Chad this is Taylor, I'm calling for Gabriella there are some things that both of us would like to know." She heard Chad cursing as he shuffled around. Taylor waited patiently and then heard him sighed.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Chad, I hate to ask you this, but are you cheating on Gabriella." She stated bluntly, he paused in shock and sighed brokenly.

"Oh so Troy told you huh."

"Excuse me!"

"Nothing, it's just that Troy told me that he would give me till next week to tell Gabriella. I didn't think he'd go back on his word." Taylor gasped and looked over at Gabriella before continuing on furiously.

"What does my husband have to do with this." She declared hotly, Chad made a few stuttering noises before he finally answered her.

"I um…never mind it doesn't matter…I'm not cheating on Gabriella." He snapped out angrily, Taylor looked at the phone and then over at Gabriella.

"He says he's not cheating on you." Giving Taylor a look, Gabriella reached out and snatched the phone away from Taylor.

"Oh really, then why did your mistress call me and tell me that you were cheating on me…explain that Chad."

"Look, I'm going to come down there…this isn't the type of conversation I want to have with you over the phone alright baby."

"I'm not your baby and I know you cheated on me Chad…like I said before you mistress told me."

"I don't have a damn mistress…that's it I'm leaving and I'm coming there." He said. "Please just wait for me I promise you it's not what you think." He said. "I know you don't want to hear it but I'm serious baby I don't have a mistress. I love you only and I'm going to be there soon so we can talk this out alright." He said and hung up. Gabriella slammed her phone shut, and looked over at Taylor who was still looking very angry at what Chad had said. Jasmine watched her friend for a brief moment and then spoke.

"Taylor what is it?"

"Troy…Troy knew what had happened." She said silently fuming; Jasmine sighed and placed a hand on her temple. As she watched her best friend sit there becoming angrier and angrier as time went on.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, "Maybe Chad was confused."

"No…he wasn't. He knew what he was talking about. Troy is so going to get it." Taylor exclaimed angrily as she looked at her friends who were still watching her cautiously. With a shake of her head she leaned back and took a deep calming breath.

"Taylor?" Jasmine whispered afraid of what her friend would do next.

"I'm not going to let this ruin our children's fun…I'll just confront him tonight." She said slowly, Jasmine just nodded while Gabriella thought about Chad and his cheating. All Taylor could do was sit there and silently go over the fact that her husband had kept a secret from her. As she thought over that fact silently in her head that if Troy could keep something like this from her there was no telling what else he could be hiding.

Later on that night, Troy looked over at Taylor as she sat in bed silently reading. He didn't know what happen that day with her, Jasmine and Gabriella but ever since she returned home she had been withdrawn. Pulling out a white tee shirt he slipped it on and looked over at her before sitting down on her side of the bed. "You alright, baby?" he asked placing his hand on her book which forced her to pay attention. She looked up at him and just nodded. "Okay then so sent you're feeling fine…do you mind telling me what the hell is wrong?"

"What do you mean what is wrong with me?" she whispered back trying to keep from screaming at him. Rubbing his hands through his hair he looked at her closely before shaking his head.

"I didn't mean anything by it alright." He stated as he stood up and walked over to his side of the bed; Taylor watched him closely and then jumped out of bed as well. Troy looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Taylor?"

"Troy, I'm only going to ask you this one time and then after that…" she trailed off and looked at him as he stood up fully and looked at her waiting for the question. "Troy, did you know about Chad and him cheating on Gabriella." Troy's mouth dropped and he looked across the room at Taylor whose eyes had grown cold.

"Taylor?"

"Did you know Troy Anthony Bolton?" she exclaimed using his whole name, Troy winced at the usage and looked down at the bed.

"So how did you find out?"

"Gabriella suspected…and it also didn't help matters that whoever that slut was that Chad slept with used his cell phone to call her and tell her what was happening." Taylor said as she glared opening at her husband. "Now I'm angry about that, but I'm furious with you…how could you keep something like that? I mean if you kept a secret like that for Chad what are you keeping from me."

"Nothing!" Troy exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"I don't know if I believe you." She stated firmly, Troy looked at her and shook his head.

"I would never…never keep something from you that has to deal with us. Now this was different Chad asked me for advice. He was worried about losing Gabriella, I mean he was really worried about it and I told him to tell and he didn't want too. So I keep the secret."

"Why?"

"Cause it's not my place to tell Gabriella what he's done…it's his." Troy shouted as he looked at her. "I mean Chad and I are just now starting to get back the friendship we used to have before we happened. I'm not going to turn my back on him."

"What do you mean by 'before we happened' Troy?"

"Look you know what I mean."

"No…no I don't why don't you elaborate…explain it to me." He looked at her for a moment and then shook his head.

"Look, this isn't even our drama…I don't know why you're blowing this out of proportion. So I kept Chad's secret…look I felt awful about I didn't like keeping it from you. In fact I was going to tell you tomorrow while the kids were out."

"No you should have told me immediately."

"Taylor." She shook her head and picked up and pillow and threw it at him, Troy caught it and stumbled back a bit looking at her in shock. "What are you doing?"

"I can't trust you, and I don't share my bed with men I don't trust."

"Baby come on…" she held up her hand and shook her head.

"Don't you baby me," she paused and put a hand to her ear. Troy watched as she pretend to hear something. "I think the sofa is calling your name…and as of right now that is probably going to be the only thing in this house that will be…calling your name. Now get out." She said as she walked over to the door. Troy looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand but all he got was a cold glare. Troy sighed and walked out of the bed room, as soon as he was over the threshold the door slammed closed. He looked down at the pillow in his arms; he turned around to look at the door and mumbled the only thought that was in his mind.

"Oh shit!"

**A/N: So how did you like this chapter…please review and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Here's another update…right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **sarah.symmonds**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **dreamer 3097**, **HelloLish**, **Yellow-queen18**, **EndlessDreamer1024**, **Angel, look at the stars**, **LunaSolTierra**, **AyaneC**, and **kuropie. **I hope you all like this chapter, I ran into a little writer's block this week and struggle with all my updates for this week. So I hope you all like this chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-One

Okay…okay…I know I haven't been the one talking to you this entire time but I felt that after the events in the last chapter I had too. I mean I want you guys to know where I'm coming from. Now you guys may think I went a little overboard but seriously Troy and I have been together raising a family together since our senior year, and during that time we have made an effort to remain truthful to one another until recently. This whole ordeal has made me so angry with him. I mean I'm really upset, I just don't know how he could keep something from me like this. I know you guys are like, it's not that serious, and if I wasn't married to the man I might agree. And if you're still on Troy's side well here's some news that should make you feel better. Last night was the absolute worst night of my life, I mean for the first time since Troy and I hooked up I was sleeping in his arms. I was miserable. I don't know what to do, I mean my friend is suffering and for a certain amount of time my husband knew why and he didn't say anything. Chad should have told her when it happened, because the way Gabriella's taking right now it seems like he's lost one of the best things in his life. His girlfriend and his unborn child, however I'm going to let them deal with their drama because now Troy and I have drama of our own that needs to be fixed immediately. Like one of you said…this is way you do not get involved in other people's drama.

* * *

Troy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, for the first time in his married life he had awakened without Taylor in his arms. Moving slowly he sat up on the sofa and yawned while stretching his body out. "So much for a good night's sleep." He mumbled as he stood up and headed upstairs, to his bedroom. When he finally made it to his bedroom door he was surprised to find the door opened. Pushing it opened he saw Taylor sitting up on the small lounger in their room looking outside their bedroom window. He could tell by the way the sheets were on the bed that she had a rough night just like him. "Taylor?" he called out quietly, she turned to look at him but didn't say anything. She just looked him over and turned around and began focusing her attention back towards the window.

"Oh so I'm going to get the silence treatment now huh." He asked her while he continued to look in her direction. Before either of them could say anything else, Jaxon pushed the door opened followed by Aisha who was holding Sean's hand.

"Momma." Jaxon exclaimed as he raced across the room, and motioned for Taylor to pick him up. Both Taylor and Troy wiped the frowns off their faces and looked at their children who were now all in the room. Taylor hoisted her son up and into her lap and then watched as Aisha and Sean went to Troy. As Troy sat down on the edge of the bed with Aisha and Sean in his arms he looked over at Taylor and watched as Jaxon snuggled into her arms.

"Is everything okay?" he asked softly as he looked down at Aisha who was watching both him and Taylor closely.

"Yes, daddy…everything is fine. We just wanted to be with you and mommy." She said as she looked up at him. Troy nodded his head and looked over at Sean who had stuck his thumb in his mouth while closing his eyes and pressing himself into his side.

"You guys weren't scared last night were you." Taylor asked finally speaking; she looked over at Aisha who just shook her head.

"No…we weren't scared."

"Okay good…how about I cook you guys some pancakes." She said as she looked at her daughter and sons who instantly brighten at the mere mention of their favorite breakfast food. "But first you all have to get ready and that means washing up and brushing those teeth while I go downstairs and get everything ready alright."

"Alright mommy." Aisha said as she slipped down to the floor along with Sean. Taylor watched with amusement as Jaxon did the same and soon all their children where headed back to their rooms to get ready. Once Troy was sure they were gone, he looked over at Taylor and sighed.

"Can we please talk…can we please talk about this." He said as she stood up and heading towards the door. Reaching out he grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to him trying his best to be gently with her.

"Troy, I really don't want to talk about this right now alright. I have to go down stairs and fix breakfast and you…well you should be getting ready for work." Troy shook his head as she moved to open the door and closed it quickly so that she wouldn't leave.

"I don't care about work right about now…all I care about is you and how you're feeling. Come on Taylor we should try to fix this."

"You're right we should…look I'm going to go ahead and fix breakfast for the kids and you can either get dressed for work or try to figure out what to do but as for me…I'm going to focus on our children right now." And with that Taylor left, leaving Troy alone and upset because for the life of him he couldn't figure out how to fix things.

"Now's she giving me the silent treatment, Shells." Troy said as he paced around in Sheldon's office. "I mean she talks to me in front of the kids but I know she's doing that because she feels like she should…so they won't know what is going between us."

"Well, if you two aren't your normal lovey dovey selves then they should figure it." Sheldon said with a shake of his head. Troy just sighed and looked away from a moment before shaking his head. He walked over to the chair in front of Sheldon's desk and sat down.

"Man, I can't take this anymore she has got to talk to me before I lose my head man." Troy said with a sigh. "I mean I love her and her not talking me and treating me like she is, is driving me insane." He exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, man I understand…before Jasmine and I eloped her parents were working overtime just to keep us apart and there were stretches of time where we didn't talk, and I didn't see her. It was awful." He replied softly as he looked at Troy.

"So you guys got together."

"Yeah, we got married and left…and we haven't gotten into many fights because besides or friends we are each other's family."

"You're like a brother to me and that makes you family."

"Thanks man but you know what I mean. Now from what you've told me, Taylor is just upset with you…extremely upset with you, but I know for a fact she would never leave you because she loves you to damn much to walk away from you."

"The same goes for me." He replied softly as he looked down at his hands.

"Then the only thing left for both of you is to fix it…your kids don't need to see you fight and I'm sure Wesley wouldn't want to either."

"So what are you suggesting?" Troy asked, Sheldon leaned forward and smiled at him for a moment before answering.

"You send the kids out for the night…heck I'll take Aisha cause J.J. been dying to see her and you drop the boys off at one of the grandparents' house and then you go home talk it out with your wife and make up with her alright."

"Yeah, you're right that's a brilliant idea." Troy said just as their sectary stuck her head into Sheldon's office. They both turned to look at her as she spoke.

"Mister Bolton."

"Yes, Lisa."

"There is a Mr. Chad Danforth that would like to speak with you should I send him into your office or-."

"Why don't you send him in here…this shouldn't take to long." He replied as he looked over at Sheldon who was watching the door closely. Lisa nodded and left and a few moments later Chad walked in looking just about as tired and heartbroken as Troy was. Both men looked at one another and then Chad broke the staring contest and sighed.

"I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for getting you involved in this mess…I should have never do it."

"I accept your apology Chad." Troy said, he had told himself nearly a week ago that he wasn't going to hold Chad responsible for his mistakes. Besides it was his fault he was involved in the first place. He should have told Chad no when the other man had asked him to keep his secret.

"So how is everything with Taylor she sounded pretty angry on the phone that day." He asked as he looked at Sheldon who was just silently watching the conversation.

"Threw my pillow at me and told me the couch was calling my name." Chad winced and shook his head.

"Again I'm sorry."

"So how's Gabriella have you talked to her yet." Chad shook his head while running a hand up and down the back of his neck.

"No, she won't return my phone calls and her mother even told me to just leave her alone, but I can't do that not when I love her and not when she's having my baby." He exclaimed brokenly.

"Where is she staying at her apartment or at her mother's house?"

"Her mother's house…cause I've driven out to her apartment and the lights are off all the time. I think she's staying with her mother."

"Well I can't offer you any other advice except to give Gabriella some time. She needs it." Troy said with a sigh. "I mean what you did was wrong…and she feels betrayed so just give her sometime and hopefully it will work itself out."

"I'm not so sure that will happen…but I'm willing to try anything at this point I need her in my life." Chad admitted meekly as he looked between Sheldon and Troy. Sheldon continued to watch them silently. Bowing his head, Chad looked at Troy and spoke again. "Look I just came by to say sorry and well…I understand if you don't want to talk to me again."

"I'm not going to kick you out of my life…you're one of my best friends…this…this was a mistake one that hopefully you and Gabriella can get through."

"Thanks…and I hope you and Taylor can get through your problems as well," Chad said as he glanced down at his watch. "I really should be heading out…I have some things to take care of and I need to do so immediately."

"Like what?"

"I have to go to a press conference where I will tell the media that I will be taking a leave of absence for the remainder of the season so I can focus on some personal problems. Well, Troy I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye man." Troy said as Chad left the room, Sheldon looked over at him and shook his head.

"Man he certainly has a lot of mess to clean."

"Yeah, he does…which reminds me, Shells do you mind if I take the day off so I can get things ready for tonight." Sheldon looked at him and nodded his head.

"Go ahead man…and how about I just pick up Aisha from the daycare center along with J.J. and you just drop by my house and give me the bag later on today."

"Sounds good to me, peace man…I'm out." Troy said as he left the room, Sheldon just leaned back in his chair and waited till he was gone before getting back to work, while silently hoping in his mind that everything went okay for Troy and that tomorrow when he came back to the office that his marriage was back on track.

"Hello?" Taylor called out as she entered the house that afternoon; she closed the door and set her things down. Just as she turned around, she gasped as she saw Troy standing there in the hallway. "Oh my god Troy you scared."

"I didn't mean too." She looked around and then back at him.

"Where are the kids?"

"Out for the night…I thought we needed some time to ourselves." He said as he moved towards her.

"Time to ourselves for what?"

"To talk about what happened because I'm not going to spend another day with you angry with me. I can't take it." He said firmly as he looked down at her, Taylor watched him for a moment and shook her head.

"I can't deal with this right now."

"Well you're going too." Troy snapped as he looked at her, reaching down he grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. Once they were in the living room, Taylor snatched her hand away from his and stepped away him.

"Troy!"

"What, you can't fault me for wanting to fix us…to fix our relationship. Now I know I upset you and I'm so sorry I did. But you have to understand I didn't keep that secret to hurt. At the time I thought I was a helping a friend and I really wanted to him. Chad at the time told me he was going to tell Gabby. He just needed time to figure out how. I mean you have to admit it is a dangerous situation. Gabriella and him were engaged and she was also pregnant with his baby."

"Are you making excuses for him?"

"No…I'm just explaining you the situation from my point of view." He said with a shrug. "That's another reason why I kept his secret…I sort of put myself in his place."

"Oh so you thought about what would happen if you cheated on me?" Troy sent her a pointed look and shook his head.

"No, I just imagine what it would be like to lose you and then the children…the imaginary pain I felt at just imagining that was to much, so I decided to help him. However I didn't really expect you to find out that I knew…I wasn't going to stay anything, I was going to let Chad tell that secret after all he was the one that made it." Taylor looked up at him and slowly nodded her head.

"I guess I can understand that."

"You guess? Baby I can't take another night without you in my arms. You belong in them baby, and I can't handle another night of being alone." He lifted a hand and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "And do you mean to tell me that last night didn't affect you." When she didn't answer he continued. "Do you mean to tell me that you didn't miss being in my arms as much as I missed holding you in them"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked quickly, she looked at him and then sighed.

"Yes I missed being in your arms and I did miss you last night but I was upset."

"And you had every right to be but baby…we love one another and I will never I repeat never do something like that to you again as long as I'm living alright." He said as he pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as well, allowing him to hold her just as tightly. "So does this mean you forgive me?"

"I guess." She replied with a chuckle, he smiled as well, and wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much."

"I know…and I love you." She whispered back, "So let this be a lesson to you Troy Anthony Bolton…you can not keep secrets from me." He looked down at her and winked.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he bent slightly and hoisted her up in his arms. She giggled as he lifted her up. "Now how about we make up for lost time and work on baby number…five." He said with a chuckle. Taylor smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and then said.

"Baby number five huh…you really want another baby so soon."

"We're still young…," he said wiggling his eyebrows, besides I know you want to work on another girl."

"If we have another girl I hope she clings to you like Jaxon does to me…it's only fair." Troy smiled and walked over to the steps.

"Well if you want to exact that type of revenge on me, I guess we better get started on the process, cause I heard it takes a long nine months before a wish like that gets here."

"You are so stupid." Taylor exclaimed laughing at the way Troy was looking at her. Together they bounded up the stairs two at a time. Once they entered the room, Troy sat Taylor on the bed, and stood up and started taking his clothing off. He started with his tie and slipped it off and then wrapped it around Taylor's neck and gently pulled her to him and gave her a kiss, as he moved his lips down to her neck. He whispered.

"How about you take off my shirt?"

"Only if you take mine off." Taylor countered as she started unbuttoning his shirt immediately, he started as well, but slipped his hands up the back of her shirt so he could undo her bra as well, a task that Troy had mastered years before during the earlier stages of their relationship. Once their shirts were off, Troy took a step back and looked her over with a dashing smile on his face.

"And whoever said the passion was gone once you got married was dead wrong…damn baby you look sexy as hell." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her again as he rubbed his hands up and down her side. Taylor returned the gesture feeling her way up and down his sculptured chest until her hands ended up behind his neck.

"You look good too, baby." She whispered as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a passionate kiss. "Promise me we'll never fight again."

"I can't promise you that, baby…but I sure am going to try and not let it happen again." He said as they tumbled onto the bed. Troy landed on his back, with Taylor straddling him; she smiled down at him and then leaned down and kissed him.

"We should do this more often."

"My thoughts exactly." He murmured as he kissed her again, as he rolled them over, giving her one last kiss he sat up on his knees and moved to unbutton her pants but stopped and then stood up. Taylor laid on the bed panting as she watched him. Troy stood up and shed his clothing and then looked down at her. After he had shed his clothing he crawled back onto the bed and then bent down and placed a kissed just above where her pants stopped. He reached up and unbuttoned the pants pulled the zipper down with teeth, and as he revealed more and more of her panties he placed gently kissed there which caused Taylor to gasp and reached out for him. Once her pants were off, he repeated the process while removing her panties. Once they were off he settled himself between her legs and kissed her lips and then moved down to her neck while pushing forward. Taylor clasped her arms and legs around him while Troy started a gentle rhythm that both of them could enjoy. "I love you so much, baby." He murmured as he lifted himself up slightly so he could look down at her, she smiled up at him while pulling him back down so she could still another kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered back as she hung onto him, while Troy buried his face into the nape of her neck. Soon he groaned and clutched her tightly, and the collapsed and rolled onto his side pulling her with him. Taylor rested her head on his chest while Troy placed soft kissed in her hair. Soon both of them fell asleep, with Troy's arms wrapped tightly around Taylor and with Taylor resting comfortably in them.

**A/N: Please excuse any errors. **


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's the thing about these new updates. I'm at school and the internet is very bad right now in fact it's down and I don't know how long it's going to stay like that. The fact that I can post these updates is a miracle within itself. I don't have much time so I would like to thank my reviewers from last week and I'm sorry I couldn't put your names up here like I usually do. Please forgive me for that. Um, I hope you all enjoy these updates and please remember to Review, and hopefully I will be able to post next week. So enjoy and Review.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Two

Well, I guess you can tell after the events from the last time we spoke that things between Taylor and I are back on track. I was so happy when she forgave me and I'm still on a natural high two weeks later. Papa Ro and Mama Elle both said we did great for having our first big fight, and I believe so too. Oh and I bet you're wondering what happened with Chad and Gabriella. Well let's just say that they are slowly working out their problems as well. Chad is still in the doghouse but I guess it's better than before with Gabriella actually talking to him and stuff. The man is really happy about that, and he's called me on several occasions to ask my advice on how he should move forward with Gabriella. However I'm sure you don't blame me if I respectfully told him a few things and then asked him not to involve me in his personal business. Cause I'm not trying to get Taylor upset with me again, it just doesn't seem worth it. Well um the kids are doing fine…all of them and Jaxon is becoming less and less clingy and even though Taylor is happy about that I can tell she still feels a little sad about her son not hovering around her twenty-four seven. Wesley had made the transition into our family and has even started calling us mom and dad much to our surprise. His reasoning behind the entire thing was that we've been more like parents to him since he's known then his real parents and he thought it would be an honor to call us mom and dad. Taylor cried when he told us, and hugged him tightly and wouldn't let go until he grunted out, 'Mom, I need to breath.' Needless to say that statement started even more waterworks from Taylor. So right now Taylor and I are happy, and there isn't much that can bring me down.

Troy sat in his office that night going over a few things when a small knock sounded at his door. Barely glancing up he called out. "Come in." Troy yelled out, he glanced up as the door opened. Taylor walked in with a large frown on her face, and sat down on his office sofa. Troy pushed himself away from his desk and looked at her for a moment before speaking. "What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her frowning face. Taylor just sighed and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"There was an incident today at Aisha's school." It only took three seconds for Troy to get out of his seat and then went over to Taylor. Sitting down beside her, he reached for her hand and forced her to look at him.

"What happened?" Taylor looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Baby, I want you to promise me that when I tell you this that you remain calm…now I know you're going to get angry but promise me that you're try to stay calm."

"Whatever I'm not promising anything this is about my baby girl here." He exclaimed hotly as he looked at Taylor who just sighed. Coming up here she figured that was something he'd say. Taking a deep breath she told him what had happened.

"Well, today at school her were some words say to our daughter that has upset her." Troy narrowed his eyes at his wife and shook his head.

"Stop beating around the bush…tell me what happened right now." He said with a sigh, Taylor looked down at her hands and spoke.

"Some of the kids were teasing her…they said she was all mixed up, she's been in tears and-."

"What the hell! What the hell is wrong with those kids, they had no reason to talk about my daughter like that." He shouted as he immediately starting pacing. Then he stopped and looked over at Taylor. "Where is she?" he exclaimed.

"She's in her room…she was real tired. I put her to bed and then came here." She answered as she followed Troy out of the room as he headed towards his daughter's bedroom. Troy opened the door and looked into the room towards his daughter. He saw her lying down in the bed sleeping peacefully her little chest moving up and down. He knelt down beside the bed and looked her over before brushing a hand through her hair. As he did this she just stirred and looked up at him.

"Hey baby girl how you feeling?" he whispered as he looked down at her.

"I…some people at school hurt my feelings daddy." She whispered as she extended her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Troy hugged her tightly and felt his heart seize up in his chest even more as he thought about what had been said to his daughter.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you baby…I am sorry." He whispered into her hair as he reached her back and forth. Taylor watched silently allowing Troy his time to comfort his daughter. Once he had calmed Aisha down he laid her back down and together he and Taylor exited the room. Once they were outside he looked down at his wife and it didn't take Taylor long to figure out that her husband was absolutely livid.

"Aisha and the rest of our children will never set foot in that damn daycare again." He shouted shaking his head as he rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm not sending my children to a daycare center that allows other kids to say things to my daughter like that…and I'm just now finding out."

"I know they didn't call anyone they just waited till I came to pick her up and told me, and our daughter had been their all day crying her eyes out. At least Sheldon was there to take care of her. They even got him in trouble, and at least he was defending her." Taylor said with a shake of her head. Troy shook his head in anger and walked away from her and back into his office. Taylor followed in worry and was surprised when just sat down.

"So did you talk to her?"

"The entire ride home…after making sure that Wesley didn't go in there. He really wanted to go and smack some of those teachers and kids around." She said as she sat next to him on the sofa. "So I'll take her out tomorrow."

"Okay, but that isn't going to stop me from going over there and giving them a piece of my mind." He exclaimed with a shake of his head. "They'll be lucky if I don't come over there and smack a few people around." He said with a shake of his head. "I mean they let some random children make my baby girl cry. I'm not going to let that slide, Taylor." He said with a shake of his head. Nodding her head in understanding, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand it took everything in me not to knock out that damn principal myself." She said. "Can you believe he told me that it wasn't that big of a deal." She said with an annoyed sigh.

"Well he'll certainly be hearing from me soon." Troy said as he stood up, and looked over at Taylor who was watching him curiously. "I never wanted my daughter to go through that, Taylor. I never wanted her to be mocked at school because we're her parents." He stated brokenly as he lowered his head in sadness.

"Our daughter will be okay…she's stronger than we think, even though the statements hurt her feelings she didn't let them mess with her to badly. She was just upset that they were messing with her."

"I just feel awful…my daughter was in tears practically the entire day and I wasn't there for her."

"That's not our fault it's that fool who runs the daycare."

"Well like I said he will be hearing from me and he's lucky I don't know where he lives." Troy stated strongly. Taylor watched as he walked away leaving her alone. She didn't know what to do or say to put Troy at ease.

It was nearly midnight before Troy entered the bedroom; she looked at him as he got ready for bed. "Troy?"

"Yeah baby." He answered softly as he looked over at her. When he noticed the look she was giving him he smiled and shook his head for a moment before speaking. "I'm okay baby…really." He whispered as he came over to the bed. Crawling inside he looked at her and sighed. "I've just been thinking about our daughter and stuff."

"I know you're upset sweetie." Taylor said as she moved over to Troy's side, he nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just upset that my daughter had to go through that…that's what's messing with me." He said with a sigh. "If could just take away her pain I would." He admitted with a sigh.

"That's what makes you a great father." Taylor admitted as she looked up at her husband. "I know you're going to handle this…that daycare is going to wish that they had handle things differently when you get done with them."

"I'm hoping they won't be open when I get finished with them." He said as they both laid down for the night.

"So I'm headed down there once I'm finished with everything here." Troy said as he sat down. Sheldon nodded his head and tapped his hand on the desk top.

"I'm going to go with you…there's no way they're going to punish my son for standing up for your daughter. They must be crazy if they think I'm going to accept that." He said with a shake of his head. Troy just nodded his head; he understood exactly where Sheldon was coming from. The daycare center had no right to punish J.J. for doing what they should have done which was shutting up those ill-mannered children.

"I still get furious every time I think about them messing with my children." He said with a shake of his head. "My daughter didn't deserve that."

"I know man I know just save all that for that fool down at the daycare center. Where's Aisha right now anyway."

"With my wife…and that's exactly where she will remain until we find a school that is going to be good for her. I don't want another incident like this to happen again." Troy stated firmly as he looked at Sheldon.

"Yeah man…J.J's with his Jasmine." They both looked up as the door to their office opened and Roland walked in. Sheldon and Troy shared a look before speaking.

"Papa Ro what's wrong?"

"Taylor just told me and Michelle what happened…when in the hell were you planning on telling me what happened to my granddaughter." Troy looked at the older man and shrugged.

"I wasn't really thinking about it…all I've been concerned about was my daughter and getting that damn daycare back." Roland relaxed slightly and looked at him for a moment.

"So you're going to go down there."

"When I finish up here." Roland looked over the papers on Troy's desk, and waved his hand dismissively.

"I can handle that you go down there and take care of your business." Troy nodded and looked at Sheldon who nodded his head and stood as well.

"Well, I guess we're going to head on out…peace."

"Yeah, we'll see you later and tell you how it went." Troy said as he and Sheldon and left the office quickly. It didn't take long before they reached the daycare center. Troy entered and looked around. He was immediately approached by one of the attendants.

"Oh Mr. Bolton your daughter isn't here." He looked down at her his eyes as cold as ice as he spoke.

"I know…I don't want here, however I would like to talk to Mr. Young…immediately." He said his voice becoming harder and harder as he spoke to her. The woman jumped at his words and nodded her head. Troy stood there tapping his foot while Sheldon just leaned against the wall and waited. Moments later Mr. Young came over beaming from ear to ear.

"Mr. Bolton…Mr. Arroyo, it certainly is a pleasure to see both of you." He said with smile. Troy frowned even more at the smile on the man's face and shook his head.

"Could you please wipe that fake ass smile off your face." Troy stated as he shot daggers at the other man. "My daughter Aisha Bolton was harassed here under your watch and I'm here to find out why the hell you allowed that to happen."

"Let's go to my office." Mr. Young said nervously as he looked at the two men. Troy nodded his head as did Sheldon and then they both headed into his office. Once inside he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk and asked them to sit down. Troy did so slowly and then looked at Mr. Young as he nervously sat down. "Now what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"The harassment my daughter received when she here yesterday?" he said coldly. "That's what I want to discuss." The man nodded and looked over towards Sheldon.

"And you Mr. Arroyo?"

"I want to discuss why my son and why he was punished for doing your job for you." Sheldon stated as he glared at the other man. Mr. Young looked at him with a shake of his head.

"My job…and what exactly did he do?"

"He stopped those children from picking on my friend's daughter…something that you should have been doing."

"Name calling is very much apart of a child growing up."

"No…what those kids did wasn't name calling and you shouldn't allow it to happen. Or name calling for that matter." He snapped as he looked at Mr. Young.

"Okay so what do you want to do?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that my daughter will not be gracing you with her presence any longer because I am not going to subject my daughter to that."

"That goes for me as well…my son isn't going to be getting punished for defending a friend which is something that the teacher and the administrator which is you should have done." Sheldon said sternly.

"I assure you that the incident that happened yesterday will never happen again." Troy just laughed at the man's words and nodded his head.

"Oh I know it won't…I'm almost certain that it won't." Troy said as he looked at the man. "Because my daughter won't be here for it to happen again."

"Now Mr. Bolton."

"No, there's absolutely no reason for you try and change my mind. My daughter was in tears over what those children did, and my wife told me that she was here for the rest of the entire day and neither me or my wife received a phone call about my daughter. Do you think I'm fool, cause that's what I'd be if I allowed my child to stay here."

"It was just a simple mistake…we mistook the situation for simple name calling Mr. Bolton. Those children have been suspended and the teachers and I are currently thinking about not letting them return."

"Well, that's great maybe by making the right decision you can save yourself from losing more children, but that little bit of information changes nothing for me…my daughter is still coming out of this daycare and there is absolutely nothing you can do to change my mind."

"And mind as well." Sheldon said.

"Surely we can work something out." Mr. Young exclaimed as he looked over Sheldon and Troy with worry. "Isn't there something I can do?"

"Well, you could have done your job, yesterday but since you didn't then no there's absolutely thing you can do for us." Troy said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Sheldon just followed. Soon both of them were in Troy's car headed to Troy's home where both of their wives and children were. Once they entered, Aisha ran over to her father and Troy bent to pick her up, and hugged her tightly.

"How are you feeling, baby girl." He asked as he leaned back so he could look at her. Aisha just leaned her head on his shoulder and said.

"I'm fine daddy…do I have to go back to daycare, I don't like it there."

"Oh no sweetie, you don't have to go…daddy took care of everything. You will never have to go there again alright. I promise you that." He said as he kissed her cheek. "You and Sheldon are going to go somewhere much better than that place."

"Okay daddy." She said with a sigh. Troy walked over to Taylor and kissed her cheek.

"So is everything taken care of?"

"Oh yeah…I got her out of there and she will never have to go there again. That's man lucky I won't try to get that placed closed down. I can't believe he allowed that to happen." Troy said with a shake of his head.

"But it doesn't matter…our baby girl is out of there." He said with a small smile. Taylor smiled and brushed her hand through Aisha's curly hair and sighed.

"Good…I'm glad you took care of that."

"I'm going to protect my family, Taylor." He said softly as he looked at her for a moment before pulling her against him and kissing her forehead.

"I know Troy…and I love you for it. I know when I'm with you that nothing is going to happen to our family."

"Glad you know it." He said with a sigh. He sat Aisha who had been squirming in his arms down on the ground. He watched as she ran over to J.J. and started talking to him. He groaned as he watched his daughter and J.J. discussing whatever it was that little kids talked about from across the room.

"You might as well get used to it. Cause I have a feeling that he's going to be in our lives for a long time." Troy looked at his wife for a moment and then back over at J.J. and Aisha and smiled.

"I certainly hope so…cause I can already tell he's going to be a good man, and that's exactly what I want for my daughter." He said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her to him, as they watched their daughter, both happy that they could put the previous events behind them finally.

**A/N: I'll update when I can…but I'm not sure when that will be especially with this internet problem. So please be patient with me. **

**Baby S **


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I'm back, I just want to thank all of you for being so patient with me. Alright let me thank you guys who reviewed my last post; **blueprincess972**, **HelloLish**, **AyaneC**, **dreamer 3097**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **Angel, and Ani Thompson**. Thank you. Now I hope you all enjoy this update cause we are getting closer and closer to the end of this story. So please read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Three

Well it's been awhile since I've had the time to seat down and talk with you guys. Now you have got to believe me, I'm not avoiding you guys I've just been busy, busy running a company and raising a family. Oh and I have some news I'm sure you all will like. It seems like that night that Taylor and I made up after that fight was the night our new child was made. We're both excited along with everyone else. I mean even Jaxon is excited about the idea of having a little sister. Taylor and I have moved Aisha to a new daycare center along with J.J. that she enjoys greatly. Other than that my life has been extremely boring…I mean I've been to work, and home again. Taylor and I have not really had a good weekend to ourselves in awhile, especially now since she's starting to work more. She recently started doing some substituting at East elementary and she's really enjoying herself. When we both get home at night, well let me just say that we're both exhausted, especially since Taylor's working at the same time during her pregnancy. Sometimes I wonder what I can do to get the spark back…and well all I can tell you right now is that it's a work in progress, but you better believe I'm trying to get Taylor and I some much needed alone time.

* * *

"Yo, Dad…um some of the guys were wondering if they could come over and play basketball." Wesley said as he entered Troy's home office. Barely glancing up from his papers, Troy nodded his head.

"Sure that sounds fine, Wes…just make sure they leave at a good hour...Taylor's been feeling really tired lately alright and we don't want to stress her out do we." He said pointedly as he looked up. Wesley nodded his head and tucked the basketball he was carrying underneath his arm.

"Right…and I'm not going to stress her out…we're just going to play for a little while and then they're going to head home." He said with a smile. Troy looked at him for a moment and then looked back down at his work.

"Glad to hear it." Wesley didn't wait for anything else to be say as he hightailed it out of the room. After the door was closed Troy returned to his paperwork, with a sigh. He turned on his computer and pulled up the budget plan for the McKessie and Sons. He was currently going over it when he heard Taylor call out his name. Getting up, he left his office and headed upstairs towards their bedroom, after checking in Aisha, Sean and Jaxon. He was pleased to see Wesley sitting with them and watching over them while waiting for his friends to show up. With a smile at the scene Troy continued to his bedroom and opened the door.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" he asked, Taylor was propped up against the headboard with a small frown on her face.

"Troy…I um…I'm tired and you know I can't sleep without." Troy smiled at her words and closed the door, and headed over to the bed. Kicking off his shoes he climbed onto the bed and slid behind Taylor wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest. Taylor snuggled close and laced her hands with his.

"This is going to be the last one Troy…I mean it, I think I'm getting a little to old for this." She replied with a shake of her head.

"Oh you poor baby." He said with a chuckle as he kissed the small exposed part of her neck. She giggled as he kissed her along the neck line. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked with a smile.

"Well the only thing you can do is love cause let's face it baby we're stuck together." She said. They both started laughing at her words. Troy rolled over so that he was on his back. Taylor turned to and rested her head on his chest.

"You know what Troy…I think you've been working to hard. I mean you never used to bring work home." Troy just sighed and leaned his head back against his pillow and shook his head.

"I'm not working to hard…you may be the one that's working to hard." He said as he rubbed a hand up and down her shoulder.

"Me working to hard."

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to know that this is your toughest pregnancy to date. I mean the last two times you usually had energy but now you're always tired and stuff and it's not even the four month yet.

"Maybe I'm carrying twins again."

"Twins again…um I don't know about that, but I do wish you'd go ahead and take maternity leave already. I think you need to conserve your energy baby…I don't think it's good that you're always exhausted." He said as he rubbed a hand over her belly. "It isn't good for you or the baby."

"But Troy…I just started. I can't take an extended leave."

"Taylor, baby…you're pregnant again. I'm sure the school knows just how brilliant you are and will gladly welcome you back once you're off maternity leave. I know they will do that for you…cause you are a fantastic teacher."

"Humph! How do you know…I could be awful for all you know?"

"Hey…I remember when you used to tutor me…you know before we were an item. Now if you can teach AP calculus to a dummy like me then you can teach…multiplication and division to some third graders and make them feel like geniuses."

"You aren't a dummy!"

"Is that the only thing you heard me say." He asked her playfully. "I know I'm not a dummy…now, but back then I was."

"Oh really and how do you figure that."

"Well, for one…I wasn't with you…and two, I actually needed tutoring."

"Needing tutoring doesn't make you stupid, it makes you smart. I mean how many students do you know of that don't ask for help until they fail. At least you were smart enough to ask for help."

"See that's what I'm taking about…I know you're a fantastic teacher and I'm sure everyone at East elementary knows it. That's why I'm sure they'll welcome you back with open arms once your maternity leave is over."

"You think so."

"I know so, baby so when are you going to take your leave." Taylor placed a finger on the bottom of her chin as she thought about her answer.

"How about next week…the kids should be through with their projects and I won't feel like I abandoned them by leaving." Troy just nodded his head happy that he could get Taylor to pick a date not to far away.

"I'm fine with that baby." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Now let's see about getting you to sleep."

"I'm not a baby, Troy."

"Well, not really but you are my baby." He said as he lay down and pulled her close. "And once you take off we can take a have weekend to ourselves. Just you and me."

"Baby I know you aren't hinting at, what I think you're hinting at." She asked with a shake of her head.

"Not that…I just want to spend some alone time with you that's all." He said with a sigh, she looked up at him and sighed.

"Baby I know you're suffering."

"I don't think you really know how I feel baby…so how about you just spend some time with your man today alright." He said with a small smile. She nodded her head and snuggled closer.

Wesley sat on the sofa staring with unseeing eyes at the latest cartoon that had caught the attention of his two little brothers. Glancing over at Aisha who was doodling in her little book he spoke. "Yo, Sha what are you drawing?"

"Nothing, much Wes." She said barely looking up, sitting his basketball on the ground next to the sofa he stood up and walked over to her and looked at the drawing.

"Hey, that's pretty good." He said as he saw a picture of what he could tell was their small family. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Really."

"Yeah, that looks real good little sis, I'm sure mom and dad would love to see it." She shook her head and looked up at him.

"I didn't make it for them."

"Oh really and who did you make it for."

"You." She said as she looked back down and starting coloring the bottom of the page green. Wesley pulled out a chair from the table and sat down and looked at her for a moment. The small gesture really seemed to make his day. With a bright smile he continued to watch her color, while on occasion making sure that Sean and Jaxon were still engrossed in the television show that was on. Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang, getting up he went to open it and smiled when he saw his friends on the other side.

"Yo, Wes what's up dude." said his best friend Justin who came in after slapping him a five.

"Nothing much man just hanging with the fam…how you guys doing." He said giving the other three guys a head nod. They returned the gesture and then entered the house. With a smile he looked closed the door and led them all into the living room, where they all said hi to the kids.

"Aisha can you watch your little brothers while me and the guys go outside to play some basketball." He asked, she barely looked up from her drawings and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I can…I'll just put on Spongebob."

"Alright and if they become too much of a problem just remember to come and get me." He said as the rest of his friends headed outside. Aisha looked up at him and then said.

"Alright already," she said with her small hands on her hips. Justin smiled at the movement and nudged Wesley in the side, who was smiling as well. "Wesley what should I do with your picture."

"Slide it under my door and I'll frame it and hang it up in my room okay." He said. Aisha nodded her head and then returned to her drawing while shifting in her seat in such a way that she could keep an eye on her brothers. Wesley took one last look at them and then headed outside. Tossing the ball to Greg, he started stretching; Justin looked over at him and smiled.

"Yo, man guess who was asking bout you today."

"Who?" Wesley asked as he held up his hands for a pass. Greg passed him the ball while Justin just smiled and answered.

"Candice…man she's feeling you dude. I think she wants to talk to you soon so keep that in mind."

"Candice…man she is so fine." Wesley said as he took a shot. "So she's really interested in me huh."

"Asked about you and everything, made me feel like I have a horse face cause you know when we were in 9th grade I was trying to holla at the girl." Justin said as he grabbed the rebound.

"Well, then I guess I have something to do this Monday when he get back to school." Wesley said with a smile as he looked at his friends.

"Now that's what I'm talking about man…you better holla at the girl she's fine as mess and she's into you what more do you need to know." Greg said with a smile as he playfully pretended to defend Justin from shooting.

"I don't really remember me and my friends playing basketball like this before." Troy said as he opened the door and stepped outside on the patio. The boys all stopped and turned to look up at him with a surprise on their faces.

"Hey, Coach Bolton did you hear all that." Justin asked with a bright smile on his face. Nodding his head, Troy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh I heard everything…you guys out here discussing Candice Johnson as if she's a piece of meat."

"I didn't-." Wesley started but stopped as Troy sent him a smile.

"However I can't fault you guys cause I do remember talking about girls like that back in highschool, just not when I was playing basketball." He said with a chuckle. They all nodded and looked at him.

"Yo, Coach you wanna play a little three on three."

"Three on three…I don't know, I don't feel like schooling anyone in the art of basketball today." Troy said with a smirk as he stepped out onto the basketball court. Justin and Greg smiled and looked over at Wesley who was just laughing.

"Oh so let me get this straight you're going to school us in the art of basketball huh, Coach. Well I hate to burst your bubble but you're looking at five all-state players and two all-Americans."

"Sure I am…and you're looking at an all-state and all-American as well so let's play." Troy said unable to resist the challenge. Justin nodded his head and tossed him the basketball.

"Alright then show us what you've got old man."

"Old man," Troy asked as he looked at them with shock written all over his features. "Oh it's on now." He exclaimed.

Taylor yawned and stretched pressed her hand onto the side of the bed where Troy was supposed to be. Then she heard laughing and yelling coming from the backyard. With another yawn escaping she slowly got out of bed. Slipping on her shoes she headed downstairs. Entering the living room, she smiled when she saw her two sons sleeping on the living room floor. Both propped up on pillows with a large throw blanket covering them. "They've been sleep for a while momma." She glanced up and saw Aisha sitting a table drawing.

"Oh really did Daddy make them take a nap."

"Nope…I did." Aisha said proudly, as she hopped off the chair and walked over to her mother. "I put on Spongebob and then they fell asleep." She stated proudly.

"Oh honey that's wonderful."

"Thanks momma, and while I was doing that I made Wesley a picture." Taylor nodded as she heard a boom of oohs and ahhs coming from outside. Aisha heard it as well, and made a small tsking noise with her mouth as she shook her head. "They've been loud like that all afternoon." She stated in all seriousness. Taylor laughed at her daughter's words and gently led her back to her sit.

"Alright honey…you just relax and finish your drawing. I'm going to go ahead and see what's going on outside." She said with a smile as she headed outside. She smiled as she saw Troy dribbling playfully around the younger men and then taking a shot. The teenagers all ohhed at the sight as she clapped her hands together. They all looked up, almost in unison the boys called out.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton."

"Hey guys."

"Hey mom," Wesley said as Troy looked over at Taylor and said. "Hey baby." She smiled at him and just shook her head.

"What are you doing out here…schooling these young man in the game of basketball." She asked smiling at her husband who just smiled at her as well. Justin shook his head as he stepped forward.

"Schooling us? I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton but we're schooling your husband in the game of basketball. He said as the other boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Schooling my husband oh no sweetie…I hate to tell you think, but no one can school my husband in the art of basketball."

"Thanks baby…that's what I've been trying to tell them." Troy called out with a chuckle as he shook his head at the younger guys who were currently. "Besides I've been beating their butts all by myself."

"That's my baby." Taylor exclaimed as she walked over to him and kissed him. The guys all groaned at the sight and Troy looked up from Taylor giving them all the eye.

"No groaning while I'm kissing my wife…or I'll return the favor when I see you with your girlfriends." He said as he looked back down at Taylor and gave her another kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Man this game is over…you got your parents out here lip locking and stuff."

"This is my house and I can 'lip lock' with my wife anywhere I want." Troy said with a bight smile. "Besides," he looked down at his watch. "It's time you guys headed home…it's seven o'clock."

"Well we were sort of hoping you'd let us spend the night."

"Not tonight guys." Troy said with a sad smile as he looked at them. They groaned but started towards the door.

"Alright, well see you later Wes."

"Alright man see you on Monday," Justin said as he and the guys headed out. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Once they were all gone, Taylor looked at Wesley and spoke.

"Wes, can you take the boys to their bedrooms."

"Sure mom." He said as he headed out. Once he was gone, Taylor turned to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know what; you looked so sexy out there playing basketball…it almost as sexy as when we were in highschool." She said with a smile. Troy chuckled and shook his head for a moment before saying.

"Almost as sexy?"

"Well, back in highschool, you were didn't have half of all these muscles you have now." He leaned back away from her for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay I'll give you that, but I have to say I was still fine in highschool."

"You were." She said with a blush as Troy kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Come on let's go inside…you need your rest and I have to rest my body." He said as he rubbed his shoulders. "Hey maybe you can give me one of your back massages." He said with a groan as he moved his shoulder. Taylor giggled at him and nodded her head.

"Oh I guess I can old man." She replied with a chuckle, he frowned at her words but that was wiped away as she kissed him on the lips. "Come on let's head upstairs."

The next week, Taylor was outside with her class as they enjoyed recess. She looked over at one of the other teacher and sighed. "It certainly is hot out here." She said softly.

"Maybe you should go inside." The other teacher said as she looked over at Taylor with worry. "Cause you're right in your condition it is a little to hot for you."

"I know Janet…beside you know I'm taking my leave soon."

"I know, Taylor but maybe you should go inside. I mean I know I can watch these kids. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Taylor nodded her head in understanding as she stood up. Almost immediately her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. Janet jumped up at that moment in shock as she watched a fellow teacher and friend fall to the ground unconscious. Rushing to her side she pulled Taylor's head into her lap, while she told one children to go and get Principle Kilgore. The little girl took off as fast as she could, while Janet took out her cell phone and called 911.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update. First off I want to thank all my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **HelloLish**, **Dragonneva**, **Favor1234**, **Angel, and Elli Mac08**. I hope everyone likes this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Four

Well, I guess my negotiation skills are getting better; I finally was able to get my pregnant wife to take her maternity leave. By now I'm sure you guys understand that I worry about my wife all the time, especially now that she's pregnant again. You know I can't wait till this baby gets here…I think that this is going to be the last one you know. Taylor's said as much and I'm certainly not going to force her into having another child. Besides I guess five children is enough for any family these days. So I'm just thankful that Taylor gave me four and that we were able to adopt Wesley without any problems. Now listen to this…I been planning a nice weekend for Taylor and I. One without any kids you know…well except for the one in her right now. But the point is there isn't going to be any kids, just us relaxing for the entire weekend. I think Taylor will enjoy it. I know she works pretty hard at the school so I know she needs the break. I'm going to tell her tonight so I'm going to cross my fingers and hope likes the surprise.

* * *

Troy and Sheldon walked around the finished building along with several inspectors. "This building seems up to par, Mr. Bolton…Mr. Arroyo." Troy clasped his hands together and smiled at the inspectors.

"So I take that your company is satisfied and will be purchasing this building as planned." The men all nodded their heads. "Good we have the paperwork back at our office. If you would please follow us in your cars we will take you there immediately." Troy said as his phone rang. He immediately frowned and looked sheepishly over at the inspectors.

"Is there a problem Mr. Bolton."

"No…but I must take this phone call." He stated slowly as he motioned for Sheldon to take over. Sheldon nodded his head and walked towards the inspectors.

"Gentlemen if you could please follow me." He said leading them off away from Troy who placed his phone up against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bolton." Troy narrowed his eyes at this; he had never heard this voice before. He sincerely hoped that Wesley hadn't gotten into trouble at school. "Mr. Bolton?"

"Speaking and who are you?"

"I work with your wife Taylor…I am calling you because there has been an accident at the school." Troy felt his entire world stop at her words. Shaking his head in disbelief, he felt back against the wall.

"Excuse me."

"Your wife collapsed here at the school. I am at the New Mexico Memorial."

"Alright I'm on my way." Troy hung up the phone and immediately headed towards the exit. Sheldon who was still talking to the inspectors looked up and frowned at Troy's actions. Excusing himself he ran over to his friend.

"Troy man what are you doing?"

"My wife is in the hospital I gotta go…can you handle this and then pick up my kids and meet me at New Mexico Memorial." Sheldon nodded as Troy took off headed towards his car intent on getting to Taylor as soon as possible. As he was driving his phone rang again, reaching down he pulled out his cell phone placing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Troy…this is Roland did you hear."

"I'm on my way right now…are you there?" Troy asked as he pulled onto the expressway. There was a pause on the line, and Troy frowned and asked his question again. "Are you there at the hospital?"

"Me and Michelle were over in that direction so we got here in no time…you need to get here as soon as possible, Troy the doctors…the doctors said she's bleeding and-."

"Oh god she isn't going to lose the baby is she." Troy exclaimed as he pressed his foot on the gas until he was going a nearly a hundred miles per hour. He could lose a child; he knew that would break him and Taylor. Shaking his head he quickly sent up a pray to God to watch over his wife and child.

Roland and Michelle where sitting side by side holding hands as they anxiously awaited for either Troy to arrive or the doctors to come out to give them some news on Taylor, they both looked up as Troy's parents came in. Jack walked over to them quickly. "Has there been any word yet?"

"No…there hasn't been any word yet. The doctor's haven't even given us an update." Roland said with a shake of his head, Jack frowned at his words and looked around the small waiting room.

"Surely there is something we can find out…where's Troy is he here yet."

"I'm here." Troy said as he rushed over towards them. His face full of worry, he hugged his mother and then Michelle before looked around in search of a nurse or doctor. "Can someone please tell me what happened?"

"All we know is that Taylor collapsed at the school, and while she was rushed her she started bleeding. Since we've been here we haven't heard anything else, but we've seen the doctors come in and out of here." Troy sighed and his shoulders slumped shaking his head in disbelief he looked up at the ceiling trying his best not to cry out. His wife and unborn child were back there without. This was the first time he truly felt helpless when it came to his wife. Rubbing a hand over his face he looked at his father-in-law and said.

"Did any of the doctor's give you a name?"

"Um…the one that spoke to us said his name was Andrew Nique…" Troy nodded his head slowly and sighed.

"Alright I'm going to go and find out where Dr. Nique is?" Troy said as he headed off towards the nurse's desk. Jack sighed and sat down next to Roland. It didn't take a genius to see that both men were worried sick about Taylor. Roland looked up as he recognized a doctor coming down the hallway.

"Troy!" he called out to his son-in-law. Turning around from the nurse he was currently talking to, Troy saw Roland motioning for him to come over. Moving quickly, Troy jogged over to the gathered group.

"Dr. Nique?" he asked quickly. The man nodded and looked at Troy before speaking.

"So you're the husband?"

"Yes I am, how's my wife and child." He asked as he looked at him. Dr. Nique looked at the gathered crowd and then back at Troy.

"Perhaps it would be best if I spoke to you in private."

"They're family…just go ahead and tell me what you have to say." Troy exclaimed with a shake of his head. Dr. Nique nodded and looked at Troy for a moment before answering.

"Fine then…your wife Mrs. Bolton has gone into premature labor…on route to the hospital her womb ruptured. This was the cause for her bleeding…we are currently trying to save the baby and your wife. As of right now both of their lives are in danger, and I was sent out here to ask you a very important question." Troy put on a brave face and looked at Dr. Nique before saying.

"Alright what is the question?"

"There is has been a lot of blood lost…and both your wife and daughter's heart rate has been going down. I was sent out here to ask you if it actually came down to us saving one of them who do you want us to save."

"My wife…save my wife." Troy said not even needing to think it over. Dr. Nique nodded his head and motioned for Troy to have seat.

"Okay…have a seat. I will have nurse update you on our progress every thirty minutes okay." Troy barely heard him as he slumped down into his seat. Roland and Jack sat down next to him placing to strong hands on his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright."

"I know I know…cause both of my girls are strong…they're going to make it." Troy said as he clenched and unclenched his fists thinking about the last time he had seen Taylor, and about the last time he had felt his unborn child kick.

Sheldon pulled up in front of the highschool talking on the cell phone to his wife. "Jasmine, just pick up Aisha, Jaxon and Sean…and take them home." He said as he turned off his car and headed inside.

"What's going on, Sheldon." Jasmine exclaimed she could hear the worry in his voice. Sheldon opened up the front door of the school as he answered her question.

"Something happened with Taylor…I'm taking Wesley to the hospital. I don't think the younger kids should be there until everything is over."

"Okay fine…I'm on my way right now to go and get the kids…but you call me if anything happens. Good or bad, Sheldon."

"Okay baby I'll call you…love you." He whispered.

"Love you too and don't forget to call me."

"I will." he said hanging up. Entering the main office, he looked down at the sectary that looked up at him in surprise.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up Wesley Bolton…there is a family emergency." The sectary looked up Sheldon.

"And who are you."

"A friend of the family." Sheldon said becoming rather annoyed with the woman. She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Now can you please tell me where Wesley Bolton is now?"

"Okay he should be," she paused for a moment and typed something into her computer and then answered the question. "He should be in room 245…I can call him if you want or you can go and pick him up."

"Please call him." Sheldon said as he nervously tapped his finger up against the counter. The woman nodded and stood up, and quickly made the call. Sheldon backed away from the counter and stood out towards the hall so he could see Wesley when he approached. Nearly five minutes later a very concerned look on his face.

"Uncle Shells what's wrong?" he asked quickly as he raced over to him. Sheldon had already started walking towards the doors.

"Come on and I'll tell you on the way." Sheldon said over his shoulder. Troy didn't need to hear anything else. He quickly followed his Uncle outside. Once they were in the car, Sheldon started it and pulled off as quickly as he could.

"Uncle Shells what's wrong?" He asked as he quickly buckled his seat belt. Sheldon barely looked over at him as he continued to drive.

"It's your mother…she collapsed at her job, and was rushed to the hospital." Sheldon said deciding that he really didn't need to beat around the bush with Wesley.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know…last thing I heard she had collapsed at her school and they rushed her to the hospital." Wesley paled at his words.

"Oh my god…is the baby okay."

"I don't know, Wes…we're headed there now. Your aunt Jasmine is going to pick up your brothers and sister, while we wait with everyone else at the hospital." Wesley sighed for a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright…I hope my mom is okay." He whispered as he looked down at his hands. Sheldon looked over at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"She's going to be fine…you'll see." Sheldon said as he turned his attention back to road. The rest of the ride was driven in silence, both men thinking about Taylor and silently hoping that she pulled through.

"I should have made her take the leave earlier…she could always talk me into things. God if something happens to Taylor or our daughter I will never forgive myself." He whispered as he tapped his foot on the floor rapidly.

"Oh sweetie it will be okay…my daughter is going to pull through. You'll see." She said softly, as Troy looked over at her.

"I know Mama Elle I'm just praying that nothing happens."

"Nothing will." Troy's mother said as she brushed a hand through his hair. Troy just nodded his head and looked down at his watch.

"Where in the world is that nurse." He exclaimed bolting out of his seat. His father and Roland immediately grabbed him by his arms pulling him back down into his seat.

"Calm down man…you know what the nurse said. Anymore outburst and they would remove you." Jack said sternly as he pushed down on Troy's shoulders to keep him from moving. Troy shook his head at that and chuckled.

"I wish they would come and try to do that." He said with a shake of his head, just as the doors to the waiting room opened again. Sheldon and Wesley rushed in and ran over to the gathered group. Troy looked at Sheldon and stood up. Wesley saw him and immediately went to him.

"Dad is Mom okay." Troy sighed and shook his head.

"There have been some complications…right now I'm currently waiting on either the doctor or the nurse to come out here and give us an update." Wesley sighed at the answer and allowed his grandparents to pull him down into a seat. Troy then looked at Sheldon and walked over towards him.

"Where are the rest of my children?"

"Jasmine…Jasmine picked them up and she's watching them." Troy slowly nodded his head and sighed.

"I guess being here wouldn't be for the best. You don't know how long Aisha kept having nightmares after I got hurt on site." Troy said as he remembered the nights that he and Taylor had awaken to their daughters cries.

"Well I'm glad I told Jasmine to get them…so you really don't know what's going on." Troy shook his head as he frowned.

"Nope…they haven't been out here for a while…and it's over the thirty minute interval that they gave us earlier." Sheldon shoved his hands into his dress pants and nodded his head.

"You go and ask them what's taking them so long."

"I did that…and they threaten to remove me."

"Say what?" Sheldon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hell, I wish they would try it…they don't know what I'm capable of." Troy murmured as he looked down the hallway. "Especially with my wife and daughter on the line." Sheldon placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded his head.

"I feel you, man…I feel ya." He said just as Dr. Nique came out of the doorway. Troy looked at him and then quickly crossed the room followed by everyone else.

"So what happened? How's my wife and child are they alright." Dr. Nique looked at Troy and then at the gathered group of people behind him.

"Your wife is in stable condition…she is currently being moved to a private room." Dr. Nique said. Troy closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief. He couldn't imagine his life without Taylor in it. Several tears escaped his eyes as he looked down at his hands and ran his fingers over his wedding band. His wife was alive and safe and would be home soon. Looking back up at the doctor he asked the next question that was on his mind.

"And our child."

"It was touch and go for awhile, but we were able to save your child as well. However she is quite pre-mature and she may not make it past tonight." Troy shoulders slumped at the news.

"But she's alive right now." The doctor nodded his head.

"She was taken to the NICU…she cannot breathe on her own, and we fear that if she were to be exposed to the air she would get many infections that her immune system at this time can not handle."

"Alright…can you take me to see my wife and my child?"

"Of course." Dr. Nique said with a small comforting smile. Troy followed the doctor promising that he would be back so that everyone else could visit. Dr. Nique led him down a small corridor and stepped outside a large window, inside where several babies in small basinets with plastic surrounding it. Troy looked inside and then back at Dr. Nique. "You're going to have to change into some scrubs before you go in…your daughter is at the far basinet in the right corner. The nurse inside will help you." He said with a sigh. "I'll just wait out here until you're ready to see your wife." Troy nodded and went to go scrub in. After getting help from the nurse he walked over to his daughter's basinet. Leaning over he looked inside and smiled softly as he gently put his covered hands inside.

"Hey sweetie…you look absolutely beautiful did you know that." He said softly as he looked at her. He slowly brushed a fingertip along her head, and slowly lifted his chin up to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes. "You're going to make it out of here and then mommy and I are going to take you home. Your brothers and sister can't wait to see you up close and personal sweetie. Your mother and I can't wait to hold you in our arms." He whispered as he bent down slightly so he could look at her. "Just remember that your parents love you and stay strong alright baby girl." He whispered as he stood up and continued to look her over counting each and every finger and toe. Troy stayed for a good twenty minutes before he went to go see his wife.

It had been nearly two hours since the Dr. Nique had told the family that Taylor and their unborn child were alright. Troy stood outside Taylor's hospital room allowing the family to look her over before they headed home for the night. Both sets of grandparents, Sheldon and Wesley had also gone to their daughter. Now Troy was simply waiting for Taylor's parents to get through looking her over. Sheldon had already promised to watch the kids and had headed home with Wesley. Jack and Lois sat down in two chairs directly across from him. Jack looked at his son and sighed. "Taylor and your daughter are going to be just fine, Troy." Nodding his head, he crossed his arm over his chest and sighed.

"I know I know…but you have no idea what seeing her laying in that bed is doing to me. My baby never looked fragile before in her life, and right now she looks like she could break at just the slightest touch."

"Taylor's strong…she's going to wake up and then you and her are going to take your daughter home with you." Jack said as he stood up and walked over to Troy who had now braced his hands behind his neck. Troy just sighed and looked at them for a brief moment before nodding in agreement.

"I know she's strong…I'm just worried about her and our daughter. This is to much…Taylor hasn't even seen her, and you both know I won't name her without my wife." He mumbled as the door opened. Roland and Michelle walked out quietly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes…every thing's fine. We were just worried…I know you understand."

"I do…I just wish my baby would open her eyes and tell me that she's alright." Troy murmured for a moment as he pushed himself off the wall fully and embraced Roland and then Michelle.

"We're going to go home…it's been a long night and only one person can stay here with her and that's you, son." Roland said with a sad smile as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Michelle's hand. "My phone will be by my bedside. If anything happens call me, alright." Troy nodded and sighed.

"I promise." Troy said, "Bye Papa Ro and Mama Elle." He said as he hugged them before they headed off. Troy looked over at his parents who were watching him silently. Jack stepped forward and hugged his head.

"You, Taylor and your daughter will be in our prays son…I promise you that." He whispered as he pulled into a hug. Troy welcomed the hug and held onto his father tightly. Once the hug was over, Jack stepped back and Troy was immediately wrapped up in his mother's hug.

"Just like Roland said…you call us if anything happens okay." Troy nodded his head and hugged his mother back tightly. He watched as his parents walked away before taking a deep breath and opening the door to the hospital room. The room was dark except for a lamp on Taylor's bedside. Troy walked in and gently closed the door before laying his eyes on the still form of his wife. Looking around the room for a bit, he saw a chair, picking it up so it wouldn't scrap against the floor. He moved it to the side of her bed and sat down resting his hand against hers.

"I love you so much baby please just wake up and tell me that everything is going to be alright." He whispered softly as he bent down and kissed her on her lips. He sighed and sat back down not letting go of her hand. Sitting back in his chair, Troy closed his eyes and went to sleep still holding Taylor's hand. Not wanting to let her go for fear that she might slip away during the night.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here we are with another update. I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097**, **kuropie**, **AyaneC**, **HelloLish**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **Favor1234**, **Angel and Yellow-queen18**. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review and so I can know what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Five

You know I had a nightmare like this once. It happened a little while after my on site accident with the construction company. I think it was about two or three months, all I know is that I had it and scared the living shit out of me. All I remember is the heartache I felt during the dream, because in it. Taylor had been killed. I don't know of the circumstances, and I don't know where everyone else was. All I remember was looking into an open casket and seeing her beautiful face there, all the while knowing that she wasn't going to wake up no matter how hard I cried, and now here I am praying that this doesn't turn out to be my dream. I'm praying that instead of things turning out like my dream that Taylor instead wakes up and gives me that smile that makes me want to do any and everything for her. My children need their mother, and I don't want to imagine raising them without her in their lives, but most importantly I need Taylor…my wife in my life because I know for a fact my life would be nothing without her in it.

* * *

Troy had hardly moved since he had taken his place beside Taylor's bed. He continued to hold hand tightly as he drifted in and out of sleep. It was the second restless night of sleep that he had ever had the first being then night he had his nightmare. Jerking his head up at the sound of a door closing down the hall, Troy looked around the room and then allowed his eyes to fall on Taylor who was still resting peacefully on the bed. He frowned as he studied her for a moment. She hadn't moved since last night, and that worried him greatly. Glancing up he looked towards the window and saw a few rays of light breaking through the blinds and curtains. With a broken sigh he ran his thumb along the back of her hand while standing up slightly so he could kiss her temple before he whispered in her ear. "Come on baby you gotta wake up for me and the kids." He studied her for a few more moments but when she didn't stir, he sat back down in the chair after pulling it closer to her bedside. Kissing the back of her hand, he laid it across her stomach and then rested his head on the available area on her bed. Closing his eyes he decided he needed a much needed rest before he headed out to go visit their daughter. After a few minutes of resting his head there Troy fell asleep feeling a small bit of comfort by being as close as he was to Taylor.

A soft moan slowly drew Troy out of his sleep, with a tired groan he lifted his head and saw Taylor slowly moving a hand to her stomach while moaning in pain. He watched in shock for a few moments and then reached out grasping her hand. "Tr…oy." Taylor groaned out brokenly, he cleared his throat and spoke up gently.

"Baby wake up." As soon as the words left his mouth, she quieted down. Troy stood up and watched her trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Suddenly Taylor moaned again as her eyes opened up and she looked up at him. Troy looked down at her and then pulled her into a quick hug while making sure he didn't put to much pressure on her. "Oh thank god, baby." He murmured into her hair as he held her to him. As he held her, Taylor's shoulders started to shake and soon Taylor's cries filled the room. Troy moved back a bit so he could look at her, what he saw shocked him to his core. Taylor's chest was heaving up and down as tears streamed down her face. "Shush, baby it's okay." He whispered as he lifted a hand up to wipe the tears away. Taylor shook her head, as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"No…my baby, where's my baby. I…I…feel so empty." She cried, Troy eyes widened in shock and quickly pulled Taylor into his arms while whispering in her ear.

"Our baby is fine…we have another beautiful daughter. She's fine Taylor." He kept whispering over and over again. Taylor hugged him tightly as she could, as she cried into his shoulder.

"You promise?"

"I do." He whispered back. "Now you need to lay down, you need your rest." He said softly as he kissed her on cheek while pushing her back down on the bed. "I'm going to go and get-."

"Troy, I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "I should have taken my leave just like you said I should have-." Troy placed a finger on her lips and shook his head at her.

"Don't blame yourself, baby. I don't blame you and I'm not going to let you blame yourself alright." He said softly. "I'm going to go and get the doctor, I'll be right back." He whispered as he looked at her. Taylor slowly nodded her head, and Troy quickly slipped out of the room. As soon as the door closed he took out his cell phone and called Roland and Michelle. In the middle of the first ring, Roland answered.

"Troy?" the older man grunted out.

"She's awake, call everyone and tell them alright."

"Alright son, and how is she."

"She's okay…she feels bad about what happened and she even tried to blame herself, and you know I won't let that happen."

"I do…well look I'm going to go and call everyone else. Michelle and I should be there soon enough. Tell Taylor we are on our way."

"I will." Troy said as he saw Dr. Nique walking towards him. Hanging up his phone, he looked at the doctor and smiled. Dr. Nique came up to him and studied him for a moment before speaking. "Dr. Nique, my wife is awake can you come and check on her." Nodding his head, Dr. Nique looked at him and checked his watch.

"I have a brief meeting to attend but once I'm out of it I will come and check on Mrs. Bolton okay." Troy nodded his head, and headed back to the room. When he entered he looked over at Taylor who was watching him silently.

"Is the doctor coming?"

"He has a meeting but he will come here immediately once it's over." Troy said with a sigh as he sat down on the chair by her bedside, and reached out to grab her hand. She turned slightly in the bed an asked her next question.

"So are daughter's okay right?"

"She's fine…she's doing well." Troy said softly.

"But she's premature."

"She's strong, and she'll make it." He said dismissing the thought of his child being weak simply because she was born premature. As far as he was concern that word didn't describe his daughter. She was strong and he needed to focus on that. Taylor realized what her husband was doing and made a small mental note not to mention the word premature anymore. They sat there in silence before Taylor asked the next question that was on her mind.

"Did you name her?"

"I thought…um I couldn't do it, especially without you." He admitted as he looked down at his hands. "But I did think of some names." Taylor smiled at his words and then reached out grasping his hand within hers.

"And what were those names?"

"Well, I was looking through some of your family photo albums and I found a name I really liked. It was your great aunt's name."

"Ayanna?"

"Yeah that's the one, and then I said why don't we name her after your aunt and my grandmother, you know Rachael."

"Okay I like the sound of that so how do you want to arrange that name."

"Ayanna Rachael Bolton." He said softly as he looked at Taylor who closed her eyes and smiled at the sound of the name.

"That sounds really lovely."

"So is that-."

"I can't wait to see my little Ayanna." Taylor gushed as she looked at Troy. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Troy smiled and nodded his head as he brushed his finger along her jaw line for a moment.

"She looks just like her mother." Taylor gave him a sideways look and smirked.

"Is that insult or a compliment."

"Well I see you still have your humor…but just so you know it was a compliment because she looks just like her beautiful mother, which is why I'm going to build a huge tower and put Aisha and Ayanna all the way up there."

"What are you going to do about J.J.? I'm sure he's not going to let you take his Aisha away."

"His! Oh please. I wish J.J. would say that."

"I'm sure whatever you're thinking Sheldon and Jasmine wouldn't like it." She replied with a smile as looked at the expression on her husband's face. "Now when can I go see our daughter?"

"After Dr. Nique comes and checks on you, and not a moment before." He said with a small smile.

"Oh come on you sure about that."

"Positive actually, I'm not letting you go anywhere except to the bathroom until Dr. Nique checks you out and you know how I am about my word."

"I do." She said with a smirk. As soon as she said the words, the door opened and Dr. Nique entered the room. He smiled at Taylor and walked over. "Hello Doctor."

"Hello, Mrs. Bolton and how are we feeling." He asked as he picked up the clipboard that was at the edge of her bed.

"I'm feeling okay." As she moved to sit up, Troy immediately helped her out by setting up the pillows behind her so she would have something behind her back to support her. Dr. Nique waited till they both were settled before continuing.

"You gave everyone quite a scare, but I'm glad you're now awake." He said with a smile. "Now let me check you out." He said coming over to the bed, Taylor immediately reached out for Troy's hand as Dr. Nique came over to her. "Now I'm going to gently press down on your stomach for a moment tell me to stop at the area where you feel the most pain." Taylor nodded and he pressed down, once he hit a spot that caused Taylor to hissed, Troy spoke up.

"Alright that's it man." Dr. Nique ignored him and looked at Taylor who had her eyes closed.

"Taylor?"

"That's the spot." She whispered softly, Dr. Nique nodded his head and wrote down some things before setting the clipboard down on the foot of the bed.  
"Alright then…just as I expected, I'm going to suggest that you say here for at least another week or maybe even two. I want you to be fully healed before I release you." Taylor nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay."

"Are you going to do anything else for her while she stays here?" Dr. Nique looked at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"She will receive antibiotics; we want to release her when we are absolutely sure she has made a full recovery. We don't want to risk re-injury." Troy nodded his in agreement, because that would be the last thing he wanted. Taylor looked at her husband and then at Dr. Nique.

"What about our daughter…I want to visit her." Dr. Nique nodded his head and picked the chart back up.

"I guess that can arranged…I'll contact a nurse to come here and help you out with that, and then I'll come back to check on you later on today." Dr. Nique said. "I'll go and get the nurse right away…you take it easy Mrs. Bolton." He said gracing Taylor with a bright smile.

"Thank you Dr. Nique."

"No problem, Mr. Bolton," he said as he opened the door. "I'm just doing my job." Once he was gone, Troy turned to look at Taylor who was sitting quietly now. Noticing her worried expression, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What is it baby?"

"Do you think…once I'm healed that I will be able to have more children?" Troy looked down at her stomach and gently placed a hand on it, and then back at her. He slowly nodded his head and Taylor squeezed his hand.

"I think you will be able too…but I thought you said that Ayanna would be the last child we have."

"Well I just wanted to know…you know just in case we have a late baby surprise when we get older."

"Baby we're twenty-five going on twenty-six…so when are we going to have this late life surprise when we're thirty." He asked with a smile as he looked at her. Just as the door opened up, they both turned and looked. Roland, Michelle, Jack and Lois entered the house with bright smiles on their faces.

"My baby." Michelle exclaimed as she rushed to the bed and hugged her daughter tightly. Taylor hugged her back and smiled as she looked at her mother. "How are you feeling? Are you comfortable enough? When did you wake up? Have you seen the-."

"Baby let the girl breath." Roland said as he came to stand beside his wife, while giving his daughter a smile he used to give her when she was a child. Taylor looked up at her mother and said.

"I'm feeling fine and I'm very comfortable Troy made sure of that and I woke up sometime this morning and no I haven't seen our daughter yet."

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Lois asked from Jack's side.

"Yeah we have actually." Troy said as he shared a smile with Taylor and then together they said their daughter's name. "Ayanna Rachael Bolton."

"Oh that's a lovely name." Lois and Michelle gushed at the same time as she looked at her, while Jack and Roland nodded their heads in agreement. Troy smiled happy with their reactions and looked at Roland.

"Did you call Sheldon and Jasmine?"

"Yeah, right now he has his hands pretty full at home with your kids there. He said that he and Jasmine would come and visit when they had the chance." Troy nodded, he completely understood especially since he knew that Sheldon was watching his children. Bolton children were perhaps the most energetic children in the entire world, especially when they didn't have Taylor's sharp look to quiet them down. He and Roland shared a look and the older man chuckled.

"I offered to take the boys off his hands but he said he was okay."

"Oh." Troy stated with a smile, as he looked over at his father who had made his way over to Taylor's hospital bed following behind Lois who embraced Taylor and spoke with her briefly. Both Troy and Roland quieted down as they watched to see what was going to happen. Jack Bolton looked down and Taylor who was silently looking back up at him.

"I'm glad you're alright." He whispered nervously as he noticed how quiet the room had gotten. "I was worried about you and Ayanna, and I'm glad you're both okay." He stated as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Troy smiled at the scene, everyone knew just how little Jack and Taylor had gotten along especially since for the longest time Jack blamed her for Troy not going to college, but slowly ever since his on site accident. Jack and Taylor had tried to have a civil relationship with one another.

"Thank you for saying that, Jack."

"I mean every word." He replied with a small smile as he looked at her, Taylor smiled back and opened her arms up.

"Well." Jack smiled at her and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, and everyone smiled at the scene they all thought they would never see.

As Jack and Taylor released one another the door opened a plump nurse entered the room. "Why hello everyone." She said with a bright smile as she walked over to Taylor who had now settled back on her pillows. "Mrs. Bolton?" she said as she came to Taylor's bedside.

"Yes." Taylor said as she looked at the older woman.

"Well I'm here to take you to see your daughter…are you ready to go. I can come back if that's what you want." Taylor looked over at Troy who was watching her quietly once he noticed she was looking at him he spoke.

"Baby we all know you want to see Ayanna just go."

"I want you to come with me." She said back giving him a pout she knew he couldn't resist. Troy smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright baby." He said. The nurse smiled and headed back towards the door.

"Good I'll be back soon enough with your wheel-chair and then we will go and see your daughter." The nurse said as she headed out of the room. Troy turned around as Roland made a whip sound with his mouth which caused Jack to laugh as well.

"Sorry, Troy but I had to do it for Sheldon's sake I know he would have hated it if no one did it to you." Roland said through his laughter while Jack just smiled and laughed along with him.

"Don't make fun him." Taylor said crossing her arms over her chest. "Mom do something."

"She's right Roland."

"I agree too, so you stop that laughter Jack Bolton." Lois exclaimed right after Michelle. Both men stopped and looked down while mumbling.

"Yes dear." They said together, Troy raised an eyebrow at their words and smirked.

"And you call me whipped."

After Taylor and Troy scrubbed in the nurse helped them maneuvered around the other cribs until they were looking at their daughter. Taylor placed a hand over her heart as she looked down at her daughter. Troy stood behind her chair looking on as Taylor laid her eyes on their daughter for the first time.

"She's beautiful." She whispered as she looked on as the little girl waved her fist in the air. "She's beautiful, Troy."

"I know baby…she's beautiful just like her mother." He said with a smile as he looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to put your hand inside." He asked softly as he knelt down a bit so he could be on the same eye level as his wife. "I think she needs to know that her mother is here…why don't you introduce yourself."

"Okay…help me." He nodded his head and gently lifted Taylor up out of the wheelchair. As he was doing so he quickly spoke to her.

"The minute you start to hurt you need to tell me immediately so I can help you." He said as he got behind her so she could lean against him for support. "Now put your hands through those gloves and introduce yourself." Taylor followed his instructions and slid a hand through the glove. She smiled as her daughter's eyes seemed to stay lock on her hand as it entered the plastic covered crib. A bright smile spread across her face as her daughter started to get excited by waving her tiny fists around in the arm.

"Hey sweetie…how are you?" she whispered as she looked down at her daughter. "This is your mother…I heard you already met your father."

"She sure did." Troy said with a smile as he looked at the interaction between his wife and daughter.

"We can't wait to take you with us…but the doctors say that you and I need to rest up a bit, and that's what we're going to do sweetie."

"Yeah, I got your room all picked out, and I just know that you're going to love it." Troy said as he looked down at his daughter watching as Ayanna grabbed a hold of her Taylor's finger. Taylor looked up at Troy and smiled brightly.

"She has a strong grip."

"That's my girl." Troy said with a smile as he looked at Ayanna. "Oh and baby girl we picked out a great name for you. Ayanna Rachael Bolton, I really love that name and so does your mom, and both sets of grandparents." The little girl gurgled something out as she looked over towards them.

"And guess what you have three brothers and a sister waiting for you when we take you home."

"Yep, and the best part of that is that you have three older brothers…plenty of guys to protect you when you get older." He said with a smile as he saw the look his wife was giving him. "What…I'm not kidding."

"I know and that's why you're getting this look." She whispered as she looked back at her daughter and smiled. "Troy…I love you and our family so much." He knelt down beside her and nodding his head in agreement.

"I love you and our family too…and believe me we're going to get through this baby. I promise." He said as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek as they continued to look at their daughter.

**A/N: Alright we only have one chapter left and then this journey will be over, please remember to review so I know what you think. **

**Baby S **


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well, we've come to the end of yet another story. I can't tell you guys how much I love this one right here, and I hope you all feel the same. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **AyaneC**, **dreamer 3097**, **HelloLish**, **look at the stars**, **xoSuperstarletxo**,** kuropie**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **spiggi, Favor1234**, and **Angel. **I really hoped this story was a good read. So here's the finally chapter please remember to drop a review and make sure to answer the question at the end. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Six

Many years later…

"This was certainly a lovely wedding." Taylor whispered as she laid her head on Troy's shoulder as they danced on the makeshift dance floor that was underneath the canopy in their backyard. Troy chuckled and pulled her closer brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I agree but it still doesn't hold a candle to our wedding, baby." Taylor lifted her head and looked at him in shock for a moment before shaking her head and cracking a small smile.

"I how can I forget we got married in my parent's living room with them as witnesses." She said with a shake of her head. Troy reached down and lifted her chin with his fingertips. She met his eyes as he said.

"I would have married you anywhere…I love you baby…where we got married really doesn't matter to me. The fact that we got married and started the lovely family that we have now is the reason I love our wedding day so much. It was the day, you became my wife and I became your husband."

"I know…and I love that day too…you have no idea how I feel when we go into my parents' living room sometimes."

"Hey it's our spot." He said with wink as he smiled down at her. He pulled her close and then looked across the dance floor at his children and their dates. "I still can't believe our children are teenagers…well except Ayanna, but still she's almost there and to me it was like yesterday I was holding her in my arms."

"I know…I know it still seems unbelievable to me as well, they've changed so much Troy it's really amazing."

"Well I'm just glad Wesley finally married Candice, for awhile there…" he trailed off, as Taylor nodded her head knowingly

"He loves her, Troy. You and I know that."

"Yeah, I know he's a good boy." Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back while Troy locked his arms around her waist.

"You know…what's next right…we're going to grandparents."

"Grandparents! Oh I don't know about that especially since we're only thirty-eight…I'm to young for someone to be calling me grandma."

"Oh and how do you think I feel?"

"Well you are an old man." He looked down at her and shook his head. "Just kidding sweetie, you know I don't think you're old."

"You better be kidding." He grumbled as he continued to look at her, she just smiled and looked away from him for a moment before laying her head on his chest. "I think I better go and cut in on our daughter and J.J." he mumbled but he was stilled by Taylor who just giggled and held him tightly.

"Oh let them have their fun…they are so cute together."

"You say that now, but what about when…"

"Troy…please you shouldn't torture yourself. Aisha and J.J. are two smart kids I'm sure they know what they should and shouldn't do…and if you keep butting into their relationship they are going to rebel and I know for a fact you don't want that."

"I don't."

"Then why do you keep push the issue."

"I guess I should be happy I mean their eighteen at least they didn't go through with that wedding…I certainly wouldn't be able to handle that." He said with a shake of his head as she looked at his eldest daughter as she danced with her boyfriend J.J. Arroyo. The clinking of champagne glasses broke into his thoughts, he and Taylor both stopped dancing and turned to look towards the wedding party table where their son, Wesley stood with his new wife Candice.

"Can I have everyone's attention," he called out as he continued to tap the side of his fork against his champagne glass. As the crowded backyard quieted down, he looked at everyone and smiled brightly. "You were right baby that worked perfectly."

"You're welcome Wes." Candice said with a bright smile as she looked up at her husband. Wesley sat the glass and fork down and shoved his hand into his pockets.

"You know after everyone gave their speeches I was feeling a little left out you know," he paused as the crowd chuckled at this comment. "So I was sitting up here after dancing with my beautiful wife and I decided to make a speech about the people shaped me into the man I am today, and ladies and gentlemen I'm sure you don't have to guess, cause anyone who knows me knows that my father and mother are the ones that did that." He paused and looked out into the crowd. "Mom…Dad where are you?" Troy and Taylor stepped forward.

"We're right here."

"Good…I…mom, dad I really want to thank you for bringing me into the family and showing me the real picture of love. Without you two in my life there's no telling where I would be today." He paused as he looked down at his wife. "I'm not sure many of you know this but when I was fifteen years old, my parents took me in. They took me out of one of the worst situations I have ever been in and placed me within their loving home, and showed me what a family really was.

_"Wesley, some parents weren't meant to be parents and I am so sorry that your mother was one of those parents…but Troy and I, we are far from being like that. We care about you. We adopted you and took you into our family. You are now apart of the McKessie Bolton clan and we take care of our own." She said with a smile. _

_"But how can I be sure?" _

_"Because I'm telling you, Wesley…and I don't lie." She said with a sigh, he looked at her with tears in his eyes and she could tell that he was fighting his hardest not to cry. She stood up and walked over towards him. "My husband and I don't want you to be distant…you're our family now…you're our son and we love you and you're as much apart of this family as everyone else so don't distant yourself from us alright." She said as she pulled him into a tight hug, Wesley sighed and hugged her back. _

"They welcomed me into the family with open arms and I am so proud to be there son." He said with a bright smile on their face. "My mother Taylor was there for me from day one, and I hope that I've made you proud."

"Oh you have sweetie." Taylor called out as she looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes. Wesley smiled at her, and nodded his head. "I love you so much, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom." He said back as he continued to smile at her, Taylor just leaned against Troy's side as he continued.

"My father…now in case some you don't know about him. My father is probably the best man you'll ever meet. I know he may seem like a big menacing guy, but he's really a softy, right J.J." Wesley called out, everyone turned to look at J.J who had his arm around Aisha.

"Yeah man you're right." He said with a chuckle as he looked over at Troy while flashing him a smile. Aisha giggled at her boyfriend's antics and just shook her head, as everyone else in the crowd laughed along.

"All joking aside though…this man taught me pretty quickly what it took to be a real man." Wesley said as he looked at Troy. "He taught me that a man took care of his responsibilities, and if anyone here knows my father's life story you can see that there wasn't a time in his life that he didn't act like a man. He's the type of man that you should fashion your life after…heck…I'm still trying to fill out his baby shoes." Wesley stated softly. "Look all I'm trying to say is this…Mom, I want to thank you for showing me that day that was apart of the family not just a visitor, and Dad I want to thank you for showing me what it took to be a good…a good man." He finished as everyone started clapping, Taylor and Troy walked over to the wedding party table and embraced their son tightly. Taylor kissed both of Wesley's cheeks and embraced him tightly.

"Oh sweetie that was wonderful."

"Thanks mom." He said as he hugged her back. Once they were finished with their embrace, she stepped back and allowed Troy to come up. Troy placed his hands on Wesley's shoulders.

"Son?" Wesley looked up at him, and gave his father a small smile.

"Yeah, pop."

"I just want to tell you that you fill way more than my baby shoes, and I love you son. You've become a great man don't sell yourself short." He whispered as he looked at him for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug. After they were done, hugging their son Troy and Taylor headed back to the dance floor as the music started playing Taylor laid her head on Troy's shoulder as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. Troy held her close and kissed the top of her head before saying. "You know I am who am today because of my love for you." He whispered as lifted her head and looked into her eyes; Taylor just nodded her head as Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately.

* * *

You know I really enjoyed talking to you guys…telling you my life story. Trying to explain my point of view. You know giving you guys the insight into what exactly makes me tick. I hope you've enjoyed it as well, cause I certainly did. Can you believe that almost all of my kids are grown now? Aisha dating…or should I say has been dating J.J. for forever. I think he's going to be her first and last boyfriend. You know I may act like I don't like it but in my mind I know that J.J. is good for her. I just keep the attitude up to keep J.J. on his toes; you know to keep him guessing. You know I started this all off by telling you guys about choices. I believe I said there were two types. The 1st is the type of choice that you regret and would gladly do anything to change it. While the 2nd is the type of choice you would never go back and change no matter how bad it is at the moment cause you know deep down inside with a little time and patience it will get better. I told you then that I picked the 2nd choice, and now at the old age of thirty-eight I still pick the 2nd choice. Taylor is the love of my life and my children are my world and I chose to have that all those years ago. I hope my story…well I don't really know what I want my story to be but I hope that you liked it. That it made you think. Choices. That's what life is all about people cause I chose to love a woman with all of my heart. I chose to raise a tight-knit loving family with her. I chose to adopt a young man that needed my help. I chose to be a man at the young age of eighteen, and as I look back on my life I realize that I don't regret any of my choices. That's my life story. So what do you think?

_That's right I, Troy Bolton will never regret the choice I've made. Because that choice I made was made in love. And when you make a choice based on love you will never regret it. So let me be the first to say this to you before someone comes along and tries to sprout lies to you. I made the choice to be with her because I love her and as far as I'm concerned that was the best choice I've made. A choice based on love is the best choice I could have made. And I will never regret loving her_

Have I become…man?

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to answer the question. **

**I hope you all liked the story…please be on the look out for my new story "Broken" it should be coming out pretty soon, sometime around the end of East Meets West.**

**Baby S **


End file.
